Learning to Breathe
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Sequel to Second Chances. Complete! A new set of orders for Shadowatch sets the stage for something much more significant than any of them could ever realize. R
1. Just what we need, another disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or GI Joe. Where would I find the money to buy them? **

**Author's note: At last, I have put together the next chapter in the Atlantis saga. Cobra's plotting, Hawk's panicking, and the Dreadnoks are struggling to keep the entire team from falling apart. As some members grow and change, what kind of impact will it have on Shadowatch as a whole? Will all of its team even survive their changes? R&R**

**Learning to Breathe**

Chapter one: **Just what we Needed, Another Crisis**

On any normal weekday, the Dreadnok's base would have been somewhat silent, due to the absence of kids and bikers. However, this day was anything but normal. It all started that morning…

"So, this stuff is supposed to help with the attacks?" Andi Creed aka Atlantis raised an eyebrow. The teenaged blond had been pulled out of school that day so that her body would be given time to adjust to the medication she was being put on.

"Yes." Mindbender replied. "Or at least that's what we're hoping for."

"How does it work?" She asked.

"Why would you want to know that?" Zartan asked.

"I have a right to know how this stuff is going to affect me." The girl said, narrowing her eyes. "How does it work?"

"It will catalyze the drug that is in your system at an accelerated level." Mindbender said. "The side effects observed in my test were minor—headache, slight fever, and muscle tremors. Nausea is a possibility as well."

"So it burns the drug out of her system faster than it normally would, correct?" Zartan asked.

"Yes." Mindbender nodded. "You are keeping her on base for observation, aren't you?"

"I would rather not chance her leveling the school." Zartan answered.

"I'm still here, you know!" Atlantis exclaimed.

"My apologies." Mindbender feigned.

"And I wouldn't level the place." Atlantis continued. "Flood it, maybe, but not level."

"We don't know that." Zartan countered. "Your power is greater than just what you have learned to control."

"Then I just won't use my powers." She shrugged.

"It may not be a matter of choice." Mindbender said. "During your last attack, I was afraid that you would blow this lab to kingdom come with all the stirring of ingredients you were causing."

"I did?" The girl blinked. "All I remember doing was passing out."

"Which is why you are not going to class today." Zartan said. "Until we know how this effects you, you could be a hazard to yourself and others."

"Fine." Andi sighed. "When am I supposed to take this stuff?"

"Every day." Mindbender said. "Starting as soon as you are back on your base."

"Okay." Andi nodded cautiously.

That afternoon, things started to go downhill fast.

"My head is killing me." Andi groaned from her spot on the couch.

"You don't look so great." Zarana pointed out. "Have you taken anything?"

"Not counting those pills earlier." Andi answered. "I wasn't sure how the meds would react."

"Here." The older woman said as she tossed the girl a bottle of Tylenol®. "It'll help."

"I don't think so." Andi moaned as she ran out of the room, nearly running over Zandar in the process.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, walking into the room.

"I think she's sick." His sister answered. "Probably from the drugs."

"Lovely." Zandar rolled his eyes. "So what now? We take her back to the lab?"

"We don't even know how bad it is yet." Zarana said. "She could get over it and be fine." She said as she turned the faucet on and filled her glass with water. "She's just a kid. What if she had been Zanya? Would you just take her back then?"

"She's gotten to you too!" Zandar shouted. "It's one thing for Zartan to get attached, he's soft, but you? I don't get it. Why do you care so much?"

"Did you ever stop to think about all of this in these past three months?" Zarana asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"It has everything to do with it!" She shouted.

"Uh, guys…" Monkeywrench said from the doorway.

"You know, sister, I'm beginning to think that you're no longer reliable in making decisions!" Zandar shouted. "She needs to be monitored!"

"We can do that here!" Zarana yelled.

"Hello…" Monkeywrench tried again.

"Why all the sudden fondness for these kids?" Zandar asked.

"Because they could have been us." Zarana stated.

"Hey!" Monkeywrench shouted.

"What?" Zarana snarled.

"Is it normal for the kid to be puking her guts out while our drinks start turning into whirlpools?" Monkeywrench asked.

"Oh gods." Zarana gasped, bolting out of the room. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, she found the young blond going into convulsions on the bathroom floor. "Where is Zartan???"

"Going over paperwork." Monkeywrench said.

"And why is he not here?" She asked.

"What is going… Oh god no." Zartan gasped as he came upon the scene. "Who found her?"

"I did." Monkeywrench raised his hand.

"Then you can go call Mindbender and tell him that we have a problem!" Zartan shouted. "Zarana, you're in charge until I get back. Zandar, go start the car!"

"On it." The twins said in unison.

Four hours later, all of the base's remaining occupants were waiting in the living room for a phone call.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Zanya asked.

"What happened?" Mitch asked. "She's not the kind to just start having seizures for no reason!"

"She was having an attack." Kristen said softly.

"How would you know?" Torch said. "All we know was that our beer was going nuts."

"I've seen her." Kristen replied in the same quiet tone. "Headaches, vomiting, dizziness, convulsions, nosebleeds—all symptoms of a bad attack. I was right next to her during one. She started twitching… and then all the glasses on the table started going nuts. And then she passed out…"

"It's okay." Zarana said. "You don't have to talk.'

"Why are you so easy on them?" Buzzer asked.

"Now is** not **the time!" Zarana hissed. "Just drop it before I drop you."

"I don't see a difference." Torch commented as the phone rang.

"You are very lucky that I don't kill you where you stand." The female Dreadnok hissed as she answered the telephone. "Why haven't you called before?"

"I think it's the boss." Bryan said.

"Is she okay?" Zarana asked. A short period of silence followed. "Will she have to stay overnight?"

"Ask him if she's awake." Mitch said.

"Why don't I put you on speakerphone." Zarana said as she pushed a button on the handset.

"Can you here me now?" Bryan asked, earning a slap from Kristen.

"Cute." Zartan's voice filtered through the speaker. "Does anyone have any relevant questions?"

"When will she come home?" Regan asked.

"Tomorrow, at best." Zartan answered. "She's sedated now."

"What happened?" Neal asked.

"According to the doctors, the medication triggered the attack." Zartan said. "They had to knock her out to stop the convulsions and give her something to ease the symptoms."

"Let me guess, they want to run some tests on her?" Kristen frowned.

"Tests are no fun." Buzzer said. "I hate peeing in the little cup."

"I don't think they're that kind of tests." Torch said.

"She has to stay in the medbay until they can figure out how to stop the attacks." Zartan said. "Also, they told me that her powers will be unstable after this."

"That doesn't sound good." Neal frowned.

"Yeah, Andi and unstable are two words that should not be used together." Bryan sighed.

"There is not much of a choice right now, I'm afraid." Zartan said.

"How long will they keep her sedated?" Zarana asked.

"Until tomorrow." Zartan answered. "They wanted her to rest up as much as possible, and the same goes for all of you."

"Why?" Mitch asked. "We didn't do anything."

"No, but you still have to go to school tomorrow morning." Zarana added. "I know you want to stay with Atlantis, but right now you'll be more in the way than anything else."

"Fine." Kristen sighed.

"We get it." Neal replied.

"Good." Zartan said. "Now why don't you kids run off and do your homework or something?"

"Whatever." Regan rolled her eyes as she and the rest of the group (kids and most bikers) filed up the stairs.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there." Zarana asked.

"They don't need to know just yet." Zartan replied. "It can wait until tomorrow."

"And I suppose that you won't let me in on it either." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Zartan said, his voice lacking any real sympathy. "I'll tell all of you in the morning."

"Fine." She commented. "I'd better go see what we have around here that qualifies as edible."

"That sounds good." Road Pig commented.

"Goodbye." Zartan said before hanging up.

"This is going to be one of those weeks, I just know it." Zarana groaned as she set the phone on the receiver and walked into the kitchen.


	2. A Not so Easy Recovery

**Disclaimer: I woke up looking for beauty. I stopped when I realized that it was nowhere to be found.**

**AN: Come on, people, review! I know you're out there!**

**Learning to Breathe**

Chapter Two: **A Not so Easy Recovery**

Andi felt the chill in the air before she was fully awake. Since the Dreadnok's base was never this cold, she figured that she had been taken to the medical bay. The blinding light that hit her eyes was the other indication. But aside from the great white glare and the cold, the entirity of her base seemed to be in the room. "What happened?" She asked.

"You're alive!" Kristen squealed before pouncing on her.

"Hey!" Andi shouted.

"Sorry." The vamp grinned sheepishly.

"You had an attack." Zartan said.

"How is that possible?" Andi groaned. "I thought that stuff treated the attacks not started them."

"Apparently the tests on the rats failed to account for some human problems." Zartan said.

"So they screwed up." Andi raised an eyebrow.

"That's how we understood it." Bryan shrugged.

"Hey!" Mitch exclaimed. "You remembered us."

"You're not that easy to forget." Zanya quipped.

"The last thing I remember was getting sick on base, and then falling on the floor." Andi said.

"You had a seizure." Zarana said. "We found you on the bathroom floor."

"And now what?" Andi asked. "They putting me on those other pills?"

"Actually, no." Zartan said. "One of the doctors unearthed your medical file and discovered that you were allergic. Of course, that leaves the option you shot down the first day."

"Shit." Andi grumbled.

"I'm still not going to give you a shot in the ass." Kristen commented.

"What shot?" Neal asked. "I thought that you only had two treatments."

"That's because number three sucks." Andi commented.

"For the umpteenth time, you are not getting shot in the ass." Zartan groaned. "It can be given in the arm."

"Three to four days a week?" Andi asked. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen on the same arm."

"It's not a huge shot." Zartan sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "It won't go down into the bone, just far enough to get the medication into your system."

"I don't do needles." Andi growled.

"Too bad, you'll just have to learn." Zartan retorted. "This is not the best part of my week by any means, but it is our only option."

"Do I have to?" Andi asked.

"Unless you prefer spending your life in the medical bay." Zartan said. "What will it be, kid."

Andi thought long and hard before answering the question. "Fine. I'll take the muscle shot."

"So, that will make her better?" Bryan asked.

"Let's hope so." Zartan sighed. _"I'm not going to put up with this all month."_

_I heard that._ Regan "said" back.

_What have I told you about eavesdropping?_ He asked.

_Don't do it._ Regan answered.

_Good. Now go away._ He told her. She mumbled something as she left his head, and then was silent. _That is it, I'm putting in for some telepathy blockers tomorrow._


	3. I saw it on Recess

**Disclaimer: No ownage except my OC's.**

**Learning to Breathe**

Chapter three: **I saw it on RECESS**

On Tuesday night, shadowatch was informed that most of the team members would be attending classes at the high school and not junior high for the remainder of the year. This idea was met with groans and moans.

"Why do we have to get bumped up?" Mitch asked.

"Better yet, what are **you** doing in our grade, Clover?" Andi asked. "I should be a freshman and I _know_ that you're at least a year older than I am."

"I flunked the final semester." Zanya shrugged.

"Because you didn't do your homework." Her aunt corrected.

"Why isn't T-Bird moving with us?" Bryan asked.

"He needs to spend this year learning the basics of our culture." Zartan answered. "Not to mention the F he got on the last mathematics assignment."

"Sorry." Neal grinned sheepishly.

"So, I'm going up another grade?" Andi asked.

"Possibly two." Zartan said. "I understand that most of you were out of class for a year or so, but few of you have suffered from it."

"So now instead of angry teachers, we get football players and preps." Kristen snorted.

"I wanna play football." Bryan whined.

"You would be good at it." Regan said. "And she meant the ones that steal lunch money, not the others."

"Oh." Ry said. "That's good."

"See?" Andi said. "We're already having problems."

"When do we start at the high school?" Regan asked.

"Monday." Zartan said. "Until then, you will still be dealing with Principal Evans."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Said Kristen, grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"No, not at all." Andi smirked.

"Don't get any more stupid ideas, Creed." Zartan said. "You've already got the poor man on medication for his blood pressure. Please try not to do him any more harm."

"Who said we were after him?" Kris smiled.

XXXXX

On Thursday, the gang was gathered at one of the cafeteria tables discussing the turn of events.

"Tomorrow is the last day that we will all be at school together." Bryan said. "I say we make it count!"

"How?" Zanya asked.

"More importantly, who do we target?" Regan asked. "My vote is gym teacher."

"Na, to obvious." Kristen said. "What about that english teacher?"

"Not creative enough and no method." Andi said. "She doesn't let anybody leave during her class."

"What about one massive spree?" Bryan said.

"Involving what?" Mitch asked.

"Everything." Ry smirked. "Water balloons, laxative desserts, trip the clock—maybe even the old mouse in the house trick."

"Good, but it needs to be bigger." Kristen said. "But how?"

"Catapult?" Mitch offered.

"Too much property damage and not enough prep time." Zanya waved. "Next."

"Food fight?" Neal asked.

"What are you, five?" Regan asked. "Something more mature."

"I've got it." Andi grinned.

"What?" Zanya asked.

"Our finale." Andi said. "All we need are a few supplies…"

XXXXX

Come Friday morning, shouts and screams were heard throughout the school. The faculty members couldn't believe that just one small group of seven had managed to cause so much chaos. Of course, the sinking chairs, super-glued seats, and laxative food was nothing compared to what transpired during sixth period.

"Are you sure we can just skip out for this?" Neal asked as the group huddled in one of the closets.

"Positive." Andi said. "Those teachers never take roll anyway."

"So, what plan have you cooked up this time?" Mitch asked.

"Do you see that coil of rope?" Andi asked.

"Yes." The bigger boy nodded.

"That is our ticket into the principal's office and the lost and found drawer." Andi smirked.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Bryan raised his hand. "You mean like that time on Recess, where they stole the yo-yo's and the jar of gumballs and candy?"

"Exactly." Kristen said. "Only we're making sure that no one is in there first.

XXXXX

"Is the coast clear your way, M?" Bryan asked through the com link.

"Crystal." Regan said. "Time to boogie!"

"Good going with those cookies, Sarah." Mitch said. "The secretary ain't even here!"

"Just like we planned." Sarah smiled. "Let's move!"

Now, a moment must be spent discussing the set up of the principal's office. The only functioning window was directly across from a large tree and right over a shrub of some sort. Principal Evans liked fresh air, so he kept his window open on calm days, just as he had on this day. Once Kristen and neal had made a distraction, Sarah and Andi swooped into the office and opened the door.

"We have five minutes until he comes back." Sarah cautioned as she started picking the locks on the file cabinets.

"All the time in the world, if we move fast enough." Andi said, digging through the drawers of the desk. Upon finding one locked, she pulled her pocket knife out of her pants pocket and pried it open. "Paydirt!" She called to her partner.

"Good." Sarah said. "Time to get out."

"Not yet." Andi said.

"But we've accomplished the mission!" Sarah hissed.

"But not the best part." Andi said. "We need to make sure that Mr. Evans never forgets us." She produced a package of Jello, and Sarah gave an understanding nod. "I'll get the bucket of water." She smiled.

XXXXX

Principal Evans walked back to his office, after several minutes spent on the john, and pushed the first door open. Before he got through the doorway, he tripped on a string, which sent a plastic snake darting across the floor. After an alamed yelp, the middle aged man rushed into his personal office to see if anything had been taken.

"Stupid kids." He muttered. "Sure, all their parents think they're angels, but I know better! They're monsters! A menace! They're… Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhggggg!!!!!" He shouted as the bucket above the ajar door fell over, dumping its orange slimy contents all over his head and shoulders. It took a moment before realization hit him.

"Creed!!!" He shouted. "I'll get you, you freak! I'll make you pay for this! I'll… Ouch!!!" He groaned as the metal bucket hit his head. "Mommy…" he whimpered before passing out.

XXXXX

"Wow, look at him go." Bryan commented. The team was back on base, watching their straightjacketed principal getting carted away on the television."

"I'd say we proved our point." Zanya smirked.

"He won't ever get to bother anyone again." Neal said.

"And from the looks of it, the only walls he'll see are the padded ones in his room." Kristen snickered. "Great plan, Andi!"

"It wasn't anything much." The two-toned blond sighed. "Just a simple prank."

"A simple prank that got the principal sent to the loony bin!" Mitch shouted. "You're a genius!"

"Thanks, but I know it isn't true." She sighed.

Meanwhile, the adults were watching their discussion.

"That turkey orchestrated all of that?" Said Zandar, an incredulous look plastered onto his face.

"She most certainly did." Zarana said. "The question is do we punish them or praise them? After all, it was a very meticulous plan."

"But they can't just go galavanting around and pulling stunts like that!" Zandar said. "They need to learn the rules."

"Maybe we should send them on a low-key mission." Zarana said. "What do you think, Cor?"

Zartan looked at his younger siblings and sighed. "We can't take Atlantis anywhere until she passes her psychiatric evaluation, you know that."

"What if it wasn't Cobra sanctioned?" Zarana offered. "Kind of like a training workshop. We go to a different base and cover some basics.We may even consider a practice mission like surveilence of a local business."

"Could work." Zartan said. "I'll need to talk to our shrink first, however."

"Then do that." Zarana said. "This will give them a chance to improve their skills and allow us to see what areas they are adept at and where some work is needed."

"But what about Zanya?" Zandar asked.

"She can stay with you." Zartan said. "We know where she is in these areas, but have yet to test Shadowatch."

"Then we send them out?" Zarana asked.

"All I have to do is run it by the Commander." Zartan said. "Let's hope that he sees our point above Destro's complaints."


	4. league of immortals

**Learning to Breathe**

Chapter four: **League of Immortals**

Kristen was not a happy vampire. That morning, she had been woken up before seven because her perky roommate had invaded her mind to deliver a wide-awake notice. On a Saturday. But, as if that wasn't bad enough, someone had stolen the last of the Lucky Charms. After losing the ensuing fight with Mitch, she grabbed some sort of snack bar and trudged back up to her room, only to be dragged back down for a meeting.

In short, the day had sucked.

The night, on the other hand, was just getting started.

She had sensed them. She knew that they were watching her and her teammates. Two or more, it was hard to tell how many, but they were there. Vampires. Creatures like her. Ones who would understand her urge to kill and teach her to deal with it. And she had to meet them face-to-face.

Full moon hovering above her, she silently leapt out of her bedroom window. Cautious of the other house members, she closed the widow back and flew into downtown. Now, the full moon had a strange effect on Kristen, even stranger than her powers did. It was like getting into alcohol or some kind of narcotic, but without the hangovers. Usually, she fought it, which ended with her strapped to a bed or something of the ilk. Tonight, however, she gave full vent and let the glorious high of the silver orbs' glow wash over her. She was at peace with herself.

She didn't have to look for very long. They had obviously been expecting her. Three lesser goons and one group leader, adding up to four vamps. They were standing on a rooftop, waiting for her to land on the ledge.

_It's a trap!_ The human side of her screamed. _They want to kill you!_

_They want you to join them._ Her vampire self replied. _To make you like them. Why not see what they want? They can't hurt you anyway._

No matter how logical her human nature was, at this point, the very thought of having someone to talk to about her problems was motivation enough to make her land. She'd only just touched down when the two closest to her parted to let her step down. She complied without question.

"Ah, young sister." The leader said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Just you four?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." The female of the group spoke out. The leader snapped his fingers and six more came flying to the roof of the building.

"I see." Kristen gulped. "Do you lot come with names?"

"I am Solomon." The leader replied. "You will learn the rest in time, Kristen."

_Shit. _"How did you know my name?" She asked. "And why did you lead me here?"

"We knew of you when you first set foot in this town." A blond lady smiled.

"As to our purpose, I sensed that you have the abilities, but not the durability of one of our kind." Solomon said. "We can remedy that."

"You…" she started in awe.. "you can make me like you? An immortal?"

"Oh, we can do more than that." The first lady replied. "You have an inactivated mutation. We can make it active."

"Dormant?" Kristen blinked. "What dormant mutation? How do you know about this?"

"Some of us were once mutants." Solomon said. "Almira, for example"—he indicated the blonde girl—"can sense the location and power level of other mutants."

"I can also catalyze dormant mutations." Almira replied. "Handy, huh?"

"Very." Kristen said. "But what's the catch?"

"You must agree to help us when we are threatened." Solomon waved. "We will do the same for you."

"However, there are a few stipulations." Almira said. "One, you must not induct anyone else into our fellowship without authorization. Second, you must not bring any guest to our meetings without advanced notice."

"Of course, there are some exceptions." Solomon said. "We will understand if you give proper explanation."

"And finally, you may call an emergency meeting, but it must be held after sunset." Almira finished. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course." Kristen nodded. "Nothing is too unreasonable."

"Good." Solomon flashed a fanged smile. "Now, come stand beside me."

"Okay." She nodded and walked over to the taller man's left side. "How does this work?"

"A mutual exchange of blood is required to transform a non- vampire into one." Almira explained. "He will drink your blood, and you will drink his. Once the transaction is complete, you will be one of us."

Kristen's mind swam with fleeting thoughts of how strange the whole situation really was. _Will they really hold up their end of the bargain? Can they actually activate another of my powers, or are they just bluffing? I'm so confused._

"You needen't be so on edge, child." The dark headed female said softly. "Our word is as binding as any document."

_Only serving to reaffirm Andi's point about trusting unknown telepaths._ Kristen thought to herself. Outwardly, she relaxed and allowed Solomon's teeth to pierce the skin around her neck…

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile…

Andi couldn't sleep. Not that this was anything new for her, but it was past midnight and she had to be at some command meeting in Cobra Commander's office that morning. Her psyche evaluation had stated that while she was fit for duty, she must be put under strict watch for her first few months of field training. Since she was now re-instated as team leader—and Kristen was rarely awake before noon on a weekend—she would be vouching for her team and learning what exactly the Commander expected her to do.

It sucked.

First, she hated supervision. The thought of being followed around like a little kid and having everything specially designed so that she didn't go too far was just stupid. Even more upsetting was the fact that she had gotten herself into the place of needing supervision entirely of her own power.

Second, she hated having to be the one to make the tough decisions. Ever since the escape from the labs, she had shot down and fought against being placed in charge of something. Especially plans. It wasn't that she couldn't make up the plans; she just didn't want to be the one that everyone blamed when it went wrong. And when one of her plans went wrong, it exploded in everyone's faces.

Finally, she just didn't like meetings that required formal attire. Her uniform was getting too small for her in places, and just looked pitiful on her. However, this meant that she had to throw a new one together on twenty-four hours' notice, and that was even worse.

But her hatred of enforced uncomfortable and ugly attire was nowhere near her hatred for some of the people who would be there.

Major Bludd didn't worry her too much, and although Mindbender was creepy and twisted, she had a confident feeling that any physical fight wouldn't go to his advantage. The other officials… they worried her. The Crimson Guard usually weren't around when she was on base, but the general impression she was given of them from the Dreadnoks was not a pleasing one, to say the least. And while she had never been formally introduced to the Baroness, but the fact that she was Destro's ever-present arm accessory was more than enough reason to distrust her. If Destro thought that the entirety of the team were genetic mistakes, she was bound to share his opinion.

Destro had been against them from the beginning. He had bad-mouthed and debased the group at every turn, almost to the point of abuse. And, though it was never actually spoken, he had implied on more than one occasion that she herself was no more than an accident—one that should have been aborted. That upset her more than anything else. Physical beatings, she could handle it. Mental impulses to kill herself, she had learned to deal with them. But having someone tell her that her own parents were incompetent, that was something different all together. Her family was important to her and dammit if she was going to let some jerk in a monkey suit tell her that they couldn't do a good enough job!

Even if she knew that the part about her being an accident was very true indeed.

XXXXXXX

His blood was sweet to the taste, like some kind of fine wine. What was better, she could **feel** his power flow into her. She had been dead on her feet, literally, for over a month now, but had never become a honest-to-goodness vampire; just a cheap imitation. Now, however, she would finally make up for that.

As she finally removed her fangs from his neck, Solomon gave her a fanged smile. "It is done." He said. "Welcome to our league of immortals."

"And you don't feel weak or anything?" She asked.

"No." He said. "I don't feel much of anything anymore."

"Almost sad." She said. "But just almost."

"Would you still like for me to catalyze your latent mutation?" Almira asked.

"Yes." Kristen nodded. "Do it."

It was painless, and that surprised her. Little more than a tickle. No shockwave, or draining sensation, or mini-explosion; only a tingle down her spine. She looked at her hands, but noticed no difference. For a split second, she thought about looking normal again, although resigned to the belief that it could never happen. But her body reformed before her eyes. The molecules shifted places and color, turning her skin tan and her hair brown. "I don't believe this." She whispered.

"Believe it." Solomon said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Come fly with us tonight."

A huge grin spread across her face. First, the lesser vampires left, then Almira, Solomon, and she flew away into the night sky. She had no idea where she was going, but what she did know was that she would never see her life the same way after the night's adventure was done.


	5. More than Useless

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is going to be written from Andi's point of view. I was going to put a huge note here and elaborate on some of your concerns reguarding Kristen and the Vamp Squad, but opted instead to tell you that I will explain in an upcomming chapter. For now, enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own Andi, that is it for this chapter.**

**Learning to Breathe**

Chapter five: **More than Useless**

I couldn't sleep. This day was going to bite. It's not that I didn't want to, it just never came. Instead, I was awake until nearly two in the morning trying to make myself tired. Then I went to sleep for maybe three hours before getting dragged out of bed by Zartan. Honestly, we don't even have to be there til like seven, and he's waking me up at five thirty! Can't a girl get a little sleep on a Sunday?

Anyway, I showered, got dressed, and grabbed some weird berry flavored poptart on the way out the door. Some twenty minutes later, we're on the big base. It ain't even half-past six! Did I mention this day would bite?

So, we finally get to go into the office thingy where they hold most of their meetings (or at least I think they just meet in one room.) and wouldn't you know it? We're the first ones there! (okay, Cobra Commander was waiting, but nice thought.)

As it turns out, no one else can tell time. Bludd came in behind us; Mindbender was five minutes late and closely followed by two fellows I didn't recognize. And just as the Commander orders Bludd to shut the door (he was closest), Destro saunters in with some brunette with glasses, who I assumed to be the Baroness. Ten minutes late, might I add. They didn't even get into the room good before the fireworks started.

"What is that and what is it doing here?" She asked. I instinctively looked around for some kind of animal, as did Bludd, before realizing that she was talking about me.

"Atlantis will be sitting in on the meeting today." Zartan informed her. I'll give the guy props for keeping his cool. I was about ready to hit her.

"Who authorized this?" She asked. Gee, pick a dumb question.

"I did." Cobra Commander sneered. Well, I couldn't see his face, but I bet that's what he was doing.

"Why?" Miss Four-eyes askes. Destro puts a hand on her shoulder, supposedly to clam her down. I think he'd be better off with some of Mindbender's sedatives.

"She is the active commander of Shadowatch." Cobra Commander said nastily. "And since she has cleared her psychiatric evaluation, she will be joining us to learn first- hand what will be happening in this organization."

More like he didn't want us browsing in recordkeeping anymore. Such a shame, that Madame Harris was a nice lady.

"I don't know how you managed this, Zartan…" Destro started, before being promptly cut off.

"No, you listen." Zartan growled, standing up. "Whether or not you like the kid is not my concern, but she has already prover herself to be more physically capeable than you or your ladyfriend. Atlantis stayes, deal with it."

Wow. I don't think anyone has ever stood up for me like that before. Maybe my parents, but not exactly when facing a superior. Mom is terrified of him, and Dad just wants to stay out of trouble. But I digress…

Destro inc. sat down, as did my boss, and then the Commander started to talk. The budget concerns bored me, so I facinated myself with the way that the light danced around on the metal table. I was broken out of my reverie when I realized that someone had asked me a question.

"Yes?" I answered, hoping that it was the right answer. Apparently it was, cause the Commander nodded and turned the floor over to Mindbender. Bungler gave some report on a project Gladiator that I had never heard of, and then the two funny dudes took the floor.

They wore red, and looked identical. I'm betting twins.

"The latest deal sponsored by Extensive Enterprises is a success." They said in unison. Yep. Definitely twins.

"The C.E.O.'s at Typhoon Industries was very pleased to have made the deal." One spoke.

"In exchange for some help with the IRS," the other said, "they have given us the plans to their latest invention."

"That's why we like smaller companies." The Commander said. They went on to talk about some kind of special material that would blend in with the environment, or its wearer's skin. Good for some metamorphs, maybe, but mostly for stealth suits. My suspicions were confirmed when Mindbender was "volunteered" to make the suits. He didn't look to happy about that either.

And now it was apparently our turn to give a report. Boss stood up and I half- way listened. Mainly, it was some kind of progress report on us.

Actually, it went well until he asked to transfer us to another base for progressive training. I don't know what "progressive training" is, but if we have to go to the other end of the country to start it, count me out. Major Bludd looked happy to see us go; Destro looked like someone had slapped him.

"Why would you need to leave?" Destro asked. "We have more resources here than at any other base."

"And more distractions." Zartan countered. "Winter break is coming, and I intend to make the most of it."

"I'll bet you do." Destro said. "Trying to stage some kind of coup behind our backs!"

"What is your problem?" I asked. "You have been trying to get my team thrown out since we got here!"

"You have no place!" the Baroness shouted. "Just a child who wants to eat at the grown-up's table."

"At least I earned my place." I glared at her. She seemed to retreat, and then Destro was on me.

"She has more experience than you, child!" Metalhead shouted.

"Just in the bedroom." Major Bludd commented, making four-eyes sqeal and Destro fume. So the rumours are true…

"And what about your sabotaging our practice mission?" Zartan shouted. "You almost killed two of the team!"

"What mission?" Bimbo lied. Bitch.

"Don't lie to me!" I hissed. "We both know you conveniently 'forgot' to mark those oxygen tanks! Do us both a favor and just admit it!"

"I don't think I have anything to speak to the likes of **you** about!" she growled. Actually, it sounded more like a kitten who's just gettng the hang of growling.

And who is she calling useless?

"What was that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"What do you think it meant, girl?" She taunted. This was going to get ugly.

I could almost here Ry yelling "Cat Fight" in the back of my mind.

"If you have some kind of comment, just say it!" I shouted. She gritted her teeth. "What? Don't wanna make a fool of yourself? Too late for that, bitch! You've already started this, so why not stick around and watch it in?"

And as I waved at my career as it flew out the window, the Baroness started to scream.

"You are nothing more than a genetic accident, you wretch!" She shrieked.

"Wretch? Is that all you've got?" I shouted. I was probably asking for it, but I'm no quitter.

"I can't believe a **mistake** like you was even allowed to set foot on the **parking lot**!" the woman shouted. "I don't know how something as useless and ugly as you are was even allowed to be **born**, you little bitch! You should have never been allowed to see the light of day!"

And as she continued to rant and turn violet, I thought about how close to the bone she had struck. Although neither of my parents had used the term to describe me, they certainly hadn't intended for me to be born in the first place; it just kind of happened, and occurred three months ahead of schedule. Add in the fact that I spent the first months of my life in a Torronto intensive care unit, and the story bears a remarkable parallel. I turned my attention back on her only to overhear her say "I don't even know how **your** mother _even _stands to look at you let alone… aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

Nobody insults my family and gets away with it! Screw this play nice stuff, I want to see blood, Dammit!

Currently, I had jumped across the table and pinned little miss Romania to the wall.

"Let me make this clear to you, you can talk trash about me all you want, but don't **ever** drag my mother into this. Or even my father, for that matter. One more remark of the like and I will slash you open and watch the blood drain from your body, are we clear?" I dropped my voice and looked straight into her eyes.

She looked scared. Why would she feel that way? YOU know, it could be the razor sharp fin pressing into her neck. Yep, that could be it.

"You psychotic little… Aaaggghhh!!!" Screamed the bitch. I had just stepped on her foot with my size nine combat boots, clenched my free hand around her right wrist, and twisted it backwards. Didn't I say that this would get ugly?

"That was not question." I growled, tightening my grip on her hand. I know my hands are big, but jeez, the woman's arm felt like a noodle. No actual muscle there at all, which made torturing her a lot easier. "Don't trash my family? Are we clear?"

"Yes! Yes, we're clear, now let me go!" She screamed. I morphed tan again and stepped off of her foot.

I should note here that, in theory, someone should have tried to get between us by now. However, Zartan was occupied with fighting Destro, Cobra Commander shouted, but didn't get close, the Crimson Guard just sat there like goldfish, and Mindbender and Major Bludd seemed to have opened a betting pool on us. From the looks of it, Bludd lost.

"Enough of this!" Cobra Commander shouted. "Atlantis, get back on your side of the table! Destro! Zartan! Quit trying to tear each other apart and sit down!"

For once, I did as I was told. I'm already in trouble, so there no need to push it. Especially since Zartan looks like he still wants to fight somebody. He may not be Dad, but I ain't takin' that chance.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" the Commander shouted. "Especially you!" He pointed straight at the Baroness as he said this. Looks like somebody's in time out.

"But she started it!" She shouted back.

Really, can't she come up with anything more mature?

"I do not care!" The Commander shouted. I think he's turning crimson under that veil- thing. "You will sit back down and behave like a mature adult!"

"Yes, Commander." She resigned. She looked like a five-year old in time out.

The rest of the meeting, I never heard. I was too occupied with my thoughts for the time being. Or rather, who was thinking them.

You should have killed her.

Not without just reason, Rae.

She disrespected the entire family, Josie. Why don't you just butt-out?

I admit that she needs to be taught a lesson, Rae, but not with witnesses around!

Josie, no one would have opposed us if we had done it.

And we wouldn't have a job if we did.

See? I don't talk to myself. The voices talk to me. Damn.


	6. Planning

**A/N: I apologize for the spelling and grammar errors in my last update. I didn't even notice them until I was re-reading it to type this up. Although, since nobody commented, I'll assume nobody noticed. But I will try to be more thorough in this chapter, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Take everything said by a gossip with a grain of salt. Actually, take the whole friggin' shaker. **

**Dedication: Two reviews! I feel so loved!**

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter six: **Planning**_

"So, how did the meeting go?" Zarana asked as Zartan walked into the break room.

"Let me put it this way, I wouldn't be surprised if we got banned from the next one." He scoffed.

"Was she really that bad?" Zarana asked.

"Let's see. She pinned the Baroness to the wall and tried to slice her head off." Zartan quipped. "Yes, it was that bad!"

"Yeowch." Zandar replied. "I knew that twerp was temperamental, but I wouldn't have thought she'd do that in front of the Commander."

"And would you believe that Destro thinks we are staging some sort of takeover?" Zartan asked.

"Why?" Zarana asked. "Even with the kids, there's no way to pull it off successfully."

"Well, the only bit of good news we have is that he allowed the transfer." Zartan sighed. "Maybe we can beat some tact into that child."

"Or at least teach her to watch that temper." Zarana said. "Being tough is one thing but talking back to superiors is something else."

"I agree." Zartan said. "It's high time those kids learned how to behave off the field as well as on it."

"Why can't we just turn them loose?" Zandar asked. "Let them learn from experience."

"They may be teenagers, but they're still young enough to need someone to teach them." Zartan said. "Haven't you learned anything from reading those case files?"

"Okay, I get it." Zandar said. "But why change bases? Shouldn't we focus on familiarizing them with this one?"

"It's not the base, it's the company." Zarana said. "With Destro and the Baroness looking down our backs, we won't be able to do very much with them."

"Precisely." Zartan sighed. "And a change of environment may help them hone in their powers."

"I thought most of them were honed in." Zandar said.

"Some fine tuning is needed." Zartan replied. "Not to mention some one-on-one physical training. But, we can worry over that another day. Right now, we ought to start packing."

XXXXXX

"You did what???" Zanya asked. The teens had all gathered in one of the unused storerooms to discuss the meeting.

"I pinned her." Andi stated. "And I'd do it again, too! If she thinks that she can rag on my family and get away with it, she is seriously mistaken!"

"But threatening to slice her head off ain't the way to go." Mitch said. "We could get fired."

"No." Andi said. "We're just going to get 'progressive training', whatever that means."

"Who said that?" Neal asked.

"Zartan." Andi said. "He wanted to ask for a base transfer. Thinks we need some time on another base to train, apparently. And across the country at that!"

"Oooh! Like LA?" Bryan shouted.

"No, as in Albany." Andi said. "Some base up there has some extra living space for us."

"Now it makes sense." Regan said. "I overheard the adults talking about the lack of space at our place. Maybe we're going there until they finish remodeling?"

"Possibly." Andi sighed. "I don't know what they have going on here."

"Was I involved in this 'progressive training'?" Zanya asked.

"Don't think so." The blue teen shook her head. "Just us."

"Yes!" The grass-haired girl hissed.

"Don't get too excited." Regan said.

"Yeah, he's probably got something really special planned for you." Bryan snickered.

"I'm not worried." Zanya waved.

"You should be." Kristen growled as she walked into the room.

"And just where were you all night?" Andi asked.

"Out." Kristen waved.

"Uh huh." Andi muttered. "And what were you doing while you were 'out'?"

"Just stuff!" Kristen shouted. "Why the interrogation?"

"You came in after I had left!" Andi snarled. "That's late, even for you. Especially since Zartan's talking about putting a curfew up."

"It's not a big deal." The dark haired girl protested. "I just made some new friends, that's all."

"We'll see." Andi said. "Ry and Zanya will explain the briefing to you."

"Where are you going?" Neal asked.

"She has to get shot." Kristen replied.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Not too much later, Andi was sitting in the med lab with the usual suspects. The shots had become fairly routine now.

"Just stay there." Mindbender said as he brought the syringe closer to her arm.

Nodding, Andi stared at her nails with undue fascination. Needles still terrified her, but he didn't need to know that.

"Just try your best to relax this time." He said.

This was mostly for his benefit. The last time he jabbed her without warning, a container of frozen something or another "mysteriously" exploded.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he injected the yellow liquid into her body. Treatment was hell, but the results, as of yet, were promising. Since starting the muscle shots, she experienced no more hallucinations. As an added bonus, she had finally learned how to keep the razor fins on her arms from appearing every time she shifted. Sure, her powers were still classified as unstable, but a light was finally starting to gleam through the shadows for her, and that was enough to continue the treatments.

"And done." Mindbender said finally. "Please don't do anything that makes you fall over." That time, the comment was aimed at her. The first day of treatments, she had been lying down on the table so they could scan her vital signs before the shots. She tried to stand, but couldn't figure out which way was up and landed on the floor.

"I'll be a good girl this time." Quipped the blond, standing up slowly.

The geneticist let out an exasperated sigh before saying "You can leave now, Atlantis."

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes before walking out.

"What did her blood work read back last time?" Zartan asked after the girl was out of earshot.

"Steadily mutating genotype." Mindbender said. "The only problem is that I don't know which aspect of her mutant abilities is mutating. It could even be the addition of a new power."

"And that's not good." Zartan sighed. "So her increase in control… is it good or bad?"

"Both." The scientist replied. "It means that she is gaining the mental dexterity to control her shifting, but the consequence is that her shifting is slowly advancing. She may be able to blend into backgrounds, or even become other people."

"That's some power." The master of disguise mused. "She has the potential to become the greatest spy Cobra's ever turned out."

"The issue is not the level of power, but of control." Mindbender warned. "Don't let her slack off."

"I won't." Zartan nodded, walking to the door.

"And one more thing." Mindbender called out.

"Yes?" Replied Zartan.

"The treatment is only treating the symptoms, not the attacks." Mindbender said. "However, it also means that she may start showing some symptoms prior to an attack, such as headache, nausea, and dizziness."

"I'll keep a look out for them." Zartan said as he walked out the door. "Maybe this time, we'll be more prepared."

**So… like it? Hate it? Love it? If you like or love it, let me know. If you have a critique, definitely let me know. I don't want to confuse anyone here, and I will try to fix what is wrong if I know that there is something to fix.**


	7. Now what?

**Disclaimer: If you don't take chances, you'll never learn from your mistakes. If you don't make mistakes, start taking chances.**

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter seven: **What have I gotten myself into?**_

It was Thursday. Normally, tonight would be spent preparing for Friday, but some had other ideas. Kristen, again, slipped away from the main base and flew off into the night. It would be their last night on the Florida base. The team left for New York in the morning. To her, it seemed, this was the last hurrah.

The other vampires were waiting on her. Solomon, Almira, Raphael, Sabrina, and a few others whose names she couldn't remember, gathered on top of a county records building. She swooped down and landed beside Sabrina.

"Sorry I'm late." Kristen apologized. "My boss had us packing up until after eleven."

"Do not be so worried, child." Solomon said. "The night is still young."

"Good." She smirked. "Where to?"

"There's a club on south Davis St. that I thought we could check." Sabrina replied. "I know that you aren't yet sixteen, but we can get you in."

"And the drink specials are to die for." Raphael smiled. Kristen recoiled a little. Being around Raph made her thoughts run in circles. Her heart even considered beating in his presence.

"Sounds bode." Kristen replied. 1 "Count me in."

"Then let's fly." Sabrina smirked. The troop took to the air and soared to their destination.

XXXXXX

The music was pounding; that dj was rockin'. The entire club shook as the tunes bounced off of the walls. Set up on the outskirts of the dancing area, the tables seemed vacant. At least, all but one.

"I told you this would rule." Sabrina smiled.

"And you were right." Kristen smiled as she sipped on the virgin margarita she had ordered. "But I still haven't gotten to the real special."

"We must wait until after the poor bleeders get wasted to make our move." Raphael shrugged. "But in the meantime, we can boogie."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." The onyx-haired teen grinned. The older boy stuck out his hand, which she greatly accepted, and led her out on the floor.

As they moved together, she let the beat of the music pulse through her veins. They had been at it for a while when he spoke.

"It's so amazing to have someone younger in our group." He whispered in her ear. "Sometimes it gets so boring."

"What about Sabrina?" She asked. "How old is she?"

"Much older than she looks." He shrugged. "I'd wager thirty."

"And you?" The ice-eyed girl said huskily.

"Eighteen." The hazel eyed boy shrugged. "So, you going to school here?"

"Will next semester." She answered. "My team is going to Albany for winter break."

"Sweet." He smiled. "I can't wait to see you there."

"Why wait that long?" She smirked. The dialogue stopped after that. The rest of their communication was the non-verbal kind made in close proximity to one another.

XXXXXXXX

After the club had thinned out, the pack of fanged patrons invited a few drunks outside. None of them stood a chance: they all succame to the loss of blood. Secretly, Kristen wished to stay with them, but knew that she couldn't. Business called.

However, during the friendzy, Solomon and Almira had separated from the group. Curious, she slipped into the shadows and caught their conversation.

"She will make a fine warrior." Solomon said. "And so willing to join our cause."

"Indeed." Almira replied. "She's one of a kind. But you knew that."

"But so are her friends." He said. "And they will not be easily taken out."

"Leave that to me." Almira replied. The raven-haired vamp heard the smile in the woman's voice from around the corner.

"You have always been my best lieutenant." Solomon said softly. "Our time has come!"

"What's going on?" Raphael whispered.

"Sssssshhhhhhh!" Kristen hushed. "They're plotting to kill my friends!"

"What?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Listen." Kristen whispered. "You'll see." The two pressed in closer to the wall and hung on every word of the topic.

"All we have to do is take down the mayor." Almira said. "Then this town will be ours."

"But not before we take out that Cobra base." Solomon replied.

"The spy and the children are leaving tomorrow." Almira said. "All we must do is keep Kristen here as ransom. The others are weak fighters and the base is underprotected."

"Be that as it may, we must not take any chances." Solomon said. "We must keep Vampira imprisoned and take out the others while they are vulnurable. Tonight is the night!"

"That bastard!" Raphael hissed.

"What, you're not in on it?" Kristen asked.

"Hell no." Raphael whispered. "He told me that we were going to stop hiding in the shadows, but I never thought that he'd go this far."

"We have to do something." Kristen said.

"Do what?" The pair whirrled around to see Sabrina and the others blocking their exit. "We have you now."

"It matters little that you found out." Solomon said. "You will both be our 'guests' tonight."

"Shit." Kristen said. "What now, Raph?"

"Up!" He shouted. Grabbing her by the wrist, he bolted upwards and tore through the city skyline with her coming behind him.

"They're gaining on us!" She shouted.

"Don't look back." He yelled back. "Keep flying!"

"Come back here!" Almira shouted. The entire pack was hot on the tails of the rogue pair.

"We won't outrun them!" She shouted. "We need backup!"

"Who would help us?" He shouted back.

"I can think of one." She said. "I just hope she's awake enough to hear my thoughts!"

**1) term meaning cool, fly, and otherwise totally amazing. At least that's what it means in the book Define "Normal"**

**Holy vampires, Batman! What will our two pursuees do now? Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Together We Stand

**A/N: Wow. Three updates in as many days. I'm on a roll!**

**Disclaimer: Oooh. Look at all the pretty dancing lights. If you squint at it, it even looks like a boat.**

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter Eight:** Together We Stand**_

I had been dreaming for a while when someone called to me. At first, I thought it was a dream, but the incessant shouting started me awake.

_Regan!!! Regan, get your ass up!"_

There's only one person I know who would be up at **this** hour

_Kristen? Is that you?_

_Duh! _Kristen "said" back. _Now get up! I need some help!_

_What's your problem?_ I asked her.

_I'm being chased by eleven angry vampires who want to kill you all in your sleep, now go get the others!_

_You're kidding, right?_

_Shut up and wake up the others! _She said before tuning out. Guess she wasn't kidding. I rolled out of bed and sent a wake-up bolt in the boys' direction. That would do for them. Andi, however, would need a bit more effort to awaken.

XXXXXXX

I was in the middle of dream number five when I felt someone shaking me into awareness. Before dawn! I should share several traits in common with a cadaver at this point, but no! I am woken up! Damn shame, I was in the middle of the Kentucky Derby.

When I opened my eyes, Regan was prodding me and saying, "we don't have much time. My calm reply was:

"What the hell are you on, Reg?!"

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Bryan mumbled as he and Neal trudged into mine and Zanya's room. Maybe I should charge admission.

"Get dressed, we don't' have much time." Our resident telepath whispered. Time for what? Sleep?

"For what, Reg?" I growled.

"Kristen's in danger, and so are we." Regan said. "We must hurry."

Hell no. Fang dug her own pit, and now she can dig her way back out!

"Are you insane!" I hissed. "She can get herself out of trouble."

"Andi, there are twelve delusional vampires chasing her here in the hopes of taking us all out and ruling the state!" The pink-clad girl whispered back. "We need to be at the ready!"

"Some friends she picked out." Bryan said as Mitch walked in. Yep, I'm definitely going to start selling tickets. "We should go suit up."

"Then what?" Neal asked. "We can not take all of them ourselves."

"We wake the adults." I said. The entire group turned to stare at me in disbelief. I don't blame them; I wouldn't have believed me either.

"We can handle this without them." Bryan said.

"But it's their base!" I protested. "I don't think it would be very considerate of us as houseguests to let the entire house get trashed while they're asleep!"

"Why do you want to ask them all of a sudden?" Bryan asked. "They're authorities! Why listen?"

"Because they gave a damn, Bryan!" I shouted. "They took us into their home, gave us food and a place to sleep, and even take care of us when we're sick! They want us here! You may be willing to throw that away, but I'm not!"

A long pause followed my outburst, accompanied by some mild snoring from Clover. My word, the girl hasn't even moved during all of this. Like a corpse. Finally, I continued. "If any of you disagree, you can go ahead and fly into your death wish, but I'm not going to face a pack of vamps without backup! All with me, go find something you can fight in. Uniforms are not mandatory."

"Which is good, since most of you have outgrown them anyway." We all turned around to see Zartan standing in the doorway. Crap. Wonder how much of that he heard?

At any rate, the rest of the group filed out to change, and I was left alone with the boss.

"Regan's waking the others up." I said as I dug through our shared closet for my shirt. "We need to move quickly."

"Then why don't you change in the bathroom and I'll wake her up." He pointed at Clover as he said this. "It will save us all some time."

I nodded, grabbed my pants (the only pair that fit me at this point), and walked out of the room. Somehow, I think that this night will either make or break us. I just hope it's not the latter.

XXXXXXX

"We're almost to the base." Kristen shouted to her partner.

"Isn't that were they want us to go?" Raphael asked.

"Let's just say that we have a welcoming committee." She smirked. The two dove down, only to be followed by their pursuers.

"We have you now, traitors!" Almira shouted.

"Take this!" A male voice called. Before the pack had the chance to react, a stream of fiery plasma swept through the air. Several were knocked to the ground, but Solomon and Almira were still floating.

"What's this?" Solomon asked in confusion.

"I don't think they got the point!" Kristen shouted.

"Then we'll explain again!" Chaos shouted as he took to the air.

"Stay away from our home!" Atlantis shouted, her eyes glowing a soft blue.

"What is she doing?" Raphael asked.

"Just move." Kristen said, jerking him off to the side.

They made it just in time. Crashing towards them was a massive jet of water, courtesy the hose that Golem turned on in the yard. Several more vampires fell to the ground to be pummeled by the Dreadnoks, leaving only Sabrina, Almira, and Solomon in the sky.

"You will not defeat us!" Solomon shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Yelled Lady Mastermind as she began to claw her way into his mind.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sabrina hissed, using her own mental powers to combat the young blond.

"Can't you do something?" Kristen asked her newfound ally.

"It's a useless power." Raphael said. "It wouldn't do us any good."

"We have to try." Vampira pleaded. "Just give me a demo, please?"

"Fine!" Raph sighed. "Just don't blame me if this doesn't work."

The brown-haired boy took a deep breath, and pulled his hands apart. A thin bolt of energy arced from one hand to the other. With a mighty cry, he slammed both palms together. A massive charge flew out of his hands and hit Almira in the back, sending her to the ground.

"Wow!" The onyx haired girl shouted. "You call that useless?"

"It just kinda low-grade." He sighed. "I had to focus extremely hard to get that effect."

"It's cool, however you did it." Kristen beamed. "Now, can you try it again?"

"Too late!" Solomon shouted. He flew at them at top speed and broke up the pair. "I will take you down!"

"Not likely." Zartan shouted from the ground. He fired off a shot from one of the laser rifles that knocked the wind out of the remaining vampire.

"You will pay for that, mortal!" Solomon boomed.

"I would like to see you make us!" Atlantis yelled.

"You will never be able to defeat me!" The dark headed man yelled.

"Maybe we won't, but I'm sure she'd love to." Zartan smirked.

"What?" Solomon turned around to come eye to eye with Vampira.

"Time's up." She said as she sunk her teeth into him.

"Foolish girl!" He shouted, pushing her away. "You can't drain a vampire!"

"But you can electrocute one." Raphael shouted, sending a bolt of energy at the older vamp. Solomon fell out of the air with a whoosh and twitched along the ground.

"Good going!" Bryan whooped as the two flew down. "You saved the day!"

"But what about them?" Kristen asked, indicating the bodies strewn across the lawn.

"What did you do to Sabs?" Raphael asked.

"She's trapped in her own mind." Regan said.

"Okay." Raph replied. "But Kris is right. What do we do to them?"

"How about we let Bungler figure that out." Andi said. "Who's calling it in?"

"Just did." Zartan said. "They're on their way to pick them up as we speak."

"Oh." The two-toned girl blinked. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." Zartan said. "But you all need to go try to sleep tonight. We leave out in the morning."

"Don't worry." Kristen yawned. "I shouldn't have any problems with that tonight."

"Same here." Raph said. "See you later, Risty."

Kristen managed a weak "goodbye" as color flooded her cheeks.

"Somebody's got a crush." Andi chanted.

"Shut up." Kristen swatted as her friend flew away. "Can we just go inside?"

"Fine." Regan said. "But we're going to discuss this tomorrow."


	9. Adjustments

**A/N: I'm back, and starting to write ahead, so that means that there will be some rapid updates fairly quick. Just hang in there!**

**Disclaimer: Do not start with me. You will not win.**

**Dedication: To Meg and Red Witch for actually reviewing the dang story in the first place. I greatly appreciate it.**

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter Nine: **Adjustments**_

"This is it?" Regan raised a questioning eyebrow at the new base. "It looks like a dog threw it up!"

"This is just the façade." Zartan said. "The actual base is underground."

"So we're living in a crap hole?" Mitch asked.

"Crap is being nice." Andi commented. "I was thinking more along the lines of…"

"Something not to be discussed." Zartan glared straight at her. "This way."

"What's out mission?" Bryan asked. "Go capture Martha Stewart?"

"Good one." Mitch grinned, high-fiving his older sibling.

"Is this your—ah—team?" A bespeckled fellow about five nine asked Zartan.

"Indeed they are." The taller man nodded. (1)

"And they're actual field operatives? Not just cleanup staff?" The newcomer asked.

"Yes, Agent Lee, they are actual field operatives, now will you open the damn elevator!" Zartan shouted.

"Yes, sir." Lee cowered, fumbling with a ludicrously large key ring. After some minor difficulties, the large metal doors slid back and the six teens crammed into the elevator.

If the base was ugly outside, it became immaculate underground. Steel re-inforced walls, automatic doors, and dozens troops could be seen from the elevator. In addition, cleaning robots flitted about, ensuring the sterility of the base.

"Okay, I was wrong." Andi said.

"See?" Zartan said. "You'll live through it."

"It's a friggin' hell hole! How can anyone stand a place this sanitary? It's like some sort of lab down here!"

"Miss Creed, Shut your mouth this instant!" He commanded. "I won't have you running your maw like such!"

"But this just isn't livable!" The blond protested.

"Too bad!" Zartan countered. "This is your new residence, end of discussion! You will learn to live with it or leave!"

"Make me!" Andi shouted.

"If you want a fight, a fight you shall have!" Zartan bellowed as the elevator doors slid open. "You have fifteen minutes do unpack, and then I will escourt you to the workout room! Is that understood?"

"Whatever!" Atlantis shouted. "I could care less!" With that, she stormed off.

"Does she even know where she's going?" Neal whispered to Bryan.

"Probably not." The taller boy replied. "Prob'ly won't ask for directions neither."

"Why not?" The Indian native asked.

"'At's just her way." The green eyed boy replied.

"Your rooms are down that corridor and to the right." Agent Lee directed. "Boys will be on the left side of the hall, girls on the right."

"Yes, sir." Kristen yawned, picked up her bag, and trudged down the corridor.

"Why is it just her way?" Neal asked.

"You didn't see her much in the labs, did you?" Regan asked. Neal shook his head. "She's a fighter by nature. Her whole family is full of them. Once she crosses the line, she won't turn back; not even to ask for directions. That's how she kept running right into the guards."

"Oh." Neal blinked. "I suppose I understand it now. But why is she so angry in the first place."

"Family tradition, I suppose." Regan shrugged. "Remember that time her dad ripped up that one guy for taking his beer?"

"Yes." Neal replied. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Truth is, he wouldn't have cared if it were the scientists or one of the other guards, or the bastard in charge. He snapped, and someone had to pay. Human or Mutant, it doesn't matter." Regan said. "Andi's mother must be quite the control freak; that's the only explanation I can think of for why she hasn't tried to slit the Dreadnok's throats yet."

"I never knew that about her dad." Mitch said. "She never talks much about him."

"She's not exactly proud of all that he's done." Regan said. "That much I can tell you. The other reason is she doesn't want them to get caught. There's some kind of big secret she's keeping for them, but I'm not going to pry."

"That's okay." Bryan smiled. "We'll get through it all right. Just give her some time to work it out of her system, and she'll be fine."

"I just hope she's not still looking for a fight when she faces the boss." Mitch said. "He could really hurt her."

"Don't worry so much." Bryan said. "Ann's a big girl. She can handle herself."

**1.) I'm not sure exactly how tall Zartan is supposed to be, but I know Mystique is five-ten, and he's taller than her. Also, Morph's bio lists his height at 5'11" (if you don't see the significance, read Red Witch's Evolution XMJ). My guess is that Zartan's around 6'- 6'3".**


	10. All I Am

**A/N: This chapter is told from Andi's POV, mostly. Little rows of x's mark shifts in POV. It's a short chapter, but the next few probably will be, since I'm short on composing time.**

**Disclaimer: "Try to figure me out; you never can." 1**

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter ten:** All I Am**_

I was royally pissed.

Yeah, I guess the whole yelling thing was my fault, but wanting to fight me for it might be a bit much. Who does this guy think he is anyway? My parent? Let the others believe what they want to, nobody is taking over my life without my permission.

Unpack. Yeah, that's easy enough. I just brought my escape bag, containing only the basics. Now if only I could find the dormitories… Wait! There's a person!

"Hey! Can you tell me where the dormitories are?"

He stared at me for a full ten seconds before "That way, pass one corridor, take two rights." Pointing in the direction I had just come from.

"Thank you." I growled, turning back around. That's great, just great.

After gaining some information from Reg and depositing my stuff in my room (my own room! No roomies!), I waited outside for Zartan. I didn't have to wait very long.

"This way." He snarled. I glared back and fell into step next to him. We walked in silence for about five minutes before reaching the room.

Inside the workout center consisted of a treadclimber, several sets of barbells, a punching bag, and various other kinds of equipment strewn about the perimeter. The center of the room housed a square mat—perfect for hand-to-hand training. No one was around when we entered, which was okay. I'm rather done with performing for audiences.

"Certainly don't beat around the bush much, do you?" I inquired.

"There seemed no need to." He replied. "You had your mind made up already. Now, step into the center."

"Fine." I grumbled. Although I wasn't sure what I was getting in to, I obeyed. Momma didn't raise no chicken.

He cut right to the point. Usually, an opponent will circle and size up, giving me a chance to form a strategy. But not here. Zartan flew straight at me with a right jab that caught me completely off guard and sent me flying a good three feet. Then he tried to pin me, but I was ready this time. I rolled out of the way and onto my feet. Bracing for the next blow, I held my ground as he came back at me. He tried to kick me in the jaw, but that didn't quite work. I dropped to the ground and rolled to my left. Sensing him landing on the mat (and recognizing that I was still in mid-dodge), I changed my momentum and kicked him behind the knees. He fell down and I got back on two legs again.

"Why are we doing this?" I panted in between hits. I was getting sore, but also knew that he was holding back.

"You wanted to fight." He said. "I thought you would appreciate this."

Gee, whatever gave you that idea?

I growled and dodged another kick. Damn, this guy was good. It took me a full five minutes to get a hit in, and even that didn't quite work. I tried to land a punch, but he ducked and followed through with his right arm. Honestly, I should have seen it coming. I then rolled back to my feet and ran to my left. He just stood there. I took my opportunity to catch a breath.

"Your combat needs a lot of work." He commented.

In hindsight, I should have known better. He would have heard my footsteps. But instead, I ran at him from behind. When I jumped to kick with my right, he grabbed my foot and threw me to the ground. With my right foot down, I kneed him with my left and managed to crawl out. Guy doesn't look heavy, but it's a whole different story when he's on top of you. After we were both on our feet again, I was ready to quit. Of course, I would never tell anyone that. That would be admitting defeat, and I am no-one's trophy.

He expected me to tackle him, and by the way I was running, I can't blame him. That was to my advantage. Gaining a fair bit of ground from the takeoff, I landed a roundhouse kick right to his jaw. It was beautiful, if I say so myself.

XXXXXXX

"Enough!" Maybe I shouldn't have tried to shout that. My jaw feels like it's out of joint. She's no Jackie Chan, but she has some potential.

She stared at me blankly before saying "huh."

"That's enough." I repeated. "You get the point now, don't you?"

"What point?"

Either she's playing difficult on purpose, or she really didn't learn. Hard to say.

"You know what, kid. Against someone your age, you're great; but against someone with more than ten years experience you don't stand much of a chance." I explained. "From now on, when I tell you to do something, you had better respond. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Andi mumbled.

"Good. Now why don't you go wash up?" I offered. She glanced at the floor before walking out of the room. There may be some hope for this team yet.


	11. Ready, Aim, Fire!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't know why you keep asking me the same question over and over. The answer doesn't change.**

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter eleven: __**Ready, Aim, Fire!**_

Once again, the team was up before dawn on a weekend. This time, however, it was for something that about half of them could enjoy: weapons training. While Lady M, Thunderbird, and Vampira listened to Zartan's lecture on firearms safety, Chaos, Golem, and Atlantis talked amongst themselves.

"Is this speech really necessary?" Chaos whispered.

"Dunno." His blonde cohort shrugged. "I've heard it all before."

"Didn't one of our uncles take us out to shoot, Ry?" Golem asked.

"I think it was Milton, but that ain't the point." Ry answered. "You 'member how to fire a rifle, right?"

"Sure do." Golem nodded. "Be ready for recoil."

"I think we're workin' with handguns too." Andi added. "Look at them all!"

"They all look pretty alike to me." Ry confessed.

"They got Colts, and a revolver, and even some Glocks!" She whispered excitedly.

"Since you three don't feel the need to listen to the safety rules, maybe one you wouldn't mind going first?" Zartan asked, staring directly at the three teens in question.

"Sure." Ry shrugged. "We shootin' handguns or rifles first?"

"Rifles." Zartan replied. "Go ahead."

"I think I'll take the 20 gauge." The green eyed boy said, picking up the weapon in question. He stepped up to the firing line, sighted in, and fired, hitting the target two rings from the bull's-eye.

"Not bad." Zartan commented. "Who's next?"

"I'll try." Neal volunteered. After choosing a lighter-weight rifle, he aimed. However, the kick from the gun knocked him on his rear end.

"Next time you'll be ready for it." Chaos smiled, helping his teammate off the ground.

"That, I will do." Thunderbird smiled nervously.

"My turn!" Kristen's hand shot up.

"Fine." Zartan said. "Pick your weapon."

"I'll try Neal's gun." Kris said, snatching the gun from him. Gripping the barrel tightly, she aimed and fired, hitting the upper right hand corner of the target.

"Don't lift the barrel up when you squeeze the trigger." Zartan corrected. "That will throw off your aim every time."

"Okay." The vamp nodded. "Who wants it?"

Mitch stepped up with his brother's and hit the outer ring of the target. Seemingly glad to have hit the target at all, he put the gun back in its place. Picking up a 22-gauge rifle, Andi fired and tore the target an inch to the left of Bryan's hit.

"Use this one, Reg." The blue-skinned girl offered to her friend. "It don't kick as bad as those others."

With a weak nod, Lady M slowly grabbed the rifle and walked to the line. She fumbled with her hands until Zartan walked up and corrected her. Afterwards, she fired and missed the target completely.

"This is your first time to handle a gun, isn't it?" Zartan asked. Regan nodded an affirmative.

"Don't feel sad about it." He assured her. "You'll get better with practice."

"If you say so." The telepath muttered.

"Why don't we try something a little different before beginning with handguns?" Zartan suggested.

"Like archery?" Mitch asked. "I did that at camp one time."

"I doubt you have seen this at camp." Zartan said. "Follow me."

The group followed him into another room with a target; only this one was much closer up and was in the form of a human silhouette. Cattycornered to the front and left of the target was a tray with six knives laid out on top of it.

"Knife throwing?" Kristen blinked. "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Not if you do it right." Andi corrected. "There's an art to it."

"Correct, Atlantis." Zartan said. "You hold the knife in your writing hand, by the handle of course, and draw the blade past your ear until your upper arm and your body are nearly parallel. Then extend your arm quickly and release the knife once your arm is fully extended." Demonstrating while he talked, the trained assassin flung the knife right into the center of the target's chest. "Atlantis, would you care to demonstrate?" he asked after removing his blade from the target.

"Gladly." Atlantis smirked. She grabbed one of the knives and flung it at the paper shadow, grinning like a madman when the knife landed just centimeters from where her employer's blade had just rested. "Will that do?"

"It certainly will." He blinked. "Who taught you how to do this?"

"My mom." She answered before she could stop herself. Then she added, "She used to be a mercenary, it's how she met my dad." It wasn't a complete lie, either.

"I'm going to have to meet your mother one of these days." Zartan shook his head. "Chaos, let's see how you do."

Bryan stepped up and hurled the knife at the target, striking it in the lower abdomen. "Learned it from a guy in the circus." He shrugged.

"I see." Nodded Zartan. "Vampira, you're up!"

Taking hold of a knife, Kris chunked the knife towards the target, only to see it land just shy of the silhouette.

"And I thought it was your aim that sucked, Ry." Andi snickered.

"I'm not good at catch, so sue me!" The ice-eyed girl retorted.

"Not now, children." Zartan admonished. "Thunderbird, how about you give it a go?"

The ruddy-skinned boy gulped as he walked to the knife tray. Upon selecting one he liked, he stepped to the line. The blade did a somersault and landed a foot in front of the target.

"Chess camp?" Andi teased.

"Miss Creed, if you do not stop this now, rest assured, I will make you." Zartan's eyes held hers in a warning glare.

"Fine, I'll shut up." Andi shrugged.

"Can I go?" Mitch asked.

"Yes, Golem, you may." Zartan replied.

Mitch strode confidently to the table, chose a dagger, and flung the knife at the paper target as hard as he could muster. His shot went through not only the target, but the wall behind it as well.

"Oops." The gray-eyed boy grinned. "Do I have to get it?"

"Depends on how confident Lady Mastermind feels in her instructions." Zartan replied. "Do you think you can throw it if I'm not here?"

"Yes, sir." Lady Mastermind nodded.

"And if she needs any help, I'll give it to her." Andi offered.

"Good." Zartan said. "Give it your best effort, Regan."

"I will." The blue-eyed girl nodded quickly. Once Zartan had left, Regan picked up the remaining knife and stared at it.

"It won't hurt you if you follow the directions, Regan." Andi said. "I haven't hurt myself on accident yet, and you know what a klutz I am."

"I know." Regan replied. "I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

"You're just learning this stuff, Reg." Ry said. "You can't expect to be good overnight. It takes practice, like he said."

"Starting now." Andi said. "Throw it."

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Regan swallowed her fears and jerked her hand past her ear, only to hear a whooshing sound.

Thwump.

Realizing that the blade was no longer in her grip, she whirled around in terror to see her knife embedded in a doorpost. And the doorpost being just inches from Zartan's face.

"Eep!" She squeaked, her eyes as big as saucers. "I'msosorry,sir. Ididn'tmeanto!" She blurted.

"That's perfectly"—he paused to pull the dagger out of the post—"all right, Miss Wyngarde." He replied. "It happens more often than you would think."

Golem's stomach rumbled during the two-second pause. "Can we break for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself." Andi agreed.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Zartan smiled. "I think you all have earned a break. There should be some food left in the cafeteria."

"Score!" Chaos shouted as he flew out the door, literally.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Kristen shouted as she too took to the air, the other four running behind.

"The first one has to eat it!" Mitch shouted from his position towards back.

"Aren't you coming?" Andi turned around, noticing that their designated adult was not following them.

"I'll meet you there in a moment." Zartan replied. "Someone has to put the knives back. You go on ahead, though."

"Okay." Andi nodded, sprinting off to catch up to the rest of the pack.

"It appears as though some of you are more advanced than others." Zartan said to himself. "Not that it matters much. They'll catch up in time. Until then, however," he set the knives in a row on the tray "they still have a lot to learn."

**Here's your update for the day. I'm working on the handgun scene now, but I've hit a roadblock (no pun intended). If you would review and give me your opinions, I would greatly appreciate it. **


	12. Handgun Havoc

**Disclaimer: "I told you, I don't carry a gun." "It's true, Jeff's a lousy shot." 1**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long on this one, but my connection crashed yesterday. However, I have updated today for your viewing pleasure. Just don't expect any more updates for this story for a good while.**

Sapphire: That's right! You still have to finish out the stupid arc for the story I'm in!

Ryder: And when do we get to leave? I want to see who it was I bound up.

**Rs7: If you will all be patient, I will get to it as soon as I can. For now, this takes priority. To the rest of you, enjoy the chapter!**

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter twelve: **Handgun Havoc**_

After breakfast, Zartan gathered Shadowatch once again to practice with handguns. Although some got the hang of it easily, the majority of the team needed some corrections.

"Your stance is too narrow, Thunderbird." Zartan critiqued. "Have your feet at least shoulder width from each other."

"Don't make us have to measure you, Sharra." Atlantis teased.

"This isn't working." Lady Mastermind grumbled as she got to her feet. "I keep falling over."

"You're leaning too far forward." Zartan said. "Vampira, you seem to be doing the same so why don't you pay attention."

"Can we put the guns down?" Golem asked.

"Is your finger stuck in the trigger again?" His brother asked.

"Maybe." The dark haired boy grinned sheepishly.

"Lovely." Zartan groaned. "Just lovely."

"I'll get the cold water." Chaos sighed.

"Grab some butter while you're at it!" Atlantis said. "We'll need it!"

"What were you going to show us?" Lady M asked.

"The proper stance to take when shooting." Zartan explained.

"Sounds fun." Vampira quipped.

"Can I demo?" Andi asked. "It would look easier if I did it anyway."

"Fine." The instructor sighed. "You demonstrate, and I'll teach."

"Okay." The blue-eyed blond nodded. "Do I just strike a pose our wait for you to tell me what to do?"

"No, just stand like you're going to shoot someone." Zartan replied.

Andi nodded and braced herself, gun pointed in front of her.

"This is what we are looking for." Explained the assassin. "Your feet should be spread apart with one about three inches in front of the other. To compensate for recoil, place your weight behind your knees."

"Won't that throw off our balance?" Kristen asked.

"Balance is not the primary concern." Zartan said.

"What is?" Neal asked.

"The person shooting at you." Andi supplied. Afterward, she fired three shots into the target, each round landing in the "chest" of the paper man. "Any questions?"

"No." Neal shook his head. "None here."

"Your mother teach you that too?" Kristen asked.

"You think my dad is really the type to use a gun?" Andi raised an eyebrow.

"Point." Regan shrugged.

"Try it again, Reg." The blue-skinned teen said. "Remember, feet apart, weight behind the gun."

"I'll try." Regan winced. She stood behind the firing line and held the gun out in front of her. Closing her eyes, she pulled the trigger and waited for the recoil. She felt it, but didn't fall over. "Did I hit it?"

"No." Zartan said. "But at least your stance is improving."

"Man, you do not want to know what happened in the kitchen!" Bryan exclaimed as he rejoined the group.

"Can you just get Mitch's finger off the trigger?" Andi groaned.

"Sure." Bryan said. "Give me you hand, bro."

"You think he'll set it off?" Kris asked.

"No doubt." Andi answered.

"I do not think cold water will work." Neal commented.

"And Zartan's going in to help." Regan started.

BANG.

"Owwww!"

"You okay?" Andi shouted.

"My foot!" Zartan shouted.

"That's a no." Kris quipped.

"Class dismissed!" Zartan shouted. "How did I know that this would happen sooner or later?"

**1) Name that Movie!**

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Review, and I will get back to you about it.**


	13. Outbreak!

**A/N: I'm back! The next little arc may get a little confusing, but I will try my darndest to explain what seems out of place or just strange. The next chapters will be short, just as a warning. **

**Disclaimer: Sick is no fun. It rates right up there with getting an F on a paper and being fired. **

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter Thirteen: _**Outbreak!**

The day after the handgun lesson, the kids had gathered in the rec room for a 'meeting' of sorts. Mainly, the team discussions consisted of what to wear, who needed uniforms, and how bad the cafeteria food was. However, Bryan brought something completely new to the table this morning.

"Is it hot in here?" Bryan groaned as Andi and Kristen played speed on a nearby table.

"Temp seems fine to me." Kris shrugged.

"You don't look so good." Andi said, looking up from her game long enough for her opponent to slap down the rest of her cards.

"Speed!" Kristen grinned.

"Whatever." Andi rolled her eyes. "I mean it, Ry. I think you should see the medic.

"Oh no." Kristen groaned. "You've got the spots!"

"The what now?" Mitch asked.

"Now you've got them too? Oh boy." Andi groaned.

"Oh no, no, no!" Neal paled. "Not again! No more hallucinations!"

"I don't think you can get it again." Andi said. "We would have all gotten it in the lab twice if that were true."

"Gotten what?" Regan asked, her face covered in pink and purple spots.

"Shit." Andi hissed.

"That's right, I forgot!" Kristen exclaimed. "You weren't in our block yet when it went around last time."

"What went around?" Regan asked. "What's wrong with us?"

"The ones in our block call it the Spots." Kristen sighed. "It comes in three stages of symptoms, and as far as we know, you can't get it again, but it spreads like wildfire among mutants."

"Which is exactly why I'm telling Zartan about this." Andi said. "I bet he knows exactly what's going on, and besides, we'll need his help when they reach stage two."

"Indeed." Neal nodded. "Be my guest!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zartan was looking over some of the team progress forms when Atlantis burst into his makeshift office.

"We got a problem!" She shouted upon entering.

"For the last time, I will not referee the battle for the remote!" He exclaimed.

"A serious problem." Andi said. "Ry, Mitch, and Reg have the spots!"

_Spots? What the hell? _He thought. "What?"

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time!" Andi said. "We gotta tranquilize them before they start tearing the base apart!"

"Take me to them." He sighed, rising from his seat. Following her to the rec room, he stepped through the doors, and then wished he hadn't.

"Oh dear lord, it's Mutant Pox!" He exclaimed.

"So that's what it's called." Kristen shouted. "I knew there had to be a better name for it than 'the Spots'!"

"You've had it?" Zartan blinked.

"Kris, Neal an' I all got it in the labs." Andi explained. "Regan wasn't in our containment block yet, which is why she didn't get it until now."

"Is this serious?" Mitch asked.

"Depends on your definition." Zartan groaned. "All three of you, to the medical wing! Move it! I'll tell the medics you're on your way."

"Okay." Ry moaned as he and the others walked out.

"Medical bay, this is Zartan." The lone adult shouted into the communicator. "We have three patients on your way."

"What is the emergency?" A female voice inquired.

"I hope you have plenty of tranquilizers handy." Zartan replied. "We've got Mutant Pox."


	14. Uh oh

**Disclaimer: Some people exist only as a warning to other about what not to do.**

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter Fourteen: _**Quarantine? What Quarantine?**

"Why can't we leave?" Bryan whined to one of the technicians. Regan, Mitch, and he had been under quarantine in the med lab for several hours.

"We can't risk getting everyone else sick too." The older man replied. "You'll just have to stay put until the virus runs its course."

"So, spots and fever are stage one?" Mitch asked.

"Correct." The tech answered.

"What's stage two?" Mitch asked.

"You'll see." The man replied.

"I want a cheeseburger." Bryan commented.

"You'll wish you hadn't when you get to stage three." The tech shuddered. "I'd better make sure we have enough buckets." He mumbled as he walked away.

"Yes, Agumon, that would be great!" Bryan shouted.

"What are you going on about?" Regan asked.

"Don't you see him, Mimi?"

"Oh lovely." Regan said. "He's gone."

"I think I'm going too…" Mitch trailed off before suddenly jumping out of bed and shouting "Can you smell what the Rock is cookin'???"

"Well, if you can't beat 'em." Regan shrugged as she let her mind wander.

XXXXXXX

"I hope we don't have to chase them down." Kristen said. "I mean, in the labs we were in isolation cells, but there's nothing like that here and if they get loose…"

"Calm down." Zartan said. "I'm sure that the medics have this under control."

XXXXXXX

ZWIP

ZWIP

"Why aren't these things penetrating?" The medic shouted as he continued to fire the tranquilizer gun at Mitch.

"Take this, Undertaker!" Mitch shouted, grabbing one of the darts and tackling the man.

"I want to take a nappy now…" The tech commented before passing out.

"We're free!" Bryan shouted. "Come on, Agumon, let's go rescue the others!"

"Where's that dirty coward!" Mitch shouted, following his brother out the door. "I'll get you stupid monkey!"

"Go on." Regan smiled from her bed. "Have your fun, boys. I have bigger fish to fry." She got to her feet and calmly exited the room, but going the opposite direction of the boys. Not once did she notice the alarm sounding in the background.

**Yikes! The kids are loose! And who does Regan think she is? Stay tuned for more details.**


	15. Bryan the Digidestined

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter Fifteen: _**Bryan the Digidestined**

"How the hell did they get loose?" Zartan grumbled as he and the well kids ran through a hallway. "We've had half the troops down with it before and they managed to keep it contained!"

"I think we should check the cafeteria." Kristen said. "That's where Ry and Mitch will have gone."

"Good plan." Andi said. "Oh, and Sharra, be prepared to use your powers on him. He may be our friend, but he's sick now."

"Kinda like old Yeller." Kristen commented.

"I will do my best." Neal nodded as the group turned the corner and opened the mess hall doors. There, in the middle of the room, was Bryan. His hair was spiked in all directions, wore a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts, and had hijacked a pair of goggles from some poor fellow.

"Oh, lord, he thinks he's Tai." Andi groaned.

"Who?" Zartan asked.

"You ever watch Digimon?" Kristen asked. "He's the group leader."

"Okay…" Zartan sighed. "Bryan! Get down off of that table so we can talk!"

"Who is this Bryan?" The brown-haired boy shouted back. "My name is Tai!"

"Fine, Tai, come down so we can talk." Zartan tried again

"Not until I'm done defeating Andromon!" Bryan said as the snack machine sparked and fizzled.

"I think he's dead, Tai!" Kristen shouted. "Now get your goggle-wearin' ass down here!"

"Yeesh, Sora, you don't have to be such a grouch." Bryan winced as he flew over.

"Uh, Boss, he's invulnurable." Andi whispered.

"I know that, Atlantis." Zartan replied. "I swung by the munitions bunker and picked up a container of knock-out gas."

"That'll work, but how will we get him to smell it?" Andi asked.

"Who are you talking to, Jeni (**A/N:** forgive me if this is misspelled)?" Bryan asked Zartan. "Is she another digidestined?"

"Uh… Yes." Zartan said. "Yes, she is another like you."

"Cool!" Bryan smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm… My name is Akai." Andi covered.

"Hello, Akai." Bryan said. "Why were you brought here?"

"Jeni has something for you." Kristen said. "Something special."

"What is it?" Bryan asked eagerly.

"It's in this container." Zartan answered. "It's a very special formula. Take a whiff."

"Okay." Bryan sniffed the gass and instantly passed out on the floor.

"That wasn't too bad." Neal said.

"But we need to find the others." Andi said. "Kris, you and Neal go see if you can track Regan down. I'll take Mitch."

"Cool." Kristen said. "See ya in a few!"

**And the team splits. What will Vampira and Thunderbird do when they find Regan? Keep reviewing, and I'll update so you can find out!**


	16. Mitch the wrestler

**Disclaimer:**** Before your head explodes, may I remind you that we have more important things to worry about?**

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter Sixteen: _**Mitch the Rock**

"Where could he have gone?" Andi groaned as she and Zartan tore down one of the corridors. "Honestly, how hard can it be to find a 300-pound teenager?"

"Harder than you think." Zartan answered. At that instant, a loud crash was heard several doors down, in addition to a few screams.

"That's gotta be him." The blond sighed as she and the group handler walked to the door. With a whoosh, the door slid open to reveal the brown-haired teen locked in a wrestling match with one of the janitorial staff.

"Please! Help me!" The squished man squeaked.

"Feel the wrath of the Rock, coward!" Mitch roared.

"Rock, put the man down and come over here." Zartan said.

"Why?" Mitch said. "Who are you?"

"Your new manager." Zartan said. "And I've got some stuff right here that will boost your strength tenfold."

"Let me do away with this chump…" Mitch said before slamming the poor janitor into the tile floor.

"Get over here, Mitch?"

"What do you want, China?" Mitch asked.

"Come over here and try this stuff out, goober." Andi sneered.

"Yes." Zartan said. "All it will take is one whiff."

"Whatever you say." Mitch mumbled as he walked up. With a belying grin, Zartan held the vial up to the boy's nose. The teenaged giant sniffed, and passed out in a matter of seconds.

"That was easy enough." Andi said. "I wonder how the others are doing with Regan?"

XXXXXXX

Across base, Neal and Kristen had managed to track the blond telepath to the loading docks.

"What in blazes is that woman up to?" Kristen hissed. Regan—dressed in a hot pink sleeveless leather top, pants, and boots—paced up and down before a line of soldiers.

"Now, my minions," the blue-eyed girl smiled, her high blond ponytail swishing as she walked, "our time has come to rise and claim our rightful title as rulers of this dimension."

"I think she's gone off the deep end." Neal whispered.

"Ditto." Kristen mumbled back.

"We will fly into their stronghold called New York City and encase it in an ice coffin!" Regan bellowed.

"Time's up, Reg." Vampira shouted as she and Thunderbird stepped out of the shadows. "We won't let you get away with this!"

"We'll just see about that, kiddies." Regan smiled as her eyes glowed an electric blue. Neal succame to her control in a matter of seconds; however, Kristen would not be taken so easily.

"I won't let you take me, Regina!" the vampire shouted. Suddenly, the teenaged girl's form faded into a swarm of bats hell-bent on attacking the telepath.

"Don't be so certain, halfie." Regan sneered. She focused her energy into one massive mental attack, and the bats reformed into Kristen, who passed out on the floor. "You're mine now."

She never noticed the communicator buzzing on and off with Andi's voice echoing from it.

**Uh oh, looks like Lady Mastermind is trying to take over the world. Can Atlantis and Zartan stop her before she spreads the virus across NYC, wreaking havoc as it passes from mutant to mutant? You'll have to wait and see. Reviewing will make me update quicker.**


	17. Friend or Foe?

**A/N:**** Time for another update in the Mutant Pox outbreak! Regan's gone bonkers, which means bad news for everyone else. The x's mean a shift in location or POV.**

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter seventeen: _**Friend or Foe?**

"Vampira! Thunderbird! Come in you two!" Atlantis shouted. "What the hell won't they answer!"

"Sounds like they ran into trouble." Zartan frowned. "Where were they going?"

"I don't know." The blond shrugged.

"Then we'll ask the techs to find that com link." Zartan replied. "We can help them corral Lady Mastermind after we've found them."

XXXXXXX

"So, you thought you could stop my plans?" Lady Mastermind sneered at her unconscious captives. "Thought you could take me out? Well, let me enlighten you: you can't and won't stop me from seizing what should be mine!"

"What will we do next, Mistress." One soldier asked.

"We carry on with our plans." The blond grinned. "Now that the vampire is out of the way, no one can stop us!"

XXXXXXX

"What is going on in there?" One of the technicians asked.

"What happened?" Andi asked. "Did you find Reg?"

"Her and about thirty others." The tech replied. "I don't know what's happening in there. All the cameras are shut off, which is strange because we're required to keep them on in the hangar bay."

"We're on our way." Zartan said. "Looks like our telepath is planning an invasion."

XXXXXXX

The young blond's lips widened into a visible smile when she sensed two more people headed her way. Hitting a button on her communicator, she gave the order.

"Why don't you two greet our friends?" She sneered.

"As you wish, my Mistress." A male voice droned on the other end. "Good. That is all."

"Understood." He said as he hung up.

XXXXXXX

"I can't believe she'd brainwash everyone like this." Andi gasped as she and Zartan dashed closer to the hangar. "It's just not like her!"

"She's sick, Atlantis." Zartan replied. "She may not even realize what she's doing."

"But why go to all the trouble?" The two-toned Canadian asked. "And trust me, she went to all that trouble."

"It's hard to say why a person does something when they're hallucinating." The master of disguise answered. "She probably feels ignored or something."

The pair ran a little farther before running into a fiery blockade. "What is this?" Zartan shouted as he squinted to see through the flames.

"It's Neal!" Atlantis exclaimed. "Regan must have him and Vampira under her control."

"We must stop them." Zartan said. "Even if we have to knock them out to do it!"

"We're the ones who will be knocking you out!" Vampira laughed. She transformed into a cloud of smoke and flew through the fiery inferno to the pair of mutants.

"Since when can she do that?" Atlantis growled.

"Must be one of those vampiric enhancements." Zartan hissed as the smoke cloud morphed into a swarm of bats. Swiftly, the bat troup descended upon the two mutants and began to bite.

"Kristen!" Andi exclaimed, using her arms to ward off the bats. "Knock it off! Why the hell are you letting Regan do this to you?"

"I'm afraid she can't hear you." Neal laughed. "Can't have her breaking free, now, can I?"

"Let them go, Wyngarde!" Zartan boomed.

"Forget it." Neal said. "You'll never stop me now!"

"Forgive me for trying!" Andi shouted. The brazen blond bolted through the gang of bats, reverted to her true scaly form, and shot straight into the blaze.

"Creed!!" The onyx haired spy shouted. "Get back here! You can't…" But she never heard him. She simply dove through the flames and into the plasma-wielder.

"Time to put you out, Neal." The young blond snarled.

"Forget it." Neal said. "There's no water around for blocks." Focusing his energy, he fired a stream of plasma at the younger girl.

"I hate it when you have a point." She hissed.

"Atlantis! Get out of there!" Zartan shouted from across the firewall.

"No!" Atlantis hissed. "We're going to finish this here and now!"

"Fine by me." The older boy sneered. "This ends now!" As he threw a ball of pure plasma, the two-toned teen closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.


	18. Two vs Twentyfive

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** "Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself." (1)**

**A/N:**** W's and V's are pov shifts from a character perspective to author perspective, or that of another character. X's are a change in setting or time.**

_Chapter eighteen: _**Two vs. Twenty- five**

**Last time on our program…**

"_Time to put you out, Neal." The young blond snarled. _

"Forget it." Neal said. "There's no water around for blocks." Focusing his energy, he fired a stream of plasma at the younger girl.

"_Atlantis! Get out of there!" Zartan shouted from across the firewall._

"_No!" Atlantis hissed. "We're going to finish this here and now!"_

"_Fine by me." The older boy sneered. "This ends now!" As he threw a ball of pure plasma, the two-toned teen closed her eyes and prepared for the worst._

**VWVWVWVW**

Nothing. Flat out nothing. Considering I should be charbroiled right now, it was a strange feeling. I opened my eyes again to see only a pillar of steam before me. That is also very strange. There isn't any sort of water source around for at least a hundred feet, thus rendering my hydro kinesis useless. Then I realized that my hands were in front of my face, but that was an instinctive move to defend myself.

Neal looked just plain astounded. "How did you stop my attack?" he demanded. Okay, Regan demanded in his voice. Picky, picky.

And why the hell would I know what happened?

"I don't know or care right now." I shouted. "You're going down, Birdie!"

The next ten seconds were a blur. I remembered lunging at him as he prepared to hit me with an energy ball. We made contact at the same time. Crying out in both frustration and pain, I continued to push him down, despite the fact that my clothes and skin were burning away. Or that's what I thought was happening. Once we were on the ground, I knocked him out with a right hand punch. In an instant, the flames died down, allowing my disgruntled boss to walk through. Apparently, he fared quite well against Kristen. I say this because she is also unconscious on the ground.

"Did you see what happened when Neal attacked?" I asked.

"We don't have time for a conversation now, Creed." He answered. "We've got to get into that hanger."

**WVWVWVWV**

"Dynamite?" Atlantis blinked. "Have you lost it?"

"It's the only thing strong enough to blast through those doors." Zartan said. "Now stand back."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Arrrrrgggggg!! How did they get past my warriors??" Lady Mastermind shouted.

"I'm not sure, my mistress." One of the troops replied. "But we have shut the blast doors now. Their guns can not hope to penetrate it."

KABOOM!!

Pieces of metal flew across the room as the two mutants walked through the smoke.

"The blast doors do you no good if someone else knows the disable codes, Miss Wyngarde." Zartan said. "Now give up this game at once. You are not well."

"Funny." Regan smiled. "I feel better than I ever have before! Guards! Seize them!"

"Oh no you don't!" Atlantis growled as four of the troops advanced her. She morphed her fins and slashed like mad at the attackers. Most ended up with large gashes on their upper body, and one poor soul's hand came right off. But was one trooper's severed appendage enough to dissuade her from her task? Not in the least. "I don't want to hurt you, Regan." Andi shouted.

"Your concern over my well-being is touching, but not enough to stop me." The sky-eyed telepath replied.

Andi took a quick look at the battle scene and smirked. "Who said I would have to."? She lunged at her pink-clad friend but came up short on her aim and scarcely avoided an undue date with the metal floor.

"You cannot stop me!" Regan hissed. "I'm stronger than you think."

"Don't you remember the first rule of combat?" The two-toned Canadian smirked.

"What would that be?" Regan glared.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Before the female telepath had time to react, Zartan appeared behind her and swiftly jabbed her at a pressure point. She was out instantly.

"Why couldn't you just listen for once?" Andi asked her unconscious friend.

"That's the thing about mutant pox." Zartan shook his head. "She probably didn't even know why she was doing all of this. At any rate, we need to get her to the lab."

"What happened?" one of the troops asked as he came out of the trance.

"Not to mention that poor boy with the severed hand." Zartan said. "How could you just chop off someone's arm like that."?

"If I didn't we wouldn't have caught her in time." Andi said. "Besides, it's a dog eat dog world and I'm no-one's lunch!"

"Just do me a favor and escort that boy to the med bay." Zartan sighed. "It's the least you can do after cutting it off!"

"Fine!" Andi shouted before storming over to the wounded man and jerking him off the ground. "Come on, let's go see the medic."

"I suppose that leaves me with you." Zartan said to the unconscious telepath. "Let's get you back into your bed." He gently picked up the girl and carried her out of the hanger.

**1) **_Name that song!_

**Short chapter, I know, but I have three other fics demanding my attention.**


	19. Evolution

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter Nineteen:_** Evolution**

Andi kicked her legs back and forth under the bed she was sitting on in the lab. The three infectees were sedated in a sectioned off part of the lab, and the man without a hand had been rushed into surgery. However, one of the remaining technicians still insisted on taking a blood sample and running it through the computer, upon Zartan's request.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Andi asked impatiently. "What happened when I fought Neal back there?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it." The technician said. "This is just downright strange."

"What is it?" The blond growled. "Somebody had better start giving me some answers before I start shredding your equipment!"

"Two jets of water flew out of your hands and vaporized the plasma." Zartan said. "What we're trying to find out is why."

"I'm sending my findings to the home base." The brown-haired doctor said. "Maybe Mindbender or Lane can make some sense of this."

"So I'm just waiting right now; is that it?" Andi rolled her eyes. "This sucks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following afternoon, Andi was again in the medical lab (after her shots), this time waiting for Mindbender's findings.

"So, what's your little piece of paper say?" The blue-eyed girl asked impatiently.

"That's odd…" The technician trailed off.

"What's odd?" The blond demanded. "Out with it!"

"His report states that you have developed a new level of hydro kinesis, which includes taking moisture from the surrounding atmosphere and converting it into water." The brunette man replied. "Now, as to that would-be burn mark on your left side, he believes that your shapeshifting abilities now include some kind of armor-like function to protect you from physical attacks."

"But it doesn't explain why I'm not burned." Andi said. "Neal hit dead on with that blast. I shouldn't even be standin' here right now!"

"Maybe you shapeshifting doubles as some sort of regenerative power." Zartan mused. "Either it or your hydro kinesis helped to heal that burn."

"Well if my powers have advanced like this, why haven't I started shifting?" The blue-eyed blond asked.

"It may take a while for that power to fully manifest." Zartan said before turning to the now silent technician. "Are we done here?"

"As far as I know." The man said. "Leave in peace!"

"Fine!" Andi growled. "I'm going to finish that game of Blackjack I started with Kris."

"You don't have any money to gamble with." Zartan shot her a questioning glare.

"We were using M&M's ™." Andi said. "They work great as poker chips."

"I see." The ninja replied. "Go on. I have a phone call to make."

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness, but I needed to get this down before I started on anything else. Also, I would ask the readers of this fic to check out my crossover fic on the Winx circuit, Mutants in Magix. **

Kurt walks out onto set. "Are you even allowed to do that?"

**I don't see why not.**

Musa shouts from offstage: "She does it in our stuff all the time. You're just busy playing video games with Brandon."

Kurt glares at Musa and blows her a raspberry as she turns around to talk to another character.

**Mind your manners, Fuzz bucket! Keep in mind who's writing this stuff.**

"She put a tutu Wolverine, and Chibi picked it up with Skye. I wouldn't go there if I were you." Musa says as she walks out.

"Meep! Must hide!" Kurt squeals before diving behind the set.

"Wimp." Musa comments.

**Don't make me get my bat out again, Musa. Aren't you supposed to be watching Ryder?**

"Oh crap!" Musa shouts. "See you later!"

**And that concludes this edition of the Muses Gone Wild section of our program. Please tune in soon for more insanity!**


	20. One on One

**Learning to Breathe**

**A/N:**** I, and some of my muses, have decided that it was time to get back to our scheduled plot.**

Chaos: We have a plot?

**Oh shut up. This chapter will focus on a few of the minor characters, which accounts for half the team. **

_Chapter Twenty: _**One on One**

Two days after the outbreak, Zartan resumed the training schedule he had set up beforehand. Each day of the week, one of the team had a one on one power training session with him as the instructor. Day one was Thunderbird.

"Now, Thunderbird," the assassin started "You've shown a lot of promise, but you still need to work on being more—how should I put this—loose with your powers."

"But someone could get hurt!" The boy protested. "I mean, Andi ended up in the medical bay for burns earlier this week! How do I know I will not hurt anyone else worse than her?"

"I'm not saying to relax control completely." Zartan said. "Just get more creative about using them."

"I do not understand." Neal replied. "What do you mean by 'creative'?"

"You'll see." Zartan answered. "For now, try to hit that cardboard target over there. It's a twenty yard shot, but I think you can handle it."

"I will try." Neal gulped. He shut his eyes and threw a ball of plasma at the target, narrowly missing it.

"Try again." Zartan ordered. The Hindu nodded and gave it another go, this time singeing the edges. The cycle continued for twenty minutes before Zartan finally called it quits. By that point, Thunderbird was actually hitting the target.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Golem was Thursday. The kid was nice, but not nice enough to tolerate while punching holes in the wall. What had started as practice sparring soon became a free for all between him and a few other troops.

"Golem! For the love of all things holy, put that man down this instant!" I shouted. Of course, he didn't hear me. He was too busy tearing the punching bag from its chain and beating people with it.

Time for a tactical change. "Golem! I heard they're serving mashed potatoes in the cafeteria today!"

"Sweet!" Golem grinned.

It was all I could do to keep from getting run over, but at least no one is going to need stitches. Or a cast.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Friday was Lady Mastermind. She seems to have a little bit of trouble with her telepathy, but we're working on it. Well, trying to work on it.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do this!" She exclaimed. "Your mind is too shielded."

'_she has a point._' I sighed. "Hang on. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Regan asked.

"To find someone you can practice with." I replied.

"What?" Andi blinked. "Why do you need my help?"

"Because she can't get into my mind." I explained.

"Did you let your shields down?"

"Yes, but she's still having trouble."

"No surprise there. She's an great illusionist, but not a strong telepath."

"That's what I'm trying to fix. Will you help or not?"

"I don't think she wants to read my mind. Why not ask Ry?"

"Because she needs to push her abilities, and you're the best we've got."

Andi sighed and lowered her voice. "Fine. I'll help."

"That's a good girl." I said. "Come with me."

WVWVWVWVW

"Now, try to get past her mental defenses." Zartan ordered. Lady Mastermind nodded and reached out toward Atlantis' head. Her eyes glew bright blue, and eventually her hands stopped shaking.

"Those are some massive walls." Wyngarde commented.

"Odd." Atlantis said. "My security's on low. You must be a lot weaker than I thought."

"I am not weak!" Lady Mastermind growled, blowing through the mental shields in the process.

"You did it, Reg!" Andi said. "You broke through your first shields!"

"Really?" The blue-eyed girl blinked, immediately retreating from her teammate's mind. "I actually tore down your blocks?"

"Yes!" Andi replied. "I mean, they were still on low, but it's progress."

"I guess so." Regan said.

"I think that's enough for one day." Zartan cut in. "Why don't you two go take a break?"

"Okay." Regan smiled, running to the door. Andi got up to follow, but Zartan stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We're going to practice tomorrow." Zartan said. "Your hydrokinesis needs work."

"Okay." Andi replied. "Where?"

"There's a park not too far from here." Zartan replied. "It is a wonderful place to start meditation."

"You mean like some Buddist nut-job?" Andi asked. "Forget it!"

"Not like that!" Zartan said. "I'll explain when we get there! Just meet me in the parking lot at ten."

"Fine." Andi exclaimed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to play Mariocart!"


	21. Inner Strength

**Learning to Breathe**

_Chapter twenty-one:_** Inner Strength**

Andi stared at the floorboard with mock facination as Zartan drove further away from base. Sure, she knew her powers weren't really evolved or anything, but she thought her control was good. Her boss, however, had other ideas.

"Here we are." He announced, putting the car in park. "Now get out, we don't have all day for this."

"Where were we going again?" She asked.

"Do you see that creek over there?"

"The one running through the middle of the park?"

"Yes. That one. We're going to follow it a ways until we find a quiet spot."

"Fine." She shrugged. "Lead on, oh fearless leader."

"Keep it up and I will make you ride in the trunk." Zartan glared.

"Cool." Andi said. "I haven't done that since Dad tried to sneak me out of the house."

"Just start walking." Zartan sighed.

The two continued on for about a hundred feet before finding a spot to sit next to the overpass. Squatting down on the grass, Zartan assumed an indian pose, and Andi followed suit. "So, what am I doing?"

"For now, just close your eyes and think." The man replied. "Let your imagination wander without restraining your powers."

"But if I don't keep my powers in check…" The blond started.

"you will realize just how strong you are when you aren't trying to man-handle the water." Zartan answered. "Quit coming up with foolish excuses and just do it."

Andi rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Her mental ramblings consisted of the following:

"_Why is he making me do this? This is pointless. Someone will see us and out us for life. Not that it matters. No one likes me anyway. Well, except for the people that count. _

_I need to finish that algebra homework. I need to call Mom. Maybe I can go visit her? That would be fun. I would like to actually get to see Bayville. But I have to work. Zartan wouldn't clear it, and even if he did, Cobra Commander never would allow it. Maybe dad could take me, though. I don't spend a lot of time with either of them. _

"_Family…parents… Your momma don't dance and you're daddy don't rock and roll…"_

Meanwhile, Zartan silently observed the girl's effect upon her environment. The stream bore no change at first, but then began to swirl and churn. _'Must have been a disturbing thought.' _He said mentally. As minutes passed, the clear stream began to take on distinct shapes. Reflections of faces, road signes, and the occasional music note would rise from the brook. _'So much potential in such an unlikely package.' _He thought. After another five minutes, he decided to shake Andi from her imagination.

"I think that is enough imagination for today." He said. "Open your eyes."

Andi complied and saw the illusion of a couple dancing dissolve once more into water. "I did that?" She asked.

"And much more." Zartan said. "Now, make a whirlpool."

"Easy." She said.

"Without your hands." He finished.

"What?" The blue eyed girl blinked. "Are you kidding?"

"I am very serious, Atlantis." Zartan replied. "You rely on your hands too much. The missions you will be sent on will require you to pick locks while disabling guards with your powers. You must learn to use your hydrokinesis without hand gestures."

"I'm not that bad."

"You look like you're leading an orchestra." Zartan said. "Just humor me and try it. Instead of your hands, tell the water what you want it to do."

"Fine." Andi growled. Pulling herself to her feet, she stuck both of her hands in her pockets and then commanded "Whirlpool!" To her amazement, the water rushed around, building into a massive eddie as it drew near her.

"It's working." She whispered.

"Good." Zartan said. "Now make it larger."

The girl nodded and squinted at the pool. Nothing happened.

"Try picturing it in your mind." The master of disguise suggested in response to the girl's glare. Andi rolled her eyes, but tried anyway. The whirlpool grew, just not to the scale she was picturing.

"It's not working." She said.

"Drop the whirlpool." Zartan said. Andi closed her eyes, and the water unraveled and continued flowing under the bridge.

"We didn't get anything done." The blond girl commented.

"I beg to differ." The onyx haired man replied. "Your control is much greater when you aren't trying to push the water around."

"But that's the only way to keep it from dripping out." Andi complained.

"You had no problems while you were meditating." Zartan said. "You need to relax and let your imagination do the work, not your hands or your mind."

"I'll try." Andi said. "But if this doesn't work, don't say I didn't tell you so."

"We'll see about that." The man grinned. "Right now, however, we need to return to base. Class dismissed."

**Okay, so what do you guys want to see? Let me know by pushing that little purple button!**


	22. Coffee and Chaos

**Learning to Breathe**

**A/N:**** Finally, back to work. Sorry for the delay, but I've been stricken temproarily destitute this week after my computor mouse stopped working.**

Chapter Twenty-three: **Coffee and Chaos**

On Monday, supposedly, Zartan was to train Chaos in battle tactics. However, someone in the mess tent made a great mistake. They gave a group of mutants high-octane coffee.

Now would be a good time to pause for a discussion about mutants, teenagers, and caffeine. For some reason researchers have yet to discover, when young mutants are given coffee, they become physically intoxicated. Sugar, which some put in the coffee to disguise the taste, gives young teens an intense high, amplified by their mutations. The end result, in comparison to alcohol, is about eight rounds of tequilla.

"Can you please all try to sit down?" Zartan asked as the three girls, Golem, and Thunderbird bounded off the walls of the mess hall. Chaos, whom he was supposed to train, had vanished for the moment.

"I am sitting." Vampira said, floating above a table.

"I see." The master of disguise groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose in the process. "Now where is Bryan?"

"I want a pixie stick!" Lady Mastermind exclaimed.

"Oh, for the love of… Thunderbird! What the hell are you doing! Get down off of that snack machine!" Zartan barked.

"I want to fly!" Thunderbird shouted.

"You're going to break your neck, you moron!" Andi shouted, she herself surfing on a massive tidal wave from the kitchen.

"Wheeee!!!" The Hindu mutant screamed as he flung himself from the top of the vending machine. To everyone's surprise, he stopped in midair.

"Would you look at that." Mitch commented in a daze. "He can fly after all."

"Yes, yes, that's very nice." Zartan started. "Now get your ass back on solid ground before I have to drag you back!"

"I can't go back down!" Neal shouted, trying unsuccessfully to get back to the machine. "Help!"

"Have no fear!" A voice boomed from behind. The crowd turned to see Bryan, clad head to toe in orange and sporting one of the towls as a cape. "Captain Chaos is here!"

"Oh, lord, he's at it again!" Andi groaned.

"Hey! How come I don't get a cape?" Mitch called to his brother.

"We'll talk about that later." Bryan shrugged. "Now, citizen, relax! I'll have you back on the ground in no time!" With a flourish, the orange-clad hero flew over to Neal and not-so-gracefully yanked him onto solid ground again.

"What the devil is he up to?" Zartan blinked as he watched the spectacle unfold.

"He does this every once in a while." Andi explained. "Usually when he's had too much caffeine."

"I see." Zartan answered, then asked "Why are you still half- sober?"

"You know, I have no idea." Andi thought aloud. "Maybe it has something to do with the high alcohol tolerance on dad's side of the family."

"Sounds good to me." Kristen whooped as she began doing loopdy-loops in the air. "Come fly with me!"

"Andi! You broke the snack machine!" Regan whined. Sparks were indeed flying out of the machine in question.

"Wonder if we can get free candy?" Mitch asked, lumbering up to the dispenser.

"No!" Zartan exclaimed. "Golem, step away from that machine before I…"

"I'll fix it!" Bryan declared. In a flash, he rammed the front of the hopper, causing the glass standing between the kids and an extreme sugar rush to shatter into thousands of tiny bits. "Dig in you guys!"

"That's it, we are banning all snack machines until they turn 21." Zartan grumbled as he watched the six teens rush the vending machine.

"Hey, what's going… whoa!" One of the troopers exclaimed upon entering the mess hall. "What happened?"

"Do you know where Reaver is?" Zartan asked.

"Why?" The other man asked.

"I need to kill him." Zartan said.

"Oh, did he give them a ton of pixie sticks or something?" The oblivious trooper asked.

"No, far worse." Zartan groaned. Having a teenaged mutant daughter of his own, the camouflage mutant knew all too well what caffiene did to a youngster's mind and body. "Do you know where Dr. Mendez hid those tranquilizers?"

"The guns are in the munitions locker, but I'm not sure about the ammo." The man shrugged as a female soldier walked in.

"Holy guacamole!" She exclaimed. "Did someone break into Reaver's Ding-Dong stash?"

"No," the jet haired ninja shook his head, "Reaver gave them some of that new Columbian blend he got in this week."

"That explains why he's cowering in the supply closet." She shrugged.

"Could you two try to keep them in this room?" Zartan asked.

"Where are you going?" The male operative asked in shock.

"I told you, I'm going to kill Reaver." Zartan replied. "Keep them in this room!"

"We'll try." The woman gulped as the sextet of teens began to spin their eyes simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe he hid those in the linen closet!" Zartan grumbled as he stalked back to the cafeteria. "How does he expect anyone to use the tranquilizers if they're tucked away under the towels?" As he approached, he heard the tell-tale signs of human torture.

"HEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!" A high-pitched voice sqealed.

"What on earth?" The dark haired man grumbled, charging into the mess hall. There, in between a circle of chairs and tables, were the two agents and the new cook. Regan's eyes were glowing neon green, a tell-tale sign that she was using her power to cast illusions in their minds.

"Don't let her burn us alive!!!" The female soldier screamed.

"It's all in your mind, Grayson." Zartan grumbled. "Just climb over it!"

"Halt!" Vampira shouted as he swooped down. "These three are my prisoners."

Thinking quickly, Zartan managed to cover his tracks. "Hold up. I'm here to relieve you of them."

"Huh?" The green eyed boy blinked.

"Those three will escape that sham of a containment cell in no time." Zartan elaborated. "I can take them to the brig for you."

"Cool!" Mitch shouted.

"Wait!" Chaos shouted, floating down to them. "I sent no word to have the prisoners shipped away! What do you really want?"

Andi, who had been painting—using condiments—a quartet of singing geckos on the south wall, heard the growing argument and turned to check it out.

"One of your compatriots asked for my assistance." Zartan answered.

"I didn't." Regan replied.

"You lie!" Neal shouted. "None of us called you here! He's trying to stage a jailbreak!"

Although she knew that Neal was right, the Atlantis felt a nagging tug in the back of her mind that she would regret not saving Zartan later. Dejectedly, she put down her bottle of mustard and walked over to the scene. "Stop, Captain! I called him in here!" She declared.

"I never gave you that order, Aqua girl!" Chaos accused.

"I am not your pawn, Chaos!" Andi growled. "While I like torturing adults as much as you do, I do think that there is a line that should not be crossed. Those two agents have had enough, and that poor chef needs to start fixing lunch! You do all want lunch, right?"

"Lunch does sound really good right now." Mitch wondered aloud.

"You went against my orders!" Chaos shouted.

"But you should obey hers!" Zartan interrupted. "She is the team leader. That means that you have to listen to what she has to say and do what she tells you when she tells you to do it!"

"I don't remember voting on that." Neal scratched his head.

"Then we'll take a vote now!" Regan said, dropping her control. "All for Chaos in charge say 'Aye'."

"Hold on!" Kristen jumped in. "I want to be in charge!"

"Now just a damn minute!" Andi shouted. "You two can fight it out yourselves, just leave me out!"

"Why don't you want it?" Regan asked.

"It's a big headache, that's what!" Andi exclaimed. "Filing report forms, making sure that the others don't kill themselves---It's just a big pain!"

"I don't want it so much now." Bryan said.

"I do!" Kristen said. "All who want me to be team leader, say Aye!"

"Aye!" Bryan shouted.

"I'll stick with Andi." Neal said.

"Me too." Mitch sighed. "Sorry bro."

"Well, I want Kris in charge!"

"So who decides?" Kristen asked. "It's fifty-fifty?"

"Does it go to the Commander?" Neal asked.

"No, it goes to whoever's in charge of recruiting!" Regan asked.

"That's Destro or the Crimson Guard." The chef answered.

"Hell no!" Andi exclaimed. "He'll throw us all out!"

"Then it goes to the boss." Bryan said, turning to Zartan. "Who's in charge, Boss?"

Zartan weighed both candidates in his mind. Vampira, though more ambitious, tended to be overly impulsive. One brash move on a high-stakes mission would end her career. On the other hand, however, Atlantis erred to the side of caution with her teammates, but resorted to bizzarre and risky tacktics that, while effective, had led the team to obscurity. Although she was twice as likely to lead a successful mission, it would take twice the work to make her as bold as her teammate. Despite Creed's shortcomings, though, she was the one the team looked to when something went wrong. Even Mortisson asked Atlantis if something unforseen came up. Andi also took an interest in what was happening with the team, while Kris just wantet to power nap. The choice was surprisingly simple.

"Atlantis will continue running the team." He replied.

"Really?" The blue skinned girl blinked.

"Yes." He nodded. "Now if you don't mind, leave the poor man alone so he can fix dinner."

"Yes sir." The sextet grumbled.


	23. Flight School

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** April showers bring May flowers, but what does an April blizzard bring?**

**A/N:**** No joke, that actually happened where I live this year. Had to work that night too… it wasn't pretty. Anyway, Thunderbird gets a crash coarse in how to fly. Literally.**

Chapter Twenty-three:** Flight School**

It was Tuesday. Supposedly, It was Chaos's turn for individual training. Thunderbird's flight from the vending machine the day before, however, required some attention. That was why Zartan called Chaos and Vampira in that morning to teach the Thunderbird how to fly.

"I do not even know how I did it." The Bangladesh native protested.

"It's not hard, Neal." Bryan said. "Just jump up and think light."

"I don't know." The dark haired boy whimpered.

"Just lift off." Vampira said, floating effortlessly into the air. "Come on! Give it a try."

Neal jumped, hovered for thirty seconds, and fell.

"You're too worried." Zartan said.

"But what if I fall down?" Thunderbird asked.

"And what if a comet from Jupiter wipes out the planet?" Kristen scoffed. "You can't hide behind what ifs, Sharra!"

"But if I fall it will hurt." The dark skinned boy whined.

"So?" Chaos folded his arms. "You get back up and try again. Greatness doesn't happen overnight."

"It's not that hard." Kristen said. "Just jump off of the table!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was watching the class antics through the windows lining the exercise room.

"How long before they just shove him off?" Golem asked.

"Dunno." Andi said. "That's a tough one."

"I vote Zartan just gets fed up with it and scares Neal into flying." Regan offered.

"That could happen." Andi shrugged. "Too bad we left the camera at the main base."

"Wow, they're gonna push him off the table." Mitch said. "I win!"

"And he's off." Regan started.

"And down again." Andi winced. "Must have spooked."

Inside the room… 

"Ouch!" Neal moaned as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Why did you panic, Birdie?" Kristen demanded.

"You pushed me off!" The brown eyed teen shouted.

"And we'll do it again if you don't start following our lead!" Bryan demanded, rising into the air. "Get up here and fly, or we will pull you up and drop you from twenty feet in the air!"

"Fine!" The plasma-generator exclaimed. "I'll try."

"Do or do not; there is no try." Bryan replied.

"It's not hard." Kristen said, floating above the dark skinned boy's head. "Just think light and jump."

"Okay." Neal gulped. Timidly, he focused his thoughts on floating above the ground. Not far, just a few inches. When he opened his eyes, he was half a foot above the metal- tiled floor. "Whoa!"

"Good, you're in the air." Kristen nodded. "Now lean right."

Neal complied and performed a wonderful impersonation of someone trying to flap like a bird.

"Go up and turn!" Bryan ordered. Neal rose higher, but didn't stop flapping.

"Do this with your hands." Kristen said, demonstrating the Superman pose. "It helps you stabelize." Neal copied the onyx-haired bloodsucker's motion and found balancing twice as easy.

"Hey, It works!"

"Duh!" The red-eyed vamp rolled her eyes. "Why else would I have brought it up? Now, pretend you're pushing off from the side of a swimming pool and head towards that wall."

"Okay." Thunderbird nodded. He gathered his legs underneath him and took off like a rocket: one that had no brakes.

"Pull up!" Bryan shouted. "Or turn, or fall! Just do something before you hit…"

BAM!!!

"The wall." The brown haired boy winced as the plasma weilder collided with the metal-lined wall.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"That's gonna leave a mark." Mitch winced as the other half of the team watched from the other side of the glass.

"On him and the wall." Andi quipped.

"Well, he's getting back up now." Regan commented. "That's good, right?"

"Yeah." Andi nodded. "It means he won't have a concussion."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After five more minutes of practice, Zartan finally decided that the team had had enough practice for one day.

"Okay, kids, that's good enough."

"At least we got you in the air." Bryan shrugged.

"But I hit a wall." Neal commented.

"Everyone runs into stuff their first days." Kristen said. "Don't sweat it."

"Yeah." Bryan commented. "I hit a pole my first day."

"At any rate, it's enough practice today." Zartan broke in. "I still have to get to your other three teammates this week."

"Good luck with Andi." Kris snickered. "She can be a pain to work with."

"I'm well aware of that." Zartan sighed. "But at least I have three days to prepare for her."

"We'll see how well that works." Bryan grinned.


	24. Night Moves

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** There's a hole in the bottom of the sea. ****1**

**A/N: I kinda got this and the coffee chapter out of order, so don't mind the number mix-up in front of the titles. I'm back on track now.**

**Dedication:**** To the three people who reviewed this time! I feel so loved.**

_Chapter Twenty-two: _**Night Moves**

Sunday was supposed to be training with Vampira. However, Zartan decided that it would be best to wait until nightfall to start working with the girl. For this reason, both mutants were standing in the jet hanger as the moon rose over the base.

"Why are we out here?" Kris asked. "Won't we wake the others?"

"I don't intend to do anything quite so loud." Zartan answered. "On the contrary, we're going to work on your stealth tactics."

"Okay." The vampirette nodded. 2 "What do I do first?"

"Do you see the flag at the other end of the landing strip?"

"Yes."

"I want you to retrieve it without setting off the alarms."

"Alarms?" The girl blinked. Zartan pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed one of the buttons, revealing a web of lasers. "Oh, those. No sweat."

"Trip the alarm, start over." He said. "Use your powers, start over. Any questions?"

"No sir." The red eyed girl shook her head.

"Then go ahead." Zartan smirked, stepping away from the maze.

Gulping, Kristen tiptoed her way to the maze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was easy. Lift this leg, bend that arm like so—it was all child's play. Especially since I've been in gymnastics since I was three. However, as I approached the end of the maze, the lasers were closer together and it got harder to navigate. For once in my life, she was thankful that I am only four feet-ten inches tall.

I could see the end in sight. Just a few more feet…

"Halt, intruder!"

Some automated program on the turret the flag was on activated. Must be some sort of distance thing. I'll make a note of that later. Now, I had to worry about getting back to the start.

Did I mention how dazzling I must have looked? One leg in front of me, arms stretched on either side, butt up in the air—I bet the boys would be laughing their heads off if they were here.

"Vampira! Get back here and start over." Oh crap. I forgot he was out here.

"What?" I shouted back to him.

"Come back down here." Boss replied. "You tripped over the light. You must start over. You knew that when you started."

"I didn't know that the thing could talk!" I countered.

Zartan smirked. Uh oh. "You should be prepared for everything. That's rule number one, and you know it! Now get back here and try this again!"

I really should have seen that argument coming. We stared each other down, and I started the maze again. Let it be known that I did finish it the second time, and I got the flag, but getting back to where I came from… that's' al little different. That trip, the flag tripped the wire. It didn't happen again. The second time I dropped the flag and had to start over. On the third (and final) attempt, I did come back with the flag. Zartan looked a little worn, and he wasn't even the one running the stupid laser system. But I guess he did stay up all day getting the stupid course ready, so it makes sense in a way.

"Not exceptional, but it will have to do for now." He sighed. "Go back inside and wash up. We're done for today."

Such wonderful words have never been spoken.

**1) My friend Emma started singing this three months ago and I still can't get it out of my head.**

**2) I read in a book somewhere that this was the correct term for a female vampire. **

**Next up, what does our favorite instructor have in store for Chaos? Or is that the other way around?**


	25. Power Lift

**Learning to Breathe**

**Author's note:**** Hello, everyone! It's time for the next chapter in our little adventure.**

**Scott:** Too bad the entire story sucks.

**Kristen:** It does not!

**Fred:** He's only mad 'cause he's not in this fic.

**Rs7:**** Break it up you two! Cyclops, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to show up until chapter 33!**

**Scott:** I'm on strike.

**Rs7: **** Oh for the love of…**

**Scott:** You never put me in any of your stories!

**Kristen:** You were in Mutants in Magix! That was a big fic!

**Neal:** That's right. Why aren't we in that story?

**Rs7:**** 1) that story is finished. 2) it's a completely different universe! Kris, you don't even exist there!**

**Kristen:** Oh, yeah. Forgot that.

**Rs7:**** And 3) I'm dealing with Megan's characters in addition to the other nuts in that fic.**

**Thorn:** Hey!

**Scott:** Oh you shut up!

**Kristen:** You first, One-eye!

**Scott:** Make me!

**Rs7:**** (swings big rubber mallet around) Do you all want a piece of me? Do you?**

**Mystique:** Here we go again, folks!

**Neal:** Let's get back to the fic now, can we?

**Rs7:**** Fine! Okay, it's Golem's turn for training. We all know that this will be fun, don't we?**

Chapter Twenty-five: **Power Lift**

After a day's rest, one-on-one training returned with a bang (and a few holes) when Zartan told Golem to come practice his technique.

"I can punch fine." Mitch protested, but nonetheless followed Zartan into the weight room. "Okay, I didn't mean to knock that dent in the wall, but…"

"That is not what we're here to discuss." Zartan replied.

"Then why are we here?" The brown haired boy scratched his head.

"To test the limits of your abilities, Mr. Dukes." The older man replied, walking next to a large barbell. "This weight weighs 100 lbs. You will attempt to lift it. If you succeed, you will move on to a heavier set, and so forth. Think you can handle it?"

"Easy." The boy grinned. He lumbered up to the weight, threw it over his shoulders, and proceeded to use it as a baton.

"Well done." Zartan smiled. "The 150 weight is on the ground behind you."

"Cool." Golem smiled. Spitting in his palms, he gripped the metal handle and lifted the weight in the air.

"Now set that on the bench." Zartan ordered. The gray-eyed boy complied immediately. "There are two fifty-pound rings on that shelf. The numbers are stamped on them."

"I see them." The boy answered.

"Good." Zartan nodded. "Slide one on either side of the barbell. If that isn't enough of a challenge, keep adding rings to it until it becomes one."

"Got it." Golem nodded.

_**Thirty minutes later….**_

"Wow. I've never seen that many holes before." One trooper blinked. True to form, there were about fifteen new "doors" or "windows" in the workout room. Mitch swung a ball bearing around while Zartan screamed for him to put the weight down.

"I know what I'm doing!" The husky teen protested.

"That's what you said the last twenty times, now stop it! We're done today!" Zartan shouted.

"I can do this! Watch" Mitch harrumphed, throwing the weight as if it were a baton. This time, it went into the shelf. "Oops!"

"Yeah, oops!" Zartan said. "Next time you decide to show off, take it outside! You've racked up over ten thousand dollars in damages in under an hour!"

"Why are you just strict with me and not the girls?" Mitch asked.

"Trust me, it's not just you!" Zartan groaned. "But you are worse than your brother about this, and that's an accomplishment!"

"Really?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Really." The man replied. "Look, a little goofing off is fine, but you need to stop when you're told or else you might do damage to someone instead of a wall next time."

"I never thought about that." Golem hung his head.

"I figured." Said the spy. "We'll work on this more later. Class dismissed for now."

"Okay." The gray-eyed teen sighed as he walked out.

"I swear, those kids are going to drive me crazy." Zartan moaned once the boy left.

"I think it's a short trip." The trooper, who had watched the entire display, quipped.

"Oh, shut up!" Zartan snapped.

**I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I'm working on the next few now, so hopefully they'll be up this week.**


	26. Progress Reports

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** "And what do you know about demons?" 1**

**Author's notes:**** Time for a progress report… I think we know where this is going, don't we? Told from Zartan's POV.**

Chapter Twenty-six: **Progressive Reports**

The day I dreaded arrived the same as every other. Sure, the alarm ringing at four-thirty in the morning sounded normal, but I knew better. It had been three weeks since the kids moved into their new base, and a progress report had to be given.

"So lovely to hear you have survived three weeks with the little gremlins, Zartan." Destro sneered.

Even when viewed via satellite link, the Scotsman still annoys me.

"Yes, despite a small disease outbreak, we have done well here." I replied.

"So sorry to hear that." Cobra Commander replied. I'll bet he's only sorry that they didn't run off when they came down with Mutant Pox.

"Cut the small talk, we both know what this is about."

Destro sat in shock. The Commander ignored him and continued. "Fine. Start with weapons training. How far are they?"

"Half of them hit the target." I replied. "Golem got his finger stuck in the trigger; Lady Mastermind lacks any confidence or form to work a rifle; and Thunderbird just can't seem to aim the damn thing right."

"What about the other half?" Destro asked as the Baroness ran in. Unfashionably late, as always.

"Chaos has good form, but the sight needs work. Vampira's just the opposite. Atlantis would make a damn fine instructor if it weren't for her temper. Oh, and did Mindbender ever check on that request I sent in?"

"Unknown sample." Cobra Commander said. "Some crazy mutant trying to break into SHIELD. Their files seem to point to a shapeshifter, but nothing definite."

"I see." I nodded. So, the kid's mother is a mutant. Maybe someday, I can meet this woman.

"What about their—ahem—conditions?" The Baroness asked. Cute. Avoid the mutant problem by pretending they're sick. Insensitive slut.

"They are all fine." I smiled. "Atlantis in particular is adjusting very well to her new abilities."

"What about the others?" Destro asked.

"If we were grading them, I'd give them an A-." I answered. "There have been a few setbacks, but those have been overcome. Shadowatch has potential, but not all of them are the same skill levels. That is what we are focusing on out here."

"That will do." Cobra Commander nodded. "Oh, and one more note concerning Atlantis."

I don't know if I like the sound of that. "Yes?"

"Mindbender and Lane" Gods, it sounds like an intersection "have developed an oral form of the serum they're giving her in the injections."

Excellent! Now we won't have to go into the lab unless someone gets hurt.

"Wonderful! How soon can they ship the stuff up here?" I asked.

"We can send it off today, but it will be more like three days before it reaches you." The Commander answered.

"That will be fine." I replied.

"Good!" The Commander hissed. "Remember, the kids come home in two weeks!"

"Understood." I replied before Cobra Commander severed the satellite link. It's a good thing I moved Regan's session back to tomorrow. Somehow, I have to work with the stragglers to make them catch up to the others.

**1) Quote from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, courtesy Mina Harker.**


	27. Unwell

**Second Chances**

**Disclaimer:** **Because Different doesn't feel so different. (1)**

Chapter Twenty-Seven:__**Unwell**

Andi never wanted to spend the entire day in the medlab. Yes, it was time for her shots, but those were over in less than 90 minutes. To her, the day's plans included trying to win back the five bucks she lost in the Hold 'Em game with Bryan the night before. Her body, sadly, had other plans.

She felt tired. Considering she'd stayed up late watching Headlines, it was no shock to her and her fatigue went unnoticed. The burning itch down her back had gotten worse since the night before, which puzzled her since she slathered herself with lotion right before bed. It wasn't until she went to open her dresser drawer for a change of clothes that she realized this was something more.

At first, she thought she was hallucinating again. Her hand seemed to blend right into the dresser. No, it wasn't made of wood, but it sure looked that way. When she pulled her hand away and really focused, her sapphire scales and webbing returned once more. _How the hell?_ She wondered as someone knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" She called, swiftly opening the drawer and pulling out her tie-dyed heart tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

Bang, bang!

"I said just a minute!" She exclaimed as she hurriedly shinnied out of her pajamas and into her shirt, bra, and jeans. "You didn't have to knock the door down."

She swung the door open to see Zartan standing in front of her.

"Finally." The man replied. "I was beginning to worry. You're usually not asleep this late."

"Late night with Ry." Andi shrugged, hiding her hand behind her back. "Regan starting her session early this morning?" _What time is it anyway?_

He gave her an inquisitive look. "It's almost 6:45."

_Shoot. _ "No breakfast for me today, huh." She sighed.

"Afraid not, Kid." He replied, "Now get to the training room. I still have to find Regan."

"Yes sir." Andi answered with a nod.

XXXXXXX

In another five minutes, Andi was sitting in a chair across from Regan. The older blond tentatively put her hand up to her forehead and focused. As the telepath's eyes glowed lime, Andi focused on a small block in her mind. The harder the block Lady M could break through in her mind, the closer she would be to actually controlling someone else's mind.

"Whoa." The green-eyed girl blinked. "It's like the Berlin Wall."

"And that was torn down too, Miss Wyngarde." Zartan replied. "Just focus on breaking through."

"Okay." Regan nodded. She squinted into Andi's eyes and finally tore a small hole in the two-toned girl's defenses.

"That's a few bricks down." Andi said. "But it's still not gone yet."

"I'm trying!" Regan exclaimed, tearing out several more of the bricks in Andi's mental wall.

"Try harder." The blue-eyed girl deadpanned.

"Fine." Regan growled. With a mental battering ram, she demolished the blockade. "Is that good enough?"

"Let's try one more time." Zartan said. "Andi, use the same wall as before."

Andi nodded and brought the block back. "See if you can't get this in one go this time, Reg."

"With pleasure." The other girl sneered. With a massive jolt, she burst through Andi's wall.

"Finally!" The two-toned girl exclaimed. "I thought you would be at this all day!"

"Whatever." The other girl rolled her eyes. "I'm going to do something other than this."

"Whatever floats your boat." Andi shrugged as she put her hands on the chair and pushed herself up. However, when her hands made contact with the metal arms, her skin took on the same pallor and texture.

"Aaagh!" Regan jumped. "Your hands…"

Andi looked down and groaned. "Not again!"

"What do you mean, again?" Zartan asked.

"My hand turned into the dresser this morning." Andi sighed. "I thought it was a fluke!"

"Apparently not!" Zartan groaned. "You have to go in for your treatment today anyway, so we'll have the technicians run a few diagnostic tests, and no complaints, got it?"

"Yes sir." Andi sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, Andi perched atop one of the metal examination tables in the medbay awaiting the results of the numerous tests that the doctors insisted on running; Her sapphire scales now transformed into the same color and texture as the table she was sitting on. Not that it particularly mattered to her what they came up with now. After the fourth test, she had pieced together the most likely scenario. Dr. Myles, the head medic for the base, finally stepped out of the diagnostic area, concern contorting his face into a near scowl.

"So, how bad is it?" She asked. He shot her a worried expression and sighed.

"It's not good or bad, per say." He said. "Just complex at the moment."

"And by that you mean what?" Zartan asked. "Why is she turning into everything she touches?"

Andi let out a ragged breath. She knew all too well what he was about to say, and it wasn't pretty.

"Her shapeshifting mutation is evolving." Dr. Myles replied. "Rapidly. Even while we were running the diagnostics, her cellular structure continued to change and adapt."

"What is the extent of it?" Zartan asked.

"Right now, her power seems to have taken on a camouflage type ability, but with the way her genetic structure is evolving, I estimate that they will escalade to full- body shapeshifting within 48 hours."

She tuned out the rest of their conversation. There was nothing more to hear. Since she had met her birthmother, she wanted to be like her, but this wasn't what she had in mind. _Unstable?_ She thought._ Great. Not only do I have to go in for shots, but also my powers are out of control. Lovely. Just fuckin' lovely. Oh well. Maybe I can request some time off until I can get this under control. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, after the rest of the team had been told about her 'condition', Andi had been called into Zartan's office.

"This is about what Myles said, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes." The older agent replied. "I'm sorry kid, but I won't risk your safety or theirs by allowing you back into the sessions with the rest of the team. Until we find a way for you to control this, or your powers stop evolving, you are on leave."

_No frikkin' way! _"Does that mean I'm free to visit my family?" She asked. He shot her a questioning glance. "Look, my mother lives in this state. I haven't seen her in a while, and since I've got nothing to do here anyway, I thought it would be fine."

"What about your powers?" Zartan asked. "You can't just walk around turning into everything you happen to come in contact with."

"I'll cover up." Andi said. "I've got a pair of gloves and a couple of hoodies. As long as I keep them on, I'll be fine."

"And what about school?"

"Didn't you pull us out of high school so that it wouldn't interfere with training?" Andi countered. "Besides, she's a principal at a high school. If she thinks I need to be in class, she will put me in class. Now can I go or can't I?"

Zartan mulled the idea over in his mind for a couple minutes. "How long would you be gone, Andi?"

"A week." The two-toned teen replied. "Maybe a little longer. It all depends on how my mom's schedule is right now." _And what Magneto's doing to her._ She thought. _ I swear, if that man does anything else to my family, I will see to it that he suffers for it._

The older spy remained silent for a bit longer before finally sighing. "All right, you can go, but I want you to report in when I call you. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Andi nodded.

"Good girl." Zartan replied. "You can leave now. Oh, and when were you planning to leave?"

"Friday too soon?" Andi asked. "I know that it will be a long time without the shots but…"

"I will have Dr. Myles send some of the serum along with you." Zartan interrupted. "Mindbender just developed a liquid oral form."

"I guess that works." Andi said warily.

"We will discuss the dosage in the morning." Zartan said. "It's getting late, and I don't want you up all night again. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes sir." Andi answered, walking out the office door.

After she was out of earshot, Zartan rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Dear God, I hope that girl can survive the week!"

**1) 100 author points to whoever guesses this song!**


	28. Goodbye for Now

**Second Chances**

**A/N: ****Hey, it's me again. Here's the deal: The chapters after Andi leaves in this fic will focus on her. However, I am writing a sidefic to this to let you all in on what happens while she's gone. She should be back by chapter thirty-seven or thirty-eight.**

**Enough about me. On with the fanfiction!**

Chapter Twenty-eight: **Goodbye, for now.**

I didn't sleep in today. I just couldn't. There was so much packing and testing to be done this morning that there was no way I could let myself do it. I was up by 4:45 and had packed my bag by seven (and yes, I did break for breakfast today.).

My attempt at control training with Zartan went by with a flurry of "Dammit, Creed, why can't you relax and concentrate!" Yeah, I still don't understand what he meant by that. Relaxing only slips your control further away. Not that it really matters today. Mom can help me figure this out when I get to Bayville on Friday. Yeah, I know it's only Wednesday, but I want to be prepared.

Ever since my mishap yesterday, I've had to cover up all the time to keep from changing into stuff. It's not to bad, though, considering it's like March now. I called Mom to tell her I was coming and she said it was't bad there… yet. Oh, and that Rogue chick that was there at Thanksgiving is gone now. Pity. I really wanted someone to talk to.

XXXXXXXXXX

On Friday morning, the entire team was gathered in front of the elevator to see me off. It's times like this that I hate having to take off.

"It's too bad you have to leave." Mitch whined. "We'll miss you."

"Well, I'll be sure to give Freddy that message too." I answered. "He's there too, remember? You got somethin' to say to your big brother, Ry?"

Bryan looked at the floor and sighed. "Tell him to write us sometime. I don't want him to forget us."

"I don't think he will." I replied softly. "But if he starts to, I'll send the dog up there to bark at him until he writes a descent letter."

This time, Ry smiled. "Thanks."

"Any other well-wishes?" I asked.

"How are you going to get the shots if you're not on base?" Regan asked.

"Mindbender cooked up an oral form." I smirked. "I'm taking it with me. Only bad news is that it's a lower dosage, so I have to take it everyday."

"You have our greatest sympathies." Neal said.

I smiled and glacned at my watch… holy cow, it's almost eight-thirty. My flight boards at ten. "I've got to go. Security's a pain these days. I'll see you guys in Florida!"

"That's right." Ry said. "We only have a week left here."

"But she still has to leave." Zartan interrupted (thankfully) and pressed the "up" arrow on the pannel.

"Have fun!" Mitch beamed.

"Bend an arm!" Neal exclaimed. I think his English is messing up again.

"Break a leg!" Kristen corrected. "And get into lots of trouble for us!"

Will do. I nodded and boarded the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was easily half an hour just to get to the ticket lady. Now I remember why I usually buy my tickets in advance. The line to get to the lady takes forever. That's not even counting the baggage screenings, security checks, and metal detectors. Good thing I hid my pocket knife in my socks. Yes, the ones I am wearing. I know they screen the baggage, so I came prepared.

My flight was supposed to board at ten. However, our wonderful pilot showed up so shnockered that he couldn't use the front door and talked to one of the trash cans as if it were a flight attendant. Short story: Our new pilot (a sober one) boarded us at ten 'til eleven. Good thing I called Mom when I saw the first guy spouting pickup lines to the disposable bins. She would have been most worried indeed. I was in the air by ten-after eleven, though, so I should be in the closest major airport by noon. Lunch with Mom… I can hardly wait.

**There it is. I know it was a while coming, but I've had a terrible case of writers' block lately, so please forgive me. **


	29. Secrecy is Our Top Priority

**Disclaimer:**** All I own is Andi.**

**A/N:**** I'm testing a new format today. Hope you all approve.**

**Learning to Breathe**

Chapter Twenty-nine:** Secrecy is Our Top Priority**

"Passengers, please fasten all seatbelts and raise all seats into their upright positions." The female voice on the loudspeaker crackled. The girl in seat 34A complied and braced herself for a steep descent. Sure, she had flown before, but heights still terrified her to an extent.

_Maybe I should tell Zartan about it._ Her mind wondered. _But not yet. I have to get this under control and he wasn't very helpful yesterday._

On the ground at the airport, a woman paced about while waiting for someone. Absentmindedly, she kept pulling her longish brown bangs behind her ears, and then taking them out again. Finally, one of the attendants called "Flight 307 from Albany to Manhattan is now unboarding at gate sixteen." Over the loundspeaker.

With a great sigh of releif, the woman broke into a running walk—which is very difficult in a straight skirt—on her way to the gate. After five minutes of peering over passengers heads, she spotted who she was searching for. "Andrea!"

Andi had just entered the airport when she heard her name called. Upon turning her head to the right, she saw exactly who she needed to speak to. "Mom!" She shouted, breaking from the crowd and into the pack of civilians. "Mom, I am so happy to see you! We need to talk."

"Not here." The brown haired and eyed woman chided. "Let's pick up your luggage and then we can talk on the way to the appartment."

Andi's eyes failed to hide (1) her disappointment. "Why can't I stay at the borarding house again?" She asked.

Mom sighed. "Magnus has been very active lately, and enjoys paying me visits at odd hours. Pietro is wholly devoted to him, which means if you show up, he will tell his father and get us all in a ton of unwanted trouble."

"I take it Dad still follows his every command like a good little lackey?" Andi replied dryly. It wasn't that she didn't like her father, but sometimes she just wanted to slap some sense into the man.

"Not word for word, but he does what he's told." Mom sighed, looking around cautiously. "We'll continue this later. For now, let's grab your things and head out."

Andi complied, but still wanted to know why Mom insisted on staying somewhere she obviously didn't like.

Once in the car, the two girls carried on their conversation.

"But why stay with him?" Andi countered. "Can't you just leave or find someone else to take your place? You said yourself you aren't the only spy he has working for him!"

"Because he won't just let me go, Andi." Raven sighed. "I've been there too long and know too much. The only way he will allow me to leave will be in a coffin."

"Can't you go to that professor dude you keep talking about and ask for help?" Andi inquired. Raven let out an exasperated groan.

"There's nothing they could or would do help me now." The brunette woman sighed. "I have made my choices and now I must live with them."

"What kind of choices, Mom?" The two-toned girl asked. "What did Magneto do to you?"

"We're here now." Mom replied hastily, changing the subject entirely. "Get your things. We must hurry or we won't have time for lunch."

For once, Andi didn't object.

Ten minutes later, the pair arrived at some local place called "Super Chicken"(2) and placed their orders. Once at their table, Raven began a different conversational subject.

"Well, I think tomorrow we'll have to go find you some new clothes."

"How did I know you were going to bring this up?" Andi groaned.

"Andrea, when I bought you those pants they dragged the floor, and now the're almost to your knees! Of course, this means you need shoes too, no doubt."

"Oh, aren't you going to pick apart my jacket too?"

"No, since it was Daniel's jacket, I think it fits you as well as can be expected. However, I do think you are outgrowing that shirt."

Andi glanced down at her shirt—which was pink and bore the face of Tweety Bird—and groaned. She knew the shirt had been getting tight, but hadn't thought it _that_ bad. "So, where do we start first?" She conceeded. The sooner she got this conversation overwith, the sooner she could get to the real information.

"We'll decide that tomorrow." Mom answered as the waitress brought them their plates. "For now, I suppose what you're wearing will have to work."

"Where are we going?" Andi blinked.

"You are going to work with me today." Mom replied.

"Why?" Andi shot her a look.

"Because I don't feel comfortable leaving you home by yourself."

"What about your boss?"

"He's working on some big project now." She waved. "He'll be in tomorrow—found out this morning—but he's already been by today, so I think you'll be safe."

"How are you going to pass me off?" Andi asked.

"There will be no need for "passing off" just yet." Mom replied. "You can stay in my office or the library. There shouldn't be very many people there today."

Andi nodded an affirmative and continued eating her chicken. _Today is going to be a real blast._ She thought.

**1. Hey! It rhymed!**

**2. There apparently used to be a tv show called Super Chicken. Thought it would make a good reastaurant.**

**See? I'm back! Working on that sidefic as you read, so just be a little patient, k? **

**If you like the new format, let me know.**

**If you didn't, definitely let me know!**


	30. Back to PrisI mean School

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** "The closer we are to danger, the further we are from harm!" [1**

Chapter Thirty: **Back to Pris—I Mean School**

Andi emitted an audible groan as she trudged into the principal's office at Bayville High School. The only plus side was that she wasn't in trouble this time. Although, it would be nice if her mother had actually given her something to do while she sat in solitary. As it was, however, she simply had to sit around for three hours until school let out and she could go to the apartment.

"Try not to cause too much trouble." Raven Darkholme sighed. "Once classes commence, you can explore the school library."

"There's a library in the school?" Andi asked.

"Not a large one, but in the room next to the teacher's lounge there are several shelves of books. At least one of them should strike your fancy." Raven elaborated. "After classes let out, I'll take you back to my apartment."

"No problem." Andi replied. "What time do classes start?"

"Five more minutes." Raven answered. "Just be a little patient."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Andi had no trouble finding the campus library save one altercation with a hall monitor. Once that was taken care of, she sidled in the door and began to search the shelves. She'd spent five minutes alone with someone's dime-store novel when she heard the door creak open. Instinct kicked in. She pretended not to notice, but her ears pricked at every footstep as the intruder drew closer and closer to her hideaway on an armchair between the bookcases. When he stopped behind her, she instantly sprang to life, throwing her book bag at him.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said. His accent was very thick, but not uncomprehendable. She gave him a quick look over before saying anything.

"Who are you? Why are you in here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He countered, focusing his brown eyes on her.

"I'm visiting a relative of mine." She covered. "She's on the faculty. Now, will you answer my question or not?"

"Jeez, _frauline_, don't be so defensive." He exclaimed, putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I have study hall this period, and I needed to look something up for my history class."

Another stare and Andi finally decided to be nice. "Fair enough. I'm Andi, by the way."

He smiled nervously. She couldn't blame him for that; she had thrown her bag at him, after all. "My name is Kurt."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

Somehow, someway, Raven sensed a disturbance in the library. Sure, her mind could be playing tricks on her again, but she _felt_ that something was up. Excusing herself to powder her nose, she took off straight for the library. When she arrived, she saw something she never thought would happen.

There, on the same couch with Andi, sat Kurt. Of course, neither child knew they were siblings. It would have been too risky to tell Andi, and Kurt… well, there wasn't time to tell him much of anything before Magneto used her own team to break up their reunion. But now, without even knowing it, the two were fulfilling a dream she thought would never come to pass.

Silently, she slipped back out of the library and stole back to her office. Quickly, she jotted down a note on some of her office stationary, and then stuffed it through the vents in Kurt's locker. Open contact with him was far too risky now, especially with Magneto's golden boy snooping around. Of course, Pietro and the rest of the Brotherhood weren't the only ones watching her every move. The rest of Xavier's kiddies had decided to make sure she didn't _hurt_ Kurt, and dragged him away every time she tried to talk to him. [2 Well, now she had the perfect chance to explain to the two of them exactly what kind of connection they shared.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

"When did you say your class started?" Andi asked. The indigo haired boy tilted his head back in though before answering.

"Twenty minutes."

"Ah." She nodded. It was always good to keep track of time.

"What are you reading?"

"The Wedding's On, or something like that." She said, checking the title. "Although I'm not really interested. Man, am I bored!"

"What do you want to do, exactly?" He asked.

"I'd settle for auditing a class at this point. Just something to do instead of count ceiling tiles… Wait!" She smirked. "Kurt, do you know where they keep the spare art supplies?"

Kurt grinned like a bandit and nodded. "Follow me."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

"How did you get up there?" Andi asked as Kurt gracefully crawled on the roof.

"Circus training." The older teen nodded. "I used to live in one before I came here."

"So did I." Andi blinked. "Well, it's been like three years, now. I lasted six months before…" she trailed off. She didn't even know this boy. Sure, he could scale walls, but what if he was not a mutant.

"Before what?" Kurt asked, midway through a now-yellow tile. "Why did you leave?"

"Some 'friend' of my foster family's found me." She murmured. "They drug me home with them and kept me there til my adopted parents arrived."

Kurt sensed (although he was not sure why he felt it) that something was off about the girl's story. However, they had ten minutes and half a ceiling left before his history class beckoned him, so he shifted the conversation into more friendly waters. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I draw." She said. "Not well, but I do it. Used to sing to, when I was a lot younger. Nobody would want to see a gawk like me onstage, even if I still could hit the high notes like I used to." She had long resigned—since before she ran away—that her voice keeled over when she turned eight and fervently believed that she sounded more like a foghorn that a person. "What about you?"

"Gymnast." He replied with a smirk she would have noticed even if he weren't halfway facing her. "And eating, but Kitty keeps telling me it's not a hobby."

Andi grinned. "Well, we all have to be good at something."

"How many more tiles?" He asked. She paused and looked up at the roof.

"I think we need a bigger brush." She dove into the box of supplies they stole from the closet and re-emerged with a five-inch wide brush. "Try this one!" She shouted.

If not for the stranger, Kurt would have used his tail to make the painting go faster. Still unsure how she'd react, however, he forced himself from doing so. Instead, he dropped the dinky paintbrush he had held and caught the fat one she tossed to him. This would make his job much easier.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Halfway through the next class period, Jean Grey came racing into Principal Darkholme's office.

"Principal Darkholme! Come quick."

Raven glanced up from her paperwork and looked the brunette in the eyes. "What is it, Miss Grey?" She asked.

"Someone's defaced the library!" The redhead exclaimed. "They painted on the roof!"

"What on earth?" Raven blinked, and then rose from her chair. "I wonder who could have done that?"

Upon entering the library, however, Mystique bore a clear idea as to the culprit—or culprits, in this case—were, and for once Toad and Quicksilver were not on the list. Only Andi could think of putting a paint-by-number on the roof, and only Kurt had a free period to _reach_ the roof. The paint cans on the tops of the bookshelves and the pencil holes in the tiles proved it.

_Looks like the two of them will be meeting sooner than I thought._ She sighed. "Miss Grey, can you track down Mr. Wagner for me?"

"You think Kurt did this? He wouldn't dare! You just want to get him in trouble so you can lie to him!" Jean growled. Mystique glared back, unphased.

"No, Jean, I don't think Kurt did this **alone**." She replied. "He must have had help, and I have a clear idea as to his accomplis. Just find him for me, please."

The redheaded telepath groaned, but did as she was told.

_Good. _Mystique thought. _Now, I have to go find my missing daughter._

**1) Cute quote from **_**The Lord of the Rings: the Two Towers.**_

**2) I've always wondered why Mystique didn't just call Kurt out of class to explain everything to him, or why Kurt never pressed her for more answers. Here's my take on it, at any rate.**

**There you have it! Some sibling bonding, Mystique plotting stuff, and a Jean cameo. Hope it was to your liking.**


	31. I Have a What, Now?

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** I came, I see, now what's your problem?**

**Dedication:**** To all of you who are actually reading and commenting. Reading your reviews is one of my favorite pastimes.**

Chapter Thirty-One: **I Have a What, Now?**

Mystique physically dragged her daughter back to her office; not an easy feat, since Andi stood as tall as she did. Once they arrived, she ordered her youngest to sit down. Andi did so with a grunt.

"Andrea Mercy Creed, I thought I told you to **not** draw attention to yourself!" Raven bellowed. "What on earth possessed you to paint the ceiling tiles?"

"I was bored." Andi shrugged. "And it wasn't just me! Some kid named Kurt did the painting!"

"Well, I'm glad you were able to make friends but did you have to turn the school library into the rainbow room?" Mystique growled.

"You never told me not to!" Andi glared.

"I thought it was implied!"

"What ya get for thinkin', ain't it?"

"Goddammit, Andrea, did you learn nothing in all of those schools?"

"Not really, no."

"For the love of…"

"Principal Darkholme?" Sally the secretary chirped, cautiously cracking the door.

Mystique expelled a ragged sigh. "Yes, Sally, what is it?"

"Miss Grey has brought in Mr. Wagner. She said you asked for him?" The brunette reported.

"Yes, I did. Send him in and tell Miss Grey to get back to class before she's late. This doesn't concern her." Mystique replied. Sally nodded and disappeared. A few moments after she left, Kurt walked in the door.

"Did I come at a bad time?" He asked cautiously. He'd heard the screaming from the hallway.

"No." Mystique replied.

"Then I'll just leave." Andi said, gathering her bag and standing up.

"Not so fast, young lady!" Mystique roared. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

"I thought you wanted to speak to Kurt?" Andi asked. "What do you need me for?"

"I wanted to speak to both of you!" Mystique glared. "Now get over here!"

"Fine!" Andi growled, stomping up to her mother's desk. "Is this better?"

"Yes." Mystique groaned. This was going to be one of those meetings. "Kurt, do you admit to taking part in the paint by number in the library?"

"Yes, Principal Darkholme." Kurt nodded, gazing with sudden interest at the floor. He had no idea what his new friend and his birthmother were fighting about, but he didn't want to get in the middle of it. "Let me guess, Detention?"

"Later." Mystique sighed. "Right now I feel an introduction may be necessary. Kurt Wagner, this is Andi Creed."

"We already met." Andi rolled her eyes. Sometimes adults did the strangest things.

"That last name sounds familiar." Kurt said uncertainly. Where had he heard that name? Realization slammed into him. "Wait! Logan said it before! When he was fighting Sabertooth!" Suddenly, Andi looked very familiar. Like someone he'd seen before, but definitely not Sabertooth. Then who…

"Yes." Mystique nodded. "Creed is Sabertooth's last name. Andrea is his daughter." Andi rolled her eyes and groaned at the mention of her full first name. "She is also your half sister."

"What???" The two teens stared at each other in shock, neither truly believing what was being said.

"No way!" Kurt exclaimed. "This must be some kind of trick."

"Then both of you better revert back to your real forms." Mystique said, shifting out of her own disguise. "I think you'll find a more than impeccable resemblance."

Kurt and Andi stared at each other for a few seconds before the two-toned blond caved. "Fine." She sighed, releasing control of her shapeshifting ability. Kurt jumped back as her tan skin suddenly changed into blue scales and the whites of her eyes became yellow. "This is me. Take it or leave it."

"Be nice." Mystique glared, then turned to her son. "Go on, Kurt. I don't think she'll be too shocked."

Kurt considered ignoring the comment, but realized that arguing with Mystique wouldn't be a very smart idea. Instead, he switched off his inducer and prepared for the worst.

She didn't flinch. This girl named Andi looked more astounded at the watch than his true form. Then again, it seemed that she was more than willing to fight Mystique (and goodness knows she looked just like his mother), which meant the two probably spent a lot of time together before hand.

"Hm." Andi mused.

"What?" Mystique groaned.

"I thought I was the only blue one besides you." Andi commented. "Then again, I didn't know I had any siblings on this side of the family."

"It wasn't relevant at the time! When you were with me, I had no idea he would come to Bayville!" Mystique exclaimed. "Besides, if I had told either of you and you came in contact here often, the Brotherhood would tell Magneto and he would not rest until he made all of our lives miserable."

Kurt remained silent as he listened to his mother and newly discovered sister debate. Suddenly, many things made sense. She hadn't come for him because she was afraid something worse might happen. Whoever this Magneto guy was, he didn't sound nice. Maybe he head been Mystique's boss at some point? Who knew?

And then there was Andi. Why would Magneto be upset about him having a sister unless… unless whoever this guy was didn't even know that Mystique and Sabertooth had a kid. In that case, if the Brotherhood knew how to contact Magneto, Mystique, Andi, and he would all be in a lot of trouble. He didn't know just how powerful this Magneto was, but if he made Mystique afraid, he must be something very strong. [1

Finally, once the two of them had reached a pause, Mystique turned from Andi to him. "Don't you have anything to say? You're usually not this quiet."

"I didn't want to interrupt." Kurt replied. "I wasn't sure if you would bite my head off." Mystique rolled her eyes at that.

"Well?" She asked.

"I can certainly make out a family resemblance." He shrugged. "But still…"

"Look," Mystique started "I still have to give you detention for that paint-by-number stunt in the library. But maybe we could discuss this later? Maybe tonight after classes?"

Andi, for once in her life, took a back seat in the discussion. Kurt certainly was the same color as Mom, and he also spoke German as a first language [2, but was he indeed her brother?

"Look," Mom said "I still have to give you detention for that paint-by-number stunt in the library. But, maybe we could discuss this later? Maybe tonight after class?"

Andi blinked. Mom asked him to meet her… no wait, both of them… after school. That was very risky. A risk mom usually strayed far away from. If she were willing to risk being caught to better introduce them, they must be related in some way.

"What time?" Kurt asked.

"After your detention." Mom replied.

"How come she gets off the hook?" He asked. Andi suddenly felt a trickle run down her back. She was in deep trouble.

"She's not." Mom turned the death glare on. Andi never broke eye contact. "She has to help the janitor scrub the paint off the roof."

Kurt nearly cracked up. Andi glared straight into Mystique's grin. This bit big time.

"Fine." Andi groaned. "Are we done here?"

"Yes." Mystique nodded, turning to Kurt. "You still have to make it to class."

Kurt sighed. He did not want to go back to class. However, arguing was quite pointless. "Yes, Principal Darkholme." He sighed.

"Don't be so formal." Mystique chided. "It makes me feel old."

Andi cracked up, only to be met with another glare. Kurt managed some kind of weak grin and headed back to class.

"And what are you standing here for?" Mystique turned to her daughter. "You've got a lot of paint to clean off."

"It was water based." Andi retorted. Mom glared again. "Fine, I'll go put the tins up."

"That's my girl." Mystique smiled. "don't forget to put everything you took out back up."

"Yes Ma'm." Andi groaned as she opened the door and slipped out, hood firmly over her face. No one needed to see how angry she was right now. However badly she _wanted_ a fight, she would surely be punished for starting one during school hours.

Back in the office, Mystique took this time to finally sit down. Groaning, she pressed her fingers to her temples, rubbing them in small circles. Arguing with Andi always gave her a headache. She loved her daughter for all she was worth, but sometimes that girl was too much like Victor for her own good. Stubborn, independent, quick tempered—it was somewhat shocking that she got along with Kurt at all. Then again, both of them had more creativity than they knew what to do with, so maybe it wasn't so much of a shock. Either way, if she had to deal with _both_ of them acting like she'd seen today for the next week, she would be seeking a retirement application.

**1) In the episode the Cauldron pt 1, Kurt didn't react at all when Toad mentioned Magneto, while Kitty and Spyke were shocked. I figure he must have heard that name mentioned somewhere. I know, I pay excessively much attention to this stuff.**

**2) It is true. All the information that Marvel (and every other bios site) has points to Germany as Mystique's native country. And being a spy, speaking German would come in very handy.**


	32. Tricky Business

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** "You're only in trouble if you get caught"—Disney's Aladdin**

Chapter Thirty-two: **Tricky Business**

Kurt felt so conflicted during his hour detention that he actually sat still for once. Should he do the right thing and tell Xavier about his younger sister? Or should he listen to Mystique and keep her a secret for her own good? And how should he act? The brotherhood would be watching, not to mention his teammates. Could he keep this a secret?

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he never noticed the bell ring for end of detention.

* * *

After all the paint had been cleaned, Andi walked to her mom's car in the parking lot, only to find it already claimed. There were four boys loitering around by the car, and she knew them all.

"What do you losers want?" She asked.

"Wanted to know who the creep was who painted the library." A silver-haired boy smirked.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first." Andi glared, staring the boy down. Taller than her, but really skinny. She could take him.

"Why were you coming to the principal's car?" A brown-haired teen with a mullet demanded. That one could be trouble to deal with.

"I was just walking across the parking lot, dumbass, now let me by!" She hissed. The four now surrounded her, preventing her from walking to the bus station.

"Uh uh." A large boy with a mohawk shook his head. "We got questions."

_Jeez, what has gotten into Freddy?_ She thought. "I'm not doing anything wrong, you jerks!" Freddy, the tallest one, flinched. The others, however, only circled closer.

"How'd you get all that paint on the roof?" The silver-locked boy asked.

"What's it to you?" She asked.

"You have help then?" Mullet-head asked. "We want names!"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing now let me pass!"

"What is all this?" The four whirled around to see Principal Darkholme storming to them. "Why are you interrogating the girl?"

"I.. We were just…" Silver boy started, but the older woman cut him off.

"Stop! All four of you have just earned detention for the next week!"

"But we didn't do anything!" The fourth boy shouted. Smaller and far thinner than his companions, he reeked of a swamp.

"That's not the point." Darkholme snarled. "She is the daughter of one of the faculty members and I promised that I would take her home this afternoon. Now get out of here before I enroll you in my "special" course!"

The boys groaned, then ran to a dark green jeep and tore out of the parking lot. "I'm glad you taught me to hide my stripes." Andi sighed. "If they'd recognized me, there would have been even more trouble."

"Indeed." Mystique sighed. "But as it is, you must be more cautious. The last thing we need is Magneto showing up here to investigate."

"I understand." Andi sighed. This was trickier than she thought.

* * *

Kurt informed Jean that he would be going out to dinner after school with a friend. After assuring her that this lady would do them no harm and he would do double sessions when he returned, he broke into a run on the way to the park. When he arrived, he saw Mystique and Andi sitting by a creek.

"I don't see how this will help me with my shifting." Andi stated.

"The less focused you are on stopping the process, the easier it will be to control." Mystique replied.

"It doesn't make sense." Andi groaned.

"It doesn't have to." Mystique glared. "Now just relax and touch something."

Andi had, Kurt noticed, shed her black hoodie and gloves. His sister rolled his eyes and tapped a blade of grass. Her body instantly began to take on the same color and texture of the plant. It spread over most of her body before she made the change stop and turned blue again.

"Well, it's an improvement of earlier." Mystique sighed.

Deciding to feign ignorance, Kurt backed up and walked through the bushes. "Am I late?"

"No." Mystique sighed. "Come here."

Kurt obeyed. He had no reason to argue. "I have about two hours." He said. "What did you have in mind?"

"We need to talk." Mystique answered. "I know both of you have questions."

"Could we go somewhere?" Andi asked. "Like a coffee shop or something."

"No." Mystique replied, possibly on automatic. For reasons she could not quite deduce, coffee acted like a cheap alcohol substitute for teenaged mutants. While they would eventually grow out of it, she certainly wasn't going to spend all night chasing them around Bayville. "We can talk here. No one should bother or interrupt us here."

Kurt nodded, the memory of their last encounter fresh on his mind. "Why did the brotherhood attack?" he asked.

"They bugged you too?" Andi asked.

"What did they do to you?" Kurt demanded.

"I don't think they knew anything, but they circled me in the school parking lot." Andi explained. "They might have started a fight if Mom hadn't given them detention."

"So they are on to us." Kurt deduced. "Great! What next?"

"You two must stay calm." Mystique warned. "They are beginning to turn on me now. If they find out that you two are siblings…"

"I get it." Kurt said, wincing at the thought of what the four brotherhood boys could do to them. "But why did they come after us at the construction site?"

"I should never have let Pietro deliver that note." Mystique glared at the ground. "He read it and reported in to Magneto, who ordered them to attack. The little backstabber would probably sell out his own mother to be Magneto's golden boy."

"Who is Magneto?" Kurt asked. Andi and Mystique both winced. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Let's just say he's not someone you want to meet." Mystique sighed. A wave of anger crashed over her as she remembered what Magneto had conned her into fifteen years ago. "He's the one behind the curtain. No one has stood up to him."

"Because he physically and mentally abuses his subjects." Andi added. "Mom, you have got to get away from him! You don't owe that monster anything!"

"It's too late for me to leave now." Mom sighed. "I made my choices and now I must live with them."

"That doesn't mean you have to put up with abuse." Kurt countered. "We can help you!"

"Whoa! Back that truck up a minute." Andi threw up her hand. "Who is 'we'?"

"The X-Men!" Kurt declared.

"Uh-huh. And what can they do for her exactly?" Andi said. "I may not have met Magneto, but if what's being said about this guy is true, not even your little friends at Xavier's can protect her."

"Why?" Kurt asked, genuinely confused. Sure, the brotherhood was annoying, but the X-Men could keep them out of their school.

"He is the master of magnetism, Kurt." Mystique met his eyes. "He could take you all with or without the brotherhood."

"And with my dad deciding to play the metal lackey, he becomes virtually unstoppable." Andi said.

Kurt sighed. There was no point in arguing with both of them, so he changed the subject. "How old are you?" He asked his sister. Andi blinked.

"Fourteen and a half." She cocked her head. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Kurt said.

"When's your birthday?"

"January 28th . You?"

"August 15th . What year?"

"Let me save you both the trouble." Mystique broke in. "You were both born in 1988. There are seven months between you."

Kurt's mind boggled. "How is that possible?" He was certain that a human pregnancy lasted for nine months, not seven.

"She came three months early and left me unconscious for a week." Mystique elaborated. "I believe she stayed in the ICU for about six months."

"I thin that's right." Andi said. "That was around the time I was adopted."

"You were adopted too?" Kurt asked. "Where did they take you?"

"Originally Canada, where I was born." Andi thought a minute. "They stayed there until I turned one, then shipped off to Texas. What about you?"

"Germany is all I remember." Kurt answered. "I don't know where I come from."

"Germany." Mystique answered.

"Oh." Kurt blinked. He didn't know that. Then again, his foster parents had no idea exactly where he'd come from and wouldn't share any details.

The trio continued to talk well into the night, eventually walking to the ice cream shop across the street for dinner. Kurt returned home at around nine, and his teammates all stared at the completely blissful look on his face.

* * *

When Mystique returned to the boarding house that evening, the brotherhood and Sabertooth surrounded her at the door.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Just seeing where you'd been." Pietro smirked. "You were gone a long time."

"I met a friend for dinner." Mystique glared at all of them. Sure, Victor could smell the truth, but he wouldn't put his daughter in danger. "I lost track of time. It happens, now let me through!"

"No can do, boss lady." Pietro sped in front of her. "We wanna know who that blond chick was that helped elf-boy paint the library."

"I already told you, she is the daughter of one of your teachers, who has asked to remain anonymous." Mystique glared. "Her guardian had to leave early. I know where she lives, so I brought her home. If that is all you are worked up about, you are more childish than I thought, and that's a stretch!"

The boys seemed to back off except the speedster, who leaned in closer. "Who did you meet tonight? Was he goo… Ouch!" The boy howled as Mystique wrenched his arm around, turning him enough for her to put him in a chokehold using her free hand. Speedy was tall, but not tall enough yet.

"For the last time, **nothing** is going on!" she growled. "You can go tell Magneto that as well! I have nothing worth saying to any of you! And from now on, you will not attempt any more interrogations on my life! Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Pietro squeaked. "Now could you please…"

Mystique released him and kicked him into the wall next to the staircase. "Good." She snarled at the assembled males, stomping up the stairs.

* * *

When she came out of her shower, Victor was waiting on her bed.

"God. Why are you still here?" She groaned.

"You didn't tell me she was here, Raven." He snarled.

"I didn't know she was coming until yesterday!" Raven protested. "Besides, she's been having a bit of trouble with her mutation right now. She's not going anywhere."

"Except with your little elf." Sabertooth retorted in a low voice. "Oh yeah, I know he was there too. Just what did you tell them?"

"Not everything. Not yet. Those two just met today, I don't think a detailed history is entirely appropriate just now."

"Oh lord, you took her to school? What if one of Xavier's other kids saw them?"

"Miss Grey tried to ask questions, but Kurt took care of her for now. Summers may be harder to convince."

"She shouldn't be in school at all now."

"And I should do what? Leave her alone in my apartment? She needs something to do, Victor. She and Kurt painted the roof of the library this afternoon because they were bored during free period!"

"All the more reason to keep her home!"

"For Magneto to find her! At least while she's at school her brother can keep an eye on her when I can't. If Magneto gets suspicious, the first place he'll check is my old apartment! And if he stops by and finds her there…"

"I know, Raven, I know." He groaned. "That doesn't mean I like it."

"You don't have too." She glared. "She is my daughter too, Victor."

"Fine." He sighed. "We'll play things your way this time. I'll distract Mags with some minor emergency. Just don't screw this up, Misty!"

"I won't. I can't." Raven replied. "There is too much at stake."

"Good." Victor growled. "Goodnight, Raven."

"Goodnight!" She shouted as he slammed the door. She thanked whatever deity was listening for giving her the idea to soundproof her room. Even if Toad saw the discussion through the window, he couldn't make out what they were fighting about. Her children would be safe for now, but would be better off once Andi flew back to her employer.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya, yo, I couldn't hear nuttin' through that window." Toad said to his older housemate.

"Well, did it look like they were fighting?" Lance asked.

"Fo sure, Yo." Toad said. "Man, I wish I could read lips!"

"Don't sweat it, Froggy." Pietro waved. "Those two were probably just fighting over whatever assignment the Boss wants her to pull off. We're not going to get anything out of her, so there's no point in letting Magneto know anything yet. But keep your eyes open, guys!"

"That's right." Lance nodded. "If you see that girl getting friendly with the X-Geeks, or even talking to Mystique, find Pietro or me so we can inform Magneto."

"Don't worry." Freddy nodded. "I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Good." Pietro smirked. "Meeting dismissed!"

**There you have it! Family bonding, Brotherhood scheming, and the promise of future X-Men involvement! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	33. Suspicion and Need

**Learning to Breathe**

Chapter Thirty-three: **Suspicion and Need**

Andi awoke the following morning with a blistering itch tearing down her back. Gazing in her mother's full-length mirror, she saw the rash creeping up her back. Great, not only was she in a strange town, but she now had to hide her shedding skin also. Wonderful. She seized the phone and dialed her mother's home number.

* * *

At the Boarding house, Raven rallied all of her strength into getting the boys up in time for the meeting with Magneto. Toad, naturally, was awake before the others. Lance stumbled into the shower about five minutes ago, and Fred would wake up once he smelled breakfast. Pietro slept like the dead, but could dress himself in under a minute, so she wasn't worried. She had started pulling the food for breakfast out when the phone rang.

"Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding house, Raven speaking." She said.

"Mom!" A girl's voice exclaimed on the other line. "I'm so glad it's you!"

"Andrea?" Raven hissed. "Why are you calling here?"

"I know you said not to, but Mom, I'm shedding!" Andrea said. "I can deal with it for the better part of this morning, but when the actual cramping starts up and I…"

"I know." Raven sighed. "But I can't come sit with you this morning, you know that. I will call you back as soon as the meeting is over. If it gets worse before I call back, call your brother, understand?"

"Yes ma'm." Andrea replied. "I'll see you later."

"You too. Goodbye, Andi."

"Bye." Andi hung up, and not a moment too soon. Someone rapped at the front door, demanding her attention. Magneto stood in the doorway, a sick smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Raven. Shall we begin our meeting?"

* * *

While Andi and Mystique raced to cover their bases, the X-Men cornered Kurt at the mansion.

"Who was it you were out with last night?" Scott demanded. Kurt glared back at the fearless leader.

"Just a friend from school. Jeez, do you have to butt into every detail of my life?"

"We've never met this person!" Jean shouted. "What if she's harmful to mutants?"

"She's not, Jean, don't worry." Kurt protested. "Why do you all care so much?"

"We know you got detention yesterday!" Kitty shouted. "That's not like you, Kurt. What did Mystique, like, tell you anyway?"

"She asked me if I painted the library. I said yes. She gave me detention. End of story!" Kurt growled. Okay, so it wasn't _really_ the end of the story, but the others didn't need to know that.

"Why did you paint the library?" Jean asked.

"That was you? Awesome! The paint job was amazing! Too bad the janitor took it down." Evan exclaimed.

"This girl I met in the library came up with it and marked the tiles. We got paint, and went to work." Kurt shrugged. "We hit it off, and she asked if I could meet her for dinner after school. That's it."

"Jean…"

"No, Scott!" Jean exclaimed. "I'm not going to probe his mind!"

"Fine then!" Scott said. "Rogue, would you…"

"I'm not getting anywhere near this argument!" The Southerner threw her hands in the air. "It ain't my business an' I'm not gonna make it my business just because you can't trust your own teammates!"

Scott snarled and stomped out of the room.

"What's gotten into him?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know." Jean said. "Just let him calm down."

Kurt seized the break and ported away.

* * *

By noon, Mom still hadn't called back and the cramping escalated to nearly unbearable levels. Andi groaned, pressing a pillow against her stomach. Those other mutants in the world didn't know just how lucky they were. She wanted—no, needed help, but where to turn? Moaning in agony, she slowly stood up and began to search down the phonebook.

* * *

At the Institute, Kurt tried to finish his American Lit homework. The phone's ring distracted him shortly, but he chose to ignore it. When the Prof informed him the caller asked for him by name, he became puzzled. Cautiously, he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Kurt. Is that you?" A female voice asked, the hint of a southern accent playing into her cautious tone.

"Andi?" Kurt blinked. "What are you doing? You'll blow your own cover!"

"Kurt, this is important!" She said. "I need your help."

That got his attention. "What is it?"

"I'm shedding my scales, Kurt." She explained. "It burns, itches, and cramps all at the same time. Mom hasn't called me back yet, so Magneto's still at the Boarding house. I have no one else to turn to, Kurt."

"I don't know." He replied warily. If he went, he would have to teleport and leave a note with some phony story about forgotten plans or leave altogether. Either way, he would be in serious trouble upon his return.

But his baby sister needed him.

"Please, Kurt." She pleaded. He could hear the pain in her words. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"I'll be there in five minutes, okay?"

"Okay." She croaked. Rambling off some directions to the apartment, they said goodbye for a moment.

After fabricating a note for his x-family, he teleported away to sit by his real-life sister.

* * *

At the boarding house, Mystique found herself pin holed, yet again, on her meeting the previous evening.

"For the last time, I was not communicating with Xavier!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Honestly, after all the years I've worked for you, Magnus, you should know me better than that!"

"Then you won't mind telling us who you stayed with last night." Magneto replied.

"That is none of your concern!" Mystique snarled. "What I do in **my** spare time is my business! Not yours and certainly not theirs!"

"It became my business when you took on this team, Mystique." Magneto glared. Mystique ignored him.

"I did not _take_ the team, Magnus, you **forced** it on me! Get your facts straight, please!"

"How am I supposed to when I don't have all the facts?" He growled, staring her down.

For not the first time, Raven regretted ever agreeing to hear the man out. Sure, the sales pitch had been nice, but after losing one child and having to hide the other, a dream offered little consolation. Lying bastard. "You know all you need to know." She replied. "I met an old acquaintance of mine for dinner, that was it. There was no sharing of information other than the mundanes of school administration. Now if you don't mind, I will ask you to wrap this up and leave my house!"

Magneto seemed to back down a bit, but never stopped glaring at her. She hadn't expected anything less.

"We are done here." He said. "But I will be by again. Count on it."

As he strode out the front door, Raven whipped around to stare at the boys. "Let me make one thing clear to all of you. You do not need to know everything that goes on around here! What you need to know will be explained, and what you don't, you are better off not knowing. Any questions?"

"Who makes that decision?" Pietro asked. His reward was near strangulation.

"I do!" Mystique snarled, gazing through his eyes and reading his emotions with surprising clarity. "Now all of you, get out of here! Go play in the park, or terrorize small children and traffic cops! I don't care! Just go!"

It took a mere five seconds for the house to clear out.

* * *

Kurt arrived at the address he'd collected from Andi and found the door locked. Hearing retching on the other side of the door, he teleported inside and followed the noise. He found his sister curled up on the tile floor of the bathroom. "Sorry for taking so long. I got a little lost." He said softly. She gazed up at him.

"It's okay." She murmured in a voice so soft that even Wolverine might have trouble hearing.

She looked completely different from the day before. Her shoulder-length hair, now quite oily, had been pulled into a messy ponytail. Small tattered sheets of gray-blue scales hung off her joints, and the rest of her coloration seemed much more pallid than it ought to.

"Don't you want to lie down somewhere more comfortable than the floor?" he asked. Andi sighed.

"I don't think I can move that much." She mumbled, her scales standing on end as a wave of cramps washed over her. "When I tried to get a glass of water, I got really dizzy and then I felt sick…"

"Shh. it's okay." Kurt said, crouching down beside her. "I'll take you back to your room."

Thankfully, Andi didn't weigh as much as any of his teammates. Despite being nearly Jean's height, the girl weighed less than Kitty.

Since he wasn't exactly sure which room the bed resided in, he carried her through the hallway until he found the right one. Laying his sister on the bed, he backed up a little before asking her anything else. "When did you speak to our mother last?"

"About eight this morning." She whimpered. "She said she'd call back when he left, but she never did. What if something bad happened?"

Kurt agreed. It was a quarter past noon. Mystique should have been finished by now. Should he call pretending to be another student? "Do you want me to call the boarding house and find out?"

Andi made a face. "I don't know. Maybe in another five minutes." Her voice began to wear out, and her eyelids barely remained open. He saw her strength ebbing away from her bit by bit and realized that he could do nothing to help her. Desperately, he prayed that his mother would call before it was too late.

God listened. In seconds, the phone began to sing. Kurt jerked the receiver from the pad. "Mother? Is that you?"

"Kurt!" Mystique exclaimed. "What's going on? How is she?"

Kurt hesitated. "She's not well."

"Explain." Mystique demanded. "I'm on my way now, so we have time."

"She may not." Kurt blurted out. "When I got here, she was vomiting in the bathroom. That was five minutes ago! I don't even know if she's still awake anymore!"

"I'm fine." Andi rasped, dangerously close to unconsciousness.

"Please, stay awake for me." Kurt asked, edging closer to her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Mystique said. "Stay where you are and let her get some rest. She always sleeps when she's sick."

"I've got it." Kurt nodded.

"Don't you dare leave her now, Kurt!" Mystique warned. "She's in no shape to take care of herself."

"I know." Kurt said. "I'm staying right here until you get here."

"Good." His mother replied. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Bye." Kurt said as Mystique cut off the conversation.

She shouldn't feel so exhausted. Hell, she dealt with attacks of seizures and migraines. Some cramping and itching shouldn't bring her to her knees.

But it did.

Her entire body ached, and her head pounded like a jackhammer on cement. A filmer over her eyes rendered her temporarily blind. It wouldn't pass quickly; she knew from experience. She craved sleep, but forced herself awake. Kurt was worried enough as it was without her passing out.

Her throat burned and the inside of her mouth felt of sandpaper. Though she knew otherwise, her surroundings felt extremely hot and dry. She dehydrated herself, yet she didn't want anything to drink. She doubted she could keep anything down now. What she needed was a cold bath.

Kurt softly grasped her hand in his; the cool, soft texture of his fur soothing her parched skin. Even as a fine coat of indigo fur spread over her body, she remained still. Suddenly, he let go, and teleported away. When he returned, he balanced a bowl in one hand and a washcloth in the other.

"Just lie still." He said. "You need your rest."

"If I stay still, I'll go to sleep." She replied. Was she slurring her words?

"Then talk to me." He said. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"My powers are on the fritz." She mumbled. "My scales are turning into everything I touch, in case you couldn't tell. I thought Mom could help."

Kurt nodded, laying the wet cloth on her forehead. Lord, that felt good. Since she felt too exhausted to maintain control of her powers, her scales turned a uniform gray color to match the cloth.

"I'm sure she'll do what she can." He replied.

She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Releasing all of her willpower, she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Mystique chided herself for not driving faster. Every second wasted in traffic meant precious time and energy lost to her daughter. Andi, she discovered, lost both water and nutrients at exponential rates when shedding. And Andi was notorious for underestimating her needs.

Once at the complex, she raced up the stairs to her old apartment and fumbled with the lock. Once inside, she threw her purse beside the door and rushed to the bedroom.

Kurt squatted by his sister's side, a bowl of water on the floor next to him. He looked up at her, desperation and fear reflecting in his pale yellow eyes.

"She fell asleep a little while ago." He whispered. "She seemed so tired…"

"Don't worry too much." She assured him. "She needs her rest right now." He nodded, and then looked back to Andi.

Mystique followed his gaze and sighed. "She will be fine, Kurt. She just underestimated how much water she needed for her system to function. This happens more often than you know." In truth, it actually did. Since she'd rediscovered her youngest child, she'd sat through many sheddings, not to mention the occasional attacks migraines and seizures. Though incredibly independent, Andi often seriously misjudged her nutrition intake. Raven returned home after short errands to find the girl curled into a ball on the bathroom floor.

"Still, I don't want to leave her yet." Kurt sighed. "What if something happens and you have to leave again?"

"We'll be fine, Kurt, stop worrying so much." She answered.

"Just a few more minutes?" He asked. "I want to make sure she's all right."

Mystique stared at her son for a few seconds. She was going soft. "Fine, you can stay, but only for a while. I don't want you in trouble."

"I left a note." He said.

"And you're a lousy liar." She countered. "Five minutes, then you go home. Is it a deal?"

Kurt sighed in defeat. "Deal."

"Good." She said. A sudden thought hit her. Checking her watch, she realized how late it truly was. "On second thought, would you like to stay for lunch?"

Kurt blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." She answered. "By the time you return to the Institute, lunch will likely be over with. The boys won't be home until later, and they'll probably terrorize some vender into handing over his food anyway. Would you mind?"

"Not at all." He smiled. "I never turn down a free meal."

"Then you stay here with Andi, and I'll find something for us to eat, How's that?" She asked. He nodded in reply, and she walked out of the room.


	34. The Plot Thickens

**Learning to Breathe**

Chapter 34: **And the Plot Thickens**

The only things left in the pantry was a box of pop tarts and several cans of soup. Since she'd moved in with the boys, no perishables had been brought into the residence.

Unsure of what the boy would eat, she decided to ask him. Walking through the door to the bedroom, she gazed down at her son.

"What kind of soup do you want?" She asked. He turned his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm not that picky." He shrugged.

"Well, do you like tomato, clam chowder, or chicken noodle better?" She inquired.

He thought a minute before replying, "I don't think I've ever had clam chowder. What's in it?"

"Clam meat, potatoes, and celery. Maybe a few other vegetables." She explained. "It's your sister's favorite, which is probably why it's here."

Kurt smiled. "It sounds good."

Mystique smiled, then looked over at her sleeping daughter. When the girl awoke, she would be asking for water. The soup would attract her attention as well. But, for now, Andi needed to rest. Her system needed to recover from her morning activities.

Moving back into the kitchen, she fished out the can opener and pulled a pan out of a cupboard. If she and Kurt were to continue looking after Andi, they would need to eat something as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rogue began to wonder what made Kurt so defensive that morning. The blue elf usually stayed out of trouble, so why argue with Scott? Didn't he know he'd be drawing attention to himself?

That was just it. He had drawn attention to himself to cover something else; something big. But what? What kind of secret would make the happy-go-lucky furrball so upset and defensive? Or, perhaps a better question, who could?

Since discovering the identity of his birthmother, Kurt tried everything he could think of to get to Mystique. Scott didn't think it a good idea, and frankly, she agreed. Mystique was a manipulative bitch, plain and simple. But Rogue got the distinct feeling that Mystique wouldn't frame Kurt with so many watching. If Kurt wasn't covering for Mystique, then who?

A sudden wave of memories slammed into her. The sensation of pain and fear hit her in an instant, almost overwhelming her senses. Then she saw an image of a baby—one so small the doctors said she wouldn't live more than a few hours. Tubes and machines connected to her tiny blue body by dozens of needles and suction cups. Then conflicting emotions tore into the picture. The memory came from two psyches. And if she guessed correctly… eeuww! She did not need to see that.

"Rogue, are you all right?" the Professor asked as he entered her room. "I sensed a great disturbance in your mind."

"Professor, I think I know who Kurt's been coverin' for." She blurted out. "I… I think he might have a baby sister."

Xavier sighed. He didn't look surprised by this information at all. "I knew someday I would have to tell him." He sighed. "But apparently Mystique has beaten me to it."

"You knew about this?" She asked, not even bothering to hide her shock.

"Rogue, please, calm down." The Professor chided. She glared at him, then sat down on her bed. Xavier wheeled closer to her. "Rogue, last year I detected a mutant signature at an apartment in town. The information I received on this mutant was incomplete, but the apartment belonged to one Raven Darkholme."

Rogue's eyebrows achieved orbit. "Mystique was hiding a mutant?"

"Yes, and very well." Xavier replied. "Some three days later, Raven called me asking for help. When I arrived, I found a scared thirteen-year-old girl suffering from seizures. I did what I could to stabilize the girl, and she did recover nicely, but I came no nearer the cause of her attack. When I delved into the child's mind to help her, I learned that she was Mystique's daughter."

"Hold up." Rogue held up her hand. "You knew Mystique had a kid and never said anything? Why didn't you recruit her or something?"

"I'm afraid recruiting the girl would have done her more harm than good." The Prof. Explained. "Rogue, she had a very tortured mind. The child had recently escaped from an experimentation lab and had yet to adjust to her physical changes, let alone the mental baggage she carried with her. She genuinely feared me, Rogue. Forcing her to come live here might have pushed her over the edge."

"How do we know Mystique didn't put her in that lab in the first place?" Rogue asked, but already knew the answer. Mystique's psyche had forced its way to the front of her mind and began assaulting her with another wave of memories.

"I believe you know why not." Xavier replied, and then shifted the subject slightly. "If the girl has returned to Bayville, we cannot take action. Mystique obtained parental custody of the girl after her foster family outed her. I doubt the Brotherhood knows of the girl's existence, and letting them know what you know would be disastrous for Kurt and his birth family."

"Do Logan and Storm know about this?" Rogue asked.

"No. And please, Rogue, don't tell them." Xavier answered. "I know this is a burden to you, but revealing the girl's identity now would not end well for anyone involved. Besides, if Logan learned who the girl's father is…"

"I know." She groaned. "I almost yakked when I found out. Don't worry, I won't tell Scott. The last thing anybody on this team needs is Mr. Military carrying out a misplaced vendetta."

"Very well." Xavier sighed. "If you need to speak further about this, come see me. I will talk to Kurt when he returns."

She didn't even want to know how he knew that the elf was missing.

* * *

Mystique was a very good cook. Even with something as simple as canned soup, the woman managed a wonderful lunch. Of course, Kurt rarely met a food he didn't like or wasn't willing to try.

And he definitely knew why his sister loved clam chowder so much. Even the smell brought happy images to his mind.

"Thank you for fixing lunch." He said as he downed his second bowlful of soup.

"It wasn't anything special." She waved, putting what little was leftover of the soup in the refrigerator. "Besides, I should be thanking you."

Kurt blinked. "For what?"

"Staying with Andi." She explained. "I know you risked a lot by coming over here."

"Don't I know it." He grumbled. The x-family owed him at least two lectures upon his return. "But I couldn't just leave her here to suffer alone."

"At any rate, thank you for staying with her." Mystique smiled. "I'm sure she appreciated it as well."

Kurt smiled, then turned his head at a sudden sound. Andi was stirring. Mystique seemed to sense it too, for she swiftly filled a pitcher full of water, grabbed a glass, and rushed into the back bedroom. Kurt teleported in ahead of her, finding his sister rubbing her eyes.

"Did I miss anything?" She rasped.

"No, not much." He replied as their mother walked in.

"Mom?" She blinked. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for nearly an hour." Mystique answered in a hushed tone. "Here." Mystique handed the girl the glass full of water, and Andi downed it in seconds. Kurt understood how she felt. After he teleported Mystique's car out of middleverse, he spent several hours in the medical bay. Served him right for ignoring his limits. [1 But then again, two lives were at stake. There was no other option, and he paid the price for his heroic act.

"Do I smell soup?" Andi asked weakly, sniffing the air. Kurt blinked. He never realized how keen the girl's sense of smell was. Mystique chuckled.

"Don't worry, there's enough left over for you." She smiled. "But you need to rehydrate before I'll let you eat anything. Kurt told me what happened this morning."

Andi blushed. "I should have just taken the cup with me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Mystique chided the girl. "It's one lesson learned. Next time, you'll be prepared."

"I guess." She sighed. "Kurt? Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left." He grinned sheepishly. Andi rolled her eyes and downed another glass of water.

"I'll be okay. You'd better leave before your professor gets too worried and sends a search party."

"I left a note!" He protested.

"I think we can handle it from here." Mystique chided. "I don't want you to get in any more trouble on my account."

Kurt sighed. He knew both of them had a point. There was no use debating. "Okay, I'll go home. But I'll call you this evening to check up on you."

Another eyeroll from his sister. "Fine. Go on, worrywart."

Kurt stuck out his tongue before teleporting away.

**1) Just a footnote on Middleverse. Kurt wears his system out when he teleports too much weight, and I figured a car might represent the extreme end of the scale. Just a thought.**


	35. Chew Outs all Around!

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** I own a wonderful package of Reese's miniatures. Does that count for anything?**

Chapter Thrity-five: **Chew-Outs All Around!**

Upon his return, Kurt attempted to finish his abandoned homework. However, Scott heard his port and stormed into the younger boy's room.

"Where have you been?" Scott asked. "You missed the team training session!"

"Sorry, Scott." Kurt shrugged. "A sick friend called and asked me to give him my notes from fourth period. I took them to his house. No harm done."

"You missed the session!" Scott exclaimed.

"Ja, I got that. Thanks."

"But…"

"If Paul asked you for your notes, would you turn him down?"

"This isn't about me, it's about you and your smarting off! What's gotten into you, Kurt?"

"Nothing! I was just helping a friend! Sheesh! Why are you so upset about this?"

"We have responsibilities here, Kurt! You can't just port off whenever you feel like it!"

"I don't! You don't get onto the others like this. What's so special about me?"

"Kurt, we work as a team, and a team needs to be able to trust its members not to leak out any harmful secrets!"

"That's it, isn't it? Because I found out less than a month ago that Mystique is my birthmother, I'm suddenly a threat!"

"That's not it!"

"Isn't it? I know you, Scott. You never pick up fights like this unless something scares you. What is it? Are you scared I'll run away and join the brotherhood?"

"I never said that!"

"But you were thinking it! I can't believe you're so stressed about all of this! Nothing is wrong. All I have done today was help a sick friend, and if that's worth a courtmarshall, then so be it!" Kurt shouted. Scott looked stunned. However, Scooter was saved from further humiliation by Kitty.

"Like, there you are!" She smiled. "Don't worry, I brought your note to Logan, and he said you're off the hook this time. Just don't disappear like that again."

"I won't." Kurt said, though already knowing it was a promise he could not keep. "Don't worry."

"Oh, and Scott, the Professor wants to speak to you like now!" Kitty chirped. Scott sighed.

"I'm going." He said, glaring at the younger boy with distain. What was the elf hiding?

* * *

Charles Xavier glanced at the young man now entering his office. Scott "Cyclops" Summers, born leader though he was, still had much to learn about tact. Not to mention consideration.

"Ah, Scott, there you are. Have a seat." The bald man gestured. Scott obeyed.

"Why am I here?" The man asked.

"You are here because of the incident with Kurt a few moments ago." Xavier replied.

"He skipped out on a training session! He didn't leave…" Scott began. The older man cut him off.

"No, Scott, he did leave a note. Kitty just happened to find it first. I believe your belligerence towards your teammate is a serious problem. While I admit that he shouldn't have left on such short notice, he was truly helping an ill friend. Training sessions are not all there is in life, Scott. I thought that, as team leader, you would know that by now."

Scott hung his head in shame. How could he have been so careless? He'd let his perfectionistic attitude affect his performance as team captain, and now he was paying for it. "I know, Professor. And I'm sorry, but who is Kurt really covering for?"

"A sick friend, Scott, as he already informed you." The Prof answered. "This person is a low-level interest to us, so please do not pursue this interrogation any further."

"I understand, Professor." Scott sighed.

"Good." Xavier replied. "You are dismissed." As Cyclops exited the office, Professor Xavier paged another student to come in. _Kurt. Could you come see me in my office, please?_

* * *

While drama unfolded at the Xavier Institute, the Brotherhood boys were loitering in a city park.

"Man, I wonder what kinda secret Boss-lady's keepin' from the real boss?" Toad asked.

"Must be something big." Pietro said. "Why else would anyone lie to Magneto?"

"Technically, she didn't lie." Lance corrected. "She didn't tell the whole truth, but she didn't make anything up either."

"It's still lying by omission." The silver-haired boy countered.

"Wonder why she wanted us out of the house so quickly?" Fred asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Lance glared at his teammate. "Look, the only way we're gonna learn anything is if she suddenly cracks, which I don't see happening in the near future. And anyway, I agree with her to some extent."

"Say What?" Todd yelped.

"Hear me out." Lance held up a hand. "How would you guys like Magneto telling you who you can and cannot hang with? Even for dates?"

"Eww." Pietro said. "Ugly mutant slimey chick!"

"Yo, I have enough trouble getting a date as it is!" Todd whined.

"Exactly." Lance said. "It's a bad idea, and I think Mystique feels the same way."

"Then why all the cover-up?" Pietro asked. "And what does Sabertooth have to do with this?"

"You ask too many questions." Lance swatted at the younger boy. "Anybody wanna play catch?"

* * *

Kurt sidled into the office, apprehension rolling off of him in waves. Xavier didn't look mad, but he knew very well that looks were often decieving.

"It's all right, Kurt. No one can overhear you here." The Prof said, easing his nerves somewhat. Kurt sighed, then took the seat in front of Xavier's desk. "Kurt, while I commend your taking the initiative to visit an ill comrade, that does not excuse you from punishment."

"I understand, Professor." Kurt mumbled.

"Your chore is to clean out the boys' restrooms on the first and second floors." Xavier said.

"That's it?" Kurt asked. He didn't even bother to hide his shock.

"Yes." Xavier said. "Since you left a note this time, I feel no need to add on anything excessive."

"Thank you." Kurt grinned. That was easier than he'd thought.

"However, I would like to see you once a week for counseling." Xavier continued. "You've taken the news about Mystique rather hard and I feel it would be good for you to vent some of your emotions."

He just stared. It was the only reaction he could muster at the time. Therapy? He felt he was adjusting quite well to the whole birthmother thing. But if the Prof felt he needed it, he might as well go through with it for a while. "If you say so, Professor."

"Very well." Xavier said. "Now, I suggest you go get started."

He nodded. The sooner he got to work on the bathrooms, the sooner he could finish his homework and call Andi back.

Xavier watched the boy exit and sighed. The entire mansion seemed to have taken a side in Kurt's affaris, be it for or against the mutant. Scott and Jean felt pity, but either overexhibited their emotions or held him at arms length. Rogue—the only one who understood all of the emtions felt in the affair—took up a sisterly role in dealing with the elf-boy's needs. Kitty and Evan simply walked on eggshells as they were unsure of what to say. Even the instructors had a hard time finding a common stance on the issue.

And news of a half sister would only complicate matters.

Though the boy didn't realize it, he had been projecting his thoughts quite loudly. The girl had indeed returned to Bayville, if only for a short time, but was ill and not to be disturbed at the time. The more Kurt flet he was the only one who knew, the better. Magneto was watching, and bringing up the girl's origin placed her and Mystique in grave danger. Magnus had grown more rutheless over the years, and Charles felt certain that if he learned Raven hid her child from him, the outcome would certainly not be favorable. And as a sort of protectorate for mutantkind, he knew it was his duty to do what he could to help Raven keep her daughter a secret.

Pulling his thoughts away from the subject, Professor Xavier returned to the present reality. His students need be prepared. No matter what Magneto's plan, it was bound to be a threat to all they knew.

**Okay, really short, I know, but I had to get some of the boring stuff down before I can move on to the rest of this arc. Be patient, por favor.**


	36. Punishment

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer: ****I own Andi. Nuff said.**

Chapter Thirty-Six: **Punishment**

"Do I have to?" Andi groaned. It was now Sunday, and the young blond had just been informed that she would attend school the next morning. "What happens if someone brushes up against me?"

"And what if a meteor strikes Bayville and wipes out the entire town?" Mystique quipped. "You can't hide behind 'what ifs', Andrea. You are going to school: that is final. Especially since you brought some of your books with you."

Andi swore softly and crossed her arms. "What about my shifting? I still haven't got it controlled."

"Because you don't pay attention or practice. I know it's hard and the exercises seem pointless, but trust me, you will learn from them."

"How the hell is becoming grass helping me control my shifting?"

"If you would stop arguing, you might actually learn something!" Raven growled. Andi glared, but held her tongue. "Thank you. Now, the reason I had you practicing with blades of grass is that they are a simple surface. Smooth, uniform, and alive. Since your ability is touch- related, I felt you stood a better chance working with a simple substance. Once you have that down, you may move on to actually becoming other beings."

Andi stared. "You mean I can actually turn into other people now?"

"Yes." The redhead nodded. "You can. I'm not going to teach you now because you haven't grasped the concept of basic camouflage."

"How do I get past that?"

"First of all, relax. Focusing only ebbs your control further away." Raven answered. "I know it sounds backwards but hear me out. The more you focus on what your touching, the harder it is to turn back. You have to stay calm and relaxed or you won't get this down for a long time."

Andi sighed. Mom, as usual, had a point. Didn't mean she was about to let her know she'd won. "And relaxation and concentration work so well together."

"It's not like relaxing hasn't helped you before." Mom glared. "As I recall, you couldn't do anything with your hydrokinesis until you tired yourself out and gave up on forcing your will onto the water."

"Now you sound like my boss." Andi rolled her eyes.

"Good, then he's on to something." Mom stared back. "We have time for one session tonight, and I intend to make the most of it. Grab you're things, we're…"

knock, knock, knock.

"Mystique! Open this door!" A deep male voice growled. Raven jumped and ran over to the door. Sabertooth pushed his way past her. "Where is she, Raven?"

"I'm right here, Dad." Andi groaned. "God, don't you know how to look?"

"Save the attitude, kid, ye'r comin' with me." Sabertooth growled. "Mags is on his way here now."

Raven sighed. She didn't like this at all. "Fine, but while you're gone, have her work on her shifting. She's gotten a bit rusty and needs to brush up before school."

"I don't want to go to school." Andi glared.

"You're going. That's final." Raven replied. "Besides, I thought you wanted to spend more time with your brother."

"Not inside jail." Andi quipped.

"Goodbye." Sabertooth said, grabbing the girl by the arm and dragging her out the door. The pair had just gotten to the elevator when Raven felt the room come alive.

"Why have you been hiding here, Mystique." Magneto asked as he hovered by her window. She growled.

"If you spent twenty-four hours every day with those boys, you'd want a break too." She hissed. "What do you want, Magnus?"

"What, or should I say who have you been hiding from me, Mystique?" He thundered.

"No one." She lied.

"Who was at the door?"

"Victor was just picking up something he asked me to finish. Probably a gift for one of his flavor-of-the-month waitresses."

"You know what my penalty is for disobedience."

"And you know I wouldn't cross you."

"Really? Like you didn't go against my orders by contacting the Wagner boy."

"He's my son, Magneto. I should think you of all people would understand that! Then again, after what you did to your boy's sister..."

"Don't you talk to me that way, Mystique!" He roared, using his magnetic powers to pin her to the wall.

"Don't feed me your shit about doing it 'for the good of mutantkind'! Especially after what you did to my son! If I'd known then what I've seen in you now, you would have never come near him!" She screamed, a metal pipe digging into her throat.

"And what about your little Rogue, Raven." Magneto leered. "I could make things very difficult for her."

"Leave my daughter alone, you bastard!" She hissed. He tightened the pressure.

"She is mine too, and I will do to her as I wish."

"Over my dead body." She growled.

"Need I remind you the purpose of the experiment?"

"Need I bring up the fact that she cannot control her abilities? Nothing you can give her will change that."

"Are you so sure? I can advance her mutation to its highest potential."

"And what of the side effects? Oh, aren't there any? I thought by tapping into something as powerful as the Cytorak gems, you would incur some form of ill effect."

"Keep a reign on your tongue, Raven." Magneto warned. "I would rather not kill you so soon."

"You wouldn't yet anyway." Mystique glared defiantly, despite her metal restraints. "Your preparations are incomplete. Someone must watch the boys, and Victor would kill the lot for annoying him. You know that. I don't think you want to see you son's mutilated body on the six o'clock news."

"I will do as I see fit." The helmet-wearing man hissed.

"Then go ahead and do it already! I'm tired of beating around the bush!"

"Perhaps another time." He sneered. "But just so you don't forget your place..."

Metal cutlery, door handles, and loose hardware floated about, hitting Mystique at high velocity. A metal-lined umbrella became a club, pounding her repeatedly over her back. If anybody heard her groans of agony, no one did a thing to help. When the master of magnetism finally departed, Raven Darkholme summoned merely enough strength to trudge to the couch and collapse.


	37. On the Run

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** I'll be Mary Queen of Scots if you stop asking me such stupid questions.**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: **On the Run**

Andi stared back at the complex as her father drove farther away. A tingle of fear raced down her spine. If Magneto knew that Mom lied to him, he would torture her to get the truth. And if he didn't get a confession (or at least a satisfying one)... she didn't want to think about the consequences.

Eventually, Dad pulled over in front of a burger joint. She hopped of the bike, still starring in the direction from which they came. Dad sighed.

"Ye'r momma can take care of herself, Stormy." He said, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"What if she's not?" She asked. "What if ol' bucket-head really hurts her this time?"

"She'll pull through it." He said. "Always has. Bit of a scrapper when she gets in a tight spot. Just like you." He messed her hair up with his hand. She pushed his arm away.

"Just promise you'll call her after dinner." Andi pleaded, following him to the door.

"Promise." Dad said. "Come on in, kid. You've gotta be starved by now."

She nodded and followed dad into the small bar/ restaurant. He let her sit next to him at the bar. After placing their orders, he began to ask questions.

"So, you still working at the same place?"

"Yeah." She said, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "I like it there, for the most part. The boss's daughter can be a bit of a brat, though."

"He treating you kids okay?" Dad asked as the bartender placed an order of fries between them.

"We wouldn't stay if he didn't." The blond girl shrugged. "But yeah, he and the other adults on the squad have been good to us. Not many people would have kept us on after that suicide attempt last fall."

"Why the hell did you start taking drugs in the first place?" he hissed. She stared.

"I needed an escape." She sighed.

"So take up a hobby." He said.

"And what kind of hobby do you suggest?" She asked. "I'm a teenaged terrorist mercenary who attends public school and sits in on ninja training sessions. My calendar's about booked."

"Ain't they got somethin' there that you like to do?"

"I like to race bikes, but mine's still a work in progress and no one will let me borrow theirs."

"Who said you had to ask? Just as long as you bring the bike back in one piece."

"There's just one small problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't know how to hotwire a bike." She said as the bartender set two burgers before them. She tore into hers immediately.

"I can fix that." Dad grinned. "When we get done here, I'll show you how to start a bike without a key."

Andi grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "You're the best, Daddy."

"That's my girl." He smiled.

* * *

Across town, Charles Xavier frowned at the Cerebro screen. The newly-repaired machine detected the use of Magneto's power, if only for a moment. Erik's cloaking technology had thus far kept up with Cerebro's advancements, so either Magneto became cocky or Erik got angry. Whatever the occurrence, it transpired in Mystique's old apartment. Mystique now lived with the Brotherhood, so why appear there?

Magneto was hunting for something. But what? Mystique hid nothing thus far from Erik.

'Except for the girl.' He reminded himself. The girl! She had returned to Bayville and her mother no doubt allowed her to sleep in the old apartment. If Magneto caught on to Mystique's deception and found the girl...

Oh my.

_Kurt._ He summoned one of his students telepathically. _I need you to check on something for me._

_What is it?_ Kurt "said" back.

_I want you to go investigate something for me. _He said.

* * *

"There ye go." Sabertooth praised his daughter as she connected the two wires, turning the motor of his Harley. "Told ye it wasn't hard."

"Can I drive?" Andi asked, then suddenly remembered something. "Oh shit! Mom!"

He groaned. It completely slipped his mind to check up on Raven after dinner. "Stay here. I'll call her from the payphone."

"I hope nothing's happened." Andi sighed. "What if Magneto didn't buy the cover story?"

"Hush." He hissed, poking the buttons on the dial. Four rings rewarded him with nothing but an outdated answering machine.

"Nothing?" Andi asked worriedly.

"Don't get so wound up yet." He said. "I'm trying her cell now." After two more quarters and a voicemail message, he knew something was wrong. "Get on the bike, kid. We're goin' back to check on ye'r mother."

Andi almost left without him.

* * *

Raven didn't bother to pick up the phone when it rang. It hurt her too much to move at the moment. She wanted someone to come back but knew, given Victor's past excursions with their daughter, that neither of them would come back to help. Plus, the boys still believed she was at a late meeting with some of the school faculty.

The last person she expected to come was one of Xavier's children. Nonetheless, one entered in a puff of brimstone.

Kurt immediately gasped at the scene before him. Metal pipes reached in unnatural positions from the wall, and discarded bits of metal lay scattered on the floor. Blood also dripped from the wall to the couch.

"Kurt." He whipped his head to his left. Mystique's eyes met his. "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"The Prof saw that someone had been here and wanted me to check it out." He answered, walking closer to her. He tried desperately not to flinch at the sight of the woman's wounds, some of which were still leaking red fluid. "Who did this to you?"

"Magneto." She hissed. "He found out I've been hiding someone here. Don't worry." She put a hand up. "Andi's father took her out of the complex before Magneto came in."

Kurt sighed in relief. So she was safe. "You shouldn't have to take abuse like this." He said. "I'm sure if the Prof knew, he could..."

"It's too late for me to get out now." She said. "I have made my choices and now I must deal with the consequences. Yes, beatings hurt, but losing you or your sister... especially to that monster, I don't think I could take it."

"We can help you." Kurt protested.

"You can hide me." Mother corrected. "There is a difference. And as much as I would love to, not much can be hidden from Magneto."

"You hid Andi." He pointed out. Her tired eyes locked on his.

"I can't hide her forever; not with all that's going on."

"Then let me help." He said. She stared.

"What? No, Kurt. Please, don't bring any more trouble on yourself."

"I'm already in trouble, Mother." He replied. "Besides, I can't just sit back and watch you two suffer when I know I could have done something."

She sighed, not looking very happy about the situation. "And what happens when the rest of your house finds out?"

"They don't have to." He grinned. "I know when to keep quiet, _ja._"

She smiled. "Fine. Now get out of here before someone sees you."

"But what about you?" He asked.

"I'll live." She said. "Oh, one thing. Before you leave, could you hand me my cellular?"

Kurt nodded, retrieving the phone from the "kitchen" table. "Anything else?" He asked.

"No." She replied, her voice cracking. "Just go back to the institute. Don't tell anyone but Xavier, understand?"

"Yes." He said. "If you're sure you feel okay..."

"I'll be fine, now go home before you earn yourself more than just a lecture." She insisted. Kurt exhaled a resigned sigh and teleported away.

* * *

Andi's mind swam with worry as she and dad tore into the apartment complex yet again. She knew Mom only ignored her cell if she were in a meeting or indisposed for some reason. The fact that she had not answered either concerned the blue-eyed girl. She jumped off the bike before it stopped running and bolted for the inside elevator of the building. She waited for Dad, then rode the tin box to the third floor. Once there, it was a race to see who could get to the room first. Dad won.

"Raven!" he shouted, banging on the wooden door. "Raven, Open this door!" A muffled reply followed.

"Dad, what did she say?" Andi asked.

"She can't get to the door." He hissed, then lifted the mat in front of the door. Snatching the key from its resting place, he hurriedly unlocked the door and stormed in.

"Oh my God! Mom!" Andi gasped upon seeing her mother's beaten body on the sofa. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mom sighed. "Just a little beaten up."

"That's the understatement of the year." Dad growled. "You can't go home tonight."

"I have to." Mom said. "I have to be at work in the morning."

"Can't you call in sick?" Andi asked.

"Not the point." Mom glared. "Besides, someone has to look after the boys."

"I'll take care of the brats." Dad spoke up. "I can't believe he'd blow his cover like this."

"I can." Andi growled.

"You are staying here." Dad said. "And you will do as your mother says."

"But someone needs to watch out for her!" Andi protested.

"I can do that, kid." Dad growled. "You need to be somewhere Magneto can't find you."

"You don't mean… please no!" Andi wined.

"Yes." Dad said. "You're going even if your mom can't take you. He won't come after you there with so many other people around."

"This sucks!" Andi growled.

"Deal with it." Mom broke in. "You are going to school tomorrow, end of discussion!"

**Oooohh! Andi has to go to class. What will happen when she's stuck in school with the X-men and Brotherhood? Stay tuned to find out!**


	38. Hallway Hijynx

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the X-Men and Ms March belongs to Red Witch. Andi is mine, tho.**

Chapter Thirty-eight:** Hallway Hijynx**

Andi groaned as she stepped off of Dad's Harley the next morning. She hated school with a passion, and the fact that her father—who equally disliked classrooms—made her come today bit like a rabid animal. On top of it all, Mom was still so badly injured that she could not go to work. Mr. Kelly, the vice-principal, wasn't nearly as nice.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes." Dad replied, walking towards the front doors of the school. "Now stop stalling. We have to get you signed in before Xavier's kiddies show up."

"Fine." She grumbled.

* * *

At the boarding house, the boys were in a mild state of shock. For once, Mystique would not be breathing down their necks at school. No afterschool meetings, no extra detentions... they were quite happy until they realized two things. Magneto assaulted her for information and wasn't satisfied, and vice-principal Kelly would be in charge.

"What do you think he's searching for?" Pietro asked Lance as the older boy drove the four healthy housemates to school.

"I don't know." The brown-eyed boy sighed. "As long as he doesn't come after us next, I'll be happy."

"Hey, don't that bike look familiar?" Fred said, pointing to a red motorcycle in the parking lot.

"Yeah, it does." Pietro said. "Where have I seen that before?"

"Yo, I think that's Sabes' ride." Todd piped up.

"What would he be doing here?" Pietro said.

"Maybe he's telling the secretary that Mystique won't be in today." Todd said.

"No, Boss lady called in sick last night." Lance said. "Something fishy's going on here, I can feel it."

* * *

Kitty obediently followed Ella, the school peer counselor, to the principal's office. All the brunette girl knew was that a new student had a day pass, and Ella didn't seem willing to dish details.

"Where is Principal Darkholme?" Kitty asked.

"She called in sick this morning." Ella replied. Kitty blinked. Principal Darkholme only missed coming to work once before, and that had been due to a flu bug. To Kitty Pryde's knowledge, no viruses were going around the school to date.

"Did she say why?" She prodded. The older girl shook her head.

"All I know is that Mr. Kelly couldn't get the loudspeaker to work." Kitty giggled as the two rounded the corner and walked into the office. The principal's door was open, and Kelly already made himself at home, to the annoyance of the young woman in his presence.

"Ah, Miss Pryde." Kelly smiled. "I would like you to meet Mercy Lowe. She's staying with a relative for a week and will be auditing our classes."

"Like, nice to meet you!" Kitty beamed at the blond girl. Mercy stared back.

"Whatever."

"Since you two are both freshmen, I though you could show Miss Lowe around today." Kelly said.

"No problem." Kitty said, grabbing the girl by the arm. "Follow me."

"Like I have a choice." Mercy said as she was dragged out of the office.

* * *

Andi grumbled a few choice obscenities under her breath. The hardest part about character acting was remembering to stay in character at all times. This meant answering to her new name: Mercy Lowe. It also meant not being disruptive in class. She was to blend in. To go without being noticed. She sensed great failure ahead for her new double- identity.

It was only first period, but since first period consisted of physics, she brooded. She hated physical science almost as much as algebra. Why couldn't she just skip a grade in science and take biology?

A friend of Kitty's (Evan something or other) sat a few rows ahead of her today. She wished the boy would pull up his baggy skater shorts because she found exposed underwear a major turn-off. Although, at least this Evan wore a belt. Kurt didn't even do that and man did his clothes clash. Not that Kurt paid attention to wardrobe anyway. Still, she wondered how people could do anything while wearing such baggy clothing, especially an athlete.

She'd completely tuned out her teacher at this point. At least lessons with the Dreadnoks were interesting. Mr. Finkle read straight from the book with no experiments or demonstrations. With nothing to do, she propped herself against the back of her desk, stared at the board to feign attention, and began to contemplate ideas for the rest of the week she had to kill in Bayville.

Next period, she walked into her history classroom with great apprehension. However, she was joined by a friend this time. Even with the holowatch on, he was easy to spot. One point awarded to the neon green boxer-shorts.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked, leaning against the desk next to him. Kurt looked up from his homework.

"Do I know you?"

"If you've forgotten already, Mom will probably accuse your professor of brainwashing his students." She replied matter-of-factly. Recognition dawned on him.

"Andi." He whispered, pulling her into the desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Magneto beat the stuffing out of Mom yesterday." Andi started. "And since my dad can't look after me today, I'm stuck here."

"You shouldn't be in school now." He hissed. "What if the Brotherhood sees you?"

"They won't know who I am." She whispered. "And as of now, you don't either. I am an exchange student name Mercy Lowe who is auditing class for today. That is my cover, stick with it."

Kurt nodded, rapidly changing the subject. "So, what brings you to Bayville?"

Andi then noticed Toad walking in behind her. "Oh, I'm staying with some relatives. My family's house burned down, and we needed a place to stay while we rebuild."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Kurt said as Toad weaseled his way over to the pair.

"Hear what?" The amphibious mutant asked.

"My house caught fire." Mercy smiled. "Don't worry, everyone's fine, we're just living with my aunt here until we can rebuild and move somewhere else."

"Where you from?" Todd asked. "That don' sound like any accent I heard b'fore."

She didn't even realize she had any accent. All that time spent with the others was catching up to her. "Florida." She replied. "You know, hurricane central?"

Todd and Kurt both tried not to crack up, and failed.

"That's coo', Yo." Todd said. "I'm Todd."

"Mercy." She replied as the teacher walked in.

"Okay, class, settle down." The woman said.

"Aww man!" Kurt groaned. Andi puzzled.

"What's up?" She whispered.

"Ms. March is back." He gulped. The rest of the class shared his look of disappointment.

Out of instinct, she gave the woman a once over—just to see if she would make a potential rival. Late thirties, permanent scowl, thin but not athletic—definitely an easy mark. Andi bet the woman was a worse hand-to-hand fighter than Regan.

"I feel the same way, now quiet down!" Ms March boomed.

Andi grinned. This would be fun.

"Now, class, if you would all turn to page 64..."

Plans filled the young blonde's mind, but most of them were too complex to use at the moment. If she'd known beforehand that a sub was teaching, she'd have rigged the chair. Now, though, she needed to focus on simple annoyance. Such as...

"I've already studied this page." She raised a hand. Ms March glared.

"Then you shall re-study it." The woman growled. "I am not willing to cater the class to every student."

"How does your husband stand you?" Mercy asked.

"I'm unmarried, thank you." March harrumphed.

"That makes so much more sense." Mercy exclaimed. Laughter followed as Ms March turned violet.

"Didn't your mother teach you that children should be seen and not heard?"

"What my mother doesn't know won't give her a heart attack. Besides, how does someone as hypertensive as yourself get a job teaching kids?" the blond countered, her now green eyes sparkling. Ms March was about to go on a rant when Kelly saved the day.

"Is there any problems in here, Miss March?"

"No, no sir!" Miss March shook her head. "Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Good." Kelly said. "Now students, I expect you to be on your best behavior for Miss March while Miss Simmons is away."

"Yes Mr. Kelly." The class muttered, with the exception of Mercy. There would be no further interruptions in history.

* * *

Mom planned ahead. Kurt and Andi shared three class periods; study hall wasn't one of them. Instead, Andi found herself drawing in the back of her notebook during fifth. This teacher rocked. Mr. Harris was just the sort of man who made learning about sentence structure fun.

Still, her mind wandered back to the dress code (or lack thereof) at the campus. The only code seeped to be "please do" without any regard to modesty or decency. Mom wouldn't even let her out of the house in her Tweety shirt because it was too snug, while cheerleaders paraded around in miniskirts and halter-tops. Even the boys held no vision of discretion. Rips in pant knees didn't bother her so much as the baggy shorts and jeans that barley clung to their wearer's hips. Belts seemed to be more for style than function.

A recalled remark of her mother's from two nights ago stuck out.

"_Kurt, you should consider wearing a belt. With all the acrobatics you pull at the school, those pants are liable to fall down."_

Maybe she needed to draw attention to the dress-code problems? And since Mom wasn't around to stop her, the plan would go off without a hitch.

* * *

Kurt never suspected that someone would sneak up behind him and attack him in the halls after sixth period. However, he also didn't realize just how brazen his younger half-sibling could be. There he stood, just talking to someone from his shop class, when he felt a sudden draft of cool air whoosh past his legs. Everyone was staring at him and laughing. He looked down to see his drawers pooled around his ankles. Blushing like mad, he pulled up his drawers and hid in the bathroom for a while.

When he walked out, Mercy was waiting.

"Mom told you to pull up your pants." She teased. He turned beet red.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Behind you." She grinned. He gasped.

"You pantsed me!" He exclaimed, glaring at her.

"You earned it. I don't think that's the first time Mom's told you to wear a belt and even if it were, you and your little X-friends are supposed to be the model mutants." She pointed out. "And I have to say, it's about a fifty-fifty split. I mean, yeah, Red's a prep. I get that. But you and that Evan kid are being outdone by the brotherhood. Yeah, they may be mean and smell bad, but they at least have some sense of decency!"

"What do you mean, you get why Jean does it?"

"She's a class-A prep." She elaborated as the two walked out to the parking lot. "Think about it. She's the star of the soccer team, runs the yearbook committee, and gets all A's. Plus, she's dating the football captain, which adds to the pressure to look 'sexy'. I can't stand people like her."

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Because the bitch thinks that everyone loves her when the truth of the matter is that they're just waiting to watch her fall from favor. Matthews has at least one girl lined up in case she backs out on him, and her other equally talented teammates will all be buying for the chance to show her up." She said bitterly. "I can't believe that a telepath doesn't realize that all her so-called friends are really just associates with hidden agendas."

Kurt couldn't believe how observant his sister was. "I know what you're saying, but it's not right to hate her."

"I don't hate her, I just can't stand her." Andi said.

A stray though ran across Kurt's mind. "Who's taking you home?"

"My dad's meeting me after school." Andi said as she stepped onto the grass. A motor revved in the distance. "In fact, that's him coming now."

Kurt smiled.

Honk.

Scott chose that moment to lean on the horn. The blue elf sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too." She smiled as he ran to Scott's convertible. Shades, she noticed, began interrogating Kurt once the younger boy drew within earshot. _Good._ She thought. _Now I can depart unnoticed._ Her father pulled into the crosswalk. He'd barely stopped the bike when she jumped on.

"Long day?" He asked.

"Just tiring." She said. "How's Mom doing?"

"She's gettin' around now." He said. "Bound and determined to come back to her job tomorrow."

"That's nice." She said, strapping on her helmet. "I just want her to be okay."

"I know, Stormy." He said as she grabbed hold of his shoulders. They were off in moments.

Neither knew they had been seen by an outsider.


	39. Spying Eyes

**Learning to Breathe**

**A/N:**** As this story arc draws near a close, I would like to thank those of you who are reading and reviewing and leaving comments on this story and others. Though I can't respond in my chapters anymore (darn administrators), I believe I replied back to all who reviewed. I hope you continue to do as you are doing.**

**Disclaimer:**** "If you ever grab my ass again, I will take your head with me out the door." –Lois Lane, Smallville**

Chapter Thirty-nine: **Spying Eyes**

"I'm telling you, they were talking like they were family or something!" Pietro protested as the other boys ushered him into the kitchen and out of Mystique's earshot.

"Will you shut up so I can think?" Lance ordered. He put up with the speedster's ranting on the way home and all the high-pitched noise started to give him a headache.

"Look, she told fuzz-butt that her dad was picking her up and who shows up? Sabes!" Pietro shouted. "And she asked something about her mom that I didn't get because she was whispering and I couldn't hear her."

"So you're spying on strangers' conversations?" Fred asked. The smaller boy glared.

"The point is that he's got a kid and didn't tell us!" Pietro exclaimed.

"First of all, it's none of our business who Sabertooth shacks up with or what he does as long as he doesn't bring them here." Lance reasoned. "He's got his own place for that. Second of all, it's his life. He is an adult and perfectly capable of making his own choices. We don't need to get involved!"

"If he didn't tell us, he didn't tell Magneto." Pietro said.

"We don't know that." Todd said. "Just because she may be his kid don't make her one of us."

"Look, Pie, what Sabertooth does on his time off ain't our business." Lance said. "So what if he has a daughter? As long as we don't have to put up with her, I'm happy."

"Maybe Mystique covered for him!" Todd declared. The others stared.

"Why would she do a thing like that?" Lance asked, immediately regretting the decision to open his mouth.

Todd thought a minute before replying "Maybe they used to date or something. Hey, if that's it, then Mystique could be the girl's momma." The other boys groaned.

"Euw." Pietro winced. "Those two together? That's just sick."

"I did not need that mental image!" Lance moaned.

"Why are we pickin' on her anyway?" Fred asked. "She seems nice enough. Didn't stare at me or laugh or nuthin'."

"Probably from some circus." Pietro waved.

"She said she's from Florida." Todd said.

"When did you talk to her?" The silver-haired speedster demanded.

"History." Todd said. "Day-um, she made that period int'restin! Started playin' that March lady like a harmonica, yo."

"Is that why Ms March was purple after second period?" Fred asked.

"Nevermind!" Pietro shouted. "What else did she say?"

"Tro, calm down before you wet yourself." Lance commented. The younger boy glared.

"I'm going to ignore you now." The albino mutant huffed.

Todd rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she said her family's house burned down and she's staying with an aunt until they find another house."

"See?" Lance said. "Nothing to worry about. She'll probably be gone by Wednesday."

"Whatever." The speedster said.

"Just lay off the interrogation." Lance ordered. "The last thing we need in this house is another mutant, let alone another girl."

* * *

Meanwhile, Andi and Sabertooth were training in the park.

"Just close your eyes and relax!" He scolded as she again reverted from grass form.

"I'm trying!" She shouted.

"Not hard enough." He growled. "You can't order your powers around, kid."

"You do it!"

"Mine are entirely different from yours. Yours are like your mother's. That means you have got to relax for them to work properly."

"I don't think that relaxation and concentration go hand in hand!"

"Your mother said the same thing when she started power training."

Blink. "Mom had trouble?"

"Mainly because she's stubborn."

"And you're not?"

"Just try again before I lose patience with you completely." Dad growled. Andi glared back defiantly.

"It won't work."

"Only because you don't think it can." He corrected. "Don't focus on anything except stopping the transformation."

Andi groaned, but closed her eyes anyway. Since their session was going nowhere anyway, she decided to at least try Dad's theory.

She felt her tactile senses read the outward genetic structure of the grass blade; her scales beginning to respond to the flow. Sure, she knew she could copy by touch, but that ability seemed so foreign before. Now, it felt almost natural. She was so immersed in the influx of information that she just asked her skin not to change. It obeyed. Not a single green scale appeared. She stared in amazement. Dad grinned.

"I told you so." He said. "Now shift green without touching the plants."

It sounded hard, but the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her father. Besides, he'd been right so far, hadn't he? She called back the sensation of the leaves to her mind and immediately turned green. Even her hair was grassy. Cool.

"Whoa." She gasped.

"Good girl." Dad smiled, ruffling her green hair.

A thought hit her. She looked down and saw that, to her surprise, her clothes turned the same shade of green she was. And given the fact she had only worn a tank top under her hoodie... oh dear. Slightly embarrassed, the changed back to normal. Dad laughed.

"What's so funny about me being naked?"

"You weren't." He said. "Your clothes were still on you; they just matched the rest of your skin."

"It looked like I was naked."

"Now you're really overreacting." He shook his head. "Let's give this a few more tries and call it a day."

"Okay." She nodded, staring back at the grass.

"Good." He said. "Let's go back to the grass."

* * *

"Wow, Kurt! You and the new girl seemed to like really hit it off!" Kitty grinned, following the blue boy around. Kurt sent a small glare her way.

"Not in the way you think." He said.

"She seemed like really rude to me in the office." Kitty said. "Then again, I don't like dealing with Kelly either."

"Are we talking about the same chick that pantsed you in the hallway, Elf-boy?" Evan asked, overhearing the conversation from the living room sofa. Kurt went fuge.

"Shut up, Evan." He muttered.

"She pantsed you?" Kitty shrieked. Kurt was sure the neighbors heard that one. "Why?"

"She didn't like the baggy pants." He said. "I knew I shouldn't have worn real clothes under my inducer this morning."

"Well, your underwear does clash with the rest of your wardrobe." Kitty pointed out. "I still can't believe a girl would do something like that!"

"Something like what?" Rogue asked as she walked in.

"The new girl at school pulled Kurt's pants down because she thought that his underwear clashed." Kitty said.

"_Nien_! She said she didn't like the baggy look." Kurt protested.

"Neither do I." The Southern girl glared. "To be quite honest, I have considered it before. When I was with the brotherhood. You and Porcupine, here, dress worse in public than they do sometimes."

This lecture sounded awfully familiar to Kurt. "Principal Darkholme got onto me for it one day. Not like she could do anything, though."

"Well, the witch actually had a point this time." Rogue said. "You two need to get your act together. Those four idiots are insane, but at least they know how to follow a dress code."

"Not you too!" Evan groaned. "Auntie O's already givin' me the third degree about that stuff!"

"Yes, me too." Rogue said. "Both of you loons need to grow up." She said before walking away.

"That was harsh." Kitty said. "Although I do kinda get what she meant. You never see the brotherhood walking around school with their underwear exposed."

"Speaking of the Brotherhood, Mystique wasn't there this morning." Evan said. "What happened."

"Ella said she called in sick." Kitty relayed. "That's all I know." Kurt tensed up. Xavier gave him strict orders not to inform another soul of Mystique's injuries. But how could he lie to his friends?

"I bet she came down with food poisoning." Evan said. Kurt nodded along, though he knew the truth dwelt far from the statement.

"_Ja_, that makes sense." He said. "I think she'll be back to herself by tomorrow."

"God, I hope not!" Evan said. "I hate her!"

"Evan!" Kitty hissed, sending glares his way. "It doesn't matter if you like her or not, she is still our school principal. She hasn't hurt us at school yet, has she?"

"No." The blond boy muttered. "But I still don't like her."

"You don't have to." Kurt growled, getting in the younger boy's face. "She is an authority figure placed over us, and we should respect her for it."

Evan, knowing the fight was lost, shut up and slouched on the couch. Kitty gave no further comments, leaving Kurt to teleport to the kitchen and fix himself a snack. So many close calls in one day would make anybody hungry.


	40. The Big BlowUp

**Learning to Breathe**

**A/N:**** A big ****shout out**** is due to L170E and Stormshadow01 for their continued reviewing. And let's not forget to thank Red Witch for starting the whole Misfits ball rolling. **

**Disclaimer:****"Never doubt the gut." Paulie Peret****t****e**** as Abby Shuto, NCIS.**

Chapter Forty: **The Big Blow-Up**

Lance said not to worry; that she would leave by Wednesday. She would be out of their hair for good. Mystique would no longer be covering for Sabertooth and things would go back to normal.

Still, it never hurts to inform your boss. He heard three rings and then.

"What is it, Pietro?" A slightly irate Magneto said into the earpiece. The speedster gulped.

"I have some information." He said.

"Do tell." Magneto replied. "We cannot afford to be misinformed about the X-Men."

"Actually, it's about Sabertooth." Pietro said. "A girl showed up at school today. He dropped her off and picked her up, and before he ever got there I overheard her say to Nightcrawler that her dad was picking her up. Do you know anything about that?"

A long and pregnant pause followed. "No." Magneto said. "Tell me, Pietro, is she one of us?"

"Don't know, but she talked to Toad in his second period class." The silver-haired teen replied. "Didn't seem to mind him much. Nothing very extraordinary about her physique except her height, though. Do you want us to feel her out for you?"

Another pause. "Yes. Do that. If this girl is a mutant, then we must be the first ones to recruit her. After all, her father is one of us, so she is ours as well."

"We'll hassle her after school." Pietro said. "If you can keep the overgrown hairball busy, we can talk to her."

"Very well." Magneto said. "Good work Pietro."

"Nothing but the best for you, Father." The boy replied.

* * *

At school the following day, Kurt was on his guard. Somehow, he sensed that his sister, and possibly himself, was in danger of something. Of what, he knew not, but it had to be something important. Xavier told the students to keep their eyes open for Brotherhood activity after he informed the professor about "Mercy". He, more than the others, needed to protect her. Mystique, still licking her wounds from Sunday's battle, could not stop the boys from pinning Andi after school. It would be up to him to protect his baby sister.

* * *

Andi shuffled out to the drop-off station at Bayville high and waited next to a tree. Dad usually wasn't late. However, after five or ten minutes, she began to walk back to the office. Mom knew dad's number. Unfortunately, the Brotherhood had other plans.

"Look who's going back inside." Pietro cackled.

"What do you want?" Andi glared.

"We just wanna talk." Lance said. "But not here. Come on, let's go out behind the bleachers."

"I'm not going anywhere." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, you are." Pietro said. "Blob. Grab her."

Freddy gulped, mumbled a "sorry", then grabbed her by the wrist.

"You don't want to do this, Freddy." Andi said. "I can and will hurt you."

"I don't think so." He said.

"I know so." She glared, blinking her eyes briefly. He saw the blue on gold orbs and panicked.

"I can't do it." HE said. "I ain't gonna hurt a lady."

"Then allow me." Pietro said, lounging at her with his speed. He attempted to trap her in a whirlwind. However, that trick—a personal favorite of Vampira's—failed to impress Andi. She jumped and moved her leg to intersect his gut.

"Hi ya!" She cried.

"Uhmf." Pietro squeaked as the air blew out of him. He doubled over instantly.

"Any other takers?" Andi asked.

"Get away from her!" The group whirled to see Kurt running up.

"This ain't your business, x-geek." Lance growled.

"How little you know." Kurt hissed. "Step away from the girl and no one gets hurt."

Freddy did as he was told. Lance stayed put, but softened a bit. Toad had a revelation.

"I knew it!" He squeaked. "Yo' her... Aaaaahhh!" Kurt was on the smaller boy before Todd knew a wrestling match had been declared. During the fray, the other X-Men arrived on the scene in time to aid Lance in prying Kurt off of Todd.

"What's going on here?" Scott asked, looking over the scene.

"I'm still not quite sure." Lance said as Pietro got to his feet.

"What. The hell. Was that?" He asked as a crowd gathered.

"You were being an ass." Andi shrugged. "Kurt, why did you tackle him?"

Kurt shot her a warning glare as Mystique walked out.

"That's quite enough." She hissed. "Maximoff, Wagner, one week's detention!"

"Just following orders." The speedster stared.

"Then whoever gave them to you will be happy to pick you up late." Mystique said. "Move!"

Both boys grumbled as they trudged into the school again. The crowd seemed astonished.

"Nothing to see here!" Principal Darkholme shouted. "Move along before I hand out any more detention slips!" The other students were only too happy to leave the scene. The principal then turned to the other mutants. "Go home, all of you."

"What about Kurt?" Jean asked.

"Either he can find his own way home, or I can bring him by after work." Mystique said. "I get the strange feeling that if eight stick around there will be a war on the front lawn and I am **not** footing the view for this one."

Scott grumbled a few choice words under his breath before turning to the rest of his team. "Come on, guys. Kurt can get home on his own."

"No way am I staying around to take the blame." Lance said, backing to his jeep. "Let's go, guys."

Andi breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the others drive away.

"What are you grinning for, young lady?" Andi whirled around to see her mother staring down at her. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Mystique demanded. They were both now in the older woman's office.

"I don't know." Andi said. "I think your boss is onto me. I was just waiting for dad when they showed up and started bugging me. Quicksilver thought he could trap me in a whirlwind, but I got out."

"Wait, he used his powers at school?" Mystique asked. Andi nodded. "That idiot!"

"No arguments." Andi said. "I guess he thought he could scare me with his speed, but Kristen likes to pull stunts like that all the time, so I knew how to handle it."

"Why did Kurt attack Toad?" Mystique changed the subject.

"I think the little amphibian figured out that we were related." The blond sighed. "Although he never got the whole phrase out of his mouth."

"Whatever the case, it's become apparent that you cannot stay here any longer." Mom sighed. "I'll talk to your father and see if he can take you to the airport tomorrow."

"That soon?" Andi asked. "What about Kurt?"

"Listen, you might be able to stay for school, but you leave as soon as sixth period is over. Understood?" Mom asked.

"Yes." Andi said. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"You can tell him on the way to the institute." Mystique said. "We're taking him home."

* * *

Fortunately, no one bothered her at school on Wednesday, so she was out of Bayville by five. Unfortunately, the layover at the airport lasted for an hour and a half. Add in a six hour flight, and that put her back in Florida at one in the morning. Zartan waited for her outside the gate.

"We were wondering when you would return." He said.

"Don't worry about me." Andi yawned. "I'm a scrapper."

"I see." Zartan said. "Come on, your teammates will be waiting for you."

"Cool." Andi mumbled, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Not even a mile from the airport, she clocked out in the passenger's seat.

**Andi's finally home with the team and Bayville prepares for the cauldron, but what will happen next? You'll have to read to find out.**


	41. Computing Chaos

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Virus. He belongs to L1701E and is used with permission.**

Chapter Forty-one: **Computing Chaos**

It would begin as just another day. The Cobra elite officers gathered for a staff meeting to discuss budget concerns, recruiting plots, and the like. A minor fight errupted between Atlantis (who, as squad leader of the teen-team Shadowatch, sat in on most meetings) and the Baroness. Normalcy, alas, would not last long. It all started when the lights began to flicker.

"Power surge?" Atlantis asked, glancing from Cobra Commander to the ceiling.

"Shouldn't be." The veiled man replied. "The backup generators should prevent this."

"Do they control the doors, too?" The blond hydrokinetic asked as the sliding metal doors opened and shut upon a whim.

"What the hell is all this?" Major Bludd blinked in bewilderment. The other officers merely stared as an electronic cackling sound permeated the base.

"Gentlemen, I think we have a hacker." Destro said.

* * *

After sending the Atlantis back to the base, Zartan and the other officers met in one of the planning rooms.

"Who is causing all of this?" The Baroness demanded.

"We don't know." One of the techs exclaimed. "It's like some sort of virus we can't expell. It adapts every time we try to destroy it!"

"Do you have any idea where it originated?" Destro asked.

"Probably one of the hanger locks." The tech explained. "It worked its way in from there and ran rampant through our systems. We can drive it, but not contain it. It's almost like it thinks for itself."

"Can you run an analysis on it?" Cobra Commander asked.

"What kind?" The tech asked.

"Can you check to see if it's organic in any way?" Zartan asked, earning a lot of stares.

"Why?" The Baroness asked.

"Because viruses don't think, people do." The spy glared back at her. "I get the strange feeling that someone is controlling the viurs or is the virus. Either way, we need to know what we're up against."

"That is the most obserd plan I've ever heard!" The dark haired woman cackled.

"It's also the only plan we have." Zartan reminded her. "Unless you have any ideas."

The glasses-wearing woman shut her mouth while the techs ran their scans.

"This may take a while." The only female tech said. "We have to find it first."

"I've got him." Tech 1 said. "He's leaving the mess hall area."

"So does everyone else after they've tasted our cafeteria food." Zartan commented.

"Where is he going?" the Commander asked.

"Heading for Mindbender's lab now." Tech 2 replied. "Ha! I've got a trace sample of the data trail!"

"Running bioscan now." The lady tech trailed off. "It's organic. But how is that possible?"

"Melrose, over in the security center, said they chased a kid into the hanger after he jumped the fence." Tech 2 said. "I'll ask him to send us a report."

"Better yet, get us the security footage." The Commander said. "I want to know exactly what we're dealing with."

"It's here!" Tech 1 screeched as a loud cackling filled the room.

"Not a bad set-up you've got here." A thick Brittish accent said aloud. "It will be such fun to trash."

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Cobra Commander shouted.

"I needed to test my skills and what do you know? I'm good enough to halt Cobra." The voice seemed to smile. "Make no mistake, I will take over here like the Virus I am."

"Okay, Virus, let's see how you handle this." Lady tech scowled, hitting the enter key on her keyboard. Virus hissed in disapproval.

"A worm." He said. "Well, as I don't want to get infected, I must be going. There is so much more here yet to see. Ta ta." The voice stopped as abruptly as it began.

"So a kid has been overwriting our server?" Destro said.

"A mutant kid." The Baroness corrected. "It figures."

"Whatever he is, we need to stop him from taking over this base!" Cobra Commander boomed.

"Why not give him a new base to deal with?" Zartan asked.

"What are you getting at?" The metal-masked Destro prodded.

"It's quite simple, really." Zartan said. "You already said you could drive him away from an area. Why not lead him to one? Once he's on my base, he'll have to come back out of the system since there are only two computors for him to inhabit. The kids can deal with him after that."

"It won't work." Destro scoffed.

"Actually, it would." Tech 1 said. "Without a system to inhabit and cause general chaos in, he'll be forced to return to our plane. He should be vulnurable at that point."

"Then drive him to the Dreadnoks." Cobra Commander ordered. "And let them deal with that maniac."

**Looks like Shadowatch will get a real fight afterall, but will they be successful in stopping Virus? Will Virus join the team once he's driven out of the mainframe? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!**


	42. Meeting of the Minds

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Virus, Cobra, or Lady Mastermind and Thunderbird. They are used for pleasure.**

Chapter Forty-Two: **Meeting of the Minds**

"You want us to what?" Kristen Mortisson, aka Vampira, exclaimed. "Have you lost it?"

"You want us to fight a computer virus." Mitch groaned. "Now I've heard everything."

"The virus is mutant, guys." Atlantis said. "Or were you not paying attention?"

"How do we fight someone who's able to converge with a computer?" Bryan asked.

"You drive him out." Zanya glared. "No computer, no Virus. He'll have to jump out of the mainframe the moment he gets here. All we have to do is contain him."

"Exactly." Zartan nodded. "Now go get ready, kids. Your new uniforms are in your rooms."

That caused a minor uproar. The seven kids all rushed up the stairs, and shouts of "This is Sweet!" rang through the hallway.

"Who knew they'd be so excited about clothes?" Torch shrugged, glancing up the stairs.

"They've needed new combat outfits anyway." Zarana said. "And will probably need to be re-fitted in about six months. God, I forgot how fast and how much kids grow up."

"At least for now, they're happy." Zartan said. "I get the feeling that may not last past today."

* * *

An hour later, the team assembled in the living room. Since Virus needed a computer host, and the one upstairs remained protected by a double firewall, the downstairs community computer remained the hacker's only option. Off to the side, one of the main base technicians monitored Virus's progress.

"He's almost here." The tech said, never taking his eyes off the screen. "Get ready."

"We are ready." Thunderbird said, pulling his red and orange gloves up higher on his arm. His uniform was black with yellow, orange, and red flames licking halfway up the arms and legs. It also displayed a red belt, gloves, and boots, and a flaming hawk rested on his chest. "I just hope that we can do this."

"Don't worry. We will." Atlantis narrowed her eyes at the computer monitor. Her new silver uniform fit a little looser than it should, but at the rate she was growing—both up and out—it was a small price to pay for something to wear. Plus, the black boots, gloves, and belt would no doubt last her a while.

"Here he comes." Lady M, decked out in a pink and black halter get-up, groaned as she took a battle stance. The team followed her lead. The monitor glowed a bright green and an English voice crackled through the beat-up speakers.

"So this is where you blokes live." He said. "Can hardly say I'm shocked. After all, such Neanderthal intelligence can only be expected to live in a ratty cave."

"Neanderthal, ay?" Andi raised an eyebrow as the face of a teenage boy appeared on the screen. "I'd have to disagree with that."

"Why is that?" Virus asked.

"Get your ass out here and you'll find out." She teased. "Or if you prefer your own cowardly tactics, stay in the computer. It's not as if you can go anywhere. Nothing else hooked into the main system on this base."

The light bulb clicked for Virus. "You set me up! You bloody trapped me, you stupid whore!"

"There's no need to spread lies about me just because you're mad." Atlantis huffed. "If you're so superior to me, you won't mind hauling your butt out here and fighting me like a real mutant can."

"Are you sure we can take this guy?" Bryan asked, glancing worriedly at his surrogate sister. The blond shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." She responded as a shadow-like entity covered in bright green binary coding emerged from the computer. The shadow reformed into a teen their age with wild brown hair messily held back in a ponytail and vivid green eyes.

"Prepare to fall." He sneered, staring down the group leader.

"Gee, that's original." She stared back. "I thought that a genius such as yourself would come up with a wittier catch-phrase."

"Actions speak louder than words, girl." He growled, picking up a stapler.

"And you're going to what? Staple a note to my forehead?" Andi asked.

"You wish." He said. Instantly, he began to take apart the device and a ballpoint pen, turning both into some sort of projectile gun. "I always found the pen to be much mightier than the sword." He began shooting off staples at the team, who ducked behind pieces of furniture—well, half of the team anyway.

"Hey, that almost tickled." Chaos commented, brushing the pesky metal prongs off his clothing.

"Same here." His brother said, pulling the tiny staples out of his rock-skin. "Gee, you're really dumb for a genius."

"Yeah, really." Kristen glared, hovering above the floor and steadily inching up on the inventor/hacker. "Did you really think you could kill someone who's already dead?"

"I don't have to kill you, love." Virus sneered, grabbing a shattered chair leg left over from a prior fight. "Just stop you." He stabbed the tapered leg into Vampira's chest, causing the vampirette to fall to the ground. "And with you out of the way..." he grinned maniacally as he turned to the rest of the group "you'll all be my victims." [1

"_Regan._" Vampira hissed telepathically. _"Get into his head and stop him."_

_"I don't want to go in there."_ The telepath whined.

_"His blocks are really low."_ Kristen said, using her own heightened mental awareness to scan his peripheral mental defenses. _"If I had Kim's telepathy, I'd take him out. Since I don't, you'll have to do it. Just stop him long enough for someone to get this damn table leg out of me!"_

_"I'll try."_ The blond said, peeking around the corner to where Virus—now wielding a makeshift ray gun—fought off the Dukes brothers. Atlantis shot her a look that clearly meant "do what you have to do". She forced her way into her attacker's mind with no problems

Andi, meanwhile, made several motions to Thunderbird. Though confused at first, the Hindu boy finally got the point and ran over to free Vampira of her paralysis. When Neal reached the frozen girl's body, Lady M screamed bloody murder.

"No one can stay in my mind!" He said, finally ducking past Mitch and shooting the larger boy in the back of the neck.

"Then we'll just have to pound you a different way." Atlantis shouted, charging him. He fired the staple gun at her, only to watch seemingly change into metal. He only got a few shots off before running out of staples and switching to his ray gun. Andi, finding this much easier to dodge, shifted back to her blue scaly form and charged him. For a geek, he sure knew how to scrap with some of the best. She could sense his heart pounding as she and Zanya (the only one not tending to a wounded comrade or rendered unusable) alternately returned blows from the electronic mastermind. Andi at last conjured a sizeable ball of water from the moisture in the air when Virus seemingly stopped. He stared at her, entranced by the water churning beside her head. Zanya raised her hand to strike a final blow when an adult intervened.

"That's quite enough; but hold that orb if you would, Atlantis." Zartan addressed the group. A gooey, lovesick smile plastered itself on Virus's face by the time Zartan turned to him. "Quite a talented young man, aren't you, Virus?" He asked the intruding mutant. The boy nodded.

"I am the master of all things virtual." His eyes grew wide. "Although I must say, I've never seen such a wonderful creature in my life."

Andi really wanted to slap the British mutant, but Zartan grabbed her by the shoulder. "Not yet." He whispered to her.

"Whatever you want to say to that moron, say it quickly." She hissed. "One more remark and he's a goner."

He sent her a sharp glare before continuing. "I couldn't help but notice your style, my boy. You obviously put a lot of effort into this plot."

"I always give my best to get what I want." He said.

"I see." The ninja grinned. "Would you ever consider using your gifts for personal profit?"

"That's why I broke in here in the first place." Virus growled. "Thought if I found something good, I could sell it off for a price."

"Tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking!" Zanya glared at her father.

Zartan ignored her. "How would you like to do that all the time and get paid for bringing the information back to Cobra? We would be honored to have someone of your obvious intellect on our side and I'm sure the Commander will pay accordingly."

"On one condition." Virus grinned. Andi tried to charge him again, but found herself restrained.

"What is that?" Zanya asked. "Free video games for life?"

"Nothing that complicated." The Brit gazed wistfully at the two-toned blond to his left. "I want to live wherever she does."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Zartan replied. Andi broke out of his hold and turned to face him.

"No!" She hissed.

"It is not your choice." He replied.

"You would seriously let this egomaniac live with us? After what he did to Kris and tried to do to the rest of us?" She shouted.

"You are not the boss here; I am." He stared down at the girl. "Virus stays."

"Then keep him away from my team." She growled.

"You aren't in any position to make demands, Atlantis." He warned her. "We need someone with his analytical skills. You know that."

"Then you can keep him." She said. "You invited him; he's your Dreadnok."

"Good lord, don't pawn him off on me!" Zanya cried out.

"You won't be here to worry about it!" Andi shouted, leaving the green-haired girl confused.

"We'll discuss that later." Zartan said to Zanya before turning back to the other girl. "He stays. End of debate."

"So I can sleep near you, my aquatic angel?" Virus asked, nearly bowing to the taller girl. Andi grabbed him by the collar and threw him into a wall. "Aiiiieeeeee!"

"Listen, Bub, you chose to come here, so you gotta play by our rules." The blue-eyed girl snarled. "Rule number one: don't piss me off."

"I'd say you've done that already." Bryan commented as Kristen finally regained her footing.

"I thought rule number one was not to call the Baroness a whore?" Kristen asked. [**&**

"I will do whatever you want!" Virus cried.

Andi smirked. "Anything I want?" She asked.

"Anything!" Virus gazed up longingly at her. Andi fought back the urge to vomit.

"Fine. Here's my one condition. You sleep down the hall with the rest of the boys. Nothing personal, but I don't want you disturbing the other girls." She said sweetly.

"Believe me, we're already disturbed." Regan shuddered.

"Your wish is my command." Virus said. "Will you let me go now?"

"Whatever." Andi rolled her eyes, dropping the boy unceremoniously on the living room floor. "Go pick a room."

"Thank you!" He smiled, bowed to her, and skipped up the stairs to claim a bed.

"Please do something about him, Reg!" Andi pleaded to her Italian-born friend. The blond girl shrugged.

"Sorry, Andi, but his mind is like a jigsaw puzzle with a ton of missing pieces. No way I could work an illusion good enough to fool him for long."

"I don't want you to make him think I'm ugly!" Andi groaned. "Just make him see that I'm not his type."

"Uhm, he's got a little thing for girls who can manipulate water." Regan blushed. "I'm really sorry, but I can't do anything to help you out this time."

"Crap." Andi hissed.

"Will this guy be on our team or yours?" Neal asked.

"He'll train with the Dreadnoks until further notice." Zartan said.

"Thank the gods!" Andi exclaimed. "I don't think I could put up with that maniac on my own."

"Speaking of alone, what's this about me leaving?" Zanya asked.

"Why don't we talk about this in my office?" Zartan groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This will take a bit of explaining."

**1.)That bit is stolen from the TV drama **_**Moonlight.**_** Vampires aren't killed by the steak, but they are paralyzed by it. To truly kill a vampire, you have to burn them alive.**

**&) Read the ****sidefic**** "House Rules".**

**So, Virus joins the team just in time for Zanya to leave. But where is she going? (If any of you remember this, I'll award extra author points). You'll have to wait and see!**


	43. Leaving so Soon?

**Learning to Breathe**

Chapter Forty-Three: **Leaving So Soon?**

"Why did she say I wasn't going to stay here?" Zanya asked. She, her father, and Atlantis were standing in Zartan's office.

"Because you aren't." Zartan replied to his daughter. "At least not for much longer. I have an assignment for you."

"What?" The older girl blinked. "Like a solo mission?"

"Exactly." He said. "You're going undercover as a student to a town south of New York City."

"Why?" She asked. "Not that I'm not honored to take the job, but why send just me instead of her? I thought her folks are in that area of the country."

"I can't go back again without attracting some unwanted attention." The blond sighed. "Anyone there finds out who I am, this group, not to mention anyone I know there, is in danger. You're the only agent we can send up there."

"How long will I be up there?" The brown- eyed girl asked.

"That's the thing." Zartan folded his hands. "We don't know. You need to be able to win the trust of the people in that town, so at least a few months—maybe a year at most."

"A whole year?" Zanya gasped. "And what are we going to do here? Put the Dreadnoks on hold?"

"Oh no, we're going to keep the same schedule we have now." Her father answered. "Two Vipers will go with you and pose as your parents. I will check on you as often as I can, but I can't leave either of these teams unattended for more than a week, let alone an entire year."

Zanya sighed, looking not too happy about the situation. "When do I leave?"

"In a few weeks." Atlantis said. "The sooner we get you up there, the sooner you come back."

"Well, I can't say that I'm exactly sad to leave that Virus nut behind, what kind of information am I supposed to be scouting for." The green-haired girl crossed her arms.

"That is her story to tell." Zartan indicated the other girl in the room. "Explain this again, please."

"Fine." Andi sighed. "Brief rundown, there are two mutant groups living in Bayville—the town you are going to. They are small as of now, but since one of them is posing as a school, I expect the population will expand in the coming months. You will serve as our eyes in Bayville—oh, and the Commander need not be notified."

"Just our stint?" The girl asked. Zartan nodded. "Charming. What's my cover?"

"Anya Martins, a sophomore classman, has just moved from the mid-west because her father found a better job in New York." Zartan explained. "Don't roll your eyes at me like that, Zanya, you can do this. You've been training for these types of missions since you were five."

"For a whole year?" She asked.

"Some missions require you to disappear for many years, dear." He stated. "This is a simple mission. Don't let anyone know you have abilities. You can try out for sports if you wish, but no ninja skills. No extraordinary behavior."

"In other words, blend in." She deduced. "I get that. Why am I the only one doing this? Shouldn't one of the other Dreadnoks be in on this?"

"Normally, yes, but with Virus coming in and the other kids here re-adjusting to their roles, it won't be possible for now." He said. "You're the best one I have for this, or else I wouldn't be sending you. You can keep your cool and blend in; these others either haven't learned how to do that well yet or cannot be introduced to that environment. Besides, you need the experience this job will provide."

"I know." She said. "I just don't know if I can handle this alone."

"If you feel threatened by anything, all you need to do is call us." Zartan soothed. "In addition, one of us will drop in at regular intervals for a report."

"You won't be as alone as you think, and it won't be so bad in Bayville." Andi added. "If one of their mutant bosses weren't after my hide, I'd volunteer. It's an easy assignment. Just watch what the other students do and report anything unusual."

"Do we have profiles?" Zanya asked. "I would like to know who I'm supposed to be looking out for."

"We're working on that." Zartan said. "No exact student profiles as of yet, but anyone living at the Xavier Institute or Brotherhood Boarding House should be kept under observation."

"I take it those are our mutant hot-spots." Zanya said. "Fine, I'll go."

"And I've got to check on the rest of my group." Andi said. "I get the feeling that Kris will be itching for revenge."

"I almost feel sorry for Virus." Zanya quipped.

"Besides, I need to speak with the other adults about a disguise for you." Zartan said. "You two can run along now."

"Yes sir." Andi mumbled before leaving. Zanya caught her outside the door.

"Was this your idea?"

"I thought they would send some other agent as a security officer!" The blond protested. "This wasn't what I had in mind, but your dad seemed to think you were perfect for the part! I'm not going to argue with him about that, especially after my last trip 'home'."

"Bad week?" The older girl asked.

"You have no idea." Andi glared. "Can we just drop it? I'm not in the mood to discuss this right now."

"Whatever." Zanya waved. "Just don't sabotage my mission."

"I won't be anywhere near Bayville for a good long while." The younger teen sighed. "Trust me, it won't be a problem."

"You better hope it's not." Zanya spat, charging off to her room. A slamming door made Andi shudder.

"Great. Just great." She sighed, walking to her own bedroom.

* * *

The following morning, the rest of the group still had no knowledge of Zanya's planned departure. What they did know, however, was that their new housemate had made himself a pest. At precisely five thirty, he put his latest plan into action.

While persistently hitting on a girl wouldn't normally earn anyone a trip down a staircase, Virus pushed his infatuation above and beyond normalcy. He tiptoed into her room and began to sing. He would not get through the first stanza.

* * *

Someone's god-awful rendition of some Fleetwood Mac tune awoke her. Though a morning person by nature, Andi grew notoriously cranky if anyone besides Laredo, the dog, woke her up before six. Virus especially provoked her ire.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She hissed, throwing a pillow directly into his face.

"I had to prove my love for you!" He declared as she got out of bed and stalked towards him.

"If you meant that you wouldn't be breaking into my room!" She growled.

"You're just playing hard to get." He said, grabbing her wrist. "Admit it, you love me!"

"I would love to get rid of you, but that doesn't seem to be working." She replied. "Get out of my room!"

"We can talk about this at another time if you want to... Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Virus shouted as he rolled backward down the stairs. Having forgotten that the girl's room opened out to the staircase, he decided to back out until he found a wall or other door. His mistake cost him a lot of pain and woke the rest of the house.

"Time for you to learn rule number five of the house code, Virus." Andi snarled, making her way down the staircase. "Don't ever invade the room of another person after hours!"

"Technically, this is before hours." Virus argued weakly, trying to scurry backward as the blue Amazon stalked up to him.

"Silence!" She sneered. "No more serenades, got it?"

Virus nodded fervently, and upon noticing the crowd at the top of the staircase, collapsed in a heap.

* * *

It was five forty. No one should be conscious at this hour let alone **singing**, for god's sake. And then, after some shouting, someone declared war and shoved the other down the stairs.

Deciding to investigate, Zartan crawled out of bed and stumbled out into the hallway to get a better view of the scene below. There was no better word to describe the scene than, well, scene. Virus lay battered and bruised at the bottom of the staircase, with Andi leering over him. Some of the lighter-sleeping housemates were awake already.

"Why the hell did he back down the stairs?" Torch yawned.

"I don't care." Kristen waved. "Can I draw on his face?"

"That's not nice." Neal mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"He's not nice." Kristen said. "Can I, Andi? Please?"

"Nobody is drawing on anyone." He said, gaining the attention of the others.

"I guess they woke you up too, Boss." Regan stared up at him. He glared down the stairs at Atlantis.

"Creed! Stop kicking Virus and get up here!" he shouted. Andi grumbled something under her breath and trudged up the stairs. "What is going on? Why did you throw him down the stairs?"

"I did not throw him down the stairs, the moron backed out of my room and over the top stair after I told him to haul his ass out of my room." The blue- eyed girl glared, facing him. "He came in singing at five thirty! You ought to be thankful I didn't shred the Brit!"

Zartan pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not going to be a pleasant morning—as if the body falling down the stairs wasn't bad enough. "Let me get this straight. He came into your room and started singing?"

"Yeah, and then he claimed that I was coming on to him and just playing hard to get." She growled. "After I told him to scram, he said he wanted to talk about it later. That's when he rolled down the stairs."

"What a dyke." Kristen said, earning a threatening glare from Zartan.

"Don't call other people that." He ordered. "I had better not catch any more of you using that kind of language."

"Why do you care?" Andi asked. "We're the bad guys for crying out loud!"

"That doesn't mean we must always act coarse." He replied. "Especially you. Now, drag Virus back to his room and come downstairs. I don't think any of us will be going back to sleep any time soon."

"Aren't you going to punish him?" Neal asked.

"Later." Zartan growled. "We'll discuss this after breakfast. He should be awake again by then."

"Unfortunately." Andi muttered, grabbing the unconscious mutant by the shirt collar and dragging him down the hallway.


	44. Vampira's Venture

**Learning to Breathe**

**A/N:**** I am extremely happy that so many ****of you**** took the time to review or message me your thoughts about the last chapter. I can't express how happy you all make me. I must also recommend that you all read L1701E's oneshot outtake to this story. **

**Enough about the reviews. On with the tale!**

Chapter Forty-four: **Vampira's Venture**

Virus, it turned out, received kitchen clean up for a week as punishment for invading someone's privacy. On one particular day, the majority of the Dreadnoks left, with him and Atlantis in tote, for a meeting with Cobra Commander. Zandar was placed in charge, but didn't do much except play Mario Party 2 with the boys. Regan sequestered herself in her room for a phone call to her mother, which left Kristen with nothing to do.

That's how the whole thing started.

She went into Andi's room to find a book, and wound up cleaning for nearly half an hour. Giving up on the task, she left to find a quiet space to read and wound up in Zartan's office. Midway through a paragraph, her ADD kicked in and she began to look around.

_Man, this guy's got a lot of stuff._ She thought. _There are pictures of the group... Hey! That's us! Wow, I should have come here for a book. The whole room's full of them and... __What's__ this?_ She gazed at a small cabinet under the desk. _Is it locked?_ She reached for the handle and found it slid open with ease. And that it was a liquor cabinet.

_How many kinds of booze does one man need?_ She thought, pulling out some of the bottles. "Patron, Jack Daniels, scotch. I bet he's not the only one who drinks it though. The other adults need to loosen up sometimes too."

Deciding to leave well enough alone, she returned the bottles to their proper place—until she noticed something.

"Bloody Mary mix, huh?" She raised a brow, pulling out the bottle and a small glass. "Too bad it's not made with real blood. Wonder how it tastes?" She poured herself a glass and took a swig. "Pretty good. Whoa." Her eyes began to spin in their sockets.

* * *

"Why can't you drive forward, Dude?" Bryan asked Neal, who was trying unsuccessfully to play one of the battle games.

"The controls are messed up." The Bangladesh native mumbled.

"Na, just inverted." Mitch said.

"Hey! I want a rematch!" Zandar exclaimed as Mitch crossed the finish line.

"Too bad." The Las Vegas born mutant said. "They don't give 'em."

"IF they did, I'd be buying for a retake of the picture imperfect." Bryan grumbled.

"_Could you keep it down in__ there?_" Regan asked telepathically. "_I'm on the phone here!"_

_"Sorry Reg." _Bryan apologized. "So, what next?"

"Hahahaha!!!" Kristen's voice rang through the house.

"Uhm, what's she doing up there?" Mitch asked the others. They looked at each other.

"I don't know." Neal said. "But it does not sound good. Someone should go check it out."

"You're the adult, man." Bryan looked to Zandar, who sighed.

"Fine, I'm going. But don't move my player until I get back!"

He stood up and trudged upstairs. Vampira almost ran him over.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, ducking to avoid the flying dhampire. "Get back here!"

"Nya!" Kris stuck her tongue out at him. Zandar balled his fists. "You have ten seconds to get your batty butt back on the ground before I come over there!"

"You can't catch me!" She grinned wildly, zipping around him with a combination of super speed and flight. "I'm a tornado."

"No, you are not, now stop this instant!" He demanded.

"You're no fun." She grumbled, zooming downstairs. "Hey boys, let's party!"

"What in tarnation?" Bryan shouted, diving out of the petite girl's way. [1

"What's gotten into you?" Neal exclaimed.

"We're back guys... Vampira! What are you doing?" Zartan shouted upon entering the house.

"Play with me." She said.

"What?" Zartan blinked as the others trickled into the room.

"Great, the bloody bat's gone on a rampage." Virus grumbled. "Sorry rip-off can't even control her mind."

"And you're so much better." Zarana accused.

"Uhm, I think I know what she's been into." Regan gulped from atop the staircase, the near-empty bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"MINE!!!" Kris shouted, lunging at the older girl.

"Kris! Get off of her now!" Andi demanded.

"Give me, give me!" Kristen shrieked, trying to wrench the bottle from Regan's grasp.

"I think you've had quite enough!" Zandar shouted, jumping into the fray. He was instantly tossed aside.

"It's mine!" The vampirette exclaimed.

"No, actually, it's mine." Zartan corrected her. "Come down here this instant!"

"No thanks." Kris said, flying to the roof. "I like to fly."

"Great, now how do we stop her?" Mitch asked.

"Besides stabbing her." Andi added, ignoring Virus' disappointed look. "Last time someone had to fly up there and drag her down, which is a lot harder than it sounds. Kim—her sister—was the one who knocked her out."

"Hey Ry!" Regan shouted. "Fly up there and get her. She can't hurt you!"

"I'll try." He nodded, floating up to the girl. "Hey, Kris. Wanna play tag?"

"Sure!" She grinned. "You're it!" She jabbed him and flew out the front door.

"Oh shit, the neighbors are not going to like this!" Zarana groaned, following the pair of flyers.

"Why is he doing this?" Mitch asked.

"The only way to get her to calm down is to have her tire herself out." Andi explained. "Let him wear her out. She'll be easier to handle that way."

Wham!

"Or we could just run her into a tree." Neal shrugged. "That works too."

"Zandar, go get her and lock her in her room." Zartan ordered. "Chaos! Get over here!"

"Oh, and Virus." Andi started.

"Vincent." Virus corrected. "My name is Vincent."

"Okay, Vince." Andi said. "Kris is no knock-off. She is a half-breed, just like her sister. Their mom is vamp, so are they. We don't know who her dad is, but we know he was a telepath, which explains her phenomenal mental blocks."

"Whatever." Vincent muttered.

"She is also my best friend." Andi continued. "If I hear you trash her again, your head will be sitting on a plaque attached to my bedroom door."

"Then I can gaze down at your angelic form any time I wish." Vincent gazed up at her. [2

"Will you both knock it off?" Zartan shouted. Both teens shut up instantly. "That's better. Now, all of you will go back inside and keep guard of Vampira until she sobers up. Zarana will be in charge until I get back."

"Where are you going?" Zarana demanded of her brother. He turned back to her.

"To buy a new liquor safe." He replied.

**

* * *

1. Kristen stands at about 5'1"**

**2. Andi is about 5'8" and has yet to stop growing. **

**Coming up, Shadowatch goes on their first mission with Virus! Can they pull it together? You'll have to wait 'cuz I have no clue!**


	45. There's no such thing as a simple rec

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** "Your career is in the hands of those very assholes." Kelsey Grammar in Down Periscope.**

Chapter Forty- five: **There's no such thing as a simple diversion**

"The Commander wants us to do what?" Regan yelped.

"Calm down!" Andi hissed. "It's just a diversion, nothing more."

"Easy for you to say." Mitch grumbled.

"No, it's not. I have to lead you nuts in a diversion while Virus over there hacks the Joes' files." Andi corrected. "We all clear on that?"

"Sounds like fun." Bryan rolled his eyes.

"When do we leave?" Neal asked.

"Tomorrow." Andi answered. "Now all of you get your stuff together. I don't want to spend half an hour preparing for this in the morning."

"You got it, Boss." Mitch saluted as the group left. Andi rolled her eyes.

This had long day written all over it.

* * *

The following day, the team of seven huddled in a van bound for the G.I. Joe's Hawaiian base.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Zartan asked. The teens all nodded. "Good, any questions?" Regan's hand immediately shot up.

"Do I have to go with him?" she glared at Virus, whose sour expression deepened.

"Yes." Zartan said. "He needs someone to keep guard while he's hacking, not to mention get him into the base's hub in the first place."

"I don't need backup." Virus grumbled.

"I will be the judge of that." Zartan said, glancing out the window. "Ah. This is where we get out. Everybody in positions."

* * *

The Joe's Hawaiian base had long awakened. Especially a certain household...

"Girls! Put that down and get back here!" A man in a sailor's uniform bellowed, chasing a trio of identical black-haired girls. His name was Hector "Shipwreck" Delgado, and the three girls were his triplet daughters.

"But we like dynamite." The one with a ponytail on the left side of her head wined.

"It's fun to play with." Her sister with a right sided ponytail added.

"And you like to watch stuff blow up, Daddy." The final girl, sporting pigtails, looked up at him.

"That doesn't mean you can blow up the officer's tent." Shipwreck groaned. "Now all three of you go back inside the houseboat! One of the officers has offered to tutor you this morning."

"More like was volunteered." A blond-haired man commented as he walked up.

"Good morning Duke!" The triplets smiled innocently.

"Don't play cute with me. Do as your father told you to." Duke glared at the three. This met with a chorus of "Awes.

"Go!" Shipwreck ordered. His daughters groaned, but complied. "Good lord, they're getting harder to reason with by the day!"

"They're geniuses." Duke groaned. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes with them."

"I don't even want to be in my... Holy Toledo! Air strike!" The SEAL shouted, running for the officer's tent.

"Those are BATS." Duke frowned.

"And we have troops storming the base!" A greenshirt shouted. "They're coming over the walls!"

"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands." Duke grimaced. "You go make sure those little maniacs stay where they are."

"No promises there." Shipwreck called as he ran back to his boat.

* * *

"This is fun." Chaos grinned as he flew above the majority of his team, wiping bullets off like swatted flies.

"Easy for you to say!" Thunderbird shouted. "You're frikkin' bulletproof!"

"Golem!" Atlantis shouted. "Cover Thunderbird and make your way to the aircraft hanger! Destroy as much as you can there!"

"Got it!" both boys shouted, making a run for the large building in the distance.

"What now?" Vampira asked, taking cover behind a jeep. "All of this blasted sun is making me weak, blocker watch or no!"

"Lead officer, two o'clock!" Chaos shouted from the air.

"Hey!" Vampira exclaimed. "That's the man from the office building!"

"Looks like we're about to get up close and personal with him." Atlantis replied. "Stay where you are and recuperate, Kris. That man is mine."

* * *

"Keep firing!" Duke shouted. "Don't let those snakes break through our defenses!"

"Two of them are setting fire to the hanger!" One greenshirt shouted. "We can't get to them!"

"I hate Mondays." Beach Head grumbled.

"And your day is about to get much worse." Called a female voice. The men turned around to see a tall teenage girl with black-striped blond hair and blue eyes. Duke recognized her instantly.

"Atlantis." He said, staring down at the girl. "Where is Zartan?"

"Oh, you won't find him here." She grinned.

"Who is this?" Beach Head asked.

"Remember the Chronotech shooting?" Duke asked. The Army Ranger nodded. "She's the shooter."

"She's a kid!" Beach Head grumbled. "How dangerous can she be?"

"Let's find out." The girl smirked, her eyes glowing blue. The two Joes watched in awestruck fear as the moisture in the air around them converged into a ball of water.

"Oh crap." Duke gulped as the sphere split in half and blasted into each of the officers with ample force, knocking them back a few feet.

"I think I win this round." She stated.

"Not likely." Atlantis glanced behind her to see a Native- American woman pointing a gun at her.

"I don't have to win the battle, silly." She smiled. "Just keep you on your toes."

"Duke! Someone's hacking into the mainframe!" A blond man shouted. "We can't get in to stop them!"

"Shoot." The female Joe hissed. "Alright you little snake! Tell me what you're planning!"

"And I want to do that because?" The mutant girl asked. What the Joes said in response, she heard not. Regan's update preoccupied her attention.

_We have the files._ Regan 'said'. _Running back to exit B, but we'll need some cover. _

_Don't worry. Chaos will be on his way. _Andi replied mentally. _All you need to do is tell him._

_Got it. Lady M out._

Andi smirked as her friend's presence left her mind. "I think we're done here."

"No, we are not!" Duke ordered. "Don't let her escape, Raven."

"I won't." The woman growled, grasping her gun tighter than before.

"Let me decide that." Andi stared. "Vampira! Retreat! Spread the word!"

"On it!" The black-haired girl shouted, flying overhead the battlefield. Her sudden jump to the air distracted most of the Joes long enough for Andi to run, but not all enemies were so easily deterred.

"Get back here!" Beach Head shouted drawing and discharging his handgun at the fleeing girl. She stumbled as his bullet struck her shoulder, but never fell or screamed. She just kept running. He fired again, nailing her leg and causing her to drop to her knees.

"I'll make sure you don't..." he prepared to shoot again.

"Beach Head! Put that down!" Duke ordered sharply. The Ranger turned on him immediately.

"She's our enemy!" He said. "If it were any other Cobra..."

"It would still be a last resort." The commanding officer admonished. "If she'd wanted to kill us, she'd have done it already! She's just a kid, and for now there's nothing we can do to stop her without further endangering her safety."

"And we just let the snakes leave?" Raven growled.

"This time." Duke said. "Don't worry. I'm sure you two will get another chance to take out your frustrations on Cobra in the near future."

* * *

Inside the main computer room, Regan and Virus finally finished downloading the files necessary for their next mission. The task now was to leave without getting caught.

"Damn shame you can't take anyone else through that computer with you." Regan grumbled as the pair exited through an air duct.

"If I could, you wouldn't be my first choice." The Englishman grumbled. "Did you honestly need to hit me over the head?"

"If you had shut up when I told you to, no." The telepath retorted. "Do you even know what the phrase means?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I am a superior mutant and... Ooff!" He exclaimed as Regan kicked him in the shoulder (she crawled in ahead of him).

"Just hush and keep crawling." She ordered. "I can see the light. We're almost there."

"I hear them in the vents! This way!" Someone shouted from outside.

"Shit." Regan grumbled. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"We're bloody trapped in this tin tube!" He growled.

"Jeez, you don't have to bite my head off. That's Vampira's job." She exclaimed, pushing on the nearest outside grate. The two fell out to the feet of about six Joes.

"Gotcha." One sneered as he pointed his weapon at the two.

"Not for long!" Before the Joes knew what hit them, Chaos barreled through them like a bowling ball, grabbed his teammates, and took to the sky.

"Don't suppose you could have beaten them to us?" Regan grumbled. Her older teammate never looked at her.

"Hey, when you're the one dodging flamethrowers and bazooka shots, then you can talk!" He said, flying them up to a hovering craft. "Vincent, did you get what we came for."

"That and more." The electronic-possessing mutant replied. "Their entire mainframe has been copied onto this disk." He pulled the disk out of his pocket as soon as the trio was aboard safely.

"Atlantis is calling the others back." Lady M observed. Indeed, all the Cobra troops mysteriously retreated as the aircraft flew away. "I daresay this mission was a success."

"Don't talk yet!" The pilot shouted. "We have some wounded reports. I think one of them belongs to your friend."

"Crud." Bryan hissed. "Hope she's okay."

"Neal's out too." Regan said, using her abilities to check in on her teammates. "He's hurt his shoulder somehow. I think it may be dislocated."

"That's not good." Bryan winced.

"Forget them!" Virus snapped. "How is Andi?"

"Her blocks are up strong." Regan focused. "But she's in pain, for sure. Oh my God, she's been shot!"

"What???" Both boys shouted.

"How is she?"

"Is it serious?"

"She's been shot, you dimwit! Of course it's serious!"

"You know what I meant you cocky slimebag!"

"You can't even spell the word, caveman!"

"S-l-i-m-e-b-a-g. Slimebag!" Bryan shouted defiantly.

"That's enough!!!" Regan roared, pinching both males in the ear and dragging them to her.

"Owie." Virus whimpered.

"Good!" She scolded. "You two should be ashamed! Arguing over something as trivial as spelling! Think what Andi would do if she saw you right now."

"I'd rather not." Bryan winced. "It's as painful as the reality."

"Exactly!" Regan shouted. "From now on, no conversation until we get back to base! Understood?"

"Yes!" The boys exclaimed.

"Now will you please let go of me ear!" Virus exclaimed. Regan did so, pulling both boys too her and letting them drop to the ground.

"Remind me not to piss you off again." Bryan groaned as he got up. Regan stomped over to the nearest "chair" and sat down, completely ignoring everyone in her presence.

**Two wounded? What will happen to the team with Atlantis and Thunderbird possibly sidelined? Will Beach Head receive a tongue- lashing from General Hawk regarding his actions? And what will happen in New York? Stay tuned to find out!**


	46. Crime and Punishment

**Learning to Breathe**

**A/N: ****Several of you have sent me some very interesting torture methods for Beach Head (****apparently,**** his torture is more popular than I thought). I will reveal his punishment in a moment, but first we must see just how our favorite Cobra team is holding up.**

Chapter Forty-six: **Crime and Punishment**

I didn't know I was in pain until I made it back to the transport ship. My left shoulder hurt no matter how I positioned myself, and since I couldn't feel the entry wound very well, I could do nothing to stop its bleeding either. The hole in my right leg, however, was another story. By the amount and color of the red stuff leaking out, I wagered that round grazed by some artery. I managed to stop that one from leaking too terribly much by the time we made it to the base. Immediately after we arrived, two doctors laid me face side down on a stretcher and started trying to remove the bullets. The one in my leg came out without much trouble, but the one wedged into my shoulder apparently squished itself between my scapula and what I thought to be a rib. The doctors didn't like me watching them operate on me, though.

I no sooner got to my bed in the medbay than my teammates rushed in to meet me.

"You're alive!" Vincent exclaimed, grabbing me in a hug of some form.

"Let go you loon! You're killing my shoulder!" I shouted. He backed away instantly and muttered several quick apologies.

"We didn't know what happened to you." Bryan said, sitting on my left side. "Reg said you were shot and we thought the worst."

"It's gonna take more than some crack shot to do me in." I said, slurring my word slightly. Great, they must have used something stronger than aspirin (which makes me shaky anyway). Possibly Paracetamol (the ER doctors back in Texas used the stuff when they gave me stitches). That stuff always makes me whack. "You have about five minutes to talk before I turn into a zombie." I said.

"Do you know which idiot shot you?" Kris asked.

"One wearing a ski mask." I slurred yet again. Then I noticed I wasn't the only one injured. "Neal, how'd you hurt your arm?"

He blushed. "I forgot to let go of something very heavy before I tried to run. I was too caught up in the moment to realize what was going on."

I tried to tell him not to be embarrassed, but I don't think they understood me. My speech, by now, sounded like gibberish, despite my best efforts. Damn medication reactions. Why am I the only one stuck with this kind of luck?

* * *

"You shot her?" General Hawk shouted to Beach Head over the video link. News of Cobra's attack and Beach Head's conduct during the fight spread from Hawaii to the pit in a matter of minutes. "Why couldn't you just tackle her like a normal person? You have about a hundred pounds and over a decade's worth of experience on that girl! There is no reason to resort to drastic measures.

"She was a threat!" The ski-mask wearing officer protested.

"Did she have a gun or a knife? Was she threatening to kill you in any way? Did she attack with deadly force?" Hawk asked, though knowing the answer.

"She knocked us back with her powers!" The Army Ranger defended.

"She threw us into a jeep with a stream of water." Duke, who had contacted the general in the first place, corrected.

"So she wasn't trying to drown you?" Hawk asked.

"No, but she..." The masked man started before the general interrupted.

"So you had no logical reason to shoot her, did you?"

"Why are you so upset? I just sidelined one of Zartan's newest weapons!"

"Because she's a fourteen year old girl, not a bomb!" Duke shouted.

"You said yourself that she killed someone!" Beach Head countered.

"Yeah, and she said if she'd wanted to kill us, she'd have done it!" Duke bellowed. "Besides, I get the feeling that after S.H.I.E.L.D. put her out, she had nowhere to go."

"Duke is right." Hawk said. "This isn't about killing snakes! This is about trying to find a way to reach those kids."

"Which you literally just shot in the back." Duke said. "What are you going to do if she dies and her team comes after you?"

"WE can take those snakes." Beach Head snarled.

"Then what about her father?" Hawk asked. "He's a wanted killer. Likes mauling people just to watch them suffer. He's also the result of the Weapon X project. Do you really want to start that kind of war?"

"We can kill him to!" Beach Head shouted. "She's a threat to everything sacred!"

"No, but its time you looked at what is." Hawk said. "As your punishment, you will spend two months as Shipwreck's personal housekeeper. You will look after the Triplets, the baby, and Althea until he finishes his duties."

"No!" he pleaded. "Please! I'll do two years of KP! I'll sweep out the hangers! I'll even clean toilets with a toothbrush, just don't throw me in with those maniacs!"

"You've made your bed, and now you must lie in it." Hawk smiled. "Have fun. Oh, and you may want to bring a gas mask."

**Beach Head gets what he paid for, but what about those stolen files? Find out next chapter!**


	47. Rehabilitation

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** The worst part of injury isn't the pain; it's the waiting to become a fully-functioning person again. **

Chapter Forty-Seven: **Rehabilitation**

"I can walk just fine on my own." Andi glared at the attendant. He pushed a wheelchair to her bed, expecting her to jump in and let him roll her out of the medical wing. She wanted nothing to do with this plan.

"No, you cannot." Zartan argued. "We have already discussed this! You had two bullets pulled out of your body, and since movement might, at this time, pull out those new stitches of yours, you must be discharged in a wheelchair."

"The home base always let me walk out before!" The blue-eyed girl retorted.

"This isn't like before." Zartan replied.

"Makes no difference, I will walk out of this room!"

"No you won't! You get in that wheelchair or..."

"Or you'll what? Make me?" She asked. "I would love to see you try it."

"Whatever you say." He said. She had no time to react before he picked her up and set her down in the chair. He grinned, either ignoring or not acknowledging the death glare she sent his way.

"This is so humiliating." She grumbled.

"It will teach you to think before you speak, though, won't it?" He smiled down at her, walking next to her as the medical assistant pushed her down the out the door and down the hallway.

From the medbay, the attendant and Zartan took her to the hanger, where an aircraft waited to bring her back to the main base. She brooded the entire eight-hour flight home.

_**

* * *

Delgado houseboat**_

"I hate kids." Beach Head grumbled. Currently, he found himself tied to a table with an electric prod pointing at him. Behind his capture were Hector "Shipwreck" Delgado's triplet daughters Daria, Quinn, and Brittany. The girls were psychotic geniuses who loved to perform "experiments" on their houseguests. Beach Head was no exception.

"I still think we should have used the titanium bonds instead of those flimsy handcuffs." Daria said, writing something down on a clipboard.

"No time to second guess." Brittany said. "Prepare the instrument!"

"It's already on." Quinn said. "Man, he's tense. He needed this shock therapy worse than we thought."

"Time to start!" Daria chirped as her sisters jabbed the Army Ranger with the prod. His screams were heard for three miles.

_**

* * *

Dreadnok's base**_

"There's the car!" Bryan shouted. The rest of the team waited by the front window for Andi to return.

"Hey!" Zarana shouted. All six teens turned to face her. "Don't try to tackle her or anything, okay? We don't want her to rip any of her stitches."

"Does that mean she can't play catch with us?" Mitch asked.

"Of course it does, you tub of lard!" Virus shouted.

"Take that back!" Bryan growled.

"Make me! You two Neanderthals don't have the combined brain cells required to drink from a cup let alone reason!" The English mutant scoffed.

"Let's get 'im!" Bryan shouted, lounging at the boy. Regan's psychic blast knocked both the brothers and Vincent back into line.

"Do you think she'll appreciate you two beating each other senseless? You know how much she hates infighting." The green- eyed girl glared.

"Glad to see someone's paying attention." The four turned to see Andi being wheeled in through the front door. "I just can't leave you nuts alone, can I?"

"He started it!" Bryan pointed at the British electronic-manipulator.

"I did not!" Vincent spat.

"I don't care!" Andi shouted, trying to stand up. Unfortunately, her injured leg failed to support her weight. She fell back into the chair with a thud. "Dammit." She swore.

"Didn't I tell you not to stand up?" Zartan groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I hate being on the bench." The Canadian- born girl grumbled.

"You must get used to it, at least for now." Zartan sighed. "You'll be off of your feet, literally, until those injuries heal up."

"It won't be that long." She shrugged. "I heal fast."

"Not that fast." Kristen commented. "At least not compared to me, or your dad, or even your brothers."

"But I'm faster than most mutants." The blue-skinned girl glared at her friend. "I'll be back on my feet in two weeks."

"We'll see." Zarana interrupted. "Why don't you kids watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds like fun." Neal shrugged. Being closest to the injured girl, he grabbed the handles of her wheelchair and pushed her into the living room.

* * *

Once the kids decided on a movie and settled down, the adult Dreadnoks sequestered themselves in the kitchen.

"You know she won't do what those doctors told her to." Zarana said. "First chance that girl gets, she'll try to get up and sneak into the training area. And she'll hurt herself in the process."

"She's not stupid." Zandar said.

"No, but she is determined." Zartan said. "She wants out of that chair so bad she can taste it."

"Why didn't they just give her crutches?" Zandar said.

"Because of the shoulder wound." His brother replied. "If she moves her arm too much, she'll tear out the stitches there."

"Resulting in more bills for us and a longer wait period for her. Why can't she see that she's only hurting herself by trying to force her way around?"

"One word: pride." Their sister said. "She rivals Virus in that respect. If the people who ran that lab they keep talking about couldn't keep her in an iron cell, do you really think a flimsy roller chair will stop her?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Exactly!" Zartan said. "That's what we've been trying to tell you about that girl for nearly a year now! If she wants something bad enough, she will get it one way or another, no matter what the risk to herself. The only thing we can do at this point is keep an eye on her."

"Do we bring the Dreadnoks in on this?" Zarana asked.

"Might not be a bad idea." Her oldest brother stated. "Speaking of supervision, I'd better get back in the living room before they kill each other."

"Good luck!" Zandar grinned. "You'll need it."

**Whoo boy. Will Andi make for a break out and hurt herself in the process? Will Virus win over his new teammates? Will the X-Men make another cameo? You'll have to wait for a bit. While you wait, slip me a review. It encourages me to write faster.**


	48. Trouble up North

**Learning to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:**** Keep your paws off! I have enough animals to deal with at home!**

**A/N:** **Another trip falls on the horizon as Zartan gets sent to yet another far-away Cobra base, and Shadowatch is forced to follow. What adventure will await our young stars? You'll have to wait, because I'm still working on it.**

_Chapter Forty-eight: _**Trouble up North**

Chicago, Illinois—Home of deep-dish pizza, pro sports, and several superheroes. However, the city also housed a Cobra base. Unfortunately for the commander, these base inhabitants were less than par-excellence. The antics of this fine May morning definitely didn't help their cause.

"Have you seen what happened to my axe?"

"I thought she moved in with that Benny guy?"

"AXE!! Not ex! For the love of rock, pay attention!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"So what if I am?"

"Good lord, they're at it again." A safari-gear clad man grumbled. Gnawgahyde, an expert in poaching and weaponry, was a member of the Dreadnoks' Chicago branch (at least for the time being.). He rolled his eyes at the sight of Burnout and Thrasher—two of the other Dreadnoks—arguing again.

"Will you two stop killing each other and pay attention?" Gnawgahyde shouted. The two bikers stopped taking swings at each other long enough to stare.

"What gives you the right to tell us what to do?" Burnout asked.

"I don't know. Let's compare our last status review scores and see." The poacher mocked. "Just listen up! We have a bigger problem to deal with than your missing tools."

"What would that be?" Thrasher asked, arms crossed.

"Some little punk calling himself Kid Razor has been focusing a lot of attention on the city's crime rate." The mustached man explained. "If we don't get rid of him, he'll find us out and have us arrested."

"Can't we just shoot him?" Thrasher asked.

"Don't you think I've thought of that?" Gnawgahyde exclaimed. "The kid's some kind of super powered vigilante! We don't have the kind of firepower needed to take him out."

"He's got a point." Burnout, the resident mechanic, nodded. "None of us have any kind of powers, and all the kids are sayin' Kid Razor's got some kind of power of rock 'n roll. Can make force fields, fly, and all that kind of stuff."

"Where did you hear that?" Thrasher asked.

"They did a special story about him on the news last night." The mechanic answered. "Had pictures of him, interviews with eyewitnesses, the whole deal!"

"Sounds like we have a fan in our midst." Gnawgahyde grumbled. "Did this special happen to mention any kind of weakness of this 'Kid of Rock'?"

"Nope." Burnout shook his head. "Just fun facts."

"Fat lot of good that all does us." Thrasher said. "What can we do about him? The only super powered staff in Cobra lives in Florida!"

"Along with our buddies." Burnout added. "I wonder what they've been up to? Haven't gotten a call from them in a while."

"What I heard, Zartan's got himself some new recruits." Thrasher said. "Bunch of kids too. Wonder where he found them?"

"That's it!" Gnawgahyde shouted. "We'll call the base down there and ask them to bring those kids up here!"

"Why?" Burnout asked. "Ain't they just normal kids?"

"Not on your life." Thrasher said. "All seven of 'em are mutants. Some of them pretty powerful, if rumor counts for anything around here."

"And with seven to one odds, that meddling Kid Razor won't stand a chance!" Gnawgahyde grinned. "Uh, do you two know what happened to the phone directory?"

* * *

"Do you know when you can get out of that wheelchair, Andi?" Neal asked. The two-toned blond parked next to him shrugged. Almost a week after the mission, Andrea Creed still hadn't been allowed to move under her own power.

"I'm supposed to go in for a check-up this afternoon." She said. "I hope I can at least get some crutches."

"That's doubtful considering your shoulder wound, but at the very least you should be able to walk around now." Regan replied.

"Way to stay positive, Reg." Kristen quipped as she walked in and plopped down on the couch. "Has anyone seen Virus around?"

"He's locked in his room doing something or another." Neal said. "He said research; I think otherwise."

"As long as he's not focused on me, I'm okay with it." Andi grumbled.

"I think he's looking up info on those files we stole from the Joe base." Neal said. "Especailly something on some chick named Althea. He seems to like her a lot."

"Maybe she'll like him back and he'll leave me alone." Andi replied as the phone rang. "Somebody better get that!" A rush of footsteps followed.

"Why can't you roll over and get it?" Neal asked.

"Because there are way too many walls and corners between it and me." The hydrokinetic replied. "I doubt it's for me anyway."

"Hey Boss! Phone call!" Ripper shouted upstairs.

"See?" She grinned.

"I wonder who's on the phone?" Regan asked. "We normally don't get many phone calls."

"Might be worth investigating." Andi nodded. "Kris, why don't you sneak up to Zartan's office and put those bat ears of yours to good use."

"No problem." The raven-haired girl grinned, using her speed and stealth to zip up the stairs. She almost knocked two of her teammates over in the process.

"What's with her?" Mitch asked, indicating with his thumb the path Vamp had taken.

"She's spying on the boss for us." Regan said. "Now hush! We don't want anyone to overhear."

"Don't worry about us." Bryan waved. "You know how we are with secrets!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Andi grumbled as Neal, dissatisfied with the current television program, began to channel surf.

"What do we normally watch at eleven?" He asked.

"Jeopardy." The entire group responded. Neal nodded and tuned in the appropriate channel.

"Now this is what I call educational programming." Bryan smiled, leaning back on one of the couches.

"Yeah, Bill Nye is for losers." Regan said, earning a whack on the back of her head from her blue-skinned teammate. "Hey!"

"I'd better not hear you talk about that show like that again!" The other girl growled.

"What is your facination with that show anyway." Neal asked. "It is just a man in a labcoat explaining stuff. Can't we run to Mindbender's lab and see the same thing?"

"Yes, but then we'd risk him doing experiments on us." Mitch said. "Not a good trade, if ya know what I mean."

"Still, why the interest in knowing how things work?" Neal asked.

"So if we break something important, we can put it back together." Bryan said.

"Plus it helps me understand some of what Mindbender brings up in his reports at the staff meetings." Andi shrugged. "Oooh! I know this one! What is Sequoia National Park!"

"Hey, you got it right." Mitch said as Kristen breezed back down the stairs.

"Hey, who was calling?" Andi asked.

"Some guy I don't know." The dhampire shrugged. "The strange dude wants us to help take down some superhero up in Chicago."

"How do you know it's all of us?" Regan asked.

"I heard them talking about taking us up there! We get to go to Chicago!"

"Keep your voice down! We don't want him to know we know!" Andi admonished.

"I see you already know what I came to talk about." The group turned to see Zartan standing behind the couch.

"How did we miss him coming downstairs?" Mitch whispered to his brother, who shrugged in response.

"Too late." Neal said. "Thanks a lot, Kris!"

"Sorry." The silver-eyed girl shrugged. "I didn't know he was behind me."

"Your senses are getting worse instead of better, Fang." Andi glared. Kristen stuck her tongue out in response.

"Grow up, you two." Zartan admonished. "Where is everyone else?"

"I think they're in the garage." Andi said. "Why?"

"They need to hear this too. You six stay put while I go retrieve them."

"Okay." Bryan said, not taking his eyes off the television. A few minutes later, Zartan returned with the other Dreadnoks.

"Why do we have to sit in on this?" Monkeywrench asked.

"Because it's about all of you, so be quiet." Zartan groaned. "The Chicago base just called me asking for help dealing with a local vigilante. That faction of the Dreadnoks need some backup, so they have asked for Shadowatch and a couple of handlers to travel up to their Chicago headquarters to aid in their efforts."

"Are you going?" Monkeywrench asked the martial arts master. Zartan glared in response.

"Yes, I am going. The question is: which of you knuckleheads will go with us?"

"I wanna go!" Ripper bounced up and down. "I wanna go visit with those guys! Besides, I need Burnout to take a look at the carborator on my bike anyway."

"Who the hell is Burnout?" Andi asked.

"One of the Dreadnoks up in Chicago." Zartan said. "He's also a mechanic."

"Ah." Mitch nodded. "That makes sense."

"Still, why would they want our help with some joker running around in tights?" Kristen asked. "Can't they take care of him themselves?"

"This 'Joker in tights' has some kind of special powers that make him hard to deal with." Zartan explained.

"And they want to fight fire with fire." Neal said. "Wonderful."

"At least we get a free trip to Chicago out of this." Regan shrugged.

"Andi won't be out of her wheelchair yet, though." Mitch said.

"You don't know that!" The blue-eyed shapeshifter protested. "I could be out of this thing today!"

"We'll see what the doctors have to say about that." Zartan replied. "You're dismissed for now."

"Lot of good it does us." Bryan said. "There's nothing on the tube and nothing to do."

"We could always play spoons." Kristen shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the northern side of New York, a hired scientist stumbled on a new discovery.

"This is it!" The man exclaimed, his blue eyes shining with pride and glee. "This is the compound that will make me famous! Certainly Extensive Enterprises will pay thousands for this. I'll finally be rich!"

"It seems that way, Doctor Rankin." A lab aide nodded, looking over a clipboard. "The test results are promising. If only there were a way to stabilize its structure."

"Yes, its instability is quite a fault." Dr. Rankin sighed. "Shame nothing can be done with that broken machine over there. If we could only fix the power coil, we would work at twice our current speed."

"Shame indeed." The aide said. "Well, sir, I do believe it is time for lunch. Do you want anything?"

"Certainly!" The scientist grinned. "I'll go up with you."

The pair walked out of the laboratory, leaving everything as it sat. Not long after they left, however, trouble came knocking.

"Where the hell could he have put the damn sodas?" A teen grumbled as he walked in through the sliding doors. He was about sixteen, and had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. His name was Calvin Rankin, son of the lab's chief scientist. "I don't get why he feels the need to hide all the canned drinks. Its not like he ever has any booze around here anyway. Well, what is this?" He said, picking up a container of sea-green colored liquid. "Looks strange and smells" he took a whiff "of dried pineapple. Huh. I'll hold onto it. Maybe it could be of some use to me."

Calvin continued to rummage about the lab in search of a soda. Finding none, he turned to sneak back out the doors. However, he was caught.

"Calvin! What are you doing down here?" One of the aides demanded. Calvin groaned.

"I was just looking for something to drink, man. Why are you geeks always riding my arse? Its not like I can go anywhere around here!"

"The prototype!" the aide exclaimed, seeing the container the young man grasped in his right hand. "You put that down this instant, boy!"

"Prototype?" He asked. "So this is what father's been spending all his precious time on. Better make sure I don't drop it then, huh?" An evil scheme formed in Calvin's mind. He would keep the experiment for himself, then blackmail his father for all the years the man spent away from his family. He dangled the glass beaker over one of the machines and wiggled it around, expecting to keep a tight grip on it. It didn't work. The container slipped out of his hand and crashed onto the machine, which overheated and exploded. Bits of machinery and pale green smoke flew around the room. The heated liquid exited through a hole in the machine and drenched Calvin.

The aide, who hid behind the doors when the glass beaker slipped, hit the alarm button on the outside. Within minutes, every scientist assembled in front of the lab. Smoke vents were turned on, and the room was cleared of the sweet- smelling particles. Calvin, however, lay unconscious on the floor.

"Calvin!" Dr. Rankin exclaimed. "Oh, my son! Quick! Take him to the medical wing and don't dawdle! His very life could be in danger!"

"Sir! He smashed the prototype!" The aide who witnessed it all exclaimed. "I think he was doused in it!"

"From the stench in here, I'd say so." Another scientist grumbled. Dr. Rankin paled.

"My God!" He exclaimed. "If this prototype can be absorbed through the skin and into the bloodstream, we have a big problem on our hands."

**Wow. Lots of stuff happening this chapter. Will Andi get out of the wheelchair and be able to go to Chicago? Will Shadowatch be ready to take on Kid Razor? What will happen to Calvin Rankin? Tune in for further updates!**


	49. Did we forget something?

**Learning to Breathe**

Chapter Forty-nine: **Did we forget something?**

I should have been thrilled. The doctors said I would walk out today. So what if my left arm is still in a sling? At least I was out of the chair. I should be happy.

But I'm not.

Instead, I'm nervous about this Chicago mission Zartan is dragging us on. Don't these people know I'll be useless if a battle starts? I may be the leader, but I'm also crippled at the moment. Why go to Illinois when I won't be of any use?

And then there's that "Kid of Rock" flying around. I looked up his stats online and I'm a bit confused. He's a native of Cleveland, Ohio. He does most of his fighting there. Got an HQ there and everything. Why the hell is he in Chicago?

Maybe it has something to do with Corona or the undergrounders Shatter's hooked up with. Apparently, the town is a superhuman hot-zone—more so than Bayville and tied with Cleveland. Maybe that's why Razor's come all that way: to visit some superhero pen-pal.

Whatever the reason, Rocker-boy is going down.

I'm also anxious to meet the Chicago Dreadnoks. From what I've heard, there are three core members and one apprentice. They even run a business front. A motorcycle garage. But their greatest talent is causing mayhem and chaos.

We ought to fit right in up there. And hey, if we don't, at least we can say we ate some authentic Chicago pizza. Maybe this trip won't be too bad?

"Are we there yet?" Bryan called from his seat. Zartan groaned in response.

"No, Chaos, we are not there just yet, now be patient!"

"How long will it be?" Mitch asked.

"Another ten minutes." The pilot answered from the cockpit. "Now will you all shut up?"

"But there's nothing to do." Regan said. "Everytime we try to get a card game going, we hit a patch of turbulence and have to start all over again!"

"She has a point." Bryan nodded.

"We'll have time for games when we land." Zartan replied. "Now can all of you please be quiet until we get to Chicago?"

"Yes Sir." The assembled sextet replied.

"Hey, aren't we missing something?" Neal whispered to his nearest teammates.

"No, it's just your imagination." Kris rolled her eyes.

"I'm with T-Bird. We left something behind." Mitch vouched for his friend.

"If you two are so worried about it, then you can ride back home and get it." Andi hissed. "Whatever it is can't be too important."

"If I may direct your attention to the window, you can see Chicago approaching us." Zartan said, putting an end to the conversation.

"Wow." Kristen breathed. "It's huge!"

"And we're all going to be able to visit the city?" Bryan asked. "Wicked."

"I just wish I could remember what we forgot." Neal commented.

"Where in blazes has everyone gone?" Vincent exclaimed as he stomped through the base. "It's a weekday for christ's sake! What could be going on around here!"

"Virus?" Zarana blinked as the English mutant passed her by. "What are you stil doing here? The others left hours ago."

"Left?" he blinked. "Where to?"

"Didn't you know?" She asked. "Shadowatch has been called to help out the Dreadnoks in Chicago. I thought Zartan told you?"

"I don't remember anything." Virus said. "Just looking through a few pictures." _Of my precious water goddesses_. He thought to himself.

"Oh. Well, if you plan to catch up to them, you'll have to call and ask for directions." The female Dreadnok replied. "The planes won't take just one person, so you'll have to book a public flight."

"I will find them, rest assured." Virus grumbled. "I will catch up to those jerks. No matter what."


	50. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: Mushrooms, anyone?**

**A/N: Dear lord, I'm sorry for the delay. I've had a nasty case of writer's block these past few weeks.**

**Learning to Breathe**

Chapter Fifty: **Getting to Know You...**

"Uh, Boss, why are we going to the garage?" Bryan asked as he and the rest of the team followed Zartan and another Dreadnok—a menacing-looking African-American called Burnout—to the main vehicle hangar.

"So you can see just what goes on here." Zartan said. "Most of the other personnel will be there."

"But weren't we banned from the garage back home?" Regan frowned.

"No, just the one at the Terror Dome." Kristen said. "Any other base is free game."

"How did you get banned?" Burnout asked as the mob of people strode through the automatic doors that lead to the main hangar.

"Bat-brain there wrecked one of the tanks." Mitch said, jerking a thumb at Kristen. The dhampire glared at the back of his skull.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" She huffed. "It's not my fault everyone else are such bad drivers!"

"You shot out two storage buildings, shattered someone's moped, and drove the tank off the loading dock and into the harbor." Andi corrected.

"Which is why you will not be piloting anything today." Zartan said.

"Then why are we even here?" Neal asked.

"Did you not pay attention to the briefing?" Andi asked. "We're fixing vehicles, not driving them."

"Can we drive them after we fix 'em?" Bryan asked.

"Just keep walking." Zartan grumbled, ignoring the the inquisitory look Burnout was shooting his way. "The other two are in here."

The kids followed, and came to stop a few feet from a beat-up Prowler. Working on the vehicle were two large men—one with green-striped black hair, the other in a safari outfit.

"I didn't know Halloween came early this year." Andi jerked her thumb at the khaki-clad man atop the vehicle. The rest of the team snickered as both men looked at their new visitors.

"So these are the twerps that can take down that flying menace?" The one down in the guts of the machine cackled. "Why don't we just give up now?"

"Don't be so quick to judge, Thrasher." The man on the hood chided. "They can probably kick your ass."

"Nice to have a fan." Regan quipped.

"Yeah, that's great, now who are you guys, again?" Andi asked as her pet dog, Laredo, looked up at Thrasher and growled.

"You got some nerve bringin' a mutt like that up here, kid." The man growled, looking Andi straight in the eyes. She stared back defiantly.

"You so much as breathe on my dog, and I will make your life hell. Are we clear?" She said in a low voice as the others watched on.

"He could rip her apart." Burnout mumbled to Zartan.

"Don't underestimate her." The ninja replied. "She's a better scrapper than she looks."

"Bold one, huh?" Thrasher raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know the half of it." Neal groaned.

"Look, can you two stop fighting over territory so we can get our stuff put away?" Kristen said, walking up between the pair.

"And what are you?" Thrasher asked. "Some kind of midget?"

"You're gonna regret that!" Bryan said in a sing-song voice.

"Who are you callin' short? And what did you have for lunch today, roadkill?" Kristen said, crinkling her nose. As a half-vampire, she possessed enhanced senses, particularly those of sound and smell, and the Chicago Dreadnok's breath was quite offensive to her.

"Should we tell him about..." Monkeywrench started "Uh, you know."

"Na." Regan waved. "He's an jerk. Let him learn the hard way."

"Listen here you little... gyaaah!" Thrasher shouted as Laredo lounged forward and bit his hand. "The hell? You're a dead little... Owww!" He screamed as Andi and Kristen tag-teamed the larger biker and bent both his arms around behind his back.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Andi growled in his ear, twisting his arm further up towards his shoulder. "But, I think that Vampira here will get the point across much better than I could."

"With pleasure." Kristen said, her eyes turning a bloody red. "This is why you should never pick on girls." She grinned, revealing her fanged canine teeth. Thrasher gulped.

"Mommy." He whimpered.

"You know, I may not have the whole telepathy deal that the purebloods have, but I can effect a certain degree of hypnosis." Kristen grinned. "You will do as I ask. Now go and flap like a chicken!" Andi released her hold on the biker, and laughed as he strutted his stuff around the hanger.

"Hey, you actually got it to work that time." Mitch commented.

"Regan helped." Kristen shrugged.

"How very bizzare." The man atop the broken machine said. "In all my years as a poacher, I have never seen creatures quite like you."

"We stay well hidden." Kristen waved.

"Ah, yes, and not one word from you! I want all six of them alive at the end of this mission!" Zartan shouted to the man.

"You think I would pick a fight with them after what happened to him?" The man asked. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Excuse me, but who is he?" Neal asked.

"Kids, this is Gnawgahyde, one of the most rutheless poachers on the planet." Zartan said.

"You better not touch my dog." Andi growled.

"Have we got to go through that bit again?" Monkeywrench groaned.

"Rest assured, Miss, I intend to stay as far away from trouble as is possible." Gnawgahyde answered. "Actually, aside from the great bonehead over there, most of us don't have a problem with pets."

"How strange." Regan said. "A poacher who likes pets. Go figure."

"Well, at least it shouldn't be too hard to get anyone else on this base to leave us alone." Bryan said. "By the way, who else does live here? Besides you guys?"

"No permanent troops." Burnout replied. "We get rotating guards adn displaced mechanics from other bases, but nobody's stuck it out. Except for the rookie."

"Rookie?" Neal asked. "Who is a rookie?"

"Ask him" Burnout scoffed, jerking his thumb at Gnawgahyde. "The kid's his responsibility, not mine."

"Kid?" Mitch blinked. "You mean somebody our age lives here?"

"For now, at least." Gnawgahyde sighed. "My nephew's been living here for the past few months. Kind of an apprenticeship. He works in the shop, and gets to stay rent-free."

"Sounds like our set-up back in Florida." Andi observed. "Is he here now?"

"Yes. He's probably in the rec room." Gnawgahyde answered. "It's this way. I'll show you."

The gang (minus Thrasher, Burnout, and Monkeywrench: somebody had to watch him) all followed the big game hunter into the recreation room and found a teen relaxing on the couch and watching one of the Lethal Weapon movies. He had green scaley skin; long black and green striped hair; and a long stout tail.

"Hang on, I'm comin'." He groaned, reluctantly sitting upright. "I swear, I didn't know that the break was up... who are all these people?" His yellow eyes swept over each member of the group.

"Steve, these people are from the Dreadnok base in Florida." Gnawgahyde responded. "They'll be staying here for a while."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Steve asked.

"You did know. I told you about it yesterday afternoon. You were watching the wrestling match, remember?" Gnawgahyde said.

"You were talking then?" Steve blinked.

"Nevermind. They're here now, so it's best you learn their names." The poacher stated.

"Whatever." The tall boy grumbled.

"_I wonder if we can make him do the chicken dance too?"_ Kristen "said" to Regan. The blond Italian sighed.

"_No, Kristen, I don't think we can. Now let it be."_ The telepath responded. Kris pouted as Zartan introduced the team.

"I am Zartan, and this is Shadowatch." Zartan said. "Why don't you kids sit in here and get acquainted while we try to pin down Thrasher?"

"No need, I can do that from here." Regan said. "That is, if I'm allowed to."

"Go ahead! It'll make him easier to catch." Gnawgahyde waved. Regan's eyes grew a pale blue for a fleeting moment, then returned to their usual state.

"He's out cold." She said.

"Nice work, Regan." Zartan praised. "Remember, kids, don't destroy anything we can't afford to replace."

"Same rules as we have back home." Bryan shrugged as the adults left the room, leaving the sextet alone with Steve.

"So, you live here with your uncle?" Kristen asked. The taller boy nodded.

"Yeah. My parents freaked over the whole freak thing." He shrugged.

"Oh, trust us, you're not that freaky." Mitch said. "Wait 'til you see Kris suckin' somebody's blood, or Andi doing her whole shapeshifting deal."

"Or Virus's creepy techno-takeover thing." Kris said. "He's not here, by the way."

"Okay." Steve shot the group a funny look. "I'm going to go back to my movie, now."

"Sweet! I love this one!" Bryan exclaimed, pulling up a spot of carpet not far from where Steve settled down.

"Great! Not another action flick!" Regan groaned.

"What's wrong with action films?" Steve asked.

"There's no decent plot, that's what." Regan grumbled. "Besides, none of this stuff really happens."

"Uh, did you see our last mission?" Andi waved. "You know. The one where I got shot!"

"Face it, Reg, this is our life." Bryan said. "Like it or not."

"Wait a minute!" Steve exclaimed, looking at Andi. "You got shot?"

"Twice." Andi winced. "Just got out of the frikkin' wheelchair too."

"You get shot in both legs?" He asked.

"Na. Just a leg and the back of my shoulder." She waved. "Oh, I'm Andi, by the way."

"Yeah, that's nice. Okay, so why did they put you in a wheelchair if you had one working leg?" Steve asked.

"Because the last few times they gave her stitches in strategic locations, she ripped them loose." Kristen answered.

"This coming from the person who once got her arm caught in the trash compactor?" Andi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can heal myself, so it was okay." Kristen blushed slightly.

"Okay, let's just say that both of you have gotten some insane injuries, and leave it at that?" Bryan said. "I wanna watch the movie!"

"Chill out, Ry, we'll keep quiet." Andi said. "And if certain people don't like the movie, they can play BS or something. There's a full deck of cards in my backpack."

"Cool." Neal grinned.

"Just don't set them on fire this time, Neal." Regan admonished.

"One flippin' time!" The ruddy-skinned boy shouted.

"Hush!" Andi, Steve, Bryan, and Mitch all shouted. Much mumbling in Hindu followed.

"What did he just say?" Steve asked.

"You probably don't want to know." Andi said, turning her attention to the fight scene on the tube.

And after an aukward pause... "So, Why did you move in with the Dreadnoks?" Steve asked. "I mean, you all seem fairly normal."

"Lets just say we had no place else to go." Bryan said. "Most of us either don't have families—like me an' Mitch—, or have families that can't look out for us."

"That seems to be a common thing with mutants around here." Steve said. The others blinked.

"You know other mutants here?" Mitch said, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Not personally." Steve said. "But there are quite a few around here. Most of them live underground in some abandoned lab that used to be Cobra's, but isn't anymore. The rest live in their own district. Well, except for two of them, but Razor's technically not even a mutant and isn't even from this state."

"True." Andi said. "Hey, have you, by chance, heard of a mutant girl called Corona?"

"That's right!" Neal exclaimed. "I forgot she moved here with her aunt."

"I thought it was her grandmother?" Regan asked.

"Not relevant." Andi said. "Please, Steve, is she here?"

"Yeah." He said hesitantly. "She's a drifter. Don't know where she actually lives in this city, but she shows up wherever the underground mutants get into trouble."

"It's because of Shatter." Andi said. "He's another friend of ours that hooked up with your tunnel-dwellers. She must be helping him get away from the cops."

"Sounds like her." Kristen sighed. "Wonder if she knows we're here?"

"Wait a minute!" Bryan shouted. "Who is Corona?"

"Oh!" Regan said. "Corona and Shatter were both in the labs with us. Shatter left with Corona and her aged relative for the city, then dropped off the radar."

"Unless you talked to Rona." Andi added. "Which I haven't done since last fall. Oh well, Rona's a tough chick and can take care of herself. We need to focus on why Kid Razor's in Chicago and not Cleveland."

"Yeah, that was odd." Mitch said. "But can we watch the rest of the movie first? I wanna see the explosions!"

"Fine, we'll watch the movie." Andi shrugged, sitting down on the couch next to Steve. From then on, all was silent aside from Regan and Neal's game of war. And none of them noticed that the Nintendo in the corner glowed an ominous green.


	51. Virrulent Vengeance

**Disclaimer:**** Be a cool graduate. Throw beachballs at the audience.**

**Learning to Breathe**

**51. Virrulent Vengeance**

Virus watched his teammates with disgust. How dare they leave him behind? And worse, how could they not even miss him? He was important, and they all should know that by now. Why, Zartan himself had extended the invitation. How could they disreguard that.

He couldn't take sitting still anymore. Using his mutant abilities, he un-merged from the game consol and appeared in the room.

No one noticed, so he decided to make them notice.

"Thought you could leave me behind, did you?" He asked. The group turned around.

"Good lord, Virus, you missed the shuttle and we couldn't wait!" Vampira glared.

"Not our fault you're an antisocial asshole." Bryan grunted. Virus seethed.

"You deliberately left me behind!"

"We knocked on your door. No one answered. We left." Lady M glared up at him. "Blame your self."

"You will pay for this treachery!" Virus shouted. A lizzard-man on the couch looked up at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked. "We were enjoying a nice R-rated adventure film and you just made me miss the scene where they blow up the car."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Virus asked. "A Godzilla impersonator."

"Drop dead, loser." The reptilian teen rolled his eyes and looked to Andi. "Is this the jerk that wouldn't meet the plane."

"Yes." Andi groaned. Only then did Vincent realize that the gator-boy was sitting close to Atlantis. Entirely too close.

"Step away from her!" The Brittish mutant demanded, stalking up to the other teen. Reptile-boy glared up at him and then stood up, causing Vincent James to look up at the newcomer's massive array of teeth.

"And what will you do about it?" The other boy barred his teeth.

"Be careful, Steve." Mitch warned. "Dorkmeister's a technical genius."

"Won't need technology for this." 'Steve' glared down at virus with his piercing yellow eyes. "You think you own the girl, huh?"

"She's mine!" Virus declared. "I won't let you take her from me!"

"I belong to no-one." Andi growled. "It's about time you learned that."

"The lady has spoken." Steve smirked. Virus gulped. "Now. FEEL SOME PAIN!!"

Virus didn't know what hit him, but he knew it hurt. Steve somehow pinned him down and pulled his arms behind his back at a painfully awkward angle with one of Gator-boy's enormous shoes pressing against the genius's spine. Virus yelped in pain.

"MOMMY!!" He wailed.

"Hey, Leathersuit, leave some of him for the rest of us to torture!" Kristen said.

"No problem!" Leathersuit grinned, pulling Virus up off the floor, only to slam him down onto it again. This time, the smaller boy's back took the brunt of the blow.

"Owie." Virus wimpered.

"You gonna stop treating the girls like possessions?" Bryan asked. Virus glared at the hick-boy.

"They're more mine than yours, hillbillie!"

"Keep pounding him, Steve. He ain't learned nothin' yet." Bryan waved.

"I'll be glad to if someone else will hold him still." Steve answered.

"I call dibs!" Kristen piped up.

"You ain't tall enough to reach him." Mitch corrected her. "I'll do it." The Las Vegas born boy held Virus fast with his monstrous arms while Steve continued to waylay the technology-possessing mutant.

And that's what they were doing when Zartan and the other Dreadnoks returned.

"What is going on in here?" Zartan shouted. Everyone froze. Leathersuit was in mid-punch.

"Uh, hey boss." Bryan said. "Virus came over after all."

"I see that." Zartan groaned. "Why are you breaking his nose in?"

"He simultaneously dissed Andi and pissed off Steve." Kristen spoke up. "So, Steve started beating him up."

"I told him I'd help." Mitch beamed. Zartan sighed.

"Of all the outlandish stunts… Golem, Leathersuit, let Virus go." He ordered. Both boys complied.

"My face." Virus said. "I can't feel my face."

"Probably because them two broke it." Monkeywrench said.

"Not helping." Zartan glared. "Virus, what the hell did you do?"

"He was trying to steal her from me!" Virus shouted. "You can't have her! She's my girl, not yours!"

Crack.

"Oooh. Pretty birdies." Virus said before passing out on the floor. Everyone stared at Andi, who had snuck up on the boy's right and decked him.

"Now **that** was therapy!" She said, glaring down at the English inventor. "Pervert."

"All of you, to your rooms." Zartan ordered. "We will discuss this later."

"That means you too, Steve." Gnawgahyde glared at his nephew. The boy groaned.

"Damn." He hissed, slulking out of the room. The others followed suit in hopes of finding their temporary sleeping quarters. Zartan sighed.

"I don't believe this." He grumbled. "In less than two hours they've managed to knock two people unconscious and set the entire schedule behind for two days."

"Not to mention turning on their own teammate." Burnout added. "Good god, it's a teenaged version of us!"

"Only with powers and no sense of self-preservation." Monkeywrench said. "Do you have a fire extinguisher around?"

"Yes, but somehow I don't think it will be enough." Burnout groaned. "I'm going back to the garage. May a well get something done while they're holled up."

_**

* * *

**_

Across town, an appartment building

In a small one-bedroom appartment, two men sat and talked about the events of the day. One of them, an older man in his thirties, looked across the room to the teenager stretched out on the couch.

"Thanks for helping us take care of those gang-bangers, kid." The man said. "The chief was about to have my hide if we didn't get this resolved."

"Don't mention it." The blond-haired boy said. "The Kid of Rock is glad to help." Bobby Parsons, aka Kid Razor, had been in Chicago to help a friend of the police captain back in Cleveland. Marcus Luther, the man across the room, was a captain in the Chicago police force, who had opened his couch to the teen while he cleaned up the crime in the city.

"I still don't know what's up with the rash of robberies in the midtown district." The captain mused. "People keep seein' strange things over there. People who turn invisible and creatures made of goo. It's all just creepy."

"No joke." Razor said. "But they'll regret the day they ran into the Kid of Rock. I'll show them the true power of Rock."

"Be careful, Razor." Luther said. "They have powers too."

"Yeah, but they don't got the skills, and that's what really counts." Razor grinned.


	52. The Seekers

**Learning to Breathe**

**52. The Seekers**

Good thing is we weren't grounded. Bad news is that we had to spend two hours moping up oil spills in the garage last night.

But it was worth it to get to work today.

Andi and Steve stayed on base with Virus as some kind of punishment. After finishing whatever she's doing, she'll go try to hunt down Corona. For now, though, we've split up into two groups: one to check into the Razor thing, and the other to find Shatter and get whatever information we can out of him. I'm in the latter group along with Golem. The rest of the group is hunting for our misplaced hero.

"What are we doing down here?" He asked.

"Because it's where they live." I answered. "All of the mutants down here have mutations that make it nearly impossible for them to adapt to the above-ground world."

"That's a shame." He sighed. "But I know why they would want to hide away."

"Then you know why you must leave." Mitch seemed shocked. I wasn't. I'd sensed his heartbeat from the moment we entered the corridor. We met with the eyes of a man who appeared from a shadowy fog. I stared him down.

"We won't stay long." I said. "I am looking for someone."

"You will not find him here." The mutant said.

"I bet I will." I said. "He goes by Shatter. " The burly mutant stiffened. Oh yeah, he's here.

"Wait here." He said, turning to go back into the sewers. Mitch turned to me.

"Are we sure he can help us?"

"He better." I said. "I'm not spending all afternoon chasing down someone I don't know how to locate."

"What are you doing here?" Shatter asked, looking at me with his solid yellow eyes.

"Well, I'm not trying to build a new bowling league." I deadpanned. "What has Corona been up to, Shatter?"

"Who is he?" Shatter pointed to Mitch.

"Golem." I said. "He's one of us. Now answer the question."

"I don't know." He said. "I don't want to know."

"Which is it?" I asked. "Because you're as bad a liar as you were back in the labs, Shat. Where is she?"

"I don't know." He growled. "She only shows up to scare off cops. She's probably at her grandmother's."

"Which is where, Shatter?" I asked. "I need a location."

"I don't know! Somewhere on the South side, I think." He said. "Can't you just do your whole blood-track thing and smell her out?"

"Not If I don't know where to look." I muttered. "And since you've been such a fountain of information, I'm going to have to check the city records to find her."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Mitch grumbled. "Why don't you want to see your friend?"

"She's not a friend." Shatter glared.

"Maybe not, but she's one of us, Shatter." I glared back. "She's one of us. A survivor. We're all supposed to be looking out for each other. If you can't do that for her, don't expect us to do the same for you."

And with that, Mitch and I left. With a whole lot more questions than answers.

**

* * *

**

Chicago Dreadnoks' base

Steve was somewhat agitated about having to wake up half an hour earlier than the other kids his age. And all because he still had to work. On the upside, that little jerk Virus was a genius, so work didn't take so long. He was in the depths of a broken Thunder Machine, Andi handing him tools, when Zartan came calling.

"Atlantis. Leathersuit. Get over here now!" The man ordered. Steve grumbled and wriggled out from under the vehicle. Andi stalked over in front of him.

"What?" She asked. "We were working here!"

"Time for a training break." The ninja answered. "You two go change into your swimsuits and meet me by the pool in ten minutes."

Andi and Steve exchanged confused glances.

"I don't have a swimsuit." Steve said.

"Mine doesn't fit anymore." Andi shrugged.

"Fine then." Zartan groaned. "Atlantis, go suit up. Leathersuit, find some old clothes you don't mind getting wet. By the pool in ten. Don't be late."

Both teens ran back to their rooms to change.

(ten minutes later…)

Steve had just reached the pool, and found Zartan talking to what he _thought_ to be a whirlpool. Deciding not to pry, he sat down on an old lawnchair and watched. Something shimmered under the surface, but he couldn't tell what.

"Good, you're here." Zartan said, finally noticing the boy. "Go on and jump in. Atlantis will stop the whirlpool."

He inched closer, watching intently as the swirling vortex of water dissipated. He slipped into the water on the shallow end of the Olympic-sized pool as something rose out of the water on the opposite end. Or, someone. A blue someone with blond and black striped hair.

Wait a minute.

"What took you so long?" Atlantis called out to him. He stood frozen in shock. Sure, he remembered that the girl could shapeshift, but he'd never seen her do it. As it were, patches of reflecive scales dotted her face in the spots where water droplets made contact with her sapphire-blue scales. From her shoulders down, he saw nothing but water swishing as if something were kicking it away.

What the hell kind of creature was she?

"Are you just going to stand and stare, or will you swim over?" She demanded, grinning playfully. He quickly breezed along the surface to reach her.

"What are you… how do you?" He replied, seemingly unable to form a complete thought. She laughed.

"Like Mitch said yesterday, I'm a shapeshifter." She explained. "An aquatic shapeshifter."

"Wow." He breathed, unable to contain his astonishment. "So, what are we doing out here?"

"Practicing your underwater abilities." Zartan answered, stealing Steve's attention.

"Huh?"

"You have a reptilian mutation." Zartan stated. "A crocodilian mutation, to be precise. You also have gills, which means that you can breathe underwater as well as on land. Since you have obviously been oblivious to this, you are going to get a crash course today."

"Okay." Leathersuit answered, wondering just what Zartan had in store for him and the strange fish-girl.

"Let's start off slow." Zartan said. "Both of you, underwater now. "

Atlantis bobbed once, then completely submerged. Leathersuit, however, was a bit slower, and dove down more awkwardly.

At first, he held his breath. But some kind of switch flipped in his body chemistry. Initially, he felt like he was choking. The breath he'd held, he released in the process of trying to sort out just what was happening to him. Panic began to creep over him as he realized that the whole breathing thing wasn't going like it should have.

"Stop struggling, Steve. You'll never get the hang of it that way."

He opened his eyes and stared at the girl before him. She looked at him with a face that clearly read "what a newb".

"How do I…" he rasped, then froze. People can't talk underwater. Unless… holy crap! He'd figured it out.

"Preferably not like that." Andi rolled her eyes. "Next time, just relax. Your body knows what to do, so let it."

"Uh huh." He nodded. "And what about when I surface?"

"Same rules apply there too." She shrugged. "Now come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

From the back porch, Virus watched the two mutants perform their underwater exercises. Gator-boy obviously lacked the experience of Atlantis. His movements were awkward and slow. Hers, on the other hand, were as fluid as the water that surrounded her. "It's not fair." Vincent muttered. "Why does he get to work with her while I'm stuck in the garage?" he sneered as he saw the other boy eyeing her. "And why is he looking at her like that? He knows she's my woman! Mine, I tell you! And why is she letting him do that to her? What does that baffoon have that I don't?"

Virus' question answered itself when Leathersuit removed his shirt. As much as the teen genius hated to admit it, the other mutant had a build that most girls would drool over. That's when the idea came to him.

"That's it!" Vincent grinned. "I need to work out! She'll love me then!"

And with that, he scurried off to the workout room.

* * *

So, after an hour, Steve had improved. He was no olympic diver yet, but there was progress. After we both dried off and changed clothes, we headed straight for the south side of the city. I remember that her aged relative's name was Lupe, so finding someone by that name shouldn't be hard.

"Hello, we're looking for Lupe Sanchez. Can you tell me where she is?" I asked the police officer on the street corner. He looked at me strangely.

"Why would you want to talk to her?" He asked, glaring at Steve (who had on an image inducer) and I.

"My friend Corona is staying with her." I said. "Can you tell me where she lives?"

"St. Anthony's cemetary." The cop said. I stared in shock.

"Why there?" Steve asked.

"That poor woman's been dead for two months." He said.

I gasped. "Then… what about Corona?"

"Foster care." He shrugged. "I can call the Social Services department and find out what foster home she's in."

"No." I said. "Thank you for your help, sir."

"No problem." Rent-a-cop smiled as Steve and I walked off. He turned to me.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, she's obviously not in the foster home." I said. "Otherwise, she wouldn't be roaming the streets as a sewer-dweller's guardian angel. I guess we can have Kris sniff her out."

"Yeah, that sounds good." He nodded, then spying someone trying to hold up a convenience store. "Hey, look. A show."

"So, do we act like terrified civilians and run away, or use the opportunity to swipe some sodas while he's keeping the owners busy?" I asked. He laughed.

"I like the second plan." We both ran in to make use of the poor store clerk's misfortune. Little did we know how our lives were about to change.


	53. Rock 'N Roll Rumble

**Learning to Breathe**

**53. Rock 'N Roll Rumble**

Andi and Steve quietly sneaked in to the convenience store through one of the side doors near the drinks freezers. They'd just grabbed their beverages and a two bags of snacks when someone blew in the front door.

"What the heck is this?" A boy their age with a wild mane of blond hair and a loud, wrestling-inspired costume demanded. "You tryin' to take what's not yours?"

"What's it to you?" The robber at the front demanded.

"Man, does no-one here know who I am?"

"No, you ass. You're in a different state." Andi mumbled to her new friend. Unfortunately, Steve wasn't the only one who overheard.

"What did you just say?" The blond boy growled.

"I'm saying that you ain't in Cleveland anymore, Razor." Atlantis said. "You're in Chicago, Illinois, and you'll play by our rules."

"And who's gonna make me?" He asked. "Two petty thieves?" Once the teen-hero turned his back, the robber ran out and the clerk called the cops.

"No." Andi smirked. "I prefer my fights superhuman to superhuman." By the end of her sentence, she and Steve had shed their disguises.

"You got some nerve." Razor said.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Steve groaned.

"A comedian, eh?" Razor turned to the taller teen. "Why don't I show you a real punchline!"

The punch was aimed well. Unfortunatley, Razor's speed and agility backfired on him when Steve grabbed the other boy's closed fist and slammed him into one of the displays.

"Nice shot, Leathersuit." Atlantis cheered.

"Come on, let's go." Steve said.

"No, ya don't!" Razor shouted, strumming his guitar and forming a rainbow-colored field of energy around the two.

"I beg to differ." Atlantis declared, using her own hydrokinesis to manipulate the water on the _**other**_ side of the forcefield. The moisture formed a sphere, which flew at Razor with great speed and flattened him once more.

"You just soaked my hair!!" The rocker shouted as the energy field vanished.

"Deal with it!" Atlantis yelled, breaking right for Razor.

"You wanna fight, girlie?" Razor taunted. "You can't handle the Kid of Rock!"

"Forgive me for trying!" She said, avoiding the energy waves Razor sent her way. The hero sat in wonder.

_How is she avoiding every one of my shots?_ He wondered. _She's younger than I am! I should be beating her and her boyfriend to a pulp!_

Crack.

"Mothaf—k!" Razor swore, falling on his backside once again as Atlantis' right hook made contact. "You bitch!"

"That's what they call me." She shrugged, trying to pin him to the ground.

He threw her off with ease, managing to get her underneath him for a change.

"You ready to give up?" Razor asked.

"Not to you!" A deep voice roared behind the rocker. Before he knew what had slammed into him, the Iowan found himself locked in a struggle with Leathersuit. "Atlantis, get out of here! The cops catch you, we're toast!"

_Atlantis._ Razor said, looking over the girl. _She's certainly not like the other mutant chicks back home. She's got spunk. Easy on the eyes, too. Shame she's so, well, evil._

"Not until we take him out, and not without you!" Atlantis declared.

"Why don't we end this now, then?" Leathersuit said as the cops pulled up. He threw a final punch at the rocker, shoved him into the floor, and ran to the door leading to the freezer entrance, Atlantis hot on his tail. By the time Razor got to his feet, the police had entered the building.

"Kid, what happened to you?" Cptn. Luther asked as the hero got to his feet.

"One very interesting pair of beverage bandits." The blond boy grumbled. "I don't know who those two were, but I sure as hell am gonna have a rematch!"

* * *

"No, we didn't get caught." Andi groaned. She was reporting back in to the base. "We just tore up a convenience store. Razor doesn't know who we are exactly, so I doubt he'll come looking around our end of town. Have Regan and Mitch found anything yet?"

"No." Zartan's voice said. "They weren't able to find anything at city hall."

"Probably because Corona's grandma is dead, and she's on the streets." Andi snorted. "What about Kris? Was she able to get anything out of Shatter?"

"Nothing useful." Zartan answered. "Look, you two get as far away from that end of town as you can. Don't come straight back, but I do want you here by three this afternoon, got it?"

"Yes, sir." The blond girl muttered. "Atlantis out."

"So, we have three hours to kill." Steve said. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, we dropped our snack bags in the getaway, so maybe we should stop for lunch somewhere?" She shrugged. "Other than that, I don't know."

"I saw a pizza place a few blocks over." He said. "That okay with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

_**

* * *

**_

Main base

"Now, I shall make her want me and not that pathetic reptile!" Virus cackled as he set up the dumbells. "Who needs a spotter? I'm a genius! I don't need anyone to check my work!" He crawled underneath the barbell and prepared to lift it. With much grunting, he freed it from its resting place, and then lost his balance.

"Mommy!" He screeched as the weight toppled over to his left, dragging him with it to the ground.

_**

* * *

**_

Regan, Neal, and Bryan

"Well, that was a big goose-egg." Bryan grumbled as the trio shuffled back into the main hanger. "That clerk was useless!"

"I hope Kristen had better luck with Shatter." Regan muttered.

"No dice." Kristen stated as she leaned against the doorframe which led into the living quarters. "Reluctant-ass jerk. One year in the sewers and suddenly he's too good to give us any useful information."

"He never was very forthcoming." Regan sighed. "Anyone heard back from Andi? I heard she went hunting for the grandmother?"

"Well, grandmother's dead." Kris shrugged. "And Andi and Kris accomplished what you couldn't."

"Which was?" Neal asked.

"They found Kid Razor." The dhampire grinned. "And fought him. And got away. Boss is making them take the long way around town so that Razor won't follow them home."

"For some reason, I knew she's be the one to find him." Regan sighed. "Oh well. Come on, you lot. It's about time for lunch."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bryan grinned.


	54. Meanwhile Back at the Motel

**A/N:**** It is time to take a small break in our plot to touch on what's going on in Bayville. Don't worry, we'll get back to our regular programming soon enough.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stand on the edge with me. Hold back your fear and see nothing is real 'til it's gone. (1)**

**Learning to Breathe**

**54. Meanwhile Back at the Motel (2)**

While Shadowatch and the Dreadnoks dealt with Razor and Brownie, Zanya spent a hectic schoolday at Bayville High School. No, there were no pop quizzes or impulsive schedule changes. The Principal had vanished. For the last three days, Raven Darkholme had mysteriously left town. The only sign of life from her was a letter mailed to the school stating her resignation. Naturally, this left a void in the school infostructure. A void yet to be filled by anyone truly adept at the post.

"It's just so weird." "Anya" said to her new acquaintance Taryn. "Has Principal Darkholme ever done anything like this before?"

"No. Never." Taryn stated. "She's always been so collected and predictable."

"The only stable faculty member in this school." Taryn's friend Sasha scoffed. "Although I never understood her fascination with those brotherhood boys."

_I understand perfectly._ Anya thought to herself. She'd read the files provided by her teammates, and even added to them. _Such a shame that no-one knows what happened. Can't get any damn information, and since fish-girl told me to avoid everyone…_ "Maybe she feels sorry for them?" She said aloud.

"I doubt it." Taryn said. "That woman was almost robotic. Cold and unfeeling. Well, except for anger."

"Yeah, not someone you wanted pissed at you." Sasha nodded. "Well, see you guys after school!" the bell rang as the Asian girl took off.

"Yeah, see ya." Taryn waved as the three girls split up.

**

* * *

**

Chicago base

"Please pick up. Please pick up." Andi chanted as she paced around, phone next to her ear. Zanya's latest report stated that Mystique had vanished from Bayville without a trace. Unfortunately, no-one had been forthcoming with any sort of information. No one seemed to be answering the phone at the boarding house either. This left the young shapeshifter with one last option: call the brother.

"Xavier Institute, Jean Grey speaking." A chipper voice rang over the phone.

Shit in a bucket.

"Yes, this is Caylin. I'm calling to see if I could talk to Kurt?" The blond girl lied.

Red bought it, though.

"Of course! Just a minute, I'll put him on." The prep sang. A few minutes later, A German voice replaced the first.

"Hello, Kurt here."

"Kurt, it's Andi." Andi blurted. "And don't give me a lecture about being careful and keeping my identity secret. I know Mom's gone missing and you probably know what happened."

"How did you find that out?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." She said. "Just tell me she's okay, Kurt."

Silence.

"Kurt. What happened?" she demanded. He sighed.

"Magneto." He said. "He made the entire Brotherhood face off against us. The winners were kidnapped and taken to his little asteroid base. Mystique, myself, and a good part of our team lost out, but we went after them and managed to get our teammates back. A fight broke out, and then the base blew up…"

"Tell me she got out okay." She said. "She got off with you guys, didn't she?" more silence. "Kurt…"

"I don't know." He said. "Two spheres left the asteroid before it blasted apart. But I don't know if Magneto took Mystique or Sabertooth with him."

"Probably Dad." Andi grumbled. "When I get my hands on that bastard…"

"Listen, don't come back." Kurt said. "The entire institute is on the look out for suspicious characters. You will be at the top of the list. Please, don't bring trouble on yourself."

"Now you're starting to sound like Mom." Andi muttered. Kurt chuckled.

"Someone has to look out for you."

"I have three other brothers, why does it have to be you?"

"Because I care and you're my only sister?" he suggested. She giggled.

"Yeah, whatever. And I'll email you those pictures of Bryan in the cheerleading uniform."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"You too." She sighed. "Bye, Kurt."

"Goodbye, _mein schwester._" He said before a click sounded over the line. She gently laid the phone back on its receiver.

What could be going on up there?

**

* * *

**

Workout room.

While Andi tried to reach her brother, Virus, yet again, tried to get into shape.

"A nice jog should help." He said, stepping onto the treadmill. "I'll just turn it down to level one."

Unfortunatley, level one was the highest speed.

"Yeeeaaaaggghh!!" he shouted as the tread began to race backward, knocking him down and sending him flying into the shelf where the weights were stored. The shelf tipped on its side, burying the English teen in its heavy contents.

Klong.

"Owie."

**

* * *

**

1. Name that tune. Hehe.

**2. Another song lyric, but not the same song as the disclaimer. Yeah, I know. I'm making you work.**

**So, with family issues weighing heavily on her mind, can Atlantis lead her team into a winning fight with Cleveland's Kid of Rock? And what about the mysterious Corona? Will we ever see her? How should I know? The muses are the ones running the show here.**


	55. Quest for Corona

**Disclaimer:**** Whoever said college students are all wild and crazy never knew any science majors.**

**It's time to introduce a new feature in this story. Taking a leaf out of L17057E's book, it's profile time! And who better to start things off with my OC Atlantis?**

Atlantis

**Full name: **Andrea Mercy Creed

**Nickname:** Andi

**Age:** 14

**Birth: **August 18th **Sign: **Leo** Element: **Fire** Planet: **The Sun

**Hair:** Blond (like the color of Velveeta) with black bangs.

**Eyes:** Blue (sapphire-colored) with pale yellow whites.

**Family:** Sabertooth (dad) Mystique (mom) Connor, Daniel, Kyle, Kurt (older brothers) Rebekah (sister-in-law) Josiah and Ezekiel (nephews)

**Mutation:** Andi has an aquatic mutation. Her body is covered in blue scales ranging in hue from icy (over her shoulders, part of her arms and back, and along her neck, cheekbones, and forehead) to deep sapphire along the rest of her body. Her hands and feet are webbed and when she's fully shifted, two large razor-sharp fins protrude from her wrists. She can breathe underwater and has an untapped degree of hydrokinesis. She is also a shapeshifter.

**Personality:** An independent, stubborn loner, Andi's not the one who would jump out as a team leader. However, she remains cool under pressure, thinks on her feet, and fusses over the health of her teammates (except Virus). She doesn't trust easily, but once she warms up to people, she's loyal, honest (almost to the point of being rude) and supportive. She's also very opinionated and has a talent for building and fixing motorcycles (or anything else drivable).

**Learning to Breathe**

**55. The Quest for Corona**

On a seemingly quiet Monday afternoon, after a very eventful weekend (Bryan's 16th birthday and the arrival of Brownie), the team known as Shadowatch resumed the search for their missing friend. They searched all over the Southside of town where her grandmother had lived, but to no avail. Corona remained ever elusive.

All that week, they watched carefully for signs of Kid Razor, hoping he could lead them to the wayward mutant, but that turned into a dead-end too. The traps they'd placed for him didn't work. Instead, he dealt with petty arsonists and car thieves, leaving the team with no leads and little time.

The winds of change blew in at precisely five-thirty one Thursday evening.

Andi had taken Laredo and Brownie out for some exercise (and a break from Virus) and was walking down a seemingly empty street when she heard some shuffling nearby.

"What was that?" She asked as Laredo growled at something in a shaded alleyway. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Okay. Okay. You don't need to yell." A female voice purred. Slowly, a teenage girl glided out of the shadows. Her black and orange striped hair fell to her shoulder blades and her eyes were the shade of yellow gold you would see with a domesticated tabby cat (a/n: my barn cat Casper's eyes are this color.). Aside from that, she wasn't very tall, but not short either. "God, Andi, are you trying to let the whole neighborhood know I'm here?"

"The whole 'neighborhood' consists of Cobra troops in disguise." Andi replied. "What are you doing here, Mina? I thought you'd gone to L.A.?"

Mina smirked. "I heard through the Morlock grapevine that you're looking for 'Rona."

"Unless you know where she is, then I don't have time to talk." Andi stated.

"Can't we just have a conversation from one cellmate to another?" Mina asked.

"Not with so many watching." Andi said. "What do you know, Huntress?"

"I know that you're looking on the wrong end of town." Huntress replied. "From what the street fighters and gangs are sayin', she's on the west end. Opposite here."

"Good to know." Atlantis replied. "Now why are you here? I've never known you to make long road trips just to talk."

"Perceptive as always." Huntress smirked. "I come with a warning. There is trouble on the horizon. Something is hunting down the sewer-dwellers and street-gangs. Your group will be next."

"I do not doubt it, but they'll be in for a shock." Atlantis stated. "We have trained hard since that night three years ago. We are children no longer."

"Tell that to the one who makes us disappear." Mina said. "When you find Rona, tell her I said hello."

"Will do." Andi said as her compatriot turned toward the shadows again. "Thanks for the heads-up, Mina."

"Don't mention it." The other girl replied, melting back into the shadows she came from.

* * *

"I wonder what could be hunting down Morlocks?" Regan asked. Andi had relayed Mina's information as soon as she returned home. "I mean, they're not fighters and definitely aren't that powerful. Just outcasts."

"Still, it's troubling." Kristen said. "To think of Shatter and Mina in danger…"

"Let's not forget that Rona's all on her own." Bryan said. "ain't she more at risk that way?"

"He's right." Andi said. "We have to find her and fast. If we don't, we may never see her again."

* * *

A few days later, Shadowatch were on a routine mission. Go steal some tools for the garage, the grown-ups said. So far, things had gone well. They made off with some new welders and a couple of jacks when trouble struck.

"Well, look who's back for round two." Kid Razor said as he flew down to the team of teenagers. "Ready for me to kick your butts?"

"Chill it, Razor, we don't have time for you today." Atlantis shouted.

"Then you shouldn't have done the crime, girl." The Cleveland native boomed.

"Out of our way, asshole!" Vampira floated a good 4 feet in the air.

"Actually, let him attack if he so wishes." Leathersuit said, earning an odd look from Atlantis.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Just trust me." He winked.

"You two better be ready! 'Cause you're about to experience the Power of Rock firsthand!" The self-proclaimed super-rocker cried out, unleashing a wave of rainbow energy with a strum of his mystical guitar. Most of the team fought back, but one was given a different task.

_Lady M._ Leathersuit "said" to his new teammate. _Can you take a peek inside his head and figure out when the last time was he ran across that Corona chick was?_

_I can try._ The telepath replied mentally. Physically, she closed her eyes and focused on entering the rocker's consciousness.

* * *

(Lady M's PoV)

His mind was—chaotic. Divided into two halves: The normal person of Bobby, and the obnoxious fearless vigilante Kid Razor. The trouble lay in that Lady Mastermind didn't know which half of his mind to probe for information.

"Can I help you?" Smiling brown-haired Bobby—an apparition in Razor's mind, asked. She smiled.

"Hello. I'm looking to see if you've seen my friend. She's about my height, brown hair, brown eyes, and a Latina." I told him.

"We've met a couple of people like that." Bobby stated. "Do you remember her name?"

"Yes. Her name is Corona, and she has the ability to generate rainbow-colored energy and mold it into shapes and beams." I stated. "Ring any bells?

"Yeah." He said. "That chick that's been running with the sewer-mutants."

"Where did you last see her?" I asked, sounding excited. "Please, it's very important. She could be in trouble and not know it."

"Last we saw her was on the West end hanging around the alleys." He said. "Now I suggest you leave before Razor figures out you were ever here."

"I'm going. And thank you for your help." I said, retreating from his mind.

* * *

(normal PoV)

"Waaaaaahhhh!!" Razor yelled as he flew backward through a shop window and into the sidewalk. Unaware of Lady Mastermind's mental investigation, he continued to fight the other six mutants before him. Unfortunately, the four plus the two scaly mutants he'd met before proved too much for even him. By the time he picked himself up off the sidewalk, the seven were gone.

"I wonder what that was all about?" He blinked.

Meanwhile, Shadowatch huddled on a rooftop away from the action.

"Did you get the information?" Leathersuit turned to Lady Mastermind. She nodded.

"Yes. Such a strange mind that boy has."

"No time for that." Atlantis hissed. "Where did he see her last?"

"West end around the alleyways." Lady M stated. "I didn't get a chance to see which streets, though."

"No matter. We know where to look, and that's what's most important." Atlantis stated.

"Besides, you know how much 'Rona likes to gossip." Vampira waved. "Once she knows we're looking for her, she'll meet up with us."

"And we may get a more useful teammate than Virus." Thunderbird stated.

"Neal, Brownie is a more useful teammate than Virus." Golem stated.

"True, but we all need to get this stuff home." Thunderbird pointed out. "We can't just stay in one spot and expect not to get caught."

"The boy is right." Atlantis said. "Let's go back to the base and get a game plan together."

"No arguments here." Chaos waved.


	56. Westside Wonderings

**Disclaimer:**** "It's a shame I have to suffer because you can't reach your goals." –Yuki from Fruits Basket.**

**Profile time again! This chapter, it's time to take a look at Andi's right-hand woman and the resident dhampire, Vampira!**

**Vampira**

**Full name:** Kristen Taylor Mortisson

**Nickname:** Kris, Fang

**Age: **14

**Birth: **Septermber 4** Sign: **Virgo** Element: **Earth** Planet: **Mercury

**Hair:** Jet black. It's cut short and spikey in the back with long bangs down to her chin in the front.

**Eyes:** Very pale silver-blue

**Family:** Nathaniel (father, last name unknown) Cameron Hastings (birthmother) Paul and Cara Mortisson (aunt and uncle/ adoptive parents) Kimberly (older sister)

**Mutation:** Kristen's odd in that her powers don't all stem from an X-gene. Her mother was a vampire, so Kristen inherited many basic vampiric traits (i.e., enhanced strenght, heightened senses), including the need to drink blood in order to survive and remain mentally sane. Her x-gene mutation manifests as full control over her body's molecules, which combined with her vampiric abilities, allows her to become a smoke cloud or a swarm of bats at will. She can also alter her physical appearance. Her skin is naturally a pale grayish-white.

**Personality:** Unlike the dark, mysterious stereotype that surrounds her race, Kristen is usually perky and eager to chat, even if she is obsessed with death. Slightly ocd, she sometimes follows around after her housemates and cleans up their "messes". Doesn't particularly like Brownie the pig or Virus. She wants to keep a pet scorpion, but Zartan won't let her. And she thinks all squirrels are evil.

Note: She is bi-polar, which causes her to undergo violent moodswings at the drop of a hat. Also, due to a neurological defect, she cannot express the emotion of sadness, which has profoundly effected her mental state. These psychological problems appear to be hereditary, but officially it remains undetermined.

**Learning to Breathe**

**56. Westside Wonderings**

That night, Kristen, Andi, and Bryan stared out at the street from the roof of an empty building.

"Do you think she'll show?" Bryan asked.

"She knows we're here and looking for her." Andi shrugged. "She'll come out."

"I wonder what she's been doing beside defending Morlocks." Kristen mused. "I mean, if she's homeless, she probably doesn't have a job. And with no relatives and no employers…"

"You don't think." Bryan stated.

"It's one possibility." Andi sighed. "I mean, if we hadn't gotten this job, there's no way anyone else would have taken us."

"That seems so dirty, though." Bryan said.

"You gotta do what you gotta do when you're on the run with no job skills." Kris shrugged. "Rona wouldn't be the first teenaged mutant to do so."

"Speaking of Rona, is that her?" the resident shapeshifter asked, looking at a figure wandering out of an alley below.

"Certainly smells like her." The dhampire stared. "Who wants to confront her?"

"We let her come to us." Andi said. "Don't give me that look. I left her a little memo."

* * *

Down below, a teenaged girl crept slowly out of the dark alley she'd crashed in for that day. Her shoulderblade-length brown hair was slightly messy, and her clothes were ripped. Still, she had found time to bathe at one of the local community centers, so she didn't smell too bad. And besides, ripped clothes now helped her attract business. Maybe she'd even get to stay all night at someone's house this time. Who knew?

"Still, this is no way to live." She said, a Spanish accent invading her words. She looked down at the ground and noticed something. A fake white rose with a note attatched to it. "What on earth?" She asked herself, bending over to retrieve the silk flower. She unravelled the note and read it aloud.

"Look up?" She blinked, staring at the paper. "But what would be worth seeing on the roof of a…" She stopped mid sentence, noticing for the first time a pale figure with dark hair standing atop one of the vacant structures.

"Guess the rumours are true after all." She sighed. "Better see what the crazy bat-girl wants." She began to walk to the building when someone floated down to her.

"Hello, street-trash." A man's voice mocked. "Took me long enough, but I finally found you."

"Go away, Razor." The girl glared at her pursuer. "You have no idea what's going on around here."

"Oh, I think I do." The Ohio native sneered. "Your little friends have been looking for you. Causing me one massive headache. Especially that blue bitch. And since they've stolen from people, the best way to return the property is to use you as bait."

"That won't work." She stated. "Atlantis won't fall for it and you know it."

"I also know you've been engaging in the world's oldest profession, Corona." He said. "I can bring you in for Solicitation right now."

"But with whom?" She asked, her golden brown eyes gistening. "You have no proof. There is no client. No exchange of money. Not even me standing out on a street corner flagging down traffic. The charges will never stick."

"Maybe, but at least you'll be out of my hair."

"She would be if you'd just get your crazy ass back to Cleveland." The pair looked to see a tall girl with blue skin. Corona noticed Razor do a double take. She rolled her eyes. As she well knew, people and places looked much different at night. Dark seemed more shadowed, and anything light glowed. This was true for Andrea Creed and her physical appearance.

The light blue patterns running along her hairline, neck, shoulders, and arms radiated some kind of inner light, while the dark scales on the rest of her seemed almost navy. Her red-blond hair looked more washed out in the harsh artificial light of the streetlights, but the black stripes in front had a bluish violet sheen to them. Like her vampiric companion (whose pale skin and eyes always glowed at night), she became transformed into something otherworldly when the sun went down. Something that Corona knew that Razor wanted. Bad.

"Do you ever stay home?" The rocker asked.

"Not really, no." Atlantis replied, staring straight at him. "Although the same could be asked of you. What are you doing in Chicago, Razor?"

"None of your damn business." He snarled.

"The lady asked you a question." A boy about Andi's age in a black and green uniform said as he floated down with Kristen. Corona didn't know him, but wagered that Andi and Kristen must.

"You don't have any right to ask either." Razor sneered.

"Actually, we do." Kristen said. "We're here for a paid gig. You're not. We have a base. You don't. If anyone doesn't have the right to be here, it's you."

"What do you want?" The "Kid of Rock 'n Roll" sighed.

"We just want you to butt out of our business." Atlantis said. "Go home and tell those blues buddies of yours to leave the Morlocks alone. They aren't hurting anyone."

"If we're making demands, I have one of my own." Razor smiled.

"Since when did you have the right to demand anything of us?" Kristen glared.

"Since you three decided to ride my ass about finding your 'friend' here." Razor stated. "Now, let me make my demand."

"Whatever." Andi waved. "Demand away, then leave us alone."

"I'll only leave if you go out on a date with me." Razor grinned.

Atlantis' jaw dropped to the floor. Corona burst into a fit of giggles, while Kristen and the new boy both tried to remain serious.

"What?" The hydrokinetic girl yelped.

"One date with you." Razor stated. "Then I'll leave."

"You're an ass."

"And you hardly qualify as a lady, but I won't complain about having dinner with you." He grinned. Andi furrowed her brows and stared him down.

"Fine. Six o'clock sharp tomorrow and Tony's By-the-Slice. Don't be late." She said. "Now go."

"With pleasure." He smiled, took a bow, and floated off. "Another time, Corona."

"Not if I can help it." The Hispanic mutant grumbled. "Jerk."

"No objections here." Andi stated. "Rona, We've been looking all over for you!"

"Well you found me, now go." She snapped back. "I'm doing fine on my own."

"Oh really?" Kristen raised an eyebrow. "And you're reallly okay with living this way?"

"It's stable." She snapped.

"No, it's not." Andi countered. "You've been homeless for months, and now you're resorting to this? Why didn't you contact the others? Surely one of them…"

"They're all busy." Rona said. "And Van's got more hands than he needs trying to open that shop of his. Nobody wants me."

"Then you haven't asked the right people, Rona." Kristen said. "We want you. We've always wanted to keep in touch with you."

"And we all see how well that worked out." The brunette snorted.

"How were we supposed to call when you never gave us a number?" Andi asked. "Look, why don't you just crash at our place tonight and we'll talk this whole thing over in the morning. There's no sense arguing at this hour."

The energy-wielder thought the offer over. She wasn't the type to impose on anyone, and she didn't like to owe favors. But it would give her a chance to have a hot shower and a bed not shared with some creepy middle-aged man. Besides, Andi'd never led her wrong before. The blond may be crazy, but she wasn't much if not loyal.

But did she want to go along?

"Just tonight." Corona managed a resigned sigh. "But I'm not joining some superhero league."

"Who said we were heroes?" Kristen grinned.

"Who is your friend?" Corona asked. She still didn't know the name of the young man with the two girls. Andi looked flabbergasted.

"Oh, how rude of us! Bryan, Corona. Corona, Bryan."

"Hey." Bryan nodded. Corona grinned.

"Hey yourself, now where exactly is your base?"

"Follow us." Kristen smirked. "We'll be there in no time."


	57. Homecoming

**It's profile time once again, and since the last installment, I've received many compliments on my oneshot "Drinking Buddies". Please, if you read a story, leave a review. I thrive on feedback. It makes me write faster.**

**Anywho, it's profile time again! (yay) This time we get to meet a character I borrowed from L1701E, the one and only demented Toad-hating genius, Virus!**

**Virus**

Real name: Vincent James

Nicknames: Virus, Vince

Age: 15

Birth: March 30 Sign: Aries Element: Fire Planet: Mars

Hair: brown. Kinda long and tied in a ponytail.

Eyes: Green

Family: Father- unnamed

Powers: Virus has the ability to possess electronic devices and make them do what he wants. In order to do this, he physically merges with the device. His body turns into a shadow-like form covered with green binary coding, and then melts into the machine. He also has an intuitive inventive talent like Forge, and a genius level IQ.

Personality: because of his intelligence and the fact that Zartan himself recruited Virus, Vincent feels far superior to all his new teammates. The only person he actually respects is Atlantis, who he views as a goddess. He has an obsession with hydrokinetics, and dislikes animals. Unfortunately, this has done him no good, as the object of his affection once aspired to be a vet and owns a dog and a pig. He thinks the Dukes brothers and Leathersuit are just dumb muscle; Lady Mastermind a super-powered slut; Vampira an Anne Rice throwback, and Thunderbird a weak link.

**Learning to Breathe**

**57. Homecoming**

Inside the media room, a group of teens lounged around on sofas and chairs. Four boys were playing a video racing game. A larger boy with messy brown hair and gray eyes controlled a blue car that currently ranked third. His name was Mitch Dukes, and he could turn his skin into rock, giving him the codename of Golem. The boy next to him, with black hair and a ruddy complexion, groaned at his last-place finish. Neal "Thunderbird" Sharra was a Bangladesh native with the ability to fly and generate super-heated plasma.

"Hey, he cheated!" The dark-skinned boy shouted at another kid not far from him. The accused "cheater" had messy longish brown hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and was dressed like a metalhead. Vincent James, a British mutant, could possess electronic devices and invent anything he thought of. He was also incredibly arrogant and annoying, thus earning his codename: Virus.

"You just can't accept the fact that I'm superior to you." Virus gloated.

"You wanna feel pain, nerd-boy?" A boy with green scales and a tail glared. He had yellow eyes and black hair with neon green streaks. He was Steve Garrett, a wrestling superfan who wound up working for his Dreadnok uncle Gnawgahyde after his parents kicked him out of the house. He was dubbed Leathersuit because of his super-tough reptilian skin. "because I can bring on the pain."

"Again." Mitch added.

"For a genius, he sure walks into a lot of traps. You'd think he'd learn." The only female in the room observed. She was beautiful, with shoulder-length blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. A second generation psychic and illusionist, Regan Wyngarde hailed from Italy and chose the codename Lady Mastermind because she and her father, Mastermind, shared the same abilities.

"He's book smart, not street smart." Mitch shrugged as a dark haired man entered the room. Known only as Zartan, the leader of the Dreadnoks possessed the mutant ability to camouflage himself and alter his voice. He also kept a watchful eye over his other team—a group of teenage mutants called Shadowatch.

"I hope you all don't mind having a visitor over tonight." He said as he entered. The five teens looked up at him.

"Depends on who's visiting." Neal shrugged.

"If Destro's pissed off his girlfriend and needs a place to stay, he's out of luck." Regan stated.

"She's not a Cobra employee." Zartan stated.

"Wait." Steve broke in. "A girl? Why would a girl want to stay here?"

"No way!" Regan exclaimed. "They found her? Is she okay?"

"Corona is fine." Zartan said. "She just needs a place to sleep tonight."

"Where did they find her?" Neal asked.

"In an alleyway on the Eastside." Zartan said. "And before anyone gets too excited, you should know that she's not going to be the same girl you remember."

"Why not?" Mitch asked. "Why wouldn't she be the same?"

"Uh oh." Regan realized. "Please don't say she's been doing what I think she's been doing."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The adult replied. Regan groaned.

"Just great!"

"What?" Steve asked. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I." Neal said. "What's going on?"

"Our dear friend has entered into the world's oldest profession." The telepath stated. The boys' jaws hit the floor.

"What?" Neal blurted out.

"No way!" Steve shook his head.

"Is that legal in this state?" Mitch asked.

"It doesn't matter." Zartan interrupted. "She's staying here tonight and I expect all of you to be on your best behavior!"

"But she's probably got some gross disease!" Virus protested.

"Not one word." Zartan snapped at the boy. "You will treat her with respect. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir." The kids chorused.

"I can't believe he's on the side of some common harlot!" Virus fumed.

"Hey! That 'harlot' is still our friend!" Neal shouted.

"Since when do you have such a backbone?" Virus asked.

"Since my friend is being threatened for something she had no choice in."

"It doesn't matter if she chose it or not!"

"It makes all the difference!"

"Does not!"

"Does too"

"Hey, let me put it this way." Regan interrupted. "Andi's kind of the unofficial leader of our dirty-dozen. You mess with Rona, you piss Andi off. Kinda like that supermarket thing yesterday afternoon."

Virus paled visibly in memory of the pain he'd suffered at the hands of his goddess and her new lackey Iguana-boy. "Fine, I'll be good. Just don't expect me to like it." (**&)**

"when do you like anything that's not electronic?" Mitch asked.

"Speaking of which, you oughta check out the smoke detector in the store." Steve said. "It's been beepin' when there's no fire."

"I don't take orders from you!" The English mutant snapped.

"No, but Burn Out asked for someone to look at the damn thing and he's your superior while we're here." Steve said. "Whether you like it or not."

"Dammit!" Virus exclaimed. A door slammed somewhere behind him and the three other members of the team entered with a girl he didn't recognize.

The first inside the room was the dhampire and mutant Kristen "Vampira" Mortisson, her new short spiked haircut swooshing a little as she sped in. She looked at them all, her ice-blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey, look who we dragged in!"

The other teens entered in a group, with Bryan "Chaos" Dukes leading the way. His codename, in all reality, had little to do with his mutant abilities. Sometimes he fried electronic devices, but no-one ever figured out quite why. His actual mutation granted him invulnerability, flight, and superhuman strength. He was conversing with the two other females: a golden-eyed brunette with a deep tan, and a blue-and-gold eyed blue-scaled girl with strawberry blond hair that was blue-black at the bangs. The blue teen was Andrea "Andi" Creed, aka Atlantis, acting leader of Shadowatch with the abilities of hydrokinesis, gills for breathing underwater, and shapeshifting. She was also the daughter of Sabertooth and (unknown to all but Kristen) Mystique.

"Hey, they found her!" Mitch grinned.

"Uh… hi?" The brunette girl waved timidly, unsure of what was happening. "I'm Corona."

"You got a real name?" Steve asked.

"Not one I care to remember." The girl shrugged. "Who are you?"

"Okay, you remember Neal and Regan, right?" Kristen asked. The taller girl nodded. "Good! Okay, the guy with the short brown hair is Bryan's brother Mitch; the alligator-dude is Steve, and the loon scowling in the corner is Vincent."

"Lots of men." Corona observed, not meaning to be rude.

"I thought you'd enjoy it?" Vincent teased. Regan and Kristen sent him a tandem mental slap. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" They chorused.

"Yeah, the team and our handlers are mostly guys." Andi said. "Zarana's the only adult female Dreadnok we've met, and she's back in Miami looking after the base we left behind. Don't worry, though. The only uncool ones are Virus and Thrasher."

"Who's out on a bender again." Regan said. "He won't be home until like noon tomorrow."

"Like I said, don't worry." Andi said. "Reg, you two are close to the same size. Can you dig up some clothes for her so she can take a shower?"

"Sure." The older blond smiled. "We need to catch up anyway."

"Good, get her out of my sight." Virus said. "I feel like I'll get some kind of disease by looking at that wen---Aiiieeee!!!" He screamed as Neal swiftly set fire to his trousers.

"Nobody insults a friend like her and gets away with it!" He said. "She didn't have a choice."

"Neal, calm down." Corona said. "You don't need to defend my honor. I can do that myself." She grinned evilly and fired a blast of multicolored energy at the burning British mutant, knocking him into a wall. Andi, not wanting to burn down the base with Virus's burning pants, created a sphere of water and doused the flaming boy.

"There. Now I won't have to explain how the rec room burned down." She straightened her jacket up. "And if you don't control your mouth, Virus, you will be peeling yourself off the bottom of the pool. Is that understood."

"Yes, my sweet." He gazed at her in love-struck awe.

"Whatever." Andi groaned. "Just shut up so Rona can shower in peace."

By the time Corona had cleaned up, the girls decided to throw an impromptu slumber party in her honor. Nail polish fumes, hair care products, and the contents of every girls' closet were strewn across Andi's room. Laredo sought refuge in Bryan's room, while Brownie had crawled under the bed and tried to sleep amid the squealing.

"I feel sorry for Brownie." Rona said, looking at the crack under the bed. "I hate to invade her room."

"And it's okay to invade my room?" Andi asked. "I never said you could all take over."

"You never said we couldn't." Kristen said.

"And you have the biggest room." Regan added. "How did you swing that, by the way?"

"I picked the first one I liked?" The blue eyed girl shrugged. "I don't see how it matters to you, since all the pets are staying in my room."

"Point." Kristen said. "So, what do you think of our base?"

"It's large." Rona replied. "Like living in a palace. I still can't believe I get my own room."

"You'd better start." Regan stated. "You'll be thankful for it after training tomorrow."

"Who said I was staying that long?" the brunette raised a brow.

"Well, unless you plan on leaving before 6am, you're gonna." Kris answered. "But I don't think he'll make you get up with us anyway, since you're not 'official'."

"Lucky." Andi grumbled.

"Ninja training giving you fits?" Kristen teased. Since about a month after Shadowatch's arrival at the Dreadnoks' base, Andi had been thrown into intensive ninja training alongside Zartan's daughter Zanya. When Zanya left a few weeks earlier for an undercover assignment in New York, Andi became the only protégé left, and thus had to do a lot more work.

"I don't know why he couldn't have picked you for this." Andi said. "The whole stealth and shadows thing practically screams Kristen."

"I guess it's because you're the leader." Regan said. "Who knows?" Kristen yawned loudly.

"I know that my nails are dry and I'm going to bed." She said. "it's after two-thirty."

"Damn." Andi groaned. "I guess we all need to turn in."

"If we have too." Regan said, standing up.

"We do." Andi said. "I've got stuff to do today."

"By 'stuff', she means Razor." Kristen grinned. Andi whacked her with a pillow.

"You of all people should know I don't do stuff like that!"

"Then what are you going to do with the rocker tomorrow night?" Regan teased.

"Leave her alone." Rona hit Regan in the shoulder with another pillow.

"Ow!"

"It's just a pillow!"

"Ha! Now I've got the pillow!"

"Bat-breath! You better give that back!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!"

A few minutes later, the four girls were lying around the room.

"Can we do this every night?" Corona asked.

"Will you stay around?" Andi countered.

"For a while." Rona said. "Just to get on my feet."

"Yay!" Kristen squealed.

"Ow! My ears!" Regan groaned.

Outside the room, Zartan overheard the conversation amongst the girls. He let out a strangled groan. "How the hell did I go from having one kid to nine?"

"Good lord, it sounds like they're killing some small animal down here." Gnawgahyde groaned as he stumbled down the hall. "What are you doing awake?"

"How does anyone sleep with this racket going on?" The ninja asked. "And to think I told Zarana we wouldn't need her here."

"how do the other Dreadnoks put up with all these kids?"

"Either join in the chaos or go get drunk. Which happens more often since Virus moved in."

"I see. How many of them have found the stash?"

"One, and it hasn't happened again. Thank God. If she didn't have that healing factor, she'd be dead or comatose now. And on that same note, don't ever let them near the coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Just trust me." Zartan sighed. "At least they're getting along."

"Yeah, about that." Gnawgahyde started. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if Steve trained with the other kids for a while. I'll go with him if chaperones are an issue, but I think he'll learn more from other kids than he would with me teaching him."

"Zartan considered this. "I don't see a problem with him working with the rest of the team. Actually, I think this will work out for the better. Andi's been in a much better mood since those two met."

"Yes, they do seem to get along well." The other man mused. "And with their powers, they'd make a perfect pair."

"Not yet." The first man shook his head. "Neither one of them are ready for any kind of serious commitments yet. Let them get to know each other better and we'll see how things pan out from there. Besides, she has a date with that Razor punk tomorrow."

"Which is today." The second stated. "Do you think this is really a good idea?"

"If it gets Razor off our backs, it's worth it." The first replied. "Who knows? Maybe she'll be able to get some information out of him?"

"So long as his agenda's not the same."

"It' not information he's after."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Hopefully, the hormonal idiot can keep his hands to himself or he'll wind up missing one."

**& Read the new chapter of "The Problem with Pigs".**

**Next chapter, Andi and Razor go out, but will they be able to enjoy each other's company? Will they be alone? Will Virus wind up trapped in a bubble? You'll have to wait until next time! R&R please.**


	58. Dating Disasters

**Time sure flies by when you're taking final exams. Anyway, I'm back with a fresh new chapter. But now, it's profile time! Today, we get an in-depth look at one of the team's international members. Say hello to Thunderbird!**

**Thunderbird**

Full name: Neal Sharra

Nickname: T-Bird; Birdie

Age: 14 (He's the youngest)

Birth: March 15Sign:PiscesElement:WaterPlanet:Neptune

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark brown

Family: parents (unnamed) Sanjit (younger brother)

Mutation: Neal can convert ambient heat into a fiery super-heated plasma which he fired from his hands like jets of energy. He has recently developed the ability to fly as well.

Personality: Shy and reserved Thunderbird tends to be the voice of reason whenever his more gung-ho teammates are about to do something stupid. He's a sensitive kid who picks up on others' emotions easily and doesn't like conflict. Because of this, it's hard for him to know when to leave things alone and when to intervene in a fight. Despite his withdrawn nature, Neal becomes quite animated when playing video and board games (Like Clue, Mario Party 3, and Egyptian Rat-Slap). He speaks proper English quite well, but has yet to conquer some American figures of speech.

**Learning to Breathe**

**58. Dining with Disaster**

Almost everyone slept in late following the impromptu "sleepover" the girls threw in Corona's honor the night before. It was this rare grace that kept Virus from overhearing about Andi's upcoming date with the fearless superhero Kid Razor. Therefore, when she stepped out in date-gear that evening, many eyes locked on her.

"Andi." Neal asked. "Is that you in there?"

"Yes, it's me." The blond girl replied, hands on her hips. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're wearing makeup and fancy clothes." Mitch stated. True to form, Andi had on a black blouse with ¾ length lace sleeves and a low neckline with a slight ruffle around it, black jeans, and a leather studded belt along with her trademark combat boots. She also wore lipstick and eyeshadow. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Solo mission." The blond said. "An undercover bit, but don't worry. I'll be back before midnight."

"Is that code for date?" Steve asked.

"Who's the lucky dude?" Mitch joined.

"Oh, leave her alone!" Kristen chided. "She's only going out with him so he'll leave us alone and go back to Ohio."

"Oh, him." Steve chuckled. "Have fun."

"Thanks." She said before walking out of the game room and into the garage where Zartan and the car taking her to her destination awaited. Not long after her departure, Virus appeared in the room.

"Was that Atlantis I just heard?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bryan shrugged. "She's gonna go try to get Razor to lay off our backs. She oughta be back in a couple hours."

"Such a shame I couldn't go with her." Virus stated.

"Yes. A shame you didn't leave us in peace and quiet." Kristen sighed.

"I just hope she doesn't get carried away with interrogating the punk and accidently smashes his skull in." Corona stated.

"God, are you still here?" Virus groaned, looking at the Hispanic girl with distain. The former street-walker glared back.

"Take it up with your boss, Nerd Boy, 'cause I ain't goin' anywhere for a while." Virus growled.

"Why does he keep hiring these incompetent monkeys without consulting ME???"

"Maybe because he's the boss and you're not?" Regan replied casually. "That's really all the reason he needs. Even your egotistical, warped little brain should be able to comprehend that."

Virus stared in shock. "Where did you learn to speak like that, birdie? You sound almost intelligent."

"My mother was a model, Vincent." Regan smirked. "A very in-demand model who knew how to manage her finances and became a self-made millionaire. Since she insisted I know how to manage money as well, I attended one of the most prestigious private academies in Italy."

"Wow." Mitch whistled. "I knew you were well-off but _damn!_"

"I bet you never got an A-plus in your life!" Virus scoffed.

"Actually, Regan's one of the smartest people on the team." Kris smirked. "She's aced every class she's been in for as long as I've known her."

"Except for handwriting in third grade, but I still feel that C was unwarranted." Regan stated. "Left-handed children cannot be expected to write as neatly as their right-handed classmates. Especially when an inking pen is involved."

"I can't bloody believe it!" Vincent exclaimed. "You were an A-student?"

"Would you rather me quote Shakespeare or recite the Pythagorean Theorem?" The blue-eyed blond asked.

"B-b-but—you're all such…delinquents." The British teen gaped.

"There's no law saying we can't be educated delinquents." Neal said. "I also attended a private school in my home country. One that very few could afford to tour, let alone enroll."

"And Andi's foster 'rentals, the Bennets, were old money from Canada." Bryan said. "Of course Andi got herself expelled from about half the schools they put her in, but they were expensive, so I guess that means they were good."

"Hey," Burn-Out said as he walked in "did Creed already leave for her date?" Virus perked up.

"Date? What date?"

"The one she's on with that Razor punk." The dreadlocked Dreadnok said. "Didn't you know about it?"

"No." The insane inventor scowled. "But that is a mistake soon remedied."

While Virus plotted death for Kid Razor, Andi was waiting for the costumed hero at Tony's Pizza By-the-Slice. It had been a few minutes, and she wondered whether or not her watch was slow when a wild mane of blond hair walked through the front door.

"Such a shame such lovely hair has to be stuck with such a loser." She teased. The green-eyed teen grinned.

"You wanna play, huh?"

"Let me decide that." She smirked. "I'm shocked you picked me out so quickly."

"Not hard. I just had to find the one chick in here with black and blond hair." He shrugged.

"Fine, oh smart one, what did you have planned?" She glared.

"Nothing special." He admitted. "I just wanted to see if you're really the bad-ass you pretend to be."

"Would you rather me act like a school-girl?" She teased. He suddenly stared at her with renewed interest. "Don't go getting any dumb ideas, bub. I ain't wearin' any skirt."

"You kids know what you want to drink?" a portly server asked.

"Yeah, I'd like a root beer." Andi answered.

"Coke." Razor said. "You don't act like you're from around here."

"And where do you think I'm from?" she raised an eyebrow. "Besides, you're not from 'around here' either."

"I don't know, but what the heck was that comment about 'blues buddies' about?" The boy stated. "I heard of the Blues Brothers, but not blues buddies."

"I was referring to your badge-toting friends in the local police force." The girl replied. "Half of those sewer-mutants have major physical mutations that make it impossible for them to adapt to life above ground."

"You're blue and have scales and fins."

"Yes, but I can shape-shift and they can't. Besides, the ones that don't look like movie-monster rejects have accidently hurt someone with their powers and don't want to get arrested. They get caught, they land themselves in a whole bunch of trouble that they never wanted to bring on themselves. Get my drift?"

"Yeah." Razor grumbled. "So, if you don't think those stinky sewer-freaks are behind the gang activity…"

"Look into the gangs, you moron." The blond girl glared. "And you might wanna investigate any violent murders involving mutants."

"Get a tip?" he asked. "I'm sure he was more than happy for your services."

"You perverted jackass!" She hissed. "You know what? Go on and keep playin' the hero. When I see your body on the evening news, I will laugh!"

"Whatever." The Cleveland native rolled his eyes as their server returned.

"One coke and a root beer." The man said as he handed the pair their drinks. "Have you decided on your dinner or would you like a moment."

"Give us a little longer." Andi spoke up. The waiter nodded and left. As the waiter walked away, Razor noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He casually glanced over and saw a brown-haired kid in a large hat and jacket staring at them.

"Nice decorations, eh?" The teen asked, trying to be sly. Andi looked in the direction her companion's eyes cut and spotted Virus hiding behind a fake tree. She smiled in understanding.

"Yes. Quite lovely." She attempted to bat her eyelashes. In reality, she looked like she'd stood in front of a bunch of flashing camera lights for too long.

"What are you doing?" Razor whispered.

"I thought I was flirting?" she whispered.

"uh. No." the boy deadpanned. "You call that flirting?"

"Give me a break. I'm new." She hissed.

"Okay. Yeesh." He said. "You should give him a break. Preferably to the skull." he glanced at the mutant behind the shrubbery.

"All right, smart one, how should I do this?"

"Try pouting your lips." She tries it, unsuccessfully. Razor groans. "Girl, you are clueless." He notices her face. "Babe, you look like a fish."

"I'm not showing off my scales, genius!" Andi protested.

"No, I mean the way you pout your lips." He corrected. "it makes you look like a fish."

"Oh." She sighed.

"Grrrrrr!!!!!!" Virus snarled from his "tree". "That jerk!"

"VIRUS!" Andi growled.

"Okay, who is the loser and how do you know him?" Razor asked.

"Nutjob that lives with us." Andi explained. "He thinks I'm in love with him. Can you see the problem."

"Uh huh." The blond teen nodded. "The Kid of Rock can believe that. The Kid of Rock can't see a babe like you with a loser like that."

"I am not a loser!" Virus exclaimed, attracting the attention of the other customers. "Oh."

"You are so **dead** once our boss finds out you followed me here." She hissed.

"Now, let the Kid of Rock show your pathetic ass the door." Razor said as he stood up and walked up to Virus.

"Mommy." Virus whimpered.

"She ain't gonna help you now." Razor said, grabbing the insane inventor by the collar of his shirt, dragging him outside, and throwing him onto the pavement.

"Great." Andi muttered. "Yet another place I'll be banned from for life!"

"Have you two decided on your choices?" The waiter asked.

"You mean you aren't throwing us out?" Andi blinked.

"Hey, it's downtown Chicago, kid." The man said. "S'long as you don't tear up the place, we don't care."

"Awesome." She grinned as Razor returned to his seat. "I think I'll have the Tony's special."

"Make that a double." Razor smiled. "Now that we can finally enjoy a quiet evening."

Outside the restaurant, Virus growled, and looked in the window. "I will kill you, Kid Razor!!!" As he growled, a black sedan drove up. The oblivious teen soon found himself unceremoniously tossed into the back seat and locked inside the car. "What's the bloody idea? Who do you think you are?"

"The man who is responsible for your paycheck, now shut up and buckle your seatbelt!" Zartan snarled from the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" Virus exclaimed. "That punk is trying to seduce **my** woman!"

"First of all, she is not your woman!" Zartan glared at the boy. "And if I ever catch you trying to upstage the future dates of any of your teammates, I will lock you in a cold, dark, smelly room with no electric outlets."

"Nooo!!!!" The English mutant cried.

"Then let the girl enjoy her date." Zartan said. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." The young Dreadnok pouted. "You're evil, you know it?"

"What do you think I get paid for?" the adult laughed.

**So, with Virus's plans foiled, will Andi actually enjoy her first date, or will her evening go up in monumental flames? Stay tuned for the answer!**


	59. Truce

**I've gotten a grand total of four reviews for last chapter. I believe that's a record for this story. To all who reviewed, thank you.**

**Once again, it's profile time. :crowd cheers and holds up signs: Today we will look at another of Shadowatch's male members. You love his southern drawl and farm-boy ways, give it up for Chaos!**

Full name: Bryan E. Dukes

Nickname: Ry, Beau (he and Mitch are collectively referred to as the Dukes of Hazard)

Age: 16

Birth:May 1st (May Day. He he)Sign:TaurusElement:EarthPlanet**: **Venus

Hair: Brown. Kind of the color of Iceman's, only his is styled in spikes and is shorter.

Eyes:Green

Family:parents (unnamed) Daisy Mae (paternal grandma) Blob (older brother) Golem (younger half-brother)

Mutation: This featherweight of the Dukes clan possesses the superhuman strength that both his siblings take pride in. He is also invulnerable. However, unlike his brothers, he can also fly, and emits some kind of electrical field that temporarily shorts out electronics. It is unknown how he acquired the latter ability.

Personality:Good natured and laid-back Bryan doesn't worry about much. Raised alongside his older brother Fred on their grandmother's farm in Texas, Bryan learned early on how to work with his hands and became quite adept at fixing broken down tractors and such. He's dyslexic, so his academic scores aren't so great. Also, due to his upbringing on a farm, and later work as a circus performer, he's not the most tidy or organized person on the team.

Bryan's probably the most level-headed team member. He doesn't usually start fights, and often tries to break up existing ones. He's quick to help out a friend in need, and gets along well with just about everyone he meets. He's slow to anger, but is a raging bull once he's mad.

**Learning to Breathe**

**59. Truce**

After the incident with Virus, Andi and Razor finished their pizza in peace. They talked about music and sports (which almost resulted in a fist-fight), before Razor eventually paid out and lead her outside the restaurant.

"It's been fun." Andi stated.

"Oh, it's not over yet." Razor said. "I have another stop planned."

His date rolled her eyes. "Oh lord, what now? The video arcade? You should know that I really suck at video games."

"Noted." The boy laughed. "But no, we're going somewhere different. Somewhere you'll enjoy."

"Really?" She asked. "And what is it I'm going to enjoy?"

"Follow me." He said. Really, she didn't have to follow as much as he pulled his guitar out of the case he carried it around in and flew them there.

"What the hell?" She shouted. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Maybe because we're like three stories off the ground!"

"Do you hate heights or something?"

"YES!!!"

"Oh." The hero blinked. "Well, we're almost there, anyway." True to his word, he set her down in an almost-full parking lot next to a few buildings and a lighted baseball field. She looked around in confusion.

"Why are we?" She said, looking at the stadium near her.

"It's a college baseball game." He said. "Division title championship match or something. You seemed like the kind of girl who would enjoy it."

"Baseball?"

"Well, it's a little late for Basketball, and there aren't any hockey games in town right now." He scratched the back of his head. "So, this is it."

She blinked, then shrugged. "It'll work. I hope a fight breaks out."

"At a baseball game?" he stared incredulously.

"I like a good fight." She answered. "I think it's a genetic thing."

"What, your dad a big boxing fan or something?" he asked.

"No. Actually he's a century-old feral mutant who works as a mercenary." She said brightly. "Don't make him angry. It's not pretty."

Razor's eyes bugged out. "Your old man's a mercenary too?"

"Yep." She nodded as they walked to the bleachers. "I think he's always been one. At least as long as any of my brothers know."

"You are one strange girl." The Kid of Rock shook his head. "Now come on, I don't want to miss the game."

The pair sat down in an empty space and watched the game progress. Midway through the fifth inning, Andi left to go to the restroom. On her way back, she found herself cornered by two large men.

"What's a doll like you doing in a place like this?" The one closest to her said, his eyes looking her up and down as if she were something to be eaten.

"Leaving." She answered, trying to push past him and his friend. The man stuck his arm in her way and stepped in front of her.

"Aw, that's not very nice."

"Neither is your breath." She growled. "Let me pass."

"Not if you're gonna be rude about it." The guy's buddy said. "And since you're bein' rude, you gotta give us something first."

"The only thing you two perverts will be getting is a trip to the ER." Razor said, revealing himself to the men. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Who are you?" Guy #1 asked.

"The Kid of Rock is getting offended. No one in this town knows who I am!" Razor groaned.

"Maybe this will get you some media coverage." Andi shrugged.

"Man, I think he means business." Guy #2 said. Guy #1 looked the pair over.

"You might be right." He said. "I don't want no mess."

"Maybe you should consider bathing, then?" Andi grumbled under her breath. Razor laughed out loud.

"I think we better split while he's distracted." Guy #2 said. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm with you." Guy #1 said, trying to slink away unnoticed.

"If you losers wanna feel up a woman again, don't!" Razor shouted. Andi rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You okay?"

"Why does it seem like I need to be rescued?" She groaned. "I could have taken them out myself!"

"This way, the cops don't show up." He said. "I'd sure hate to explain to them what I'm doing out with a know thief."

"And mercenary." She added. "Don't forget that part."

"You won't let me." He said. "And dang, how many idiots can you attract in one night?"

"Attract? You think I want these morons to find me?"

"Then why do they keep comin'?"

"I don't know! It's not like I'm really trying here! You saw how bad I flirt."

"Oh. Yeah, you suck at that." He laughed. "Good God, girl, I've never been out with anyone as out of the loop as you are."

"Really? Cause you're tied for the position of 'most arrogant jerk' in my book." She huffed. "Why did you show your 80s retro mug in this town to begin with?"

"I came because a friend of a friend thought I could help them crack down on some weird crimes on the Southside." He said. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"It's not the Morlocks." She hissed. "Petty theft, maybe, but that's all you can tag them for. Look, you wanna catch your super-powered bandit, you're gonna need more help than your badge-toting buddies can provide. As it happens, I've got a tip about some strange disappearances, so why don't we work together to solve this mess? That way you can go back to Cleveland, and I can return to my team. Deal?"

He stayed silent for a moment. He wasn't sure if he could trust this strange girl, especially considering what her family seemed like. But… he did need someone with connections, and she either had them or knew people who did. She'd proven that by tracking down not only the street girl, but himself also. She could also fend for herself, which was a big plus.

Of course, it helped that she was incredibly attractive, scales or no scales. Something about those blue and yellow eyes got to him. Not that the rest of her wasn't nice. She could put a lot of girls back home to shame, and the friends she ran around with were just as pretty (he'd have to take pictures to show off to his bandmates, or they'd never believe him). And the weird hair… that was something else entirely.

At some point he realized that she was glaring at him and grinned. She looked even hotter when she was angry.

"Sure." He smiled. "The Kid of Rock will work with you. Just promise me one thing."

"Not another date." She groaned.

"No, not that." He said. "Although you' be loads of fun at a wrestling match. All I want is your picture."

"My picture?" she blinked. "Like Polaroid?"

"Yeah. Of you and those friends of yours." He said. "Don't give me the perv look! If I don't bring something back to the boys at home, no one is gonna believe me, and Kid Razor is not gonna be known as a liar."

She thought it over a moment. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." He smiled back at her.

"You do that."

"Yes, now since we've missed a good chunk of the ball game and there hasn't been any action with the match anyway, can I go?" She asked. He sighed. He hated to let her leave.

"You can't keep her forever." A ghostly voice whispered to him. He instantly recognized it as belonging to Ronnie Rocker, the man who had enchanted the mystical guitar that he drew his power from.

"I know." Razor sighed. "Fine, I'll take you home." He then thought a minute. Where _did _she live anyway?

"Just take me back to the restaurant." She said. "I can walk home from there."

"By yourself?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm a big girl, Razor. I can handle myself, or do you need a reminder?" Andi raised an eyebrow. Razor groaned, remembering how solidly she and her 'team' had pounded him the last time they fought. Despite his durability, he still wound up with bruises.

"No, I don't think I do." He glared at the girl. "Just get over here."

"Fine." She said. "Just keep your hands at the equator this time, or I'll deck you."

As the pair flew into the sky once more, a man was watching them from the bleachers. He smiled to himself and pushed the bill of his blue ballcap up. "Well, now, it seems we have some excitement in this town after all." He said to himself. "This could be my big break. But I gotta do some "research" first." he began to chuckle to himselves. "Superpowered teenagers. Now that's a great tease."

**Who is the mystery man watching? Can Razor and Shadowatch work together without tearing each other to bits? And what or who is behind the mysterious events in Chicago? STay tuned to find out.**


	60. Hunting

**Sorry for the long hiatus, but my college Psychology class was kicking my butt this semester. I'm back now, though. On to chapter 60!**

**It's profile time, folks! Up this time is one of the team's international members. Give it up for Lady Mastermind!**

**Lady Mastermind**

**Full name: **Regan Wyngarde

**Nickname:** Lady M, Reg

**Age:** 15

**Birth: **July 12** Sign: **Cancer** Element: **Water** Planet: **the Moon

**Hair:** Blond (like Tabitha's hair). It's down to her shoulders.

**Eyes:** Blue (I know that it's said green in the story up until now, but I finally found an actual bio of her, and her eyes are blue)

**Family:** Mastermind (father) mother--unnamed

**Mutation:** Regan is a phenomenal psionic illusionist. She can cause people to feel, see, taste, hear, and smell things that aren't there once she's inside their head. Her telepathy, however, leaves something to be desired. She has recently been aiding Vampira in mastering her latent hypnotic talent.

**Personality:** Since her mother was a wealthy supermodel, Regan grew up in the lap of luxury. Her predisposition for Jimmy Choo shoes comes off in a snobby, whiny matter when dealing with issues she'd rather not acknowledge exist, or that she doesn't like. She does have a heart under her outer shell; it's just very well hidden.

Aside from being a tad self-absorbed, Regan interacts very well with her other teammates (except Virus). Unfortunately, she also has self-esteem issues with regard to her powers, and panics when asked to do something new without time to prepare for it.

**Learning to Breathe**

**60. Hunting**

"In other news tonight, another strange disappearance has occurred in the area east of Northbrook." The newscaster spoke up. "It is the third such disappearance in the last month in the tri-state area and fits the pattern of a dozen other vanishings and murders in a trail spanning from California to Illinois. No arrests have been made."

"Come on, get to the murders." Kristen asked impatiently. "I want to know more."

"I don't think he will." Burnout said.

"The victims' bodies are always found two weeks after their initial disappearance in roadside ditches. There appears to be no connection between any of the prior or current victims." The television prattled on.

"Ha!" Kristen exclaimed. "I knew they would!"

"The FBI's probably all over this case by now." Thrasher said. "Why are we so interested, again?"

"Because there is a connection." Andi said. "The kind of connection that usually brings SHIELD into the equation."

"They're all mutants." Steve blinked. "All twelve of them? You sure?"

"Yeah." The shapeshifter nodded. "This is what Mina was warning us about. This is why we're now going to work with Kid Razor. We can't track this guy down on our own."

"No, but we can chase leads." Zartan said. "There's no reason not to learn everything we can about this case."

"I take it that's my job." Virus stated.

"Well, you are the computer expert." Regan said. "Go have fun."

* * *

**Across town: a building**

The boy cried softly as he curled up into a ball on the cold stone floor of his pitch-black prison. Why had he been taken? Where was he? What had happened to him while he was asleep? Why was his body so sore? It's not like he could see anything. There were no windows. No sign of a door. No sense of time.

With a creak, the door opened, letting only a tiny bit of candle-light filter inside the room around the shadow of the intruder. The boy looked up and whimpered. "Where am I? What do you want?"

"Hush, child." The man's smooth tenor voice said. "It will all be over soon."

"What will be over?" The boy asked. "What are you doing?" the man walked closer and knelt down on the boy's level.

"Just relax." The man said, his eyes beginning to glow a faint red. "It won't hurt a bit."

"Yes sir." The boy said, not knowing that his eyes were also beginning to glow.

* * *

**Across the country: a lab in New York**

"He's waking up." He heard his father say. Slowly, Cal Rankin opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. White lights and metal walls surrounded him.

"What happened?" He asked. "How did I get here?"

"Son, there was an accident." Dr. Rankin said softly. "You'll need to stay here a few days."

"Days?" Calvin growled. "All I remember happening was me getting covered in goop and gas. What the hell was that stuff, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter." The older man said. "Not now. It's gone, and you're here. But I can't let you leave until I know for sure that you are all right, son."

Calvin groaned. Never in his sixteen years did he ever remember his father being so concerned over his safety. It unnerved him. "Fine. I'll stay, but don't expect me to like it."

"I never said you had to." Dr. Rankin chuckled. He then walked out of the lab and went to speak with one of the other doctors. "Dr. Masen, please tell me that you have good news."

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Masen said. "The serum has bonded to his DNA. Did you know that your son has an X-gene?"

"No." Dr. Rankin said. "No, I did not. What does that have to do with anything?"

"His exposure to the prototype serum activated his dormant gene." The other doctor said. "He's officially a mutant now."

"But what do we do with him?" The first asked. "I don't believe you realize just who the people at Extensive Enterprises really are. If they find out about this, they'll try to use my son as collateral! I don't want to work for them for the rest of my life!"

"Maybe we should head them off at the pass." Masen said. "From what rumors I've heard, there's a new mutant team forming. Maybe he could be of some use to them?"

"Maybe so." Dr. Rankin sighed. "But I hope it won't come to that. Calvin is the only family I have and I don't want to lose him to those snakes."


	61. Leads

**Hey, I finally found the time and inspiration to bring you another chapter in this story. But first, here's today's featured profile. All the way from the Las Vegas strip, here's the one and only Golem!**

**Golem**

Full name: Mitchell Dukes

Nicknames: Mitch, Luke (he and Bryan are sometimes called the "Dukes of Hazard")

Age: 14

Birthdate: December 28 Sign: Capricorn Element: Earth Planet: Saturn

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Gray

Family: parents (unnamed) Daisy Mae (paternal grandmother) Fred and Bryan (older half-brothers)

Mutation: Golem's mutation is similar to his oldest brother's in that he's incredibly strong and hard to move as long as he's on the ground. He gets his name, however, from his ability to turn his skin into rock, thus providing him enhanced resistance to injury.

Personality: Mitch is quieter than his brother/teammate Bryan. He prefers not to interfere in his teammates' fights unless he's asked to, or the person just gets on his nerves. He's the thinker of the family, and seems to be the most level-headed of the Dukes clan. This is probably due to his upbringing. Since his mother worked long, odd hours as a dancer in Las Vegas, NV, Mitch learned to fend for himself at an early age.

Mitch is slow to anger, speak, and react. He doesn't like to take things too quick, but rather enjoys savoring every moment. He's extremely devoted to his family and friends and would do just about anything to protect them.

**Learning to Breathe**

**61. Leads**

"All-right, anybody come up with some useful information?" Andi "Atlantis" Creed asked the other teens gathered around her. After a week of chasing after evidence trails, she'd come up with nothing that could lead them to the mutant-killer now haunting the area.

"Yeah, a big fat goose egg." Kid Razor scoffed. "The cops are keepin' this case locked down tight."

"Means that the government is about to get involved." Bryan said. "So, will it be FBI or SHIELD?"

"Does it matter?" Regan asked. "If we don't catch this guy before they get here, we'll probably get the blame. Or at the very least, get exposed."

"What we need it to get to the scene of the crimes first." Kristen stated. "Then we can sniff for clues and decide where to go from there."

"Then you'd better get going now." Neal said, running in. "Virus picked up another missing person's report. Kid named Preston Bradley."

"Bradley?" Kris blinked. "I know that name."

"Oh my god!" Regan gasped. "Mason! That's got to be the little brother he kept talking about."

"Who?" Razor blinked.

"Mason Bradley was the name of one of the kids who went into the labs, but didn't make it out." Regan said. "He was in my cell block. Kept talking about how his family must be worried sick and how he wanted to see his kid brother."

"Well we need to find the kid brother ASAP." Mitch said. "We only got a few days before that creep kills him."

"Then we move now." Andi said, getting up. "Chaos, Thunderbird, you two take Regan and scope out the crime scene. 'Rona, you stay here with Golem, Leathersuit, and Virus and keep us posted."

"What about you three leftovers?" Bryan asked.

"I'm getting to that!" Andi exclaimed. "The three of us will be breaking into the morgue so Kris can get a good whiff of this last victim before the coroner washes the scent away."

"Better you than me." Regan scoffed.

* * *

The trip to the coroner's office was rather uneventful, save for Andi clinging to Razor for dear life as the trio streaked across the sky. Getting into the office during working hours, however, posed a challenge. Even with the Kid of Rock's favorable standing with the local P.D., none of the people at the front desk would let the "meddling kids" into the inner workings of the office.

Luckily, the one they needed most on the inside could get in without anyone noticing.

Ever since her run-in with a clan of insane vampires a few months back, Vampira had been discovering several "bonus" abilities that they'd unwittingly unleashed in her. One of those abilities constituted of her changing into a bat. But since animals were frowned upon inside a medical facility, she chose to use another of her molecule-altering powers: She turned herself into a smoke cloud and floated through the ventilation system.

The morgue itself smelled of formaldehyde and pine-scented disinfectant, and it overwhelmed her sensitive senses. Even as a smoke cloud, she could smell better than anyone else on the team. She waited until the coroner left, and then descended and reformed into her half-vampire self. It only took a minute to get to the newest body in the case. It was being processed and was out on the table. Taking a quick tour of the injuries inflicted, and the lack of any kind of defensive marks, she began working out the reason for these anomalies. Her conclusion: hypnosis or all-out mind control. She also caught whiff of a familiar scent on the body, but couldn't place its source right away. When she did, however, she gasped.

"Andi." She said into the communicator in her pocket. "I know who's doing this."

"Who is it?" The other girl responded.

"These kids are being controlled." Kristen said. "It's Locust."

Over at the Bradley home, the first Shadowatch team hadn't come up with much. While the family remembered the kids from their first son's funeral/memorial service, the cops refused to let them into the home. But they didn't need to enter. They just needed to look through their eyes.

That's where Regan came into play.

But even with her sharing the eyes and mind of the crime scene investigators, she came up with little more than that it was consistent with the other abductions. She was trying to pick through the lead investigator's memories when her com link started beeping.

"This had better be good." She grumbled.

"Reg, it's Locust. Locust is behind the murders." Andi's voice stated. "Kris found his scent on the body and I'll bet it's all over that crime scene… she's on her way there now to confirm it."

The Italian girl gasped. Locust? Sure, his sanity had suffered after they left the lab and entered the real world again, but she hadn't thought he'd do this. "He's broken two rules then." She said. "Don't kill another mutant without just cause and don't harm the relatives of one of the lost ones."

"The Government won't be able to cage him." Andi said. "If they can even find him. Plus there's the fact that he must be punished for this infraction."

"Let's meet up back at the base and discuss our next course of action." Regan said. "I just saw Kris run into the house, so we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay. See you there." Andi replied before switching the link off. Kristen appeared on their side of the tape again, staring at the team.

"It's him." She said simply. "And we need to find him fast."

"Let the chase begin." Neal deadpanned.


	62. Lest One Be Lost

**Today's profile belongs to the team's newest member. Give it up for the energy-wielding Corona!**

**Corona**

**Full name:** Unrevealed.

**Nickname: **Rona, Ronnie, Cora

**Age:** 14 (will be 15 over the summer)

**Birth: **June 16** Sign: **Gemini** Element: **Air** Planet: **Mercury and the Moon

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Golden brown

**Family:** Lupe (great aunt—deceased)

**Mutation:** Rona's ability is similar to Kid Razor's mystically-gifted ability to channel rock energy. Her ability allows her to convert energy around her into rainbow colored energy that she can mold into force fields or use as an attack outright.

**Personality: **Vivacious and mischievous Corona adds a new dimension to the team as it stands. She enjoys hanging out with others her age and is always quick to offer advice (or criticism, whichever). She values her friends highly, since they're the only family she has. She is feisty, though, and won't hesitate to jump into a fist fight if it means aiding or defending a teammate.

**Learning to Breathe**

**62. Least One Be Lost**

The entire team met back up in the Dreadnok's garage, partly to prepare for the looming manhunt and partly to ensure everyone was on the same page.

"What makes this Locust so dangerous?" Steve asked. "Why we gotta be all cloak and dagger about this business instead of just smashing his face in?"

"Because he controls the actions of everyone close enough to hear his voice." Kristen replied. "It's why the scientists called him "locust" in the first place. Whenever he activates his power, his voice becomes like the hum a locust emits when it flies. Any other locusts in the area are drawn to it and will follow its lead without fighting back."

"So he controls your body." Chaos said. "Does he do any mind-tricks?"

"Fortunately, no." Regan answered. "Which is good for us, because I can fight him on the astral plane. However, it means that any flatscan who's caught in his thrall can't fight back. They want to stop themselves, but can't."

"That explains the lack of defensive wounds." Razor mused. "Now what about those rules you were talking about?"

"Rules?" Virus blinked. "What rules?"

"Lab mutie conduct code." Neal smiled wryly. "See, once we escaped, we knew we needed to make sure no-one went crazy with any of their powers. We voted on 3 rules that no one of us would cross."

"Why only three?" Golem asked.

"We didn't want to overwhelm anyone." Andi answered. "Anyway, they're pretty standard. Don't use your powers to capture or enslave a fellow mutant; no killing another mutant without just cause."

"Or without the promise of money." Kristen added. "That rule has been amended to say that you can't just kill someone for no reason. They have to have earned their fate."

"Which these victims haven't." Andi resumed. "The other rule stated that none of us were to harm the loved one of any of the fallen ones unless they suddenly turned anti-mutant and tried to kill us all."

"So this Locust guy has gone off the deep end and pretty much broken all three rules." Bryan surmised. "How do we catch him?"

"Just capturing him won't work." Kristen stated. "You'd have to have him collared 24/7 and kept under constant surveillance and even then he'd probably still get out."

"Then we let SHIELD deal with him." Virus shrugged.

"That's not a good idea either." Regan pointed out. "General Fury wants to raise up an army. He'd try to recruit the bastard if they did manage to find and apprehend him. Local cops can't handle him. We can't take him in to Mindbender, because that would mean breaking one of our own rules."

"Which leaves us with one other option." Andi sighed. "We have to take him out. For good."

A hush fell over the teens. "You mean you want him gone." Steve said slowly. "You want him dead."

"It's not a matter of 'wanting'." The shapeshifter sighed. "What I really want to do to that bastard would probably be considered inhumane, but he'd still be alive for someone to deal with. No, if we want him to stop, we'll have to stop him permanently."

"And make sure SHIELD doesn't try to make off with his body for "research purposes". Last thing we need are a bunch of solders controlling our bodies like puppeteers." Kristen added. The group nodded along.

"I guess we'll bury him near the memorial wall." Corona said. "Or, at least, dispose of the body and place a marker near the wall. His name should be added to the list as well."

"Why?" Virus scoffed. "He's sick in the head!"

"So are you and Road Pig, and you get to live indoors." Regan glared.

"His name will be added." Atlantis looked down at the floor. "The anniversary's coming up anyway. We'll just ask the caretaker to add it then."

"Why does he get a place on the memorial wall?" Razor asked. "It's not like he died there."

"No. But his humanity died that day." Neal sighed. "I wish we'd have noticed that sooner."

"There's no use crying over spilt milk, or blood in this case." Kris stated. "It has to be done. Now, who's going in?"

"Not you." Andi said. "Sorry Kris, but with your bat-ears, you're the most susceptible."

"I understand." The resident dhampire said. "Should we also leave Virus here? Especially since there's a good chance of us getting lost trying to find him?"

"Not a bad idea." The blue-skinned female mused. "Okay. There will be two teams. One will be focused on rescuing Preston Bradley, the other will take down Locust. Rescue team will be composed of Kid Razor, Chaos, Leathersuit, and Thunderbird. Take-down team will consist of myself, Corona, Lady Mastermind, and if I can drag his ass up out of the sewers, Shatter."

"Shatter?" Golem blinked."The guy who told us to flip off and get out of his manhole?"

"Let her handle him." Kristen waved. "Okay, if they didn't call your name, you're staying here for support and direction."

"That's funny, since there's no way you kids are running off by yourselves." The group all looked up to see Zartan and the other Chicago Dreadnoks standing in one of the doorways.

"This is our fight." Atlantis glared at the assembled adults. "Let us handle it."

"Who're they?" Razor asked. "I don't think I've seen them around here before."

"Oh. That's right, you haven't met our field handlers." Kristen realized. "Kid Razor, these are our job-mandated babysitters!"

"Don't ask for names, boy." Burnout said. "Just get back to where you come from whenever the smoke clears."

"He's already agreed to." Atlantis growled. "Don't you think I made sure of that?"

"Well, since you decided to run off and leave us here worrying about you…" Zartan started, only to be interrupted.

"Oh quit complaining and butt out! This is personal!" The team leader stalked over toward him. The mutant master of disguise looked her straight in the eyes.

"I noticed that. That's why I'm going: to make sure you don't screw this up."

"I can handle it! Just let me go!"

"God, do you have to be so damn stubborn?" The ninja groaned. "Don't forget who pays you and who can fire you on the spot, Kid. You know what has to be done? Good for you. Now let someone with more experience help you out so you don't wind up in a body bag somewhere."

The team leader frowned, not liking the situation one bit. "Yes sir." She grumbled, staring the older man in the eyes.

"Good." He replied. "All right, team, listen up! Since Vampira's the only one with a nose good enough to track this bastard, she will lead us to where this "locust" is holed up. Once there, she will wait for us to arrive, then get out of range of Locust's abilities. The rest of you will be in two groups. Two adults will remain here to supervise, and one will go with each group."

"Can we at least leave the group assignments alone?" Corona asked. "Everyone's already been chosen to go in based on how useful they'll be for the task."

The older mutant considered this a moment. "Yes, the teams may stay as they are. We're just going along as your "tactical support"."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. Less talk, more action!" Atlantis exclaimed. "If we don't move now, we'll be too late."

"I understand that." Zartan pinched the bridge of his nose. God, he liked the kid well enough, but trying to reason with her was like talking to a brick wall. "But we have to use caution and planning as well, or this mission will fail."

"I disagree."

"But you know I'm right, so stop complaining and do as you're told." She didn't look happy, but at least it shut her up. "Now that that's settled, everybody find your teammates and get ready to move out."

"Not just yet." Kristen piped up. "Your team has a job to do, Boss."

"What job?" He asked.

"Dragging Shatter out of the sewers." Kristen responded with enthusiasm. "Have fun and good luck!"

"You'll need it with that jerk." Mitch muttered.


	63. Eye of the Swarm

**I just want to take a brief moment to thank everyone who's been reviewing this. I know I can't respond to anonymous reviews anymore (darn FFN "updates"), but I can thank all of you. I also want to apologize for not updating this lately. Writer's block is no fun.**

**Now, let's look at our featured character. Today we look at one of the Shadowatch team handlers. The only adult female Dreadnok (for the moment), Zarana!**

**Zarana**

Real Name: Unknown

Hair: Pink (dyed, natural hair color unknown)

Eyes: Green

Class: Mutant

Cobra Function: Assassin and Infiltrator

Bio: Like her two brothers, Zarana has the mutant ability to change her skin color to make herself invisible. Zarana is a master of disguise and makeup. However, unlike Zartan, who concentrates on making a disguise physically complete, Zarana likes to take a method actor's approach: She likes to _become_ the character she plays.

Intelligent and cunning, Zarana also bring a level of ambitiousness to the Dreadnoks, having a slight craving for power. Despite her greed, cruel nature and selfishness, Zarana actually has a bit of a good heart hidden. During a mission to spy on the Joes, she posed as an officer and fell in love with the Joe codenamed Mainframe. As a result, her loyalties are torn. As far as anyone knows, only Mainframe and Zanya, Zarana's niece, have ever seen a kinder side of Zarana's personality. She has a very antagonistic relationship with the Baroness. Zarana is also currently the handler of Shadowatch mutants Vampira (Kristen Mortisson) and Lady Mastermind (Regan Wyngarde)

**Learning to Breathe**

**63. Eye of the Swarm**

"He's at a warehouse on Pike Street." Vampira's voice crackled over the Cobra-standard com-links. "Virus has the coordinates."

"Isn't an abandoned warehouse a tad cliché?" Lady Mastermind asked. Currently, Zartan, Atlantis, Corona, and herself were crawling into the sewers under Chicago in search of a mutant colony.

"Yes, but it's also convenient." Zartan pointed out. "Now which way do we go?"

"Right." Lady M said without hesitation. "I can sense active minds that direction."

"Lucky you." Corona muttered. "Otherwise we'd be stuck down here."

"Didn't you live down here?" The Italian blond asked. The Latina girl shook her head.

"Hell no. It smells bad and it's always wet. Besides, half the mutants down here are afraid of sunlight."

"If we scare them, will they cooperate?" Regan asked.

"Let's keep that option open." Zartan sighed. "If what Vampira and Thunderbird told us was correct, they won't want to let one of their own go willingly."

"We're being watched." Andi said after another few seconds of walking.

"Good to know I'm not the only one feeling creeped out." Regan shuddered. "Whoever you are, you better get your ass out here in the open before I make you wish you had!"

"You don't have the right." A male voice growled.

"Wanna bet?" Regan asked, her eyes glowing a menacing azure shade.

"Stay out of my head!" The man hissed.

"She will if you take us to Shatter." Corona said. "What'll it be?"

"I will bring him here." The man growled. "Stay."

"You act like we would **want** to walk farther into a sewer." Lady M grumbled.

"Shut it." Atlantis hissed. "We could really use his help, and they're not going to help us unless we act nice."

"Ought to be a challenge for you then." Zartan muttered under his breath as a figure approached the group.

He was definitely a he, the clothes told them that much. He wore slightly baggy denim pants, tennis shoes, and a red hoodie with the hood pulled over his face. Still, his yellow eyes glowed through the obscuring shadows of the dark sewers. "Why do you keep calling for me?" He asked. "I am not going to join a team or fight in some war."

"You keepin' up with the news?" Atlantis asked.

"Why would I?" He asked.

"There have been a string of murders from here to California." Corona stated. "Vampy sniffed it out. Turns out our old buddy Locust has taken up a new hobby."

The figures' eyes widened momentarily, but then returned to a narrowed state. "What's that got to do with me?"

"Come on, Shatter, he was in your block." Regan huffed. "We need you to help us bring him down. He's kidnapped and killed at least a dozen or so mutants! The one he's holding now is Mason's kid brother!"

"He's broken two out of three rules, Shatter." Andi stated. "He's gone off the deep end and unless we stop him and bury him where the others are, the government will take his body and dissect it to make super-soldiers. Do you really want that?"

Shatter sighed. "Just this once."

"That's all I'm asking for." Andi replied. "Now come on! We don't have much time!"

* * *

"This must be the place." Chaos stated, looking at the abandoned building before them. The two teams, now together, were wondering how best to enter.

"Must be." Razor said. "Anyone got any plans?"

"Let us go in first." Lady Mastermind stated. "I can sense the both of them inside. Let the take-down team go in and distract him so you guys can rescue Preston."

"Sounds good to me." Burnout shrugged. "We'll wait for your signal."

"What is it?" Golem scratched his head.

"You'll know it when it goes up." Atlantis said, staring forward.

* * *

COMBAT TEAM

The group of five entered as slowly and silently as was possible with such a mismatched team. It didn't take them long to find their quarry.

Locust stood against a wall, waiting for them. His hair, once a mass of red curls, had been completely shaved off, and he stood several inches taller than the original lab mutants remembered. Everything about him seemed so much more sinister than it should have. "Ah, guests." He grinned. "I'm afraid I have no chairs for you to sit in."

"Cut the crap." Andi glared. "Why have you been killing those kids? What did they do to you?"

"Absolutely nothing." Locust held his arms up. "I was saving them."

"Saving them?" Lady M repeated. "From what?"

"From humans!" Locust hissed. "They would kill them. Use them for spare parts! No one can do that if they die!"

"Humans aren't the threat here, you are." Zartan glared at the younger mutant. "And any threat must be put to an end."

"Not if I make you STOP." The last word was spoken as his eyes glowed. The only one spared the complete effects of his power was Regan, who sensed his plan and jumped into the Astral Plane.

"Need a hand?" Regan's astral self jumped at the sight of a stranger in the psionic wasteland. He had a wild mane of blond hair, blue eyes, and stage clothes and makeup reminiscent of the 1980s. "Hey, don't freak out, kid. I'm here to help."

"Who are you?" She demanded looking around. "How did you get here."

"I'm always here, babe." He smiled. "I'm Ronnie Rocker, Kid Razor's mentor."

"THE Ronnie Rocker?" the Italian asked. "Andi has all of your records. I thought you were dead."

"How do you think I got here?" Ronnie chuckled. "But that's not important right now. Look, you're new to the Astral Plane, and you need to win this fight so I thought I'd offer you a hand."

"Uh, thanks?" She said. "What do I do now? I mean, how do I drag Locust here?"

"Focus on his psyche." The musician stated. "Once you've got a good 'grip' on it, pull him here to you."

Regan closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind. She could feel Locust's thoughts; see his mental image of himself. His mental self didn't see her coming. "You're going down." She said, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him back into the Astral Plane before he could fight back. Once he got his bearings back, he glared at her.

"You witch!" He shouted. "What have you done?"

"I've separated your mind from your body." She replied, her eyes glowing white. "Welcome to the Astral Plane. I hope you enjoy this place, because it's the last thing you'll remember. Period."

"Die!" He screamed, lunging at her. She dodged him easily and sent a vicious psychic attack at him. He moaned in agony.

"That's what you get for killing kids." Ronnie said solemnly. "Fracture his mind, then return it to his body. It will give the others a chance to recover."

She nodded. "I'm sorry it had to end this way." She said softly before continuing her assault.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were suddenly free from Locust's thrall.

"What was that?" Shatter groaned.

"His power." Andi frowned. "He's gotten stronger since we last met."

"That was two years ago." Rona said. "Most of us have gotten stronger. Why isn't he moving?"

"Wyngard's not moving either." Shatter observed.

"Oh, they're fighting. They're just not doing it here." Zartan stated. The kids looked at him.

"Where would they be?" Andi asked.

"The Astral Plane." He said. "She's given us an opening, though, so let's not waste it."

"We need to muzzle him so he can't talk." Corona observed after sending a burst of rainbow-colored energy out the door and through the main part of the werehouse. "Anyone remember the duct tape?"

* * *

RESCUE TEAM

"Never knew an abandoned warehouse was so big on the inside." Leathersuit muttered. "Wonder where the creep stashed the kid?"

"And we left Kris at home why?" Chaos groaned.

"Because you need someone to guide and direct you." The dark-haired girl's perky high-pitched voice floated over the intercom. "Go straight ten feet, then make a left. There should be some kind of door there."

"Will do." Chaos nodded, leading the way. The group of five walked ten feet forward, turned left, and lo and behold, they found a door.

"Right on the money, Vampy." Kid Razor said, before kicking the door open and walking inside the side room. This room was dark, as there were no lights or windows to be seen. Still, one could make out the outlines of a table, a cage, and a terrified little boy.

"No!!" He shrieked, pressing his back as far as it would go against the metal bars of his confined area.

"It's okay, Preston." Razor said, lowering and softening his tone. "We're here to take you home. Your parents are really worried about you, kid."

"Really?" He asked. "You'll take me back to my mom and dad?"

"That's what we came for." Bryan shrugged, then used his superhuman strength to break the lock on the cage and open the door. Preston flew into his arms.

"Wonder how the other team is doing?" Thunderbird wondered. "We haven't heard anything from them."

"Let's not bother them right now." Burnout said. "They're giving us a chance to get him out unnoticed, and we better take it."

"Agreed." Bryan nodded, standing upright and lifting Preston up with ease. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

COMBAT TEAM

With Locust effectively restrained from speech and movement, the majority of the group waited around for their resident telepath to finish up her work. Finally, after many long moments, a weary expression crossed the blond's face. She fell to her knees as a glimmer appeared in Locust's eyes.

"Regan!" Corona exclaimed, rushing to her friend's side.

"I'm fine." The older girl said. "Just exhausted." Locust narrowed his eyes.

"Mrrrrrfff!" He growled through his gag.

"You broke the rules." Andi stated. "You killed without just cause, you enslaved fellow mutants, and you attacked Mason's kid brother. These offenses cannot be overlooked."

"rrrf. Mfff. Rrrg!" he muttered.

"He says you don't have the guts." Regan translated.

"You say that, but you're having an awfully hard time breaking loose." The blue-skinned girl said. "Those restraints are crystallized, Locust. There is no fighting back."

"You shall die as those children died." Shatter stated as Andi produced a knife from her coat pocket. She walked closer as Locust's eyes grew wide in fear.

"I want you to remember two things before you cross over, bub." She said, running the knife down his neck. "First, you brought this on yourself. And second? Well, you just shouldn't piss someone like me off." Swiftly, she plunged the knife deep into his chest, then pulled it back out. The motion-controlling mutant let out a noisy gasp, attempting to breathe for a brief moment, before slumping back onto the box-chair he'd been positioned against. A pool of blood ran down his shirtfront as the young shapeshifter backed away. She looked down at the floor and sighed.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder. Glancing up, she found it belonged to her mentor. "You did what you had to do." He said. "Don't let it get to you." She sighed again, looking away.

"It's not that simple and you know it." She said as Shatter walked up to the body.

"What do we do with him?" He asked, regarding the body with a look of disgust.

"Can't run the risk of SHIELD finding the body." Regan shook her head. "Can't bring him home."

"And we can't transport the body to the cemetery, since it's in another state." Corona groaned. "What does that leave us with?"

"Cremation." Shatter shrugged. The others looked at him. "What?'

"Not a bad idea, but how will we do it?" Kristen's voice floated over their com link.

"Not in the back yard." Regan said. "I'm pretty sure bonfires are illegal inside city limits without a permit."

"Virus, you still listening?" Andi asked. He responded immediately.

"Yes, my goddess." She either failed to notice, or chose to ignore it.

"Listen, I need those of you still at the base to round up a box of matches and as much spare gasoline as you can find."

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh." Kris exclaimed. "Okay. We'll bring it to you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Are you sure about this?" Neal asked.

"Like Reg pointed out, we can't take him to a funeral home and we can't let SHIELD find him." Kris shrugged. "It's the only way."

"I'm just glad we got Mason back to his parents safely." Regan said. "Now, who's going to throw the match?"

"I vote Andi." Kristen said, one hand in the air and the other behind her back. "You know, since Torch isn't here to volunteer."

"I vote Neal." Rona shrugged.

"I don't want to." He pouted.

"Guess I should be the one to clean this up." Andi said, taking a match from the box and striking it. "May his tortured soul find the peace in the next life that eluded him in this one." She then tossed the match at a trail of gasoline, which led to the warehouse. The flames snaked along in through the doors before becoming a raging inferno.

"It's like a Viking funeral ceremony, only without the boat." Bryan said.

"Wow, lookit those flames go." Kristen observed.

Meanwhile, off to the side, three of the four adults assigned to the kids watched on. "They shouldn't be doin' this." Gnawgahyde shook his head. "They're just kids."

"Yes, but they act like little adults." Zartan pointed out. "Hell, most of them are more mature than the top brass. They've had to be."

"Just because they had to be doesn't make it right." Burnout said, watching the flames lash out through the windows.

"Come on, Kids." Zartan spoke up, gaining the teens' attention. "We've got to get out of here before the cops show up."

"Anyone else get the feeling that Locust won't be the last of our past demons to resurface?" Rona whispered to Regan and Neal as the team walked away.

"Yes. And something tells me the next one to come calling will be much worse." The blond stated.

* * *

LATER, ON a ROOFTOP

"Can't believe they had to roast him." Kid Razor shook his head. Ronnie, now standing beside him in astral form, shrugged.

"Kid, I saw that creep's mind. He was sick." The older rocker said. "One way or another, he had to be put down before he hurt anyone else."

"Those kids—and they are still just kids. They're younger than me!—they didn't stop to think twice about it." The Kid or Rock sighed.

"You never think twice about anything, Bobby." Ronnie shot his protégé a look.

"This is different."

"Not really. Look, you had the benefit of a rather sheltered upbringing. Half of that team came out of an experimentation lab. The rest are either runaways or were thrown out on the street. While you were trying to save the city of Cleveland, they were trying to survive. That's gotta leave a mark on a kid."

"Maybe you're right, but it's still disturbing."

"No matter how 'disturbed' you feel, you still can't leave town yet." Ronnie stated. "That gang war you were brought in to help with has gotten worse because you've spent the last few days with Shadowatch."

Razor groaned. "Yeah. Maybe I can get them to help me out now?" Ronnie chuckled.

"Somehow, I don't think they'd object."

**What is this about a gang war? What will Shadowatch do now that Locust is gone? Will Brownie get to help on a mission? Find out in the next chapter of Learning to Breathe.**


	64. Whole New Set of Circumstances

**Well, looks like things are back on track with this story. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep updating regularly over the summer. Now, it's time to look at another of this story's lead characters. Time to introduce Leathersuit!**

**Name:** Steve Garrett

**Age: **15

**Height: **5'10" and growing

**Hair: **Black streaked with neon green dye. It's long and tied in a ponytail

**Eyes: **Yellow with reptilian slits

**Family: **Parents (unnamed) Gnawgahyde (maternal uncle/legal guardian)

**Mutation:** Leathersuit's mutation closely resembles the traits of an alligator. His skin is composed of dark green-gray scales that are tough enough to prevent injuries in a fight, his jaw muscles are strong enough to bite through steel chains, and he has a long thick tail. He also has a limited degree of superhuman strength, but nowhere near as great as Chaos or Golem.

**Personality:** Steve loves a good fight, particularly when he's the one doing the fighting. His favorite sports are boxing, wrestling, and hockey. He studied for a time at the Wildfire wrestling center, but was expelled due to his habit of beating up kids younger and weaker than himself for fun. Recently, he has learned to enjoy fixing vehicles and spending time with other kids his own age. He seems to like Andi in particular, but adamantly denies having any romantic feelings toward her.

**~ … ~ is telepathy**

_**Italics**_** are thoughs**

**Learning to Breathe**

**64. Whole New Set of Circumstances**

The weekend after Locust's defeat, Shadowatch was huddled around the television, watching news of Kid Razor's ventures in suppressing mutant-related gang activity on the other end of town.

"Looks like freaks like us are being accepted, albeit slowly." Neal stated, watching as a reporter interviewed Kid Razor. Kristen slapped him lightly on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Mr. Sharra, we are not 'freaks'." The dark-haired girl stated. "We're special!"

"Yeah, when you look in the dictionary under 'Short Bus', you'll see our pictures." Regan quipped.

"At least this gets Razor out of our hair." Steve shrugged.

"And what if the gangs decide to attack our supply shipments?" Mitch asked. His older brother yawned lazily.

"Then we'll kick their sorry asses, that's what." The green-eyed boy grinned. "We can take on anything!"

"Kids! Get in here now!" Zartan bellowed from the shop-area of the building complex.

"Better see what he wants." Andi rolled her eyes, getting up off the couch.

* * *

A man wearing a gray sport coat over a white TV-network t-shirt, a ball cap with the same network logo on it, blue jeans, and sneakers entered the area of the base known as "the Shop". This was the area that unsuspecting customers would enter to have their motorcycles, jeeps, and other unusual vehicles worked on, to purchase tires and oil, or to pay for having the crew work on their vehicles. Burnout, who was manning the register, looked at the newcomer skeptically. '_Never seen a biker dressed like that before._' He thought as the brown-haired mystery man walked up to the counter. "What do you want?" The African-American Dreadnok asked gruffly. The man smiled, a glint appearing in his brown eyes.

"My name is Spike Freeman, I work at a local cable network, WTCP, and I was wondering if I could speak to whoever is in charge of this base?" Spike answered. Burnout raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I'm the one that runs this shop."

"No, not the store front, I meant the base. You know, where you and your shady employees do all of your under-the-table transactions." Spike stated. "Is he here."

Now that was unusual. "Why do you want to see him so bad?" the older man frowned.

"That's between me and him." The other said. "Now, is he here or not?"

Zartan, who had been walking by and overheard most of the conversation, stepped out of the doorway leading from the shop to the garage. "This way."He said in a low authoritative tone. Spike walked through the door with a smirk on his face. The cocky visitor followed Zartan back to Burnout's office, which he soon found himself stuck in.

"Don't you know it's not nice to intimidate a visitor?"

"No one ever said I was nice." Zartan stated. "What do you want here?"

"Don't get too bent out of shape, it has very little to do with you." Spike said. "I'm here about the kids you have running around this place."

Uh oh. "What kids?" Zartan asked. Spike laughed.

"Don't play dumb, I've seen them come and go from here. I'm actually quite impressed with them."

"They're not for sale."

"Now, now, I'm not interested in buying them permanently. " The brown-haired man held up his hands.

"Then what do you want with them?"

"I'm a television producer." Spike grinned. "I've seen what those kids can do, and I think they could be stars on my network. "

"What?" Zartan blinked. The idea of putting the crazy mutants on television had never occurred to him, mainly because very few people would find them amusing. "You want to put Shadowatch on TV? Have you lost your marbles or something? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

Another laugh from Spike. "I prefer the term 'overly creative'. Listen, reality-based shows are taking off right now, but there's not a whole lot to appeal to the 12-18 age group besides Fear Factor. This is my answer to it. We take a look into the lives of a group of kids raised by a bunch of bikers, and the ratings will soar! And best of all, any time those little darlings use some of their special talents, the viewers will think it's visual effects."

"Sounds like you're setting yourself up for a massive failure, Mr. Freeman." The assassin stated. "The kids aren't actors."

"They don't have to be." Freeman grinned. "They have spunk, charm, street-smarts…"

"And destructive tendencies."

"That's what viewers want! I can't wait to set these kids loose at sporting events!"

"Good God, the lawsuits alone will drive you into bankruptcy!" Zartan groaned.

"Just ask them." Spike stated confidently. "Let them decide."

Zartan pinched the bridge of his nose. This was NOT going to end well. "Kids! Get in here now!" He shouted.

* * *

The team filed into the garage area, wondering just what on earth was so important that Zartan wanted them in the garage. When they arrived, they found their boss standing next to a strange man wearing a baseball cap. "Uh, who's the dork in the hat?" Bryan asked. He and Kristen were the first two in the room, acting as a lookout crew. If they had unwanted company, Kris could mentally relay that knowledge to the others who filed in (like Andi).

The man smiled, but waited for all 9 teens to enter before speaking. "Wow, there's more of you than I expected."

"And why do we care about that?" Andi glared. "Who are you?"

"I'm the man who can make your dreams of stardom come true." He flashed a smile. "Name's Spike Freeman. I work as a producer at WCTP, and I want you kids to be the stars of my new reality show."

All nine offered the same kind of expression: confused. "Come again?" Neal asked.

"It's a joke. Where's the hidden camera?" Bryan asked.

"You honestly think Candid Camera is that original?" Kris raised an eyebrow.

"Why would anyone want to watch us on TV?" Andi asked. "They barely want to see us in real life!"

"Kids your age, that's who." Spike smirked. "I already cleared it with the production crew. All I need is your approval."

"What premise?" Regan asked. "They need a reason for seeing a bunch of kids running around with middle-aged bikers."

"It's a concept series called 'Growing Up Biker'." Spike folded his hands. "Basically, we film you kids at work here in the shop, at home during slightly-scripted scenarios, and to any outings you clear with the rest of the production crew and the network."

"Concept series." Virus repeated. "As in experimental?"

"A bit, yes, but the possibilities are endless and the outlook is good." The brunette man explained.

"But if it flops, you'll leave us alone?" Mitch asked.

"But we don't want it to flop, Mitch." Kris said. "We want it to be as successful as possible." ~Think of it as good publicity for Cobra and the Dreadnoks, not to mention us.~

~And Lord knows we need it.~ Regan responded. ~All in favor, say aye.~

Seven other 'aye's chimed in with her own. ~Virus…~

~I don't like it.~

~You don't have too. You're outvoted.~ Kris shot back at him.

"We accept on one condition." Andi stated out loud. Intrigued, Spike met her cold gaze with one of interest.

"Name it."

"We reserve the right to write out our own 'scripted scenarios'." She responded. "And to veto any we see as below our standards or not in keeping with our team spirit."

"It shall be done!" Spike beamed, shifting his contented gaze from Andi to Zartan. "I told you they'd be on board with it." The older man sighed.

"I sense impending doom."

"I sense great ratings." Spike chuckled. "We start filming next week. I'll have my people call you with a set time later."

"Just get out of my office." Zartan replied, pointing to the door. Spike stood up from his seat and walked out with a call of "Remember! Next week!" following him away from the group.

"We're gonna be on TV!" Kris squealed, bouncing up and down. "I always wanted to be on TV!"

"We were on TV, Kris." Neal pointed out.

"Yeah, the evening news." Regan frowned.

"That's not the same, though!" She protested. "This is big! Like Godzilla big!"

"Gotta admit it sounds excitin'." Bryan pointed out. "Man, I wonder what the first script's gonna look like?"

"Does it matter?" Zartan asked. "This will never work! I told him that up front."

"So long as we don't get sued, I don't care." Andi shrugged. "It's the best kind of publicity we can hope for around here."

"Be careful what you say, kid." He looked at her. "You may regret it."

"I don't think I will."

"Famous last words."

"Whatever."


	65. Moving Pictures

**A/N:**** Whoo-hoo! It's good to be back. I apologize for the long (unplanned) hiatus. First year at university has effectively squished my creative muses. Now, on to the story, and today's profile. Let's all give a warm welcome to the Dreadnok's ace mechanic, Burnout!**

Burn Out

Real Name: Walter O. Jones

Function: Dreadnok Mechanic/Shadowatch handler

Class: Human

Birthplace: Catskill, New York

Bio: Burn Out could have achieved a mechanics degree in college, if he hadn't left school before the orientation lecture started. Rather than continue his education, Burn Out began to work as a mechanic and eventually opened his own bike shop. Which is how he met the Dreadnoks. Burn Out has shown an interest in disguise techniques and sometimes gets to go on infiltration missions. And like any good Dreadnok, he enjoys causing mayhem and destruction wherever he goes.

At some point, Burn Out and a few other Dreadnoks wandered up to Chicago and opened a motorcycle repair shop. When the Chicago group asked for help dealing with visiting Cleveland Ohio superhero Kid Razor, he met the teenage mutant team called Shadowatch. Despite his "whatever" attitude toward the team in general, Burn Out actually likes the kids, going so far as to take responsibility for half brothers Chaos and Golem as if they were his own kids.

**Disclaimer: Spike Freeman, Lady Mastermind, and Thunderbird all belong to Marvel. The Dreadnoks belong to Hasbro, and Virus belongs to fellow Misfitverse author L1707E. **

**Learning to Breathe**

**65. Moving Pictures**

The first day of filming dawned with an incessant ringing of the doorbell and a scrambling to get dressed for the teen terrorist team Shadowatch. It also brought a slight casting change for their producer, Spike Freeman.

"No." He shook his head, deliberately ignoring Laredo and Brownie while speaking to their owner. "Absolutely not, I do not work with animals!"

"You work with this team." Andi crossed her arms and glared at the man. "That means you work with them too."

"No!" he said. "No way, no how! No animals!"

"Yes animals." The blond shapeshifter stated. "They're a vital part of our household. You wanna film what really goes on around here? You gotta include them too. Heck, Brownie works in the shop!"

"Oink!" The little brown pig declared. Burnout nodded his agreement as well.

"Think of them as mascots. They'd be a big hit in merchandise."

The brunet human sighed, looking none too happy with how his first day of filming was starting off. "Fine. One scene. But if they cost me time, they're done!"

"Rwoo." Laredo whined, looking plaintively up at his master.

"They won't." Andi said firmly. "Just you wait and see."

* * *

Smash!

Crash!

"Cut!" Spike shouted as Bryan toppled over one of the motorcycles yet to be repaired. "That's the tenth time you've ruined that shot!"

"It's the lights!" Bryan protested. "You've got too many of them, and it's blinding me!"

"Just turn the damn things off." Burnout groaned. "We don't need 'em anyway."

"What do you have to lose by it anyway?" Regan shrugged, inspecting her manicure.

"Money!" Spike hopped up and down in his director's chair.

"Uh, no." Andi put in. "You're actually losing more on the electricity bill than you are on wasted film, so just cut the lights off before I have Virus short them out." At the delight of being noticed by his favorite water-goddess, Virus let out an effeminate squeal.

Spike continued to glare at the team. "Why can't you brats just do what I tell you?"

"Why don't you trust our judgment?" Neal countered. "We've been a team unit for over a year now. We know how to get the best from one another."

"You know nothing about film!" Freeman protested.

"We have the best damn acting teacher on the planet!" Kristen smirked. "So let us do our thing our way, and stop trying to dictate everything!"

"Yeah, the only ones allowed to boss us around are Andi and Zartan!" Golem stated.

"What about Cobra Commander?" Leathersuit whispered to Regan, who shrugged.

"Eh, what about him?" She asked as Spike broke a pencil in two by clenching it in his fist.

"Anarchy on the set!"

"Deal with it!" Zartan shot back, finally deciding to intervene in the argument. "You wanted them in their natural environment, and you got it! Either let them do it their way, or get your shit and get out of here!"

Spike growled. He was not happy about the way this was going. Not happy at all.

* * *

"You know, this doesn't look half bad." Mitch commented as the group looked over the final production footage. "I didn't realize you had a girl working for you, Burnout."

"You never asked about my other employees, kid." The man chuckled. "Besides, Ren ain't one of us."

"The guy with the orange socks was funny!" Kristen chirped. "What's his handle?"

"Socks. He ain't earned a different one yet." Thrasher barked.

"Poor guy." She shook her head. "Having a crappy codename like that."

"He's certainly not full Dreadnok material, that's for sure." Zartan said. "This 'Ren' on the other hand. What do you think of her?"

"Wait. You want to bring in a GIRL?" Thrasher growled. "Your crazed sister and spoiled brat daughter are bad enough! We are not hosting another broad!"

"Funny, considering you had no problem shacking up with my absolutely insane ex-wife." Zartan growled. "We will interview this 'Heartwrencher'. If she makes a good impression on the rest of the gang, she can stay." In truth, he'd actually considered recruiting another woman for a while. The opportunity to bring another member on AND spite Thrasher in the process was too good to pass up!

The kids, for the record, had been unusually quiet since the discussion began. No-one was quite sure why the discussion became so heated or what the hell went on in the past. They just knew it was wise to shut up and let the adults argue.

"Why bring in another girl now, though?"Monkeywrench asked. "I mean, shouldn't Zarana…"

"Zarana's going to need help." The master of disguise replied. "Just Zanya was wearing her out. Then you add in the other three, and now Corona…we just need more of a female touch around here."

"Um, why is 'Rana staying here and not you?" Neal asked. "I mean, you're the boss!"

"He's just swapping places so he doesn't have to get dragged through the lingerie section at Macy's again." Regan snickered.

"I can't blame him." Andi glared at the blond across the room. "I didn't want to be dragged around the store either!"

"Oh come on, we made that trip just for you and Corona!" Kristen protested.

"No, you made the trip so you could spend his money." Andi shot back. "Two totally different things."

"Although you have to admit, you did need some help…"

"And this is why Zarana needs to come here ASAP." Bryan broke into the conversation, hoping to bring it to a more man-friendly topic.

"So…when do you think we'll get to see ourselves on TV?" his brother put in, further de-railing the former conversation topic.

"Soon as they get the next episode filmed, which could be a few weeks." Zartan replied, feeling extremely relieved to be off the subject of the group's latest shopping misadventure. "Let's all hope Cobra Commander sees this as a good thing."


	66. New in Town

**A/N:**** FINALLY finishing up the little B-plot with Mimic in this chapter. And no, Zarana isn't here yet. That's next chapter. Now, onto today's profile. Everyone give a warm round of applause for one of the newer Dreadnok recruits: Leathersuit.**

Real Name: Steve Garrett

Hair: Black with neon green streaks

Eyes: Yellow

Function: Dreadnok Warrior

Birthplace: Unknown

Motto: ! !

Powers: Leathersuit has alligator-based mutation. His skin is covered in green scales, and he has an alligator-like tail and sharp teeth, but he looks human otherwise. He possesses superhuman strength, night vision, and slight resistance to injury. His jaw and teeth are very strong, and Leathersuit has been known to be able to bite his way through chains.

Bio: Leathersuit is the American nephew of Dreadnok poacher Gnawgahyde. A lot of details about his early life are unknown. It is known that Leathersuit did try to train as a wrestler at the Wildfire Wrestling School in Boston alongside a young Jake Wildfire, the future unofficial Misfit known as Red Dragon. His love of brutality towards his weaker opponents caused him to be expelled. Details of his life from then until his appearance with his Australian uncle in the Dreadnoks are unknown.

Personality: Leathersuit has a dream of being a pro wrestler, and he loves fighting and bringing pain. None too bright, Leathersuit enjoys to break objects and bones. He is an expert on wrestling moves and history, though. He has a rather amicable relationship with the other Dreadnoks and Shadowatch… except Virus. Virus only has eyes for Andi, and unfortunately for him, she seems to prefer Steve, and the feeling is mutual even if their relationship isn't romantic. Yet.

**Disclaimer:**** Women are like angels. We fly until you break our wings. But even then we continue to fly…on broomsticks!**

**Learning to Breathe**

**66. New in Town**

Calls from Mindbender were a fairly regular occurrence for Zartan, especially since he took over leadership of the team of super-powered teens known as Shadowatch. Usually, such calls centered around blood-work, or possibly a reminder for a dental check-up. Since they'd recently added two new members—Leathersuit and Corona—to the team roster, he'd been rather expecting to hear something about one of the two.

However, neither of those two wound up being the center of this conversation.

"You're sending me a _what_?" He asked, not sure he completely understood what he'd just been told. ~No. He did not just say what I think he just said. Mindbender doesn't just _give_ away his failed experiments.~

"A mutant." Mindbender replied. "A mutate, if you want to get technical. One of the research egg-heads' son got into an experiment."

Uh huh. And what did this have to do with him? "And what do I owe the honor of having him dumped on my doorstep?" he grumbled.

"Well, he can't go into the Viper program. Big Boa won't take him."

"And you're not taking him because…?" This whole conversation was making less and less sense.

"What the hell would I want with him? I'm short on help and high on very important experiments!"

Translation: He had no room and no one else to watch the brat.

"What does this punk do anyway?" He sighed.

"Power mimic." The mad scientist responded. "Cocky little bastard too. Should be in your area tomorrow."

~Oh, lucky me.~ Zartan thought to himself. "Trial run only." The assassin finally answered. "He screws up, and he's officially _your_ problem."

"Fine by me. Even his corpse would be nice. Just try to send him back in one piece."

"Now, that really depends on how badly he angers the natives, doesn't it?" Zartan quipped.

* * *

"Why do we need another teammate?" Atlantis growled. She was **not** happy about having another egotistical jerk on the team. Virus was enough of a handful!

"I don't like it either, but we don't have much of an option." Zartan grumbled. Despite his plans to already be back in Florida, he'd somehow managed to get himself stuck in Chicago for another week. "If it makes you feel any better, kid, you can kick this guy out if he does something really stupid."

"Like trying to hold a serenade in my bedroom at dark-thirty in the morning?"

"Exactly!"

"That really does make me feel better." Andi smirked as the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Bryan shouted, flying to the front door. On the other side stood a blond teen in a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of yellow and black checkered canvas shoes. "You must be the new guy. Come on in! I'm Bryan."

"Calvin." The new boy said, trying not to look uncomfortable. He could _feel _the powers of the mutants in the house, and there were lots of them! More than he'd ever met in his short life up until now. It was actually hurting him not to copy a power…so he borrowed one of Bryan's. "How many other 'special' people live here?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Right now, 10." Bryan smiled. "All 9 of us kids, plus one of the adults."

~Daang!~ Cal thought. Apparently some had more than one power…okay, 'some' apparently encompassed half the darn team. "Wow. That's a lot of freaks under one roof."

"Takes one to know one." Regan spoke up, walking over to the newcomer. "Welcome to the jungle, boy."

Cal was dumb-struck. A smokin' hot blonde was talking to him! Would have been the high point of his day, if she hadn't called him boy. "I'm no little kid anymore." He folded his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"No, but you're extremely new, so it all balances out!" Kristen's high-pitched voice chirped as she literally dropped in from the ceiling.

~He's a masochist.~ Regan broadcast to Kris. ~No respect for a woman in authority.~

~Which means Andi will kick his butt and Zartan will let her do it.~ The dark-haired girl replied. ~I'll go get the popcorn started.~ And with that, she walked out of the room.

"And why should I listen to a midget?" Calvin growled.

"Because she's the second in command around here." Regan put in. "Word to the wise: Don't get on her bad side. Or Andi's, for that matter."

"This Andy must be a real loose cannon, putting a girl in charge." The blond boy scoffed.

"Let's just say it runs in my family."Calvin whirled around to see a tall girl with piercing dark blue eyes and black-striped blonde hair. "I'm Andi Creed, your new C.O."

"The hell you are!" he bellowed. "No broad is going to give me orders!"

"You might wanna re-think that." Bryan said, a knowing smirk on his face. "Because I'm pretty sure she can beat your sorry butt to a bloody pulp without breaking a sweat."

"As if!" the mimicry mutant snorted as one of the adults walked into the room. Cal didn't need to be told that the man with the strange black facial markings was the leader of the pack. The man's presence in the room told him that much. The entire group respected this guy. And said guy happened to be a mutant.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Rankin?" Zartan asked, staring the boy down.

"Yeah, there's a chick running your team." Calvin stated, sounding much more sure of himself than he actually was. Those eyes were creepy…like they could see into your soul or something.. "I mean, who does that? Chicks don't fight! They're too scared they'll break a nail!"

"And you think that you could beat her in a fight?" Zartan raised an amused eyebrow. Calvin nodded.

"Damn right."

"Very well." Zartan turned to Andi. "Suit up and meet us in the exercise room. Wear you serious face." She nodded and left the area. Strangely, she didn't seem mad about that order. In fact, she was grinning. And so was Zartan. Uh oh.

Apparently Zartan sensed his fear. "Come along, Mimic, we need to get you into something more…combat-appropriate."

"Yes, sir." He replied a little more nervously than he intended. ~Cal, you just dug your own grave.~

* * *

Mimic soon found himself wearing a set of blue sweats and waiting for Atlantis in the exercise room. He tried to keep up his cocky attitude, but that proved difficult with the tall girl's teammates betting on the fight and passing around bowls of popcorn. So far, Atlantis was the clear favorite, but he would show them! He could copy their powers and use them to defeat the scrawny blonde chick!

His confidence plummeted when Atlantis finally entered the room.

Gone were the oversized Eagles t-shirt and baggy worn-out jeans. Actually, so was the tan skin. His now blue-skinned opponent donned a black tank top with silver swirl designs on it, black pants with a thin silver stripe up the sides, black boots, and a black-and-silver belt. Everything about the girl's posture screamed "Alpha", an image boosted by the sheathed knife at her side.

~Bet she still doesn't know how to use it.~ He told himself as she walked up. He could still win this if he fought smart.

"Kick his ass good!" Kristen whooped from the sidelines. The blue teen smirked as Zartan beckoned her into the sparring ring…right up until he got a good look at her.

"How many times have I told you not to bring a knife to a fist fight?" The mercenary groaned.

"Never?" The girl rolled her eyes. "You practically encourage it when I'm fighting Kris or Ry!"

"Yes, but they have the training to deal with it and he does not." He pointed back at Calvin. "Hand it off to someone else. I'm not going to spend my afternoon picking up bits and pieces of this punk."

Despite taking offense to that remark, Cal kept his mouth shut…only to have it fall open again. Andi threw- not handed, but threw- the knife in the general direction of Bryan, missing the taller boy's head by merely an inch.

"Good." Zartan said, looking at both of them. "Now, I want a nice, dirty fight. Use your powers along with your fists. First one to pass out or get thrown from the ring wins."

"Sounds simple enough." Cal said, causally "browsing" the powers of his new teammates. Ah, that one sounded promising…

"Very well." The lone adult shared some sort of encouraging glance with Atlantis before taking a step back. "Begin!"

He wasn't sure how she moved that fast or how she got that close, but she was tackling him none the less. Not wanting to be pinned so early in the match, he used borrowed strength to try to rip her off of him. It almost worked, but the girl was ready and dug her nails in so hard that they drew blood. Damn, that hurt! Borrowing another power, he turned his skin into stone to prevent any further bleeding. If he wanted to take her out, he'd have to do it fast.

Using both strength and stone, he tried to land a blow to her head. However, she gracefully ducked under his punches and got in close enough to slice a gash through the rocky skin with a mean-looking arm fin. ~Where did _that_ come from?~ he wondered, deciding to trade off powers again. This time, the strength went away as he tried to use the other blonde's power.

THAT was a mistake. Voices came from everywhere! He couldn't even hear himself think! He got rid of that one as soon as he could, but not before also inadvertently losing his stony protection. Seizing the opportunity, Andi swiftly pinned him to the ground. Using the new-found speed of the slightly-evil-looking pixie-girl, Cal managed to turn the tables and pin her down by straddling her with his legs.

Bad idea when fighting dirty. She brought her knees up and hit him squarely between the legs. Dammit, he should have kept the rock skin! He rolled off of her, curling up in pain, but she wasn't done yet. A swift kick to his stomach illicited a groan of anguish. Without thinking, he stole yet another power in hopes of hiding himself. Apparently it worked, because she stopped in sudden confusion as soon as he activated it. Now free to struggle to his feet, he used another of creepy Goth girl's powers to heal himself.

Now out for blood, he attempted to tackle her from behind. Instead, he found himself hit by a ball of water and thrown on his ass. Before he could protest, he found himself kicked under the ropes and out of the sparring ring. All while he was still supposedly invisible.

"Idiot." Atlantis snorted. "I've seen kids mount a better counter-attack!"

"You've already lost, Mimic." Zartan called out to him. "There's no more reason to hide!"

"Especially when I can smell you!" Kristen called out in a sing-song voice. Mimic growled.

"She kicked me in the balls!"

"Boss wanted a dirty fight." She shrugged. "What? Did you think I'd go easy on you? Please! I can beat damn near everyone on this squad in a fight. Except maybe Kris. Or Bryan…"

"Yeah, there's a reason she's in charge." Mitch said slowly.

"Reason being she kicks our butts." Neal added.

"She had to have frikkin cheated!" Cal declared. "I was invisible for Christ's sake!"

"No, you weren't." Regan glared at him. "You were poorly camouflaged. If you had done your homework and bothered to look at any of our files before you came here, you would know that that ability works best in shadows, not under the lights."

"Also works better if you stay still." Andi put in. "That and you're a f**g loud mouth breather! Face it, Bub, you're sloppy at best."

"Listen up, blondie…"

"No, you shut up before you make an even bigger fool of yourself!" Zartan glared at the boy, finally intervening in the argument. "Now let me make this **very** clear to you. There is absolutely no room for your ego on this squad. Either you learn to respect your commanding officer, or get a one-way ticket to Mindbender's lab!"

Now _that_ got Calvin's attention. He'd heard a lot about Mindbender from his dad and the other scientists… and none of it was good! And if the look on Zartan's face were any indication, the man wouldn't think twice about shipping him off to certain death-by-experimentation.

It was official. His life now sucked.

"Not much of a choice, is it?" He frowned.

"It's still yours to make." The man said as the other kids happily munched on popcorn, watching the argument with intense interest. Demented punks, getting pleasure from him making a total ass of himself. Of course if they fought as dirty as their squad leader, it wasn't much of a surprise…

"Is she always gonna be in charge?" He asked.

"No." Zartan smirked. "Sometimes you'll work with Eventide. Or Chaos. Or sometimes with one of the adults, which brings me to my next point." He looked back over at the group of kids. "Zarana and Zandar will be here tomorrow morning, so I expect you lot to behave!"

"Zandar's coming too?" Neal looked up in confusion. "I thought only Zarana was flying up here?"

"Change in plans." Zartan told him. "While I'm not here, Zarana will be in charge."

Calving stifled a groan. Great, another woman to boss him around! And if she was anything like this guy, he was in for a lot of pain.

"Cool!" Regan's eyes lit up. "It feels like ages have gone by since we last saw her…"

"Well, we have been gone a month now." Bryan pointed out. "Oh, that reminds me, did you guys ever get the whole handler/guardian thing worked out?"

Calvin and Corona, being the newest on the squad, were totally lost. The rest of the group, however, looked up at Zartan with eager eyes. There had been lots of talk about permanently assigning each kid with one handler, to make the adults' jobs easier. Of course no one knew which adult they would be getting…they just knew they would have someone specific to talk to. And that Heart-Wrencher wouldn't be one of the selected adults, having only just been added as a full-fledged Dreadnok a day ago.

"Yeah, how did that work out anyway?" Kris asked.

"I'll explain in the morning." Zartan said. Apparently the whole situation hadn't been worked out yet. "Now, those of you who are supposed to be working today had better get back to it!" With a series of moans and muttered obscenities, Andi, Bryan, and Mitch all got up and walked out of the room. "The rest of you go back to whatever it was you were doing. Just don't kill each other."

"Spoilsport." Kristen grumbled.


	67. Announcements and Introductions

**Author's note:**** Wow, I seem to be on an updating spree here lately. Or as much of a spree as I ever get on. No profile today either, since I've been a little busy with homework to bother typing one up. **

**Disclaimer:**** Roses are red. Violets are blue. Skunks have a school. They call it P.U.**

**Learning to Breathe**

**67. Announcements and Introductions**

Zandar was not a happy Dreadnok.

Come on. Seriously? Why did he have to come all the way to Chicago to babysit? He could do the same thing with the stooges back home! And if it weren't bad enough being tossed into the proverbial (and literal, if any of these reports were correct) zoo weren't bad enough, he had to show the new guy around! And with a name like Heart-Wrencher, this bloke sounded like he fancied himself a player. Yeah, just what they didn't need; another Thrasher!

"Oh cheer up." Zarana spoke up, dragging his attention back to the fact that she was on the plane too. "You're taking this business way too hard. I think you might actually like this new _guy_." She drawled the last part out on purpose. Her darling twin had been too preoccupied sulking about having to watch the kids to bother asking what the gender of this newest Dreadnok was. He just assumed that, like the others that came before, this one was male.

"I doubt it." He said. "Bet this one ignores me too." And dammit, he hated being ignored! It was one thing at work, when he was supposed to go unnoticed, but at home it was a running bloody gag! He just couldn't seem to make his opinions count for anything.

His sister smiled mischievously back at him. "Don't be too sure of that. I bet you two get along just fine." She leaned back in her seat as the transport began to descend into the Chicago complex.

He gave her a strange look, but didn't say anything. Women were too hard to figure out, and he wasn't going to waste his precious energy trying to figure out what she was getting at. He'd need that energy to deal with the three new _darlings_ his older brother somehow managed to acquire.

Burn-Out was waiting for them as they stepped off the plane. "Hope you didn't bring any Joes with you." He said bluntly. Zarana offered a carefree smile.

"I doubt the Joes are paying all that much attention to us right now." She replied. "Now, what's this about a new Dreadnok and Gnawgahyde's nephew?"

"You mean that walking garbage dump has siblings?" Zandar groaned. Sure, hygiene wasn't something the Dreadnoks were particularly known for, but Gnawgahyde took it to a whole new level! "God, I hope the kid doesn't smell like him."

"He actually started showering once he came here." Burn Out shrugged.

"By 'started', you mean you threw him into a running shower with a bar of soap, don't you?" Zarana deduced.

"Well, the first time, yes. After that he did it on his own."

"I guess you can teach the old smelly stray dog a new trick after all." Zandar grumbled as he and his sister followed the mechanic into the common room.

"Zandar, have you no shame?" The pink-haired man heard his brother ask from in front of him. Zandar looked up at him, but didn't bother to acknowledge anyone else in the room.

"What's the point? No one remembers me anyway."

"How could they forget a head of hair like that?" A new voice asked, this one female. At first he thought it must be one of the kids, but when he actually got a good look at her…no way _that_ was a kid.

She didn't look very tall, but she wasn't very short either. Her purplish-black hair was cropped into a pixie cut, and her dark brown eyes seemed rather amused by his presence. She wore a short denim jacket with the sleeves torn off over a pink tank-top, torn-up grease-stained jeans with a black belt around her hips, and black motorcycle boots. For a minute he forgot how to speak, or even think coherently. Fortunately his brother and sister were willing to help him out.

"Zandar, this is Heart-Wrencher." Zartan smiled, clearly enjoying the fact that his little brother was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "She just signed on here."

"You…You're a _girl!_" Zandar blurted out before his brain could tell his mouth not to. Zarana started cackling like a witch while Heart-Wrencher tried to avoid the same fate.

"Yes, I am a girl and you are a boy. That should have been rather obvious." The female Dreadnok crossed her arms, a smirk growing on her face. "And please, just call me Ren. Everyone else seems to."

The now thoroughly confused Dreadnok looked from Zartan, to Burn Out, and finally back at Ren several times before forming another sentence. "Where did you find her?"

"She found us." Burn Out chuckled. "She's been working in the shop for about six months now."

"Just when I thought our lives couldn't get any weirder." The pink-haired man shook his head as Gnawgahyde spoke up.

"And speaking of our lives, we need to figure out something to do with all these kids." The poacher reminded. "I never imagined there would be so many of them! The six of us all put together couldn't keep track of all of them!"

"Which is why we're re-arranging this whole handlers arrangement so that any one of us only has to deal with two or three kids." Zartan said. "It'll make it easier on them...and us."

"Speak for yourself." Zandar grunted as Ren looked down at her boots.

"Um, I don't know nuthin' about kids…maybe you should ask one of the others?"

"And let _Thrasher_ work with them? Hell no!" Burn Out exclaimed. "You're one of the few sane people on this squad and we need all of them to wrangle these little monsters."

"You even have the luxury of only taking only one kid to start with." Zartan pointed out. "I hadn't intended for you to start working with the team so soon, but since you do live here and we're short on adults, it's unavoidable."

"Which one?" Ren asked warily. "I'm not gonna work with the hyperactive bat!"

"No, you get the new girl." Burn Out said. "She needs a good female role model."

"Good luck finding one here. Ow!" Zandar yelped as Zarana punched him in the arm. "Hey!"

"Just for that, you're next!" She hissed. "Please tell me he got one of the difficult ones!"

"No, please tell me I didn't." He grumbled.

"Well, you'll be working with Thunderbird…" Zartan trailed off.

"Oh. He's not so bad." Zandar shrugged. "Aside from sometimes setting the drapes on fire, that is."

"And you'll also have Mimic."

"Who the hell is _that?_' Zandar asked. "When did we get a Mimic?"

"Just sent over yesterday." Zartan sighed. "Welcomed in traditional Shadowatch fashion."

"Which means he got beaten to a bloody pulp, I take it?" Zarana remarked. Her older brother nodded. "What did he do to deserve that?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Gnawgahyde snickered, resulting in a glare from Zartan.

"At any rate, that should work out well. Thunderbird needs to be more confident, and Mimic needs to learn to shut up." Zartan continued. "Now…the Dukes boys."

"I'll take those two." Burn Out spoke up, earning an odd sideways glance from Zarana and outright confusion from Zandar. "What? They ain't bad kids. Destructive, maybe, but they ain't bad."

"Never thought I'd see you taking care of kids." Zarana shook her head.

"Well, Steve is staying with me." Gnawgahyde said. "Papers are all final on that one now."

"This oughta be fun to watch." Zarana commented, absently wondering if this mysterious nephew was anything like his uncle.

"Oh, the fun keeps coming, dear sister." Zartan offered a sweet smile. Entirely too sweet. Uh oh. "You'll be looking after Eventide and Lady Mastermind."

"What?" She gaped. Oh god, not those two! Anyone but them! What was she going to do with a pair of fashion obsessed divas? "Oh come on, can't we trade? Please? I'll even take Virus!"

"He wouldn't listen to you anyway." Zandar griped. "And If I gotta keep the new brat, you can live with the two girls!"

"But why can't one of them be Andi?" Zarana whined. "She's not so bad."

"Because she has enough bad habits as it is!" Zartan pointed out. "Especially that damn mouth of hers! I don't need her learning more ways to be unladylike from you!"

"You saying I don't know when to act all prim and proper?" Zarana asked in a low, cold voice as Zandar scooted away from his two siblings. If they were going to have a fist fight, he didn't want to be in the middle of it! Ironically, it landed him next to the new girl.

"I'm saying that most of the time you don't, and she's starting to copy that." Zartan responded. "It's bad enough that she thinks she can do everything on her own without having to worry about her running her mouth off and getting herself into trouble."

She stared back at her brother, a new understanding in her eyes. "You're wanting to train her as a bloody ninja, aren't you? Just like you tried to do with Zanya."

"I wouldn't call that a 'try'. She's a right decent fighter when she needs to be." Zandar shrugged.

"And right sloppy the rest of the time." Zartan pointed out. "At least Creed fights consistently. Even if it's consistently clumsy."

"Still hasn't grown into those arms and legs yet, has she?" Zarana smirked. "How tall is she now? Five eight?"

"Maybe even taller than that." Her older brother admitted. "I think she's hit yet another growth spurt."

"I wish the kid would stop growing **up** and start growing **out** a bit more." Zarana sighed. Poor kid was looking less like a girl and more like a walking stick bug. "There's a nasty rumor at the Terror Dome. Says she's gone anorexic on us."

"If they'd seen how much this kid can put away, they wouldn't be." Burn Out chortled, shaking his head. "You'd think someone as twiggy as she is wouldn't eat much, but no! She gives those boys a run for their money!"

"I don't know where she finds room for it all." Ren shook her head in amazement. She'd had the pleasure of dining with the team for the first time last night.

"I think there's a black hole where her stomach's supposed to be." Zandar quipped.

"More like her metabolism's stuck in high gear." Zartan grumbled. "And I don't see it slowing down until she levels off somewhere."

"She's already an Amazon compared to the others." Ren blinked. "How much taller can she get?"

"Well, considering the file on her dad says he's upwards of 6'4", I'd put her somewhere in the neighborhood of six even." Zarana theorized.

"Call the WNBA, we've got a future star on our hands." Zandar rolled his eyes. Zarana glared at him while Ren let out a soft chuckle.

"You boys never told me we had a comedian." She smiled. "I like him."

Zandar's eyebrows shot straight up. A girl _liked_ him! Oh, wait. She just liked his jokes. Never mind.

"I hope you do. He's moving in here." Zartan stated bluntly.

"Right as you are conveniently moving out." Zarana grumbled crossly, rubbing her forehead."Looks like Creed's temporarily mine after all."

"Wrong again." Zartan shook his head. "Gnawgahyde's going to look after her." The two of them had already talked about that. Although the poacher hadn't at all been sure in his ability to handle a 14-year-old girl, he'd been reassured by the fact that, for the most part, Atlantis took care of herself.

"Ah. So she can get the feeling of having her non-bathing loud-mouthed father around without dealing with his pesky urges to chase balls of yarn." Zandar mocked.

"Goddammit, don't make me tape your mouth shut!" His brother growled.

* * *

The following afternoon, all the kids had been gathered into the game room for whatever announcement their boss had cooked up this time.

"I bet its more house rules." Bryan put in.

"I think it's some new guidelines for the TV show." Regan voiced her opinion.

"And I think they finally got that whole handler mess ironed out." Andi rolled her eyes. "That makes the most sense."

"Wonder why Virus ain't here?" Mitch looked around, noticing that the insane English mutant was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not a part of the squad." Andi reminded him. "As far as HQ is concerned, he's a Dreadnok."

"When did Zartan agree to _that?_" A confused Kristen blinked, scratching her head.

"When the little twerp signed on."

"You sure _he_ knows that?" Regan shot her a look. "Because he seems to get thrown in with us a whole lot here lately."

"I don't think he really cares." Cal admitted. The blond power-imitator winced as he touched a bruise on his cheek, making Steve smirk with pride.

"How's the cheek, punk?" Steve taunted. Cal glared at the reptilian powerhouse.

"Nice of you to care, jackass." Mimic sneered.

"Quiet! Here they come!" Neal hissed as the rest of the chatter in the game room died down.

"You know we can hear you from the hallway, don't you?" A chuckling Burn-Out asked amusedly as the kids looked down at their shoes with sudden fascination.

"I think they were talking about us while we were out of the room." Zarana smirked.

"You act like they have anything else to talk about." Zandar quipped, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Oh, stop acting like a grumpy five year old!" She punched him in the arm. "You're ev'ry bit as bad as they are!"

"No, I think they have more tact." Gnawgahyde put in.

"Uh, still here, folks." Corona said, waving an arm in the air in order to get their attention. "Are you gonna tell us what this is about or talk about us like we're not here?"

Zartan smirked at this. The new girl was fitting in a lot better than he expected…which was more than he could say for Mimic, who still sported some absolutely _lovely_ bruises from yesterday. It seemed neither Virus nor Leathersuit were too pleased with the blond teen's attempt to fight Atlantis, and both punished that transgression in their own unique way. "You seem rather eager to get this over with."

"Don't see any point in dragging it out." The brunette teen shrugged. "So, what's going on?"

"You finally came to an agreement on it, didn't you?" Andi looked up at them. "This whole handlers mess. You got it worked out?"

Ten sets of eager eyes lit up as Zartan nodded an affirmative. "Keep in mind there will be no trading off. Whoever you're assigned is who you will remain assigned to. Is that clear."

"Yeah, we get it." Bryan waved. "Just tell us who we get!"

"Well, it just wouldn't be right to separate two brothers." Burn-Out smirked. "So the _both_ of you two will be dealing with me." He looked straight at Bryan and Mitch. Both boys high-fived in excitement. Burn-Out was one of their favorite adults so far.

"Corona's with me." Heart-Wrencher said a little more timidly than she'd intended to. Although, the young energy wielder seemed just as nervous about this whole business as she was, so it all sort of balanced out…if you didn't think too hard about it.

Zandar was much more subtle about letting Thunderbird know who he was assigned to. Eye contact and a quick nod earned the Bangladesh boy's understanding. Calvin, however… "I'm guessin' you must be the new guy?" He said, a somewhat sour expression on his face.

Calvin nodded. "How'd you know?"

"New guy bruises, that's how." The pink-haired man smirked. "And let me tell ya, that attitude of yours is going to be the first thing we work on." He'd gotten the Reader's Digest version of yesterday's events from his older brother.

Calvin stared back, dumbfounded. Zandar's facial expression was unreadable to him, so he had no idea if the man were serious about it, or just yanking his chain. Deciding (unlike his actions the day before) to err on the side of caution, the Mimicry mutate kept his mouth shut.

"Well, we all know who's watching you, Steve." Bryan pointed out, casting a sidelong glance to the reptilian teen's uncle.

"Yeah, no mystery there." Andi rolled her eyes. "So what about the rest of us?"

"Yeah, does 'Rana get all three of us?" Kristen inquired. Zarana shook her head in protest.

"Oh God, no! I'll be doing good to keep up with you and Princess over there." She jerked a thumb in Regan's direction.

"Awesome!" Kris levitated off of her chair a few inches, while Regan merely shrugged.

"…but where does that leave me?" Andi asked, sounding and looking more than a little confused. If her math was correct, they'd already run out of handlers. Of course, she decided to exclude Zartan from those calculations due to the fact that he was already responsible for chasing down Virus in addition to his own daughter, Zanya. No way he had time for her.

An amused smirk settled itself on Zartan's lips. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Apparently not, since she looked just as confused as ever.

"But the only adult left is Thrasher, since I know you don't have the time for it…"

"I think you miscounted there, kiddo." Zarana snickered. "Do you see Thrasher in this room?"

"Well, no, but…" The young blond trailed off. There was no way they could be thinking what she thought they were thinking. No freakin' way…

"I think they're trying to tell you that _he's_ your mentor." Regan gave her teammate a knowing look.

"I think you just broke her, boss." Burn-Out shook his head in amusement as Andi continued to try to wrap her brain around what had just happened.

"Huh?" Was all Andi could think to say. It didn't make any sense to her. Especially with him leaving that night to go back to Florida. How was that going to work?

"Well, since I can't be here _all_ the time, Gnawgahyde will also be someone you deal with on a regular basis." Zartan admitted.

So that was one question answered and many more left unasked. Andi looked up at him, blue eyes still lost in confusion. "But why me? You could have picked any of the rest of them…"

"Let's just call it a personal preference and leave it at that." He smirked back at her. Sure, she was confused now, but it wouldn't take long (especially once the specialized training started up) to figure out what this was all about.

While still confused, Andi raised no further questions. Her teammates, however, still had a few of their own.

"I guess we all know who _his_ favorite is." Calvin grumbled.

"You act as if you're surprised by that." Regan inspected her manicure as Andi whipped her head around to face the other blond.

"How do you figure that?"

"I think the bigger question here is how you didn't." Regan pointed out, gaining many nods from the rest of the team.

"Well, we don't all have time to dwell on it now." Burn-Out spoke up, glancing over at a clock on the wall. "Who was on dinner duty tonight?"

"Last night was Bryan's shift, so one of the adults has to cook tonight." Kristen said, trying to recall how their chore assignment sheet had been written out.

"Aside from Thrasher, since he can't cook." Mitch stipulated.

Zarana let out an amused chuckle. "I'll take over tonight, but one of you lot has got to take care of it tomorrow!"

"Hey! We can cook!" Kris said. "Okay, so some of us do it better than others, but we do know how to make stuff that's actually edible."

"Which is again, more than we can say for Thrasher." Neal commented.

"Much as I hate to admit it, Brownie's a better help around here than he is." Regan sighed as the little brown pot-belly piglet happily plodded around the adults and into the room.

Zarana raised an amused eyebrow while her twin openly gawked at the little thing. Since when did they allow pets? The dog she understood—he'd come with Andi when the team moved in. But a PIG? That was unusual even by their standards.

"If I could get about three more like her to help in the shop, I might be able to retire early." Burn-Out commented, much to Andi's pleasure.

"Don't go giving her ideas like that!" Zartan admonished. "She'd actually go out and find them!"

"Aww." The blue-scaled teen pouted.

"No more pets!" Zartan exclaimed.

"Yeah, between the dog, Brownie, and Thrasher, we already have more than we need." Heart-Wrencher smirked.

"Do not even put my animals in the same comparison as that jackass." Andi said. "At least mine get baths."

"This is true." Bryan pointed out.

"Don't you have a flight to catch or something?" Kristen asked, turning around to look at Zartan.

He sighed. "I can't very well leave the other Dreadnoks home alone, can I?"

"Well, don't let them burn the base down." Zandar grunted. "We actually **do** want a base to come back home to when we're done here."

"You sure you want him handling these kids?" Zarana asked. "Seems like he might be a bad influence."

"No worse than you." Zandar countered.

"You take that back!" She glared.

"Oh, make me!"

"Now don't go tearing up the base, you two!" Burn-Out shouted. "I did **not** blow half a year's salary remodeling this damn thing for you to wreck it again!"

"Something tells me we'll be getting a lot more repair bills with those two moving in." Gnawgahyde sighed.

"Are they _always_ like this?" Heart-Wrencher asked curiously as Zartan slipped out of the room in order to meet the transport back to Florida.

"I think the plane ride made them a bit crabby. They're usually not this bad." The poacher shrugged. "Don't worry about it too much. Everything should calm down in about a week."

"And if it doesn't?" She asked as Burn-Out attempted to keep the twins from trading blows.

"Then we have a looong road ahead of us." He sighed.


	68. En Memoriam

**Disclaimer: Tempo is property of Marvel, Van Gogh and Mina/Huntress are mine. All recognizable characters (that are not my own creations) belong to Marvel, Hasbro, Red Witch, or Aaron Whittaker.**

**Learning to Breathe**

**65. En Memoriam**

Two weeks. She had to admit, that was a personal record for this group. Two weeks of nothing but filming, training, and sleep did wonders for group morale. She jealously hoped it would last, but knew better than to believe it could. Mayhem had a way of following Dreadnoks around, after all.

"That nasty, spineless son of a bitch!"

Of course, the kids caused their fair share of it too.

With a tired sigh, Zarana stood up from her chair and walked into the common room. What was wrong _this_ time?

"Now to be perfectly fair, he was unaware of the circumstances…"

"I don't give a rat's ass! The little bastard's gone too far!"

"Aura wasn't happy about it either."

"Yeah, but she knew why we had to do it! If I ever get my hands on that worthless piece of…"

"Would any of you care to enlighten me as to why you're swearing loud enough to raise the dead?" Zarana glared at the five teenagers gathered in the common room. Most of them immediately looked down at their shoes, but Andi glared right at her.

"The punk is going to die." The blue-scaled girl snarled. Zarana raised an eyebrow.

"Which punk are you talking about? Mimic or Virus?" One of the two was usually receiving death threats around here.

"Oh, neither." Regan shook her head. "One of our old lab-mates is pissed that we killed Locust."

"It's not like we had a choice in the matter." Corona frowned. "He was going to kill **us** if we didn't put a stop to him."

"Tell that to Bolt." Thunderbird scoffed. "He wants Andi's head on a platter now."

Zarana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't like the sound of this. "Anything we can do about it?"

"We kill the loser, end of discussion." Andi snorted.

"How about we avoid that for now?" Kristen asked. "Look, why don't we hold a memorial again? It's been a few years since any of us visited the graveyard anyway."

"How is that gonna help?" Corona frowned. "You know it won't matter to him. He'd fry her in front of everyone to prove a point."

"Yeah, but he'd also have to fry Huntress for pointing her in that direction and we both know she scares the crap out of him." Kristen pointed out. "If the idiot gets too out of hand, we can always just let you trap him in a bubble and have Regan put his brain on hold. Not like it hasn't come to that before."

"And how are we going to get all the way back to Montana?" Regan frowned. "It's not like any of us can legally drive…"

"Would someone _please_ explain to me what's in Montana, and _why_ you all feel the need to go there?" Zarana asked, sensing a headache in her near future.

Andi frowned. "She's not coming with us."

"Why not? We need her permission to leave anyway." Kristen pointed out.

"They're not going." Andi repeated her earlier statement. "This has nothing to do with any of them."

"I beg to disagree." Zarana interjected, looking the younger girl in the eyes. "Like it or not, you can't just run off across the country without a damn good reason or some supervision. Now, what is so damned important that you have to go to Montana to see it?"

Sharra cracked first. She knew he would. He was scared of her. "The graveyard. The graveyard is in Montana."

She piqued an eyebrow. "And what is the graveyard?"

"It's a graveyard, what else is there to know?" Andi replied flatly, earning a disapproving glare from the elder female.

"It's where the kids that didn't make it out of the labs alive are buried… or memorialized. Some of them are buried with other family members in other countries." Corona explained. "But all their names are written on a memorial wall in the cemetery. We wanted to add Locust to the list, since apparently the kid we remember died in the labs. Bolt disagrees on that and thinks we were out of line for killing Locust to begin with. Do you see the problem?"

"So let me get this straight." Zarana closed her eyes to attempt to quell her mounting frustration. "You kids wanted to steal one of the vehicles, illegally drive all the way to Montana, and confront an angry mutant set on trying to kill your squad leader? And you didn't think we needed to know about it?" How the hell did they think they could get away with that? Even without Zartan present on base, that plan would not have worked. Burn-Out had surveillance cameras mounted in the garage. No way were they escaping unnoticed.

"Well no, we would have stolen somebody else's car and illegally driven up there." Kristen put in. "But I guess it was still a stupid plan."

"It's so stupid, it's Torch-worthy!" The pink-haired assassin bellowed. "If you thought for one second that I'd let you little idiots run cross-country unsupervised, you've got another thing coming!"

"Does that mean we can run across the country _with_ supervision, or are we grounded?" Corona asked, frowning in confusion. "Cause if we can have supervision, we'll still go. Maybe between that and Huntress we can keep Bolt from electrocuting Andi."

"Don't worry about _him_." Regan snorted. "I'll have him so disoriented he won't know which way is up."

"Which one of you guys is going with us?" Neal inquired, much to Andi's annoyance. She still wasn't sold on the idea of bringing an adult with them.

"I'll talk it over with the rest of the group." The woman replied. "Until then, stay put." She shot a sidelong glare at Andi. If any of the group were going to defy orders, she'd be the one to do it. "No going anywhere until we discuss this, are we clear?"

A chorus of "Yes, Ma'am" sounded from the teens. Zarana ran a hand through her hair as she turned to leave the room. How the hell did she keep getting herself dragged into this crap?

* * *

"I swear to god, if any of you start asking if we're there yet, I'm going to ground you for eternity." Zandar grumbled. Rather than just a few of the kids and a couple of adults making the trip, the whole group had been dragged along with the exception of Burn-Out and Heart-Wrencher. They stayed to operate the shop. Currently, he was crammed into a cargo van with his sister and most of the kids. All of them were dressed in black, as if they were going to a funeral. By the description he got for the day's planned events, that assessment wasn't far from the truth.

"Why would we need to?" Kristen frowned, smoothing the skirt of her dress. With her pale complexion and small frame, she looked like a gothic porcelain doll in her black lace dress. "We're almost there anyway."

"Was 'here' supposed to be a creepy cemetery?" Mimic gulped, glancing out the window of the large van. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Where else would you bury dead people?" Regan inquired. Like Kristen, she wore a dress, although hers was noticeably tighter and shorter than her companion's. "And it's not creepy! Just look at it! The groundskeeper's left it in good shape."

"We are not the first ones here." Neal—the only boy in an actual suit—spoke up, looking out at the graveyard. Three figures could be seen loitering around a large granite monument.

"Looks like Mina and Van Gogh made it." Corona observed. She wore a black polo shirt and a matching skirt. "Can't make out the third from here, though."

"I think its Tempo." Kristen squinted. "Aura never was one for bright colors."

"At least we beat Bolt here." Andi grumbled, arms folded in a decidedly unladylike fashion across her chest. She wore a black blouse and black jeans. "I'm convinced that boy has no respect for the dead."

"Wonder why your friend Shatter didn't want to ride up here with us." Bryan scratched his head. He donned a black button-up shirt and jeans. In a rare moment of wisdom, Virus kept his mouth shut throughout the whole trip. He was clad in a black Iron Maiden shirt and jeans. He looked out at the cemetery and sneered. He didn't understand why anyone cared about a bunch of lab rats. Steve himself was wearing a black sweater and jeans. Like Virus, he kept quiet, but his silence was more about respect for the dead, and because he felt he had no right to say anything.

"He's not very sociable." Corona explained. "And he hates conflicts. I doubt he would have come anyway, given how crazy Bolt's been acting."

"Yeah, but it's not like Sparky can _hurt_ him." Andi snorted. "Every molecule in Shatter's body turned into crystal after he got his powers. Tasers back in the labs didn't even tickle him."

"Sounds like a waste to me." Calvin commented. "To have that kind of awesome ability and not use it just seems wrong."

"Let's just say he has his reasons and leave it at that." Regan replied as Zarana parked the van. Gnawgahyde, with the rest of the kids riding along, pulled his jeep into the space beside them.

"Oh look, they brought friends." A man in his early twenties spoke, a strong French accent affecting his speech patterns. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes and wore a black polo shirt and slacks. Most striking of all, however, was the fact that his left ear appeared to have been burned off.

"More like a pack." Mina observed, golden eyes sparkling with amusement. Her orange and black striped hair was restrained in a ponytail this time, and her baggy cargo pants and tank top were both black. "Not taking any chances today, are you Atlantis?"

"It wasn't my idea to bring them."

"Yeah, but your idea was illegal, and I can't have you getting arrested, now can I?" Zarana frowned.

"She's spunky." Mina smirked approvingly. "I like her."

"That's 'Rana, one of our handlers." Regan stated by way of introduction. "The other two are Gnawgahyde and Zandar."

"Found yourself a real nice group of _masters_, didn't you?" An African-American girl sneered. She wore a bold yellow and black plaid shirt and black jeans.

"Rather have them for masters than starve to death on my own any day." Corona placed her hands on her hips. "You don't know what you're missing out on, Tempo. We get good food, our own rooms, and work that doesn't involve street walking."

"No, but I bet you turn all kinds of tricks for them." Tempo teased. "You play fetch, roll over…"

"Star in our own syndicated television series, learn bad-ass combat moves, and play with some _really_ expensive equipment." Kristen replied. "You're just too proud to ask for help, or you'd be with us."

"I refuse to be a slave to any human master." Tempo held her head high.

Zandar snorted, trying to keep from laughing out loud. The other kids all bore similar 'I know something you don't know' grins.

"Uh, Tempy?" Mina snickered. "Their head boss _is_ a mutant. A rather infamous one at that."

"My name isn't Tempy." The dark-skinned girl growled.

"Of course it isn't. It's Harriet the Spy." Andi quipped. "Now quit being an ass about my employment choices when you don't even _have_ a job. We came here to remember the past, not &%$# up the future and—oh, come on!" The blond groaned as Zarana rather pointedly held out a jar of loose change.

The handlers had all noticed the young girl's rather foul language (even by their loose standards), but thus far yelling at her and consigning her to extra training sessions wasn't fixing the problem. In fact, it only seemed to make her swear **more. **So, the adults put their heads together and came up with a solution: the swear jar. So far Andi alone had contributed enough change to pay for a twelve-pack of soda. "You don't get around the rules just because we're on a road trip, kiddo." Zarana smirked. "Pay up."

Grumbling in annoyance, Andi reached into her back pants pocket and dumped some of her loose change into the jar. "There. Ya happy now?"

"No, but I suppose this is as good as it will get." The pink-haired woman pointed out. "Now, are you going to show us where the graves are, or are we just going to leave those flowers in the van to wilt?"

The young man with the missing ear perked up. "Flowers?" He inquired. "You brought flowers for the graves?"

"Don't be so shocked, Van Gogh. They deserve to be remembered." Regan waved off the older mutant. "Now, is this everyone who's going to show up?"

"Should be." Mina shrugged. "Aura's stuck with her folks in England. Shatter wouldn't hitch a ride, and we all know Bolt couldn't be on time for anything to save his life, so let's start without him."

"Uh… if you don't want us there, we can stay by the car…" Bryan rubbed the back of his head nervously. He didn't know these people at all. Heck, half the team didn't know what was going on right now, but they still tagged along for moral support… and to keep their friend and team leader from being electrocuted.

"Oh, nonsense, you can come with us!" Kristen chirped. "We need someone to help carry all those roses anyway."

"Did you rob some old lady's garden on your way here?" Tempo blinked in awe as the boys and Gnawgahyde started unloading several dozen white roses.

"Just the local florist." Corona waved the dark-skinned mutant off with one hand while motioning to her teammates with the other. "Come on, boys, I'll show you where to put 'em."

The graveyard itself was a well-kept place. The grass was mowed and fresh flowers and other plants sat in front of a few of the headstones. But rather than stop in the main part of the cemetery, Corona lead them over to a small section, divided from the rest of the grounds by a rough square of landscaping timbers laid across the grass. Inside the section were a few headstones, but its most striking feature was a rather large rock slab with words chiseled into it. Upon closer inspection, the boys discovered that those words were names and codenames. Some were identical to the names on the few tombstones in the small little plot, but the majority of them had no marker save the giant slab.

"That's a lot of names." Mitch commented, nervously sticking his hands into his pants pockets. There were three columns of names, and each of those was about ten people deep. "Were there that many who didn't make it out with you guys?"

"Actually, that's probably not all of them. Those are just the ones we remembered or that matched missing persons' reports." Neal pointed out. "There were many who died early on that we didn't know the names of."

"They didn't care how many of us died because they always knew how to find replacements." Corona commented, touching her hand to the stone monument. "Regan and I were two of the 'replacements'."

"That's still an awful lot of kids for some random lab." Zarana frowned. Mindbender preferred to keep his number of test subjects fairly low. Twenty seemed to be the line of demarcation; any more subjects, and he had to hire new (usually incompetent) lab assistants to help run the project. If twelve made it out, plus the thirty some-odd souls that didn't… Shit, that was almost fifty kids! What kind of project would need that many lab rats? She shook her head, making a mental note to ask Zartan about it when she returned home.

"Wouldn't know. Never been in another one." Tempo regarded the pink-haired woman skeptically. She still didn't trust the woman; then again, she didn't trust anyone over the age of twenty-five.

"Did anyone bring a candle?" Regan asked. "The one on that stand needs to be replaced." She indicated a small stone stand at the base of the monument. What had once been a red pillar candle was now an unrecognizable lump of wax with virtually no wick left.

"I'll run and get us one." Kristen sighed. "Another red one this time, or are we going with white to match the flowers?"

"Just grab a candle, Kris." Andi commented, running her hands through her hair. Somehow, the other girls had convinced her not to pull it back in its usual ponytail. Now free of its rubber restraint, a soft cascade of blond waves fell to her shoulders. Of course, it also allowed her slightly-shorter black bangs to fall right down into her field of vision, and that wasn't making her the least bit happy. "Color doesn't matter. Ain't like it'll clash with the flowers." Because white was a neutral color; it went with everything, or so her mother always told her.

"Will do!" The petite girl chirped before disappearing into a gust of wind. Van Gogh and Tempo blinked.

"Since when can she do that?" A puzzled Van Gogh asked.

"She's always been able to do that." Regan stated. "That's why they kept her collared all the time."

"Yeah, man, don't you remember her zipping right passed the guards on our way outta there?"

"I doubt it, _Harriet_, he was more preoccupied by his newly-removed ear at the time." Andi frowned at Tempo. The mocha-skinned teen growled, but said no more. Soon, Kristen was back amongst the others, a shopping bag in her dainty hands.

"Red seemed to be the most fitting and least feminine color at the dollar store, so it's what we get this time." The dhampire explained, taking a red candle in a glass jar out of the shopping bag. "It smells like apples!"

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Neal nodded to her, squatting down in front of the candle and stretching his hand out toward it. Heat from the air around him focused into a thin coat of super-hot plasma surrounding his hand. It took a minute, but eventually the wick on the new candle became heated enough to light. Once a small flame was burning, the black-haired boy stood up once more. "Anyone have anything to say?"

"Lucky bastards have it easy?' Tempo offered, earning an elbow in the ribs from Mina. "Ow!"

"How about, 'We miss you and wish some of you were still here with us. Hope you're having fun up there.'?" The stripe-haired girl suggested sarcastically.

"May they all find the peace in their new lives that never came in this one." Van Gogh eulogized softly. "May they know we remember them. That we will never forget them or their sacrifice."

"Now _that_ is what I meant!" Neal exclaimed.

"How very eloquent of you." Andi looked over at the mutant with a missing ear. "Catching up on your reading?"

"A little." The older boy grinned sheepishly.

"Good. Glad to hear it." She nodded as the sound of lightning striking a metal pole sounded. The air around them tingled with electricity as a minor shockwave caused them to stumble. All eyes looked to the entrance of the cemetery.

"You homicidal, cowardly bitch!" A boy of about sixteen roared. He had blond hair and eyes that glowed yellow with electricity. Sparks danced off of his skin as he walked toward them. "I'm going to _fry_ your scaly little ass!"

"The **hell** you will!" Corona shouted back, throwing a bubble shield around the gathered group. "Calm down, Bolt!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" He shouted back at her. "None of you can! Especially not you outsiders! Aaaauughh!" Suddenly, the electrokinetic screamed in pain, hands clutching his head in agony.

"Do not **ever **tell me what I can and can**not** do with my own powers, you over-emotional thug!" Regan hissed, sending yet another psychic bolt at the boy. "Now calm down and stop trying to kill us all or I _will_ knock you out."

"Don't tempt her, dude." Mitch, skin now completely changed into rock, shook his head sagely. "She'll do it in a heartbeat."

"Stay out of this, outsider!" Bolt roared. "Ow!" He clutched his head again.

"The 'outsider' is showing more sympathy for our loss than you are right now." Mina growled. "Get a handle on yourself or get out of here."

"She **killed** him!" Bolt shouted, glaring at Andi. "She killed one of us!"

"He wasn't the boy you remembered." Regan responded coolly. "Locust **murdered** twelve mutants in cold blood during his trek from California to Illinois. Those are just the ones that made the news! He probably had other victims we didn't know about!"

"And that makes _**her**_ any better?" Bolt roared, pointing at Andi. "She spits on the rules, and suddenly that's okay?"

"He kidnapped Mason Bradley's kid brother and tried to kill him." Corona glared. "Wanna know the punch-line? In his twisted, deranged little brain, Locust thought he was _saving_ all those people he killed. Something had to be done."

"That didn't mean you had to kill him! Or is that just what your new masters made you believe?" the blond boy taunted. "They convinced you the rules didn't matter huh? Why does _that_ not surprise me?"

"And what else were we supposed to do? Let the government take him? He'd have either been a pawn or used for spare parts!" Andi challenged. "He needed to be put down! And Locust himself violated all three of the rules!"

"_Lies!_" Bolt shouted. "Being their pet has made you weak! You had no respect for the rules all along! You're nothing more than a sociopathic heartless monster!" He gritted his teeth, and electricity arced up and down his fists. "You're a rabid animal, and I'm gonna put you down, like you should've been a long time ago!"

"She ain't the weak one, boy-o. And she's definitely **not** an animal." Before the young mutant had time to react, a sharp blow to the back of the head rendered him unconscious. Zandar stood over the boy's prone form, having slipped out of the force field and behind the angry young man undetected.

"He never saw that coming." Mina shook her head.

"Nobody _ever_ sees Zandar coming." Kristen giggled. "He just appears out of nowhere! Kinda like the Spanish Inquisition!"

"Well, that went better than I expected it would." Corona shrugged.

"But we have another problem." Regan sighed. "It seems 'Sparky' has been tapped as a potential recruit."

"Recruit? By who?" Tempo scoffed. "None of the rest of us got a call!"

"Someone calling himself 'Magneto', whatever that is." Regan sighed. "Powers over magnetism. Level four, by Bolt's impression of him." She noticed the dark shadow that seemed to have fallen over Andi's face. "You already know who that is, don't you?"

"He's the backer of one of the mutant groups in New York." The blue-eyed hydrokinetic answered in an unusually detached manner. "Cold and ruthless; believes the only way to get along with humans is to make them subservient to mutants." Virus snickered quietly.

_Fool._ The mad Brit chuckled to himself. _Everyone knows technology rules all. And I am the master of technology._

"Sounds like a real nice guy." Bryan scoffed.

"It gets better. Rumor has it, he's not above conducting genetic experiments on his followers, with or without their consent." Andi continued. Truth be told, it wasn't 'rumor' at all, but she couldn't let them know how she knew about all of this yet. The entire team could be at risk if that kind of information got out now. "Fortunately, he has no idea I exist, or we might have wound up under _his_ thumb."

"For what it's worth, I'd rather work for you guys than that creep any day." The resident telepath replied, looking thankfully over at Zarana. "At least with you guys we knew what we were getting ourselves into. I don't know what it is about this guy, but I don't trust him."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and never have to meet him?" Mitch offered hopefully. Andi shook her head.

"Us as a team? We don't have any luck but bad luck." She snorted before turning her eyes to Van Gogh. "You or Aura might stay under his radar. Hell, Shatter could if he keeps to the sewers." The older man sighed.

"I do not want to fight in a war." He stated simply. "I just want to get back to my studies and my artwork."

"Pardon my ignorance, but what the heck do you _do_ anyway?" Mimic inquired. He'd been trying to get a handle on the new people's powers, but for some reason, Van Gogh's were confusing the heck out of him.

"I can make illustrated artwork appear in real life as a semi-solid illusion." Van Gogh grinned wryly. "Appropriate ability for an artist, _non_?"

"...that's actually kinda neat." Steve admitted quietly.

"Semi-solid? That's a new one." Regan blinked. "You learn that on your own or did it just show up one day?"

"I can't make anything completely solid…more like a liquid or heavy gas." The older mutant admitted. "One day I woke up, and the illusions were almost tangible. No idea where it came from."

"I hate to be the one to break up the reunion, but we're on a schedule." Zarana sighed, looking around at the group of kids who'd dragged her out here. "Now, are there things left to do here, or can we go home?"

"I don't know about leaving him here like this." Neal frowned at Bolt's unconscious form.

"I've got it covered." Mina smirked. "You guys have a fun trip back to Chicago."

"We will." Regan nodded. "And Andi has generously offered to pay for drinks and food."

"Huh?" The girl in question blinked as Zarana shot her a knowing glare.

"May as well put that swear money to good use." The woman smirked triumphantly, holding up the swear jar. "With what I'm getting off you, I could start my own retirement fund." Andi lowered her gaze and muttered something indistinguishable under her breath. "Come on, kids, back in the car!"

"But we just got here!" Mimic whined. "Can't we walk around a bit?"

"Oi! I got me legs squished riding in that jeep!" Virus protested.

"Too bad, so sad. Get in the car." The female assassin glared. "I want to make it back home by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, 'Rana." The kids chorused.


	69. Where Do We Go from Here?

**Author's Note: It is said that all good things must end, and this story will do just that in the chapter after this one. Both of them seem a little short for my liking, but that's the way the chapter breaks panned out this time. Next one will be longer, I promise. Meanwhile, sit back and enjoy the update. **

**Learning to Breathe**

**69. Where Do We Go From Here? **

"I take it this is not a social call." Zartan remarked on his end of the phone line. Zarana was currently speaking to him over the telephone, looking for answers to some of the questions brought up on the group's recent trip to Montana.

"When is it ever with us? Look, I got a few questions you might know the answers to." She responded. "Any idea what kind of lab would need fifty human guinea pigs?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" He inquired, skepticism plainly evident in his voice.

"Got a possible lead on that lab our kids came out of." She sighed. "Big enough to house fifty at any given time, plus whoever ran it, with resources to find replacements for anyone who died."

"That's a big one." She could just see him shaking his head now. "You sure it's fifty and not thirty?"

"Positive. Where does that leave us on this, again?"

"In trouble. It's double the size of Mindbender's 'ideal' programs, and whoever ran it must have had access to a lot of funding…"

"We talking _government_ funding, here?" She frowned. If it were true, this was definitely not good...

"Or Hydra. They're a big enough organization to manage something like that." Her brother added.

"Doesn't exactly put me any more at ease." She snorted. "Place like Hydra might want them _back_."

"They might, but they won't get them. Those kids are _ours._" He stated, leaving no room for debate. "However, big organizations with big funding tend to leave financial paper trails. You said they dragged you to Montana?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Graveyard in the north-central part of the state."

"Then I suppose we can rule out anyone in Canada backing this." Zartan thought out loud. "I will look into that matter here. You just worry about managing those kids."

"Easier said than done." She grumbled.

* * *

Nightmares were a well-documented occurrence for the majority of Shadowatch's original six-man squad. Zarana and Zandar couldn't count the number of times they'd woken up to someone screaming at dark-thirty in the morning. Usually, the nightmares only plagued the group for a day or two, following on the heels of some great upheaval in their lives (such as changing bases or nearly losing a teammate) and this occasion proved no different. The business with the mad mutant known as Locust and yesterday's field trip to the graveyard where so many people they once knew were buried had affected everyone and, in turn, everyone was now getting nightmares. The resident illusionist projecting her dreams on the others (and then causing Mimic to start broadcasting like a bullhorn to everyone in telepathic range) was not helping in the handlers' endeavors to see that everyone was getting enough sleep after dark.

"They sure have some violent dreams." Burn-Out commented. He and the other handlers had taken to sleeping in shifts so that someone was awake enough to deal with scared, confused mutant teenagers.

"No joke." Zarana stated, leaning up against the doorframe leading to the kitchen. "Though some of 'em 's worse than others…"

"Who's the worst one?" The burly African-American Dreadnok inquired. His bet was on Thunderbird, given the dark-skinned teen's inherent ability to unintentionally set things on fire.

"The girls, actually." The pink-haired assassin remarked. "Andi's tend to be the most violent, and she's most likely to take a swing at you in her sleep. Kristen's more likely to hurt you, though. Superhuman strength and clawed fingernails are not a good combination."

"Makes you wonder what the hell they saw."

"Don't know the exact specifics, but it sure as hell wasn't pretty." She barely repressed a shudder. "The scars they all got says that loud and clear."

The scars were the very first tip-off that certain team members had been through hell and back. All of the lab mutants had them. Marks on their wrists were consistent with being bound extremely tight with metal shackles. Several of them had wounds suggesting some very painful beatings. And then there were the scars that nobody could see; the kind that left more damage than any physical wound possibly could. Odds were good it was the memories of what caused them that kept the kids up screaming in the middle of the night.

"How much longer do you think they'll be keeping us awake like this?" Burn-Out sighed, running a hand through his dreadlocked hair. He'd been on watch duty for several weeks now, and lack of sleep was starting to affect him. Not to mention the kids were dragging their feet through tasks they should have been able to complete without issue.

"Shouldn't be more than a couple more nights for most of 'em." She answered, taking a swig of luke-warm coffee from a mug in her right hand. "A couple might get them off and on for another week, but after that there shouldn't be any more problems." This was hardly the first time she and her brothers had to deal with this issue. "So, who do you bet will keep us up tonight?"

"Is this an actual bet or are we just trying to pass time?"

"We can make it an actual bet; not like there's anything else to bet on around here." She shrugged. "You wanna put up money or housework?"

"Housework. Ain't no way I'm betting my paycheck on this." He stated bluntly. "How about the loser does the winner's job in the chore rotations tomorrow?"

"And if neither wins?" She inquired.

"Wager's void. We do whatever we were assigned. That okay with you?" But that wouldn't happen, because he was gonna get out of playing schoolteacher for a day.

"Works for me." She smiled. It would be nice to have a day without housework. Contrary to popular belief, she did quite a bit of it back at the Florida compound…there was just no way to get ahead of the Dreadnoks' messiness.

"Don't you think you should wait 'til after the bet's over to smile?" He raised an eyebrow. "Mimic's gonna win me this one!"

"Oh no, he's not." She countered. "Thunderbird's overdue for his sheet-burning exercises."

A loud thud followed by equally loud feminine grumbles sounded from the kids' rooms. From the sound of it, someone had fallen off the bed.

"Must be Kris." The female Dreadnok commented, tilting her head slightly to listen to the running commentary from several doors down. "Must've sleep-flown into a wall again."

"How can you tell just by the mumbles?"

"Not deep enough to be Andi, and no accent, which rules out Regan and Corona. So unless Heart-Wrencher's started getting them along with the kids, it's gotta be Kris. Nobody wins."

"Anybody ever tell you you're scary-good at that?" He shook his head. She nodded proudly.

"Every time I catch people trying to sneak snacks out of the kitchen before dinner."


	70. Sight Unseen

**Author's note:**** As much fun as writing this story has been, this will be the last chapter. However, the next installment in my version of the Misfitverse should be up in a few weeks, as well as updates to Mama Zarana. **

**Disclaimer:**** The Dreadnoks and any other G.I. Joe characters that make it into this story are the property of Hasbro. Lady Mastermind, Mimic, and Thunderbird belong to Marvel. Leathersuit and Virus are property of L1701E. Atlantis, Eventide, Chaos, Golem, and Corona are my own creations. No profit is gained from the writing of this story.**

**Learning to Breathe**

**70. Sight Unseen**

There always seemed to be something to wait for on base these days. Waiting for the kids to get their collective asses in gear first thing in the morning. Waiting for the film crew to show up. Waiting for the film crew to leave in the afternoon so the team could get some training/schoolwork/real work done. Like it or not, Zarana soon discovered that waiting was a part of the group's daily routine in the two months she and Zandar spent with them.

That being said, waiting to be looped in to a video conference called by an irate Cobra Commander didn't fit with her new usual schedule.

"Does he honestly think we're stupid enough to let the general public know who we really are?" The pink-haired female Dreadnok grumbled at Zartan over the screen. His end of this impromptu conference was already rigged for video chat.

"Given the track record of the other Dreadnoks, probably." Her older brother admitted. "Especially where Torch and Ripper are involved."

"Yeah, but they're _not_ involved here!" She growled. "We hide the 'work' vehicles, throw on disguises, and don't let the kids use their powers on-screen. Only someone who knows what our kids look like is gonna make the connection back to us. How did he find out about this, anyway?"

"I believe the Baroness may have been the one to tip him off, but that's beside the point." Zartan remarked. "Look, all we have to do is make the Commander see what a great opportunity this is for Cobra's financial wellbeing. This shouldn't be difficult, since no one has come up with a decent scheme in months."

"This drought keeps up, we may as well take the kids and do things our own way for a bit." His sister replied with a slight chuckle. "We can hide in plain sight until Fang-Face gets his act together again."

"Somehow I doubt he'd be entirely opposed to not dealing with the Dreadnoks or Shadowatch for a few months." He shrugged. "We'll see what we can learn from this meeting and work from there."

With a soft electronic pop, Cobra Commander's masked face appeared on the other screen before her. Today he wore the featureless metal mask rather than a cowl, no doubt in an attempt to intimidate her. It would have worked, if she didn't know how incompetent the man behind the mask tended to be. "What is the meaning of this?" He hissed in annoyance.

"You tell me. I'm not the one who called a meeting." Zarana folded her arms across her chest.

"Do _**not**_ mock me, woman!" The masked man shouted, his high, slightly nasal voice grating her eardrums. "How could the two of you permit those little delinquents to go on national television?"

"First of all, it's a local cable channel that only broadcasts to the immediate area." Zartan clarified. "No one outside of Illinois knows about the show."

"You revealed the location of the base!"

"Again, all the cameras see is the motorcycle garage and some of the 'employees'." Zarana frowned. "Almost all of us adults wear masks. The kids that need 'em wear holographic image inducers disguised as jewelry. The stuff we really work on is in one of the sub-basement storage areas, along with the service 'bots." Burn-Out was a strong man, but he couldn't always get in to fix things on objects like tanks or airplanes (which had a tendency to be rather cantankerous to work with). For that, he kept three repair drones (well cared for, but several years behind the current models at the Terror dome) affectionately called Socket, Wheel-Jack, and Fritz. Socket and 'Jackie' worked pretty well, but something was constantly wrong with Fritz's electrical system, hence its name. "The public _doesn't_ see anything we don't want 'em to see!"

"Not to mention Burn-Out's garage is a legit business in its own right." Zartan added. "It brings plenty of money into the organization."

"Whose, mine or yours?" Cobra Commander frowned.

"Figure it out." Zartan smirked arrogantly. The Commander scowled under his metal helmet and shook his head. He would worry about the Dreadnoks' cash flow later. Right now, he had more pressing problems.

"You should have gotten approval before…"

"Since when have we needed _your_ approval for _our_ personal projects?" Zarana spat. "Destro never asks before selling crap to other terrorists or countries. The Crimson Twins certainly don't ask when they decide to invest your money in the stock market. Mindbender doesn't ask when making new experiments, although after the Serpentor II debacle, he probably should! At least our stuff in Chicago isn't doing your precious Cobra agency any harm!"

"The Twins have been doing WHAT?" Cobra Commander pounded his closed fist against the desk angrily.

"Oh, that's been going on for a few years now." Zartan smirked, rather pleased at being able to uncover that tidbit of information. "In addition to wasting their budget with needless luxuries, they have apparently been using funds from one of your accounts to buy stocks."

"Bad stocks." Zarana added. "Lost a couple thousand last quarter, at least."

"That is unacceptable!" The masked man hissed angrily, momentarily forgetting about anything else. To think they had so recklessly done things with HIS finances… "Those two will be made to suffer for this!"

"Does this mean we can keep filming?" Zarana inquired, trying to take advantage of the Commander's latest tantrum. He could sometimes be made to agree to rather stupid ideas while in the middle of a hissy fit. "At least until our contract runs out, anyway." Unless the show was canned, in which case they would go back to their lives before the cameras invaded their home.

"Yes, of course." Cobra Commander answered in a very distracted tone. "Now, if you will excuse me…" The screen suddenly turned to static, indicating that he had left the chat in favor of tearing into the Crimson Twins.

"Well, that went better than I expected." She shrugged, looking to her older brother through the monitor. "You really think these kids can keep everything under wraps for a full TV season?"

"If the ratings hold up, I don't see why not." He answered. "They're smarter and better behaved than the Dreadnoks, and most of them love the idea of seeing their faces on TV. Not to mention Burn-Out is loving it. Business for his garage has increased significantly thanks to the show. And I'm not talking T-shirt sales. It's good for us, because his garage brings money to the Dreadnoks."

"Guess ratings are another thing I have to wait for." She grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. Impatient by nature, all of this 'hurry up and wait' crap was starting to get on her nerves.

"No need to be so dramatic about it." Zartan reassured, a knowing look on his face. "You didn't think you'd be patient enough to deal with them when they moved in, and now look at you. And I'm sure the show will be fine. I've been hearing word it's been doing well with viewers, so I'm optimistic."

"I guess you're right." She sighed, doing a bit of mental arithmetic. "Cor, has it really been a year already?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" He remarked. "They've come a long way."

"Still got a long way to go, what with these other teams supposedly starting up." Shadowatch was hardly the only teenage team in the world anymore. "They're gonna have to step up their game; the other groups are older than our kids."

"Physically, I suppose, but our kids are more mature." It was hard not to grow up fast in this business, and the kids were up to their necks in it. The other groups trained in basic combat; Shadowatch trained to kill. "No second-rate group of older teens is going to get one up on them." Now a group of adults…that was a different story entirely. He would have to work with them to improve on that. "In the meantime, we'll continue training them the way we have from the start and rotate which of us stays with them every few months."

"Good." She snorted in satisfaction. She liked the kids, she really did, but some days they made her want to pull her hair out at the roots. And speaking of kids she liked… "Any word on how much longer Zanya will stay gone?" Her niece was on her first long-term solo job, and while she trusted the teenager's ability to complete the mission, she still worried.

"She'll come back for a few weeks over the summer and during the winter semester break, but aside from that, she stays put until either we have to go to her, or she needs to come home." He sighed. She knew that not having his only child close by was starting to bother him.

Of course, he couldn't let it bother him for long and they all knew it. He'd volunteered to mentor the most stubborn and temperamental member of the group. Not that she hadn't wanted to take the kid for herself; the girl was smart, much smarter than most people realized. However, as the girl was also proving to be a great pain in her ass, Zarana decided that her brother could keep his new 'apprentice', as it were. "How long you reckon it'll be before our competition tries to copy our new 'winning formula'?" She asked, trying to keep a serious expression on her face…and not quite succeeding. The mental image of some of their rival terrorist groups trying to rein a group as wild as Shadowatch was fairly comical.

"Believe me, if the Joes had enough superhumans, they would have already formed a training squad." He snorted. "Call the kids in here; I have some new instructions for them."

* * *

Epilogue (sorta):

The kids were gathered in the communications room—which proved to be a rather tight fit with the whole team squeezed into the area-, all anxious to find out what the video conference was about. On the screen before them, Zartan took a moment to survey the group before he began speaking.

"_These are your new orders. Any blatant disregard for them will result in swift and severe punishment."_

The scene fades to an event in the not too distant future. Some of the kids are filming on-location at a local zoo, apparently doing a PSA for animal conservation. Everyone needing one is wearing an image inducer, and everyone is on the best behavior they can muster.

"_You are to continue filming this television series for as long as it will run. Be careful to hide your true identities from everyone." _

Another scene involving the kids and their handlers appears, this one at a football stadium. Everyone seems to be enjoying the game, be they cheering on their favorite team (rather loud and violently in Andi's and Steve's cases) or stuffing their faces with hotdogs and popcorn—much to a local vendor's joy. For all practical purposes, they look like a normal group of teens and chaperones reveling in a day spent away from school.

"_Blend in with the world around you; don't give local law enforcement any concrete evidence of your existence. However, you will become the stuff of legend to every street gang and would-be truck robber on your end of town. Protect the supply shipments that go in and out of the base, but let no one know you are the ones doing it. All will respect you, yet none must be able to identify you."_

In the dead of night, a local gang faction attempts to attack one of the tractor-trailers hauling Cobra supplies to the base. A group of black-clad figures appear out of the shadows, faces obscured from view by masks and hoods. Soon, a conflict ensues and the hooded figures easily gain the upper hand. The robbers depart empty-handed.

"_You will bide your time, patiently waiting for your opportunity to strike. Rest assured, it will come; mutants and super-humans can't hide from the general public for much longer."_

A full year into the future, the team stands in the media room, all eyes glued to the television screen as mutants are exposed on national television. Everyone watches with baited breath as the X-Men and Brotherhood fight the Sentinel robot.

"_Other organizations will try to copy our success with teams of their own, some getting their people together much sooner than others. You will come into conflict with them; there is no way around it. Some of them might even be old friends or family members who know you well, but there should be no hope for them to match you."_

Another year later, the female half of the team take up battle positions inside the training room of the main Terror Dome. Their male counterparts watch intently as several of Magneto's Acolytes—including a murderous-looking Bolt—prepare to fight them. Cortez launches the first attack, and the fight begins…almost immediately becoming one-sided. Pyro is subdued with little effort, and Corona handily contains Bolt with a forcefield.

"_They will, most likely, be older and have access to better training equipment. While they might appear to be stronger on paper, however, they shouldn't stand a chance against you. You don't fight fair or pull punches, and you certainly won't rely solely on your powers. In fact you will, by then, be just as proficient with power-free combat and weaponry as you are at using your powers. We will see to that personally, and it will be what sets you apart from them." _

The girls are thoroughly trashing the Acolytes, much to the chagrin of the older mutant males. With Pyro out of commission, only Corona and Eventide need to actively use their powers. In fact, it is Eventide's agility and strength that allows her to best both Ramrod and Ramfist, causing them to take each other out. Atlantis takes on Cortez, pinning him to the ground in swift, fluid motions and holding a bowie knife to his throat. Corona and Lady Mastermind team up, and between the two of them manage to take out Bolt. Begrudgingly, the Acolytes (the ones still conscious, anyway) surrender. All of this while several figures watch from the command center…

"_Some of these other players will try to coerce you over to their side. They may threaten you, or offer you wealth, or try to get you to buy into their 'sales pitch'. Whether or not you accept is up to you."_

After the fight, in the hallways outside the training room, Magneto extends an open hand out to Atlantis, asking her to join his team of Acolytes. The entire team waits for her decision, none looking thrilled at the prospect of working with the Master of Magnetism. They all look from their leader, to Zarana (who is standing nearby), and then at Magneto before starting the rotation up again.

"_But know this: they may promise you many things, but they can't hope to recreate what you have here. We may not have the best equipment or noble dreams, or even a moral compass, but that was never what brought you this far or made you this strong. You were underdogs looking for a second chance; strays in need of a home; orphans in search of some semblance of family. While we can't promise you very much here, you know we will always find a way to get you what you need."_

They don't need to wait too long; she spits into Magneto's open hand, glaring venomously at him before turning on her heels and leading her team in the opposite direction. A proudly smirking Zarana falls into step with the group, much to Magneto's ire.

"_For now, continue doing what you have been doing and follow these instructions."_

The scene fades back to the present day, with the kids all intently focused on the screen in front of them.

"You really think we'll be that good?" Neal asked timidly, a slight frown of concern on his face. He just didn't see how they could pull something like this off.

"We might, if nobody knows we exist besides the Joes and SHIELD." Regan answered, thinking things over. "Aside from Andi's dad, the big players in the mutant underground don't know about us, my absent father included. We can use that to our advantage."

"_As it is currently one of the only advantages you have, I strongly suggest you do use it." _Zartan remarked. _"Do I make myself clear?"_

"Yes, boss." The kids chorused.

"_Keep up the good work and try not to kill each other. Zartan out." _The Dreadnok leader stated just before the screen went blank.


End file.
